


Can You Help me Breathe?

by Rickster



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube - RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human!Jack, Jk some people are youtubers, Light sexy times, M/M, More characters will be added as I go, No one is a youtuber, OCs - Freeform, Reincarnation, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tattoo Artist Jack, summary sucks dong, vamp au, vamp!Mark, will tag as I go, writing starts out rough but gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 116,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickster/pseuds/Rickster
Summary: Mark Fischbach lived a fairly normal life in the 1600’s. That is, until he was turned into a vampire, and family murdered. Distraught and eager for revenge, he hunts down the man who killed his family, and from then on takes it upon himself to hunt down and destroy those who prey on humans. A few years later Mark meets Jack McLoughlin, who stirs feelings in him like never before. But just as him and Mark fall for each other, Jack dies. Fast forwards 25 years, and Mark meets Johnathan Williams, and those same feelings are resurrected once again, and just as before, Johnathan dies at the cusp of the two’s budding relationship. Mark soon discovers he is destined to meet the man he loves, reincarnated over and over again, only for him to tragically die every time. No matter what he does, the outcome never changes.In 2017, Mark Fischbach meets Sean Mcloughlin, A young Irish man, who goes by Jack.Until today, he had never met another Jack. Until today, the desire had never been as potent as it was that first time.Until today, there has never been a more sinister threat looming ahead.*TEMPORARY HIATUS*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I've written fiction before but that was years ago, but never had the inspiration to start again. But after reading some awesome work in the Markiplier and Septiplier fandom I got inspired. I'm not totally a septiplier fan, I more just really love the stories I read and think the idea is kinda nice, but I love the woman they are both respectively with. They are just the two I got the inspiration for, being they are real people and not made up. 
> 
> What I said in the summary will be better described as the story progresses. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this and please let me know what you think. I'm kind of nervous to post this but I really got excited about the plot I made.  
> Enjoy!

Markel Fischbach started out life as the second and youngest son to Jakob and Ada Fischbach, and younger brother to Johan. They lived in a small house on a farm they tended to themselves,but loved. Life was hard, and they were poor, but they made do with what they had available. In the beginning life was alright. Markell, or Mark as his family tended to call him for short, was generally a happy kid, him and his brother got along and his parents, while strict, were very loving to them. He didn’t have much as a child but that never bothered him in the slightest. He and his brother often made up stories for each other to pass the time and would sometimes act them out. They would even put on shows for Jakob and Ada on nights they finished their work early. They were happy. But those times didn’t last forever.

It was June 3rd, 1614, a few weeks before Mark turned 11. He and Johan were fooling around by a creek not too far down from their house. It had been a very wet season, with large amounts of rainfall so the creek was unusually deep, and running faster than normal. Their mother had told them not to get to close, for fear of drowning, to which they agreed, barely registering the command as they raced down to play. They had a new story that they wanted to act out for their parents and were excited to get started on it. In the story, Johan was an evil king who was trying to take over the land, and Mark, a valiant knight who was the only hope in saving the kingdom. They were practicing the fight scene, and as they fake parried and blocked using sticks they found scattered around as swords, and they weren’t paying attention to how close they had gotten to the creek. As Mark swung for the final blow to defeat the king, he lost his footing, and fell into Johan. The blow resulted in Johan tumbling backwards, and as Mark hit the ground, he heard his brother hit the water below with a loud splash.

Yelling for his brother as he stood he watched in horror as his older brother tried desperately to swim back to the side, but the current was too strong for him. It sucked him under as it carried him along. Mark ran alongside the bank, yelling for Johan to get out, and screaming for his parents. Upon hearing the commotion, Jakob and Ada ran out of the house towards them. At this point though, Johan hadn’t surfaced for a while, and the current was faster than what Mark could run. His parents reached him as he collapsed with exhaustion and despair, questioning him on what happened and where his brother was. Unable to speak through the tears, he pointed to the creek and gasped out the word “fell” before he threw himself into his mother’s chest.

That was the day Mark lost his family.

After losing their oldest son, Ada and Jakob changed forever. Ada, once a loud and compassionate woman, always with a smile on her face become withdrawn and quiet. She only spoke when spoken too, often using as few word as possible, and very rarely ever has a smile gracing her face. Her once young and beautiful complexion quickly grew wrinkles and bags that never seemed to go away. Jakob, on the other hand, grew loud and angry. Once a caring and quiet man quickly, found solace in alcohol, and anger was always the first thing on his lips. Though he never raised a hand on his wife and son, he would always have bottle in his hand as he worked, and spent the evenings in local bars and pubs until the early hours of the day. Mark couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his father sober.

Mark himself, withdrew away from life in general. He would get up, help his mother with the morning chores, before going out the help with father with the work on the land, often running back to get his father more alcohol, and taking the brunt of his anger. After he would help with dinner, do the nightly chores and then wait for his father to stumble into the house, drunk and confused, and help him into bed. It was often in these states where he would either cry over his lost son, or on some occasions, blame Mark for his death. Mark never disagreed. It was his fault anyways.

This went on for years, but once Mark was 18, did things finally start to look up. His father started to drink less during the day and his mother started to talk more. She would even smile at him, small, shy smiles but they were there. Eventually she would even start to laugh, and his father stopped drinking during the day all together. He still went out to the bar in the evening, but he wouldn’t come home as late anymore. Mark was evening coming out of himself, with his family starting to find some happiness again. Mark was finally getting his family back.

And in the early morning on June 4th, 1623, Mark lost his life.

The anniversary of Johan’s death was always the worst days, and even with his family slowing become normal again, this year was no different. Marks father started the day with a bottle of alcohol, and continued to drink all day. His mother handled it a little better than normal, but was still quiet and sad. That evening, his father stumbled home late, with bruises everywhere and blood on his face. Mark and his mother, who had decided to stay up with him waiting, were frantic, asking what happened and if he was okay. He explained he got into a brawl with another man at the pub over a seating arrangement. He had been sitting at a table when a young man walked in and demanded he move for he was “in his seat.” Naturally, and being that he was inebriated, he told the man off, that it “ain’t nobodies seat.” And turned away and went back to his drink. The man was less than pleased and tried to forcibly move Jakob, to which he promptly punched the man in the face. This started a fight between the two.

“The man was strong that’s for sure. One hit to my head and I thought I was going to pass out, and that wasn’t the booze speaking.” Jakob had retold. The man had got some good shots in on his father, but Jakob pulled out his pocket knife and managed a shot at his leg after he dodged a punch. At this point, the owner and other patrons split the two apart, the man pushed over with his friends and Jakob was told to go home. As he stumbled out he heard the man yell out to him, “You’ll pay for that disrespect old man.” Then the door closed shut.

Marks mother fussed over his father before they turned in for the night. Mark stayed up for a while though. Something had him on edge. He looked out the window of his house into the night, staring at the outline of the creek that was lit by the moon. He didn’t know how long he stood there before he shook himself out of it. It’s just because of the date he told himself. He crawled into bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

He was awoken by screaming.

He shot out of bed, running to his parent’s room at the sound of his mother’s scream. What he saw froze him to the spot.

The first thing he registered was blood. Lots of it. The sheets of his parent’s bed were dosed in it. The next thing he saw was his father’s face, staring at him, but something was wrong. His face was blank, no emotion in it, and his eyes unseeing. There was blood on his face, and as he dragged his eyes up, he saw where it was coming from.

His father’s throat has been torn out.

He was dead.

This snapped Mark out of his stupor as he quickly turned to his mother who was being held by her shoulders. A man, with dark hair and grungy clothes was holding her, but what he did next Mark couldn’t believe. As if in slow motion, the man bent his head down to his mother throat, almost like he was going to kiss her. Mark thought he saw what looked like long teeth in near his mother’s neck right before the man bit into her. Yes, bit.

Mark stood there, as the man bit down hard, as his mother screamed in agony on last time. The scream rolled through Mark with such intensity he took a step back. Then another. And another. He kept backing away until he hit a wall as this man, this thing, was latched onto his mother neck as she screamed until her eyes rolled into the back of her neck and the map ripped away ferociously and dropped her to the ground like a forgotten doll. She hit the ground with a thud, hidden from his view and the man slowly turned to look at Mark. Mark’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the man’s face. He has blood everywhere, all down his face and neck. His mouth was full of long and pointed teeth, with two slightly longer ones on each side. The mouth was twisted in a feral smile, as glowing red eyes pinned him to the spot.

There were a lot of things Mark should have done right then, but his mind couldn’t seem to process what just happened. As his brain started to catch up with him, the man was suddenly right in front of him, holding him by the neck, his nose almost toughing his. Mark whimpered at the force of his grip which made the man give out a harsh laugh.  
“This is what happens when people disrespect me.” He said as he bit down into Mark.

A scream ripped out of Mark’s throat as a pain more intense than he had ever felt worked its way through his body. He felt the skin and muscles rip at his neck as it was torn in to. His muscles tensed to a point of pain and he felt the man actually sucking at his neck. He was drinking his blood. He felt his energy draining away slowly as his mind became foggy. He thought he heard something come from another area of the house but he wasn’t sure. All he could focus on was the feeling of the pain drifting away and of a welcoming numb spreading through his body. And as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. He felt the man throw himself away from Mark, pain emerging again at his throat, and with a voiceless moan Mark slid to the ground.

His eyes lidded, he thought he could see two figures in the room, in a fight. There was the man who had been drinking his blood, and another person. His eyes closed for a second and he opened them again, another man was sitting in front of him, his mouth moving. The guy form before was nowhere to be seen. Mark tried to move away from this person but didn’t have the energy to do so, and barely managed to move his head. The man seemed to be talking to him, and Mark started to make out some of the words. He got things like ‘too weak’, ‘not going to make it’ and ‘you’ll get your revenge”. This made no sense to Mark but then he felt something warm and wet against his mouth. Before he could register what was happening, blood was being forced down his throat. He choked and gagged, eyes bulging in panic as he tried not to swallow but with his nose and mouth now being covered by a hand, he had no choice. As he felt it slide down his throat his body started to tingle and pain blossomed everywhere with a high intensity. He once again let out a scream of anguish and began to thrash around with an energy he didn’t think he had.

The pain spread through every part of his body, and he felt like he was being burned alive. It went on for what felt like hours before it finally started to dull. As the pain left, Mark felt himself start to drift. He was going to die, he thought. His body moved, not by his own accord, and he was placed onto something soft. A bed. He turned his head as the man stood back up, and watched Mark as his eyes finally closed, and he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly completely surprised at the response to this. I honestly only expected maybe a couple kudos and a comment or two. I'm very humbled by your response to this story. Thank you very much!
> 
> So couple things, first, since it wasn't very obvious, this starts out in Europe, in a German speaking area. 
> 
> Second, It will be slow for me to update for the first month, I am a full time student with two jobs and I have a portfolio I need to finish to apply to the program I want so that's my first priority, but once that's done, Ill have more time for this. I could have waited to post until after, and I'm sorry you'll have to deal with my schedule but as soon as I got the inspiration for this story I had to post what I had.
> 
> Third, if you have any criticism or advice on the story or writing please let me know! I want to improve as much as I can to make the story even better for you. Any suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Anyhow, chapter two! Enjoy!

The first thought that entered Marks head was that it was too damn bright.

Mark blinked a few times, trying to clear his focus as he took in his surroundings. He’s lying on his bed, the sun streaming through the window to the right of him and he has to cover his eyes due to the intensity. Why is it so bright? He wonders. He sits up, way too fast and is hit with a dizzy spell. He groans, bringing his hand to his head as he tries to shake it off and sits there. His throat is burning, but other than that, he feels strangely good, like he’s had the best sleep of his life. It’s quiet, save for the sounds of nature outside his window. He tries to recall the events that took place last night, but it’s somewhat foggy in his memory. He remembered his father returning home, having been in a brawl at the bar. He told them about what happened, then man he fought with, then they went to bed. Mark remembers getting into his bed, and drifting to sleep when..

He gasped, clutching his stomach, as the events rush back to him. The blood, his parents, that man, tearing into their throats, into his. His hand shoots up to his neck, expecting to find blood or a wound or anything but it simply meets smooth skin. He looks down at himself in panic, expecting blood covered clothes, but is greeted to different clothes than the ones he had been wearing previously. This doesn’t make sense, he thinks. Was it all a nightmare? Did it even happen? It felt so real. He feels fine though, he feels better than he has in a long time. This doesn’t make any sense. As he sits there he recalls his mother’s screams and his own pain he felt, and starts to feel nauseous. With a start he remembers the other man, the one that was fighting with his parent’s murderer. If this had actually happened, did the stranger clean him up and tend to him? But then how could the wound be gone so quickly? Mark didn’t know what to believe so he cautiously stood and made his way out of the room. He stopped by his parents’ bedroom, just outside the threshold. He was hesitant to walk in, scared as to what he might find, scared to confirm his fears. He let out the breath he had been holding and strode into the room, to find it empty. The room looked like it hadn’t been touched in hours. No blood, the sheets were clean and bed made, and no sign of his parents.

Mark was even more confused. Was it really just a dream? Were his parents already started with their day, like any other? But why hadn’t they woke him up? It was clearly almost noon and he should be out with his father on the farm. Mark turned and left the room, continuing to walk out to the front of the house. He looked around for any sign of evidence that his parents were fine and hard at work and was stopped as he met the eyes of a stranger.

No, not a stranger, the second man who he had seen the night before.

Mark stood there like a deer in head lights unsure what to do in this moment. The man was sitting in a chair at the table, his legs crossed and hands clasped as he stares at Mark, like he had been waiting for him. He’s dressed in black pants and a black shirt, with a brown jacket slung on his shoulder. He has fair skin that looks like it’s never seen a hard day’s work out in the sun in his life, and even from sitting Mark can see he is tall. Taller than he was for sure, though that’s not saying all that much. His eyes are a starting bright blue in contrast to the dull and dark clothing he adorns and he has short and cropped light brown hair atop his head. Mark continues to stare, his brain processing.

“So you’re finally awake. Was beginning to think you weren’t going to make it.”

The man spoke with a light German accent, but it seemed slightly off, almost with a tinge of another accent thrown in. Mark blinked at him. The man sighed and motioned to stand and Marked stepped back reflexively.

The man held his hands up in a surrendering position has he continued to rise to his feet and grabbed a glass of water, slowly holding it out to Mark. Mark hesitated for a minute before accepting the glass, remembering his burning throat. He slowly brought it to his lips and as he took a sip, the feeling intensified. He downed the entire glass in one swift motion. Though, it did nothing to quench the intense thirst he had. Ignoring that for now, as he had other more pertinent things to attend to, he addressed the man.

“Who are you?”

With a slight incline of his head, he introduced himself.

“My name is Lukas.” He replied.

“Lukas what?”

“Just, Lukas.”

Mark started at this peculiar man with no last name and continued on with his questions.

“Why are you here? What happened? Where are my parents?” The questions rushed out from his mouth before he could stop them. He wanted answers, he needed to know what the hell was going on.

Lukas stared at him before answering. “Do you not remember last night? I saved your life.”

The event played through quickly in his mind again, still a bit fuzzy.

“I don’t believe you. What I saw, what I _dreamt_ , couldn’t have happened. That man, thing, that attacked us-”

“Vampire.” Lukas cut him off. Mark stopped abruptly

“Vampire.” He said bluntly after a pause. Lucas nodded. “Vampire?” He said again. A small smile twitched on Lukas face.

“Yes, a vampire.”

“A vampire, broke into our house, killed my parents, and then tried to kill me.” Mark said doubtfully.

“And then I saved you. No need to thank me or anything, just doing my job.” Lukas gave a mock bow before settling back down in the chair he has been sitting in, gaze still firmly on Mark. Mark stood there, his mind whirring trying to comprehend what was happening. Vampires weren’t real. They were legend, myth, scary stories to tell children so they wouldn’t wander off in the dark. Hell, Johan and he used to make up stories about them all the time. But even as he tried to tell himself this, the events from last night seemed to prove otherwise. He waged a silent war in his head, what he saw battling against what logic and _sanity_ were telling him. That guy, _vampire_ , or whatever, had sunk its teeth into Marks throat. He felt it, a pain that he never would have been able to conjure up. So if last night really happened, then that meant..

“My parents,” he whispered hoarsely. Lukas’s gaze softened to on with sympathy.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get here in time to save them. I only had time to save you and even that had been a challenge.” He apologized.

Mark backed up against the wall and sank to the ground slowly as he finally grasped the situation. His parents were dead. His whole family, ripped away from him and for what?

_‘This is what happens when people disrespect me.’_

That’s what the man had said to him. Was he the man Mark’s father had fought with the night before? This was all over a seating disagreement? Mark let out a harsh laugh, though there was no humor in it. His throat still burning from this odd thirst he could not shake, he looked back at Lucas.

“If this all happened, where are the bodies, and the blood?”

Lukas looked out the window, looking at something Mark could not see. “I disposed of the bodies and cleaned the blood up while you were in the process. It will cause us less of a problem when we leave.” He stated matter-of-factly.

It took a second for Mark’s numb mind to register everything. Process? Leaving? What was he talking about?

“What are you talking about, process? And who says I’m going anywhere with you?”

He looked back at Mark. “The turning process. While you were sleeping and going through the changes, I made sure to have everything cleaned up, so once we took our leave, we won’t be followed. When people start to notice you and your family’s disappearance, finding a still in place empty house will yield far fewer questions than one that is a blood bath. Less of a hassle of us” Lukas started hard at Mark as he absorbed this information, gauging his reaction. Mark still doesn’t understand still.

“Can you stop talking in riddles? What do you mean turning process?” Mark demanded, coming to a standing position, his body tense. Mark was on the verge of losing it, and while he was handling the situation fairly well given the circumstances, he wanted some straight answers. Lukas sighed, like a parent would with an ignorant child.

“The turning process from human to vampire. In order to save your life, I had no choice but to turn you.” He stated.

Mark stared. And started some more. His mind at a standstill.

“No, you’re lying.” Mark denied. Lukas sighed despondently.

“It’s true, Mark." How did he know his name? "After fighting with Daniel, he managed to get away from me. I was going to chase after him but you were fading fast so I made a decision. The only way I could save you, was to change you. I saw it as a chance for you to help me hunt this fucker down and you so you can get your revenge.” Lukas finished with a determined voice. He walked over to Mark, standing right in front him. “By now you should be able to feel the differences. You feel stronger, _better_. You’ll be feeling the burning thirst in your throat that water won’t do anything to quench. You know it’s true-” He was cut off by Mark roughly shoving at him. Lukas flew across the room right through the window onto the ground outside the house. Mark looked at his hands, astonished at the strength he seemed to have at his fingertips, when Lukas was suddenly right in front of him with. He held Mark against the wall, with an iron grip. Mark struggled but it was clear that Lukas was much stronger than him. His blood rushing and heart pounding, Mark continued to fight him. He could hear yelling over the sound of his blood pumping and it took a minute before Mark realized that he was the one doing it.

“No! This isn’t happening! You had no right! You should have let me die with my family! Instead you made me into the same monster that killed them!” He screeched at the man and Lukas just took it, while holding him against the wall, strength never fading, gaze locked onto Mark. He didn’t know how long he went on for, eventually gone from making coherent words to just yelling in frustration and despair, thrashing with all his might against him. After a while though, Mark began to settle down. He stopped screaming, just breathing heavily, staring back at Lukas. He slowly released his grip once he felt Mark had calmed down enough, and backed away over to the table. He sat down, waiting.

Mark gave a heavy and somewhat watery sigh. He brought his hands to his face, not surprised to feel his cheeks wet from angry tears, and just stood there, processing.

Mark felt numb, his body’s reaction to the amount of shit that had been just dropped onto his plate. Part of him still thought, or rather wished that he was dreaming and he would wake up anytime now to his mother rousing him from sleep and the day would be like any other day. No monsters, no death, just normal. Those thoughts were futile. He could deny it and protest it as much as he wanted but it wouldn’t change the fact that he was never going to see his parents again. Mark would never be normal again. Markell Fischbach died last night, and a monster has taken his place.

Removing his hands from his face, his eyes met Lukas. Every fiber in his being wanted to kill him, rip him apart for what he has done, but while Mark hates what he has become, he did save his life. He owed him _something_. Seeing that Mark had come to some kind of conclusion, he motioned for him to take a seat in the chair across form him at the table. Mark dropped into the chair with a thunk, turning to face Lukas.

“Now,” he began, clasping his hands together, a small smile forming on his face. “It’s time to start your training.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I want to focus on Mark adjusting to his life and the hunt for Daniel. The chapter after that Jack will be coming in, so don't worry. You'll get the meeting soon!
> 
> Let me know what you think, and I hope you have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3!  
> A lot longer than I planned, but I didn't want to end it before I felt it needed to be. Again, Ill be getting to the meeting between Mark and Jack next chapter and after a few we'll be in 2016 where most of the story will take place. I just wanted to set this all up now, rather than worry about a whole bunch of back tracking later.

Mark had to admit, being a vampire did have some perks.

Apparently most of the myths about vampire weaknesses were fabricated by other vampires. They had spread them as rumors as to give their victims some hope if they ever came across them. They found it made it more entertaining to let their victims think they had a chance.

It made Mark shudder.

“So what, were not allergic to garlic and holy water then?” Mark questioned, sarcasm heavy on his voice. Lukas gave a small amused smile.

“No, holy water and garlic do not affect us, we can walk on hallowed ground and sunlight does not burn us, but you will be a bit irritated by it until the change is complete.” He replied.

“What about a wooden steak to the heart?”

“There are only two ways to kill a vampire. Decapitation, and destroying the heart. We can handle some damage to the heart, and if shot the bullet needs to be removed as soon as possible, but if it’s ripped apart by, say, a think object, we will die. So that myth does have some partial truth to it.”

“So we are essentially immortal.” Mark concluded.

“More or less. It seems that if you are turned at a younger age, your body will continue to mature until you are at the age of 25, your prime, then you will cease all aging together. I was turned when I was 22, about 200 years ago.” Lukas finished.

Mark was a little stunned to hear that, seeing as Lukas didn’t look older than 30, but as he just said, they don’t age. Mark shifted a little uncomfortably in his chair before speaking again.

“So, in 5 years I’ll stop aging, and unless I’m killed, I’ll live forever?” His voice was unsure. He didn’t know how to feel about it. On one hand, it was amazing. Most people barely lived past 60, and many more died at birth or in their childhood. It was a gift to be guaranteed life. But at the same time, a curse, as he would spend his entire life watch the people around him die, forever aging, withering, while he lived on. He put that at the back of his mind to examine later.

“Essentially, yes.” Lukas confirmed. Marks head hurt. This was so much, happening so fast. Sitting here, in his home with a _vampire,_ talking about the history of them. There biology.

_His_ biology now.

Something he said clicked in his head.

“Wait, you said I would still be bothered by the sun until the change is complete. I thought it was already done. I mean, the changes have become pretty obvious.” Mark questioned, ignoring the ever growing burn in his throat.

“The process is more or less done, and most of the changes have happened or are staring too. You’ve already discovered your strength, and you have the thirst,” he paused as Mark shifted, uncomfortable with this topic. “But there are other things. Speed, sight, resilience. These are things that are starting to change in you, but won’t be realized until the last step in your transition is completed. Think of it as when a young boy begins to turn into a man. The process is slow, and needs fuel for it to complete.” Lukas smirked, “Though this will be a much faster transition.”

Mark let out an amused huff. “So what’s the next step?”

Lukas hesitated. This alarmed Mark a bit. He didn’t think he was going to like what he had to say.

“One of the things you have yet to gain is your teeth,” Mark subconsciously brought his hand to his mouth as he said this. “As of right now, they sit in your gums, with no ability to extend or retract them. After you will have full control over them, choosing when and when not to let them out. We typically feel the urge to let them slip when we have a strong desire to feed, and they can move against your will, but training and self-control can over power that.” Lukas paused again, letting that sink in for Mark, as he was hit with a realization.

“I’m NOT killing anyone.” He stated, firmly. “I am NOT going to drink another human’s blood. I don’t care what the costs are, I refuse.” He didn’t even want to think about it. The idea of coming across and unexpected person, grabbing them from behind. The idea of letting his teeth extend and sink into their neck, draining them-

He didn’t think about the feeling of pleasure he felt under his disgust.

“You don’t have to kill anyone.” Lukas interrupted his train of thought. “I myself, survive off of animal blood. It’s not quite the same, and you have to have more regular feedings in order to keep up your strength, but it can be done.” Mark let out a relieved sigh. While the idea of having to kill an animal and take its blood was still unappealing, and for more reasons than Mark wanted to address, he could live with it. He tensed at Lukas next words.

“But, the only way to finish the transition is for you to drink human blood at least once.”

“You just said I won’t have to! I’m not killing anyone!” Mark jumped from the seat, pointing an accusing finger at Lukas. Lukas stood with him, though much more calm. He’d expected a blow up at this.

“First of all, Mark, no one said that feeding equals death. While the desire for blood often urges us to drink until there nothing left, it can be controlled. Most vampires don’t want to kill their victims, even if just for the fact that a body causes them problems. After a quick feeding, the victim will pass out, and wake up with the wound healed, and believing it was nothing more than a passing nightmare.” Lukas explained, as Mark tried to reign in his emotions. God was this his life now? Discussing the details of drinking blood like it was an everyday thing? He sat back down in his chair and put his head in his heads. This was too much. He couldn’t handle this. Why did this happen? Why didn’t he just let him die? Mark knew the answer though. Even agreed with it.

Revenge.

Mark sat back up, hands flat on the table. “But you said, I can’t even use my teeth until after the change finishes. How am I supposed to-” He swallowed, “drink human blood without them?” Lukas actually laughed at him a bit. “What?”

“Mark, our teeth merely allow us access to the veins in order to feed. We don’t drink with them.”

“Then how-” Marks brain finally caught up with his mouth as he halted. “Oh.”

 

 

“Are we seriously doing this?” Mark whisper yelled at Lukas as he followed him through an alleyway. It was early in the evening, people still milling about, but the sun had set. They had left Marks house and were heading into the town so to complete Marks change. Mark wasn’t completely on board yet.

After he realized he would have to actually drink blood like you would water, Mark lost it again. He couldn’t fathom the idea of it, and while it made sense, and it was pretty stupid to think that teeth could be used to suck up blood, it still shocked him. This time he didn’t attack Lukas, but did a number to table. By the time he had relaxed, it was a mess of broken wood and splinters at their feet. He had the decency to look a bit sheepish and Lukas let out a hearty laugh at his look. He reviled he had been in a pretty similar state when he found out as well.

“It’s not something I enjoy,” He had said with a grimace. “And I avoid it as much as I possibly can. But there will be times when you have to have human blood. If you become mortally wounded, animal blood won’t cut it.”

“Then I won’t get hurt that badly.” Mark had said with a confidence he didn’t actually possess. Lukas had let out a small laugh and left the subject alone.

“Do I have to do this? What if I just not complete the change? Just leave it as I am now?” He had asked hopefully, but Lukas was already shaking his head.

“Eventually the thirst you feel now will over power your will and you will kill someone. At this point your body knows what it needs so it’s telling you with the thirst. Once you’ve had human blood, the burn recedes. It doesn’t go away completely but it’s manageable. But if you leave it to build, let it fester, it will overtake you and you will go mad with blood lust. And it won’t be just the one person you will kill. You won’t stop until someone stops you.” Lukas had finished with a hard look in his eye. Mark hadn’t even bothered to argue that point, something in Lukas’s face giving him pause. He wondered if Lukas had seen it happen. He didn’t ask.

At that point it was early evening and the sun would be setting in a couple hours. Lukas had told Mark they would leave right at sundown to go into town to finish up the change. He told him to take everything he wanted from the house because they wouldn’t be returning. He had said he didn’t have to worry about necessities, just things he didn’t want to forget. He then stood and walked outside to leave Mark to it. He still wasn’t set on this, drinking blood, but Lukas had not given him anymore chance to argue. He sighed, and went to his room. He had grabbed a bag from his closet and then thought of what to take. Clothes obviously, but what else? What would he need? He decided on the knife he had been given by his father when he turned 15. One of the few times his father had given him anything after his brother’s death. He had said it was passed down from father to son on their 15th year, and usually the oldest son. He didn’t say much after that, barely getting those words out as he turned and silently beckoned Mark out to the field. Mark cherished it. He had also grabbed what little money they had that was usually kept in his parent’s room under a loose floorboard. While he had been in there he had stopped at his parent’s dresser. His parent’s belongings were strewn across on it, shaving razor, spectacles, and little bits of jewelry his father had made for his mother. Two things had stuck out to him though. His father’s smoking pipe and mothers wedding band. Bother were plain, and old, would be passed over by anyone else. The pipe has been in the family for years, cherished by his father and fathers before him. Jakob had always had that pipe with him. The wedding band, made by Jakob for Ada out of twine and string, wrapped together to finely as to create a strong band that would never fail. Jakob has said it was to represent their own bond. Both worthless in the eyes of a stranger, but meant so much to his parents. With tears in his eyes and a shaking hand, Mark had grabbed both items and put them in the bag.

He had calmed himself before he walked out of the room, telling himself he would have the time to mourn later, before grabbing one more item, his brother’s hat, and walking out of the house. Lukas had been standing there waiting. He nodded to Mark, which he returned before taking one more look at his childhood home, the place where he was raised with the family he loved. But his family was gone now, all dead, so was it really his home? All it was now was a reminder of what he once had. What he’s lost. He shook the thoughts and memories away, and with one last glance, he had turned away forever.

 

 

Now though, he found himself outside of the local pub, bag in tow, while Lukas waited for the right drunk to stumble along their path.

“Do we really have to do this?” Mark whined. He accepted that he needed the blood in order to help himself and others in the long run but he still didn’t like it.

“Yes, now will you please pipe down unless you want someone to hear us?” Lukas was starting to get annoyed with him and he couldn’t blame him. Mark probably would have beaten the shit out himself if he were Lukas. The man had the patience of a Saint. He was about to make another complaint, when Lukas put his hand up, effectively shutting him up. He crouched down, and Mark followed his lead. He heard the sound of someone walking towards them, or at least trying to. With the grunts and cursing that would follow small bangs and scuffles, it sounded like they was having a bit of a hard time.  He could hear them getting closer, and at this point could discern it was a man, probably very inebriated. The moment the man walked by the opening of the alleyway they were crouched in, Lukas wrapped his hand around the man’s mouth, arm around his neck and quickly dragging him back with him. They backed into a door that lead into an abandoned store, and put the man into a chair then tied him up before the man was even able to register what had happened. Mark closed the door behind him as Lukas finished tying the man’s legs and arms to the chair, and Mark got a better look at him. He knew the man.

“Mr. Klein?”

Lukas stood, and looked back at Mark. “You know him?”

“Yea,” Marked swallowed. “His name is Arnold Klein. He, uh, he was friends with my father, but I haven’t seen him in years.” Since his brother had died to be exact. His father had cut ties with a lot of his friends after they lost Johan. He took in Arnold appearance. The man was a blacksmith last time he had seen him, and based on the burns and soot he was covered in, he felt safe to assume he was still in that line of work. He had aged badly over the years, wrinkles covered his head, bags under his eyes. His dark brown hair receding, and thinner. He was dressed in plain black pants and shirt, stains covering the front. He met Arnold’s unfocused eyes and watched as he took in his surroundings.

“What the hell is going on here?” He screeched, words slurred from alcohol consumption. Lukas ignored him and went to grab the knife in his bag. Mark continued to stare at Arnold, and he saw recognition flicker in his eyes.

“Markel? Markel Fischbach? Is that you boy?” Mark felt his heart rate rocket at being recognized, especially with what he was about to do. He couldn’t speak past the lump in his throat.

“What in God’s name are you doing? Abducting people like this. Let me go this instance and were gonna have a good long talk with your parents. Always said you were trouble didn’t I? After Johan, may he rest in peace, I told your parents to keep an eye on you and now look-” He was cut off by Lukas hitting him across the head. Mark flinched at the sound of the blow, and stared accusingly at Lukas.

“What?” He raised his arms in defense. “His voice was annoying, don’t pretend you don’t agree. Besides,” He started to untie one of his arms. “He doesn’t need to be awake for this.” Lukas grabbed Arnold’s wrist bringing the knife to the skin.

“Wait!” Mark lunged forwards, stopping Lukas. Lukas looked expectantly at Mark, waiting. When Mark said nothing, he spoke up.

“Look Mark, I know this is hard, and I am sorry it has to be someone you know-”

“No, it’s not that.” Mark interrupted. “I never liked this guy, was an ass back when he and my father were friends, and he’s an ass now.” He let go of Lukas wrist and backed away. Lukas stared at him, waiting for him to continue. “It’s just, if I go through with this, it’s over. Markel Fischbach will be dead, his family dead. He won’t exist anymore. No one here will even know he’s gone.” Mark was breathing heavy. His vision was a little blurry and the ache in his throat was burning fiercer than ever. He looked at Lukas, eyes pleading. “Who will I be?”

Lukas dropped the arm he was holding, and placed the knife down as he walked over to Mark, placing his hand on Marks shoulder. Looking him dead in the eyes, he said, “You will be whoever you want to be. You have the chance to start over, leave past mistakes and sorrows behind. After tonight, you will be everything you could ever want to be.” He placed his other hand on Marks shoulder. “But you will still be you.” They stood there for a few minutes, before Mark nodded. Lukas stepped back, grabbing the knife and moving back to Arnold.

“Now, when you see the blood you are going to be very overwhelmed. Don’t fight it, let it happen. I’ll be here to stop you from doing anything brash. Okay?” Mark nodded. They had gone over this earlier. Mark was going to be hit with intense blood lust, senses going into overload as everything in his being tells him to feed. He looked over at the chains that Lukas had installed into the wall. Those were for Mark, for when he loses control. He is frightened but ready. He nods again, and Lukas takes the knife and slits Arnold’s wrist.

The change is immediate.

As the blood bubbled at the cut and started to slide down his wrist, Marks head felt like his head exploded. The burn in his throat crescendo, becoming painful. His body went rigid as his eyes locked on with Arnolds wrist, as everything else faded away from sight. Body moving without his control he was at Arnold before he even knew it, grabbed his wrist and brought it to his mouth an began to drink.

The copper taste exploded in his mouth, and he moaned, the feeling of it sliding down his throat, coating his throat and relieving the burn. Mark couldn’t remember anything ever tasting so good before. It was like heaven and it was all he could focus on. Too soon though he felt hands on his shoulders that began to pull him back. As his mouth detached from the source, the burning came back immediately and he growled at the force that took him away. He lashed out and felt him connect with something behind him, a body, and felt it go flying, hearing it crash into the wall behind him. He brought his focus back to the wrist, latching back on as he began again, reveling in the taste. Too soon though he felt arms back on him, restraining his arms and ripping him back. Mark screamed in rage, trying to fight back, as he was dragged away and felt metal cuffs being put on his wrists. As soon as they were in place, he was dropped and the person backed away as Mark lunged, only to be painfully held back by chains. He saw red, and his ears were ringing. Everything in him was telling him to feed, to get to the blood, to drink until he couldn’t. He roared with rage and anguish, and continued to pull at his restraints, ignoring the pain he felt in his wrists and shoulders. He was fairly certain he dislocated them. It felt like hours before his senses started to return to him. His breathing began to slow as his eyes took in the room. His throat no longer burned and the pain in his body was beginning to numb. He saw that Arnold was gone, and Lukas was on the other side of the room, staring at him. Then he saw the blood all over the ground, all over Lukas, then looked down and saw it all over him. His mind caught up and realising what had just happened Mark lost it. Heaving sobs wracked his body. He finally let the grief and sorrow that had been plaguing him since the morning overcome him. He mourned over what had just happened, mourned over his parents, over himself, the death of himself. Mark felt arms wrap around him, his head guided to something solid, but soft, as he cried himself into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm trying to keep reactions somewhat realistic while still keeping these parts of the story moving so we can get the the good parts!
> 
> Comments with feedback and criticism are always welcome!
> 
> Until next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter has some choppy bits, but again, I'm trying to do more summarizing here to get the background info and move into the main story line which is 2016, where it'll be far less summarizing and more day to day stuff. So I am sorry if the flow sucks a little, I've never been the best at summarizing.
> 
> This chapter ended up being much longer than I planned, and its only half way through what I had actually planned for it, so one more chapter before we FINALLY get to 2016. Really excited for that because I got a shit ton of brainstorming for the rest of the story and I'm really excited to share it.
> 
> Tried to do a little historical research for this and the following chapter when its up, so if something is mentioned about history or geography it'll be relatively true? History and geography were my worst subjects in school.
> 
> Anyways, we finally get to meet 1600's Jack! :D
> 
> Read the notes at the end. I have a question down there for ya'll.
> 
> Enjoy

Mark awoke with a start, eyes flew open and he sat up immediately, his back groaning in protest to the sudden movement. He couldn’t focus his eyes, as everything swam in and out of focus around him. He heard movement to his right, and snapped his head over in time to see a rat scurrying along the floor stopping in its tracks to stare at Mark. He stared at the rodent in wonder as his eyes were able to pick up every detail of the animal. It was probably a good 20 feet from him yet he could make out every strand of hair, every whisker on its snout. He could even see reflections in its beady eyes. It flicked its nose, before running off into a hole in the wall. He could hear the pitter patter of its feet on the ground, hell he could _smell_ the damn thing. His head swung around at another noise and locked onto the window outside. He could hear something rolling around. He stood to walk over there and was disoriented when he immediately found himself across the room instantly. He wobbled a bit, getting his balance as he leaned his body out the window to take a look. He was stunned to see the sound had been made by a stray dog probably 50 yards away.

With his head out the window his senses were immediately over taken. Bombarded with different smells, sounds and sights. He hadn’t even realized it was the middle of the night because he could see everything so clearly. He heard animals barking, howling, and squeaking. Snoring from bedrooms and voices from bars. He could see the slightest movement made by insects and small animals across the way, and could smell food left over from finished dinners. He grabbed his head in pain as he was continually hit with all these new senses. It was overloading him, his head feeling like it was going to explode, when he felt a hand on his shoulder yanking him back. He was thrown to the ground as Lukas shut the window and bolted it closed. He looked back at Mark will an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about that, didn’t think you’d be awake so soon otherwise I would have warned you.” He spoke while he offered his hand to him. Mark just looked at the outstretched hand, still stunned from what just happened, senses still all over the place. He heard the small sigh from Lukas and watched as he retracted his hand and knelt down in front of Mark.

“I’m sure you are very overwhelmed right now,” Understatement. “With all your senses in place and at their most potent since you just fed. Give it a few more hours and they will die down a bit okay? Once that happens you’ll have more control over them.” he waited for Mark to indicate he understood before standing back up, arm once again offering. Mark took it this time, and was brought to his feet.

“How long was I out?” He asked, and winced as his voice seemed loud to his own ears.

“Only a few hours. I’m impressed. Usually after your first blood and final changing process you’d be out for a good 10 hours or more.” He walked over to his bag and pulled some bread wrapped in cloth, handing it to Mark. “At that point the blood has made it through your system and you don’t wake up with a sensory overload like you have just now. Once it’s calmed down, your senses will still be heightened to a degree, but it will only be like it is now if you focus and only one at a time. After feeding, and especially on human blood, all our abilities are at their most potent. Once you’ve adjusted more, you’ll be able to control it better after a feeding.”

Mark took a bite out of the somewhat stale bread, and was momentarily unsettled at how much more he could _taste._ Was literally everything amplified? A thought occurred to him.

“Do we still need to eat? I mean, can we live without food and water?”

“We still need the basic necessities; food, water and sleep, but at a far smaller quantity. A full meal will last you a few days, and a full night’s sleep will last you about a week. Providing you aren’t wounded or hurt in some way. I usually grab a couple hours of sleep every couple nights. Don’t like the idea of being vulnerable for a full 8 hours.” Mark nodded, following up with “Where’s Arnold?” And taking another bite of his bread.

“I walked him back into the bar he came out of, told the bartender he passed out right in front of me and being the kind soul I am, carried him back so he wouldn’t be lying in the street.” Mark snorted at his comment. “He’ll wake up sometime in the morning with a nasty headache and a bad dream. No worries.”

Mark nodded, processing everything again. He thought back to when Lukas had cut into Arnolds wrists, and found he couldn’t remember exactly what happened. He remembered being hit with a force, an extreme force that he had never felt before, and then the most satisfying feeling after that. He remember feeling pain and sorrow too. He focused what little brain power he had on trying to clear the memory but it just slipped away from him more.

“Why can’t I remember what happened?” He questioned.

“No one remembers there first feeding. We don’t really know why, some speculate it’s our minds way of safe guarding us since it’s such an intense moment, and based on the reaction you had, it would make sense.” Lukas finished as he sat on the ground, leaning up against the wall. Mark hesitated before moved to join him. He didn’t like the idea of not remembering, having a time in his life essentially gone, no matter how bad it may be.

_Well, you have forever to make up for it._

The sudden thought hit Mark like a ton of bricks, the whole situation once again settling into him. It was done. He was a full vampire. He was going to live forever. Still overwhelmed by his senses and what was happening, Mark felt his eyes burn, the desire to curl in a ball and drown in his sorrow hit him with force. They sat there for what felt like hours, as Mark struggled to reign in his emotions. He wasn’t about to lose it in front of Lukas, he needed to be stronger. He made a joke to Lukas about his emotions being heightened now too.

“Actually, they are.” He replied surprising Mark. “Along with physical attributes, your mental ones are enhanced as well. Once you’ve adjusted more, you’ll find your mind is sharper, quicker. You’ll be able to process things quicker, make faster decisions on less information, and strategize. And along with that, your emotional range has increased. You will feel things stronger than before; anger, sadness, happiness, love, hate. Again, all things you will learn to control in time.” Mark let that sink in. He was a fairly sensitive person to begin with, so this will be fun to learn to live with. He leaned his head against the wall, eyes closed. His head was starting to clear a bit as his senses started to die off a bit. He and Lukas sat in silence, and he felt himself starting to drift off.

_I have a lot to learn._

 

Mark watched from his spot behind the wall as Daniel and his men walked out of the bar and into the night. Waiting for them to get a safe distance away, he moved from his position and followed them in the shadows. Daniel and his friends were loud and rough, pushing each other as they stumbled along the road towards an alley way. Two other men were waiting, standing tall and ridged, eyes darting all around them, mouth set in a grim line. They flanked Daniel as he walked past them into the alley way like guard dogs. Which is basically what they are. Vampires conditioned into obedient pets.

Lukas had explained to him that Daniel was a clan leader. He was head of a nest, and a powerful one at that, with one of the largest clans of this century. He had absolute control over his followers, due to him essentially brainwashing them. According to Lukas, that when a new vampire is turned for the clan, they stave off the final feeding until they go completely mad. Like he had explained before, at this point the desire for blood takes over all reaches of the mind. The hunger burns so fiercely inside of them it’s all they crave. With the mind being so focused on one thing, and one thing only, it’s easy to use that desire as a form of control. Daniel essentially trains them like a dog, gifting them blood in exchange for obedience. Eventually they are conditioned to believe that the only way they will continue to receive what they want, is if they obey him. They become completely dependent and obedient to him.

Mark moved quickly and quietly up to the alley way, peeking from the wall in time to see the group enter through a doorway a little ways down from him. Moving forwards again, he slid along the wall right up to the door. As he got closer he heard the pleas from inside. Two humans, a man and woman, were in there with them. Two meals. Mark stopped, closed his eyes and focused his hearing. He let his other senses fade to the background as he listened to the movement inside. He heard the scraping of wood on wood; the victims struggling against the chairs they had been bound to. He heard there cries of desperation to be let go. He heard the laughter of the monsters inside. He tuned those sounds out. He focused on the heart beats. Seven. The two victims and five vamps. The victim’s hearts were beating fast, in the middle of the room. Behind them, two, and in front the other three.

Mark opened his eyes, his senses returning to normal. He turned to the door just as the screaming started, and kicked it in. All heads turned towards Mark, and he met Daniels eyes as he pulled back from the man. Not breaking eye contact, Mark pulled a steel stake from his pocket, reaching for the closest man to him and thrusting it into his chest. He screamed and Mark pulled back as another ran at him. Mark dodged as he threw himself at him, and grabbed his arm as he went by, twisting it, bringing the man to his knees, and pushing the stake through his back into his heart. Before he was able to pull it out he felt two sets of arms grab at him, and threw him across the room into the wall. He felt pain blossom in his back before landing on the ground, but quickly got back on his feet. The two vamps, the guard dogs, snarled at him and dove for Mark. He ducked out of the way, grabbing one as they went by and threw him into the same wall, satisfied with the sickening crack he heard. The ‘dog’ fell to the ground in a heap as the other connected his shoulder with Marks stomach, knocking him to the ground. He held Mark down as his partner got back up and joined him in helping bring Mark to a standing position, both grasping Marks arms tightly as they brought him over to Daniel. The man himself had his hands on the back of the two chairs that held the two humans, a smirk on his face but rage in his eyes.

“And just who the hell are you, coming in here, during my meal time,” he emphasized this by grabbing the woman by the neck, causing her to gasp and choke as the man whimpered, “and kill my men?”

Mark smiled.

“I’m here to kill you.”

Daniel threw his head back and laughed. He settled down after a few moments, looking at Mark with a smile.

“Is that so?” He released the woman and shot forward, grabbing Mark by the hair and yanking his head back bringing his mouth to his ear.

“Because to me, it looks like you’re a little stuck.” He whispered, dragging his mouth along Marks neck, letting his teeth extend and pierce the skin. He pulled back and let go of Mark. “Do you even know who I am? You think you can just waltz in here by yourself, and kill _me?_ ” He laughed again, head thrown back in genuine humour. Suddenly he darted forward and swung his arm, fist connecting with Marks face. The force of it swung his body to the side, almost taking his captors down with him. He felt blood well up in his mouth.

“What do you have to say for yourself huh?” Daniel yelled at Mark. He turned his head towards Daniel, spiting at the ground, saliva mixed with blood. Standing back up he looked Daniel in the eyes, those same eyes he looked into five years ago as he killed his parents, but this time instead of fear, he felt triumph.

“Who said I was alone?”

Daniel stuttered for a second before a voice came from behind him.

“Hello Daniel.”

Daniel spun as Lukas took a swing at his head, sending him sprawling to the ground. Mark dropped his weight, taking his captors to the ground, before shooting back up, breaking from their grip. Lukas called to him, tossing the stake. Mark grabbed it, swung around and impaled one of the men in the chest. He spun around, taking the stake out with him as the other was back on his feet, standing by his master. Lukas walked over to Mark, his own stake out, and they stood facing Daniel and the other. Daniel wiped the blood off his mouth as he stood.

“Lukas. Finally caught up with me again. And this time you brought a pet. How nice.”

Lukas smiled, malice in his gaze. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this Daniel, for the chance to take you down.”

“You think you’ll be able to kill me this time? I’ve gotten away every time before, and I’ll get away tonight.” Daniel spoke with confidence but in his eyes you could see the touches of fear.

“Not this time. This time I’m not alone.” Turning to Mark he placed a hand on his shoulder before addressing Daniel again. “This time I have someone who wants you dead more than I ever could.”

“And what exactly warranted such aggressive hate?”

“You killed my parents.” Mark spoke with barely contained rage. “You came into our home, and you killed them while they slept. Then you tried to kill me.” He griped the stake in his hands tightly. “I died that day, I became the monster I am today because of you. And tonight, I’m finally getting my revenge.” With that Mark and Lukas both lunged, Mark for Daniel and Lukas for the other. Daniel met Mark with equal force, both with teeth bared. The grappled with each other, snarling and groaning. Both focused on the other. Mark ducked under a swing from Daniel and he dove, arms securing around his waist and shoving him into the wall behind him. Lukas appeared, and put Daniel into a secure hold that he couldn’t break from no matter how he struggled. Mark stood, and once confiming that Lukas had a hold on Daniel, moved to the man and women still tied to the chairs. The cowered as Mark approached, but he kept a warm smile on his face as he cut them loose of their bonds.

“Go, but don’t tell anyone about this.” They quickly fled from the room, without so much as a thank you, but Mark didn’t hold it against them. He turned back to Daniel and Lukas, firmly grasping his stake.

“I’ve waited five years for this. I’ve dreamt of having you here, before me as I drive this stake into your fucking chest.” Mark snarled.

“Do you even know what will happen if you do this? I have _hundreds_ of followers, everywhere. If you kill me they will hunt you down and destroy you, destroy you both!” They could hear the hysteria in Daniels voice as he pleaded.

“They’ll come and they will die. Just like you.” Mark met Lukas’s eyes. Lukas nodded to him, tightening his grip and brought Daniel to his knees with him. Daniel continued to struggle making threats, but they fell on deaf ears. Mark brought his arm up, stake raised and grabbed Daniels face in his hand, forcing him to look into his eyes. Eyes that have haunted his nights for years, that brought him so much pain and sorrow and anger, now reduced to fear filled orbs, begging for his life.

“Please, I can give you power, so much power. You can lead armies of vampires, all under your control.”

Mark looked at him, feeling nothing but disgust and pity.

“The only thing I want is your head on a stick.” And with that he drove the stake into his chest, directly into the heart. Daniel gasped, the sputtered, blood starting to drip out of his mouth, eyes wide with disbelief. Lukas released his grip as Daniel fell backwards, clutching his chest as Mark removed the stake. Lukas moved to stand beside Mark, looking down at Daniel.

“It’s over. You did it.” He told Mark, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Mark glanced at Lukas and gave a tired smiled. The man that had turned him, trained him, and became someone he cared for deeply, and now stood by him as he finally got his revenge. He heard a laugh come from in front of him, and they turned to Daniel who had a smile on his face. “And what exactly are you smiling about?”

Daniel met Marks eyes, a sinister smile on his face. “I remember you now. I remember you watching as I ripped your mothers throat out. The fear on your face. And I’ll remember right now, in my last moments, seeing that look on your face one more time.” Daniel’s eyes shifted to over Marks shoulder, and noticed the other vampire behind him to late as a stake was shoved through Lukas chest.

“ _NO!_ ” Mark screamed as Lukas clutched at his chest, and the vampire ran out the door. He heard Daniel’s laugh as Mark dropped to his knees, hands pressed over Lukas.

“Ah, there’s that look.” Daniel choked out as he fell back, unmoving.

Mark looked back at Lukas, tears in his eyes as he laid him back on the ground.

“Well, this was unexpected. Damn bastard. Should have guessed he’d having someone else lingering around.” He choked out a weak laugh, blood spilling out of his mouth. He looked back at Mark, putting his blood soaked hand on his shoulder, immediately covered by Marks own bloody hand. “I’m sorry.” He spoke softly.

Mark shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. His voiced hitched in a barely kept sob as he held Lukas.

“Don’t cry for me Mark. I’ve had a good life. I’m just glad I was able to help you get your revenge.” He brought his other hand to Marks face. “And I’m honored to have worked with you Mark.” Mark felt Lukas grip slacken, as his eyes lost focus and he let out a final breath.

 

 

Mark hated rain. It was wet and cold and made his shoes very uncomfortable. He tended to avoid it as much as possible but when you’re hunting vampires, you don’t get much of a choice.

He was walking through a forest, looking for the hide out. He had been tracking this particular clan for a while. They move from country to country, preying on towns and cities, leaving a trail of bodies as they go. Currently, he had tracked them to Ireland, where they had just claimed a third victim. It changed every time how many people they would kill. Mark believed they stayed until they were bored, but every time it was the same how they went about it. At night fall, they would take a victim from their home, back to wherever they were hiding out, and feed on them until they were dry. They did this with every victim and every time Mark got there too late, a nest full of dead and dried out corpses. He had been in this forest, rain pouring down for three hours and was still no closer to finding the hide out. He let out a frustrated groan, once again wishing Lukas was here, since he was always better at tracking than the two of them. Thoughts of Lukas still sent spikes of pain through him. It had been five years since his death and Mark still grieved. After losing him Mark had burned his body along with Daniel’s and spent the next few days holed up in an abandon house wallowing in his sorrow before he kicked his ass into gear. Daniel may be dead now, but there were many more monsters out there that hunted and killed humans for fun, destroying families the same way Marks had been. That what Lukas did, he hunted his own kind in order to protect humans. Many see themselves as above humans after the change, and deem themselves gods, able to take what they desire. Very few keep their humanity after changing, and even fewer take on the role that Lukas has to protect. Mark decided back then that he was going to dedicate his life to that as Lukas did, so he trained him, taught him how to track, follow a scent, how to fight and how to kill. Mark learned fast, faster than most. He learned to control his abilities, and how to use them. Lukas called him a natural. Now with him gone, he wasn’t going to give up the fight. If anything it gave him more drive to rid the world of a many monsters as he could.

A sound broke Marks train of thought, a twig snapping to his right. He kept walking, but focused his hearing, not wanting the person to think he was spotted. He listened for the heartbeat and heard it beating wildly behind him. If it were a vampire stalking him, it would have a steady beat, not one pounding so loudly a human could hear it. Mark stopped casually and stretched, bending down to pretend to fix his shoes. He peered back behind him as he bent down, focusing his sight on his surroundings. He saw movement behind a large tree, someone using it for cover and stupidly but conveniently breaking his line of sight from Mark. Mark stood and moved quickly to his right, using the trees as cover as well. He watched as the person, a man, leaned back around the trunk to look for Mark and saw the confusion written on his face that he was gone. He moved carefully form his position and walked to the place Mark had been. Mark took his time, quietly sneaking up behind the man. He had a lanky frame, and pale skin, not uncommon for the country they were in, and cropped brown hair that was dripping wet from the rain. As Mark walked behind him his heartbeat picked up. Why he had no idea. Stopping right behind the unsuspecting man that was scratching his head in confusion, he leaned down to behind his left ear and spoke.

“What are you looking for there?”

The man let out a very high pitched yelp, stumbling forwards and turning around to face Mark.

“Jesus Christ man! Are ya tryin’ ta kill me by way of heart attack?” The man yelled, Irish accent heavy and thick, his breathing erratic and eyes wide. Mark wasn’t really listening though. All he could focus on were the man’s eyes. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen, like the ocean on a bright sunny day the way the reflected the smallest amount of light peeking through the clouded skies. Marks heart was beating even harder now, as the man seemed to be staring at him as well, almost awe struck. Mark shook his thoughts, choosing to deal with them later as usual and questioned the man as to why he was following him, making sure to imitate the Irish accent. Lukas had taught him how to prefect different accents as to avoid any problematic situations in the future.

The man seemed to snap out of his stupor at his voice, and his face became suspicious.

“Well with all the disappearances goin’ on, a strange man wanderin’ around the forest on a day like this is just a little suspicious don’tchya think there laddie?” Ah, so this was just someone from the town thinking he’s gonna be a hero. Mark stifled the urge to both laugh and groan. He’s come across these people before on his hunts, thinking they can be the one to figure out what’s happening, save the day, get the glory, and always end up a vampire’s meal. He really didn’t want to deal with these people today.

“What, you think I ‘ave something to do with the kidnappings?” Mark answered back with a smile.

“Well do you?” The man responded. Mark shook his head, this time letting out a puff of laughter. This angered the man in front of him. “What? It’s not exactly an out there thought. I’ve never seen you around here before, not ‘til this started happenin’. After the first one, I saw ya sniffin’ around Mary’s house at night, pokin’ around. Oh you thought you were being sneaky didn’tchya? Not sneaky enough for little ol’ Jack here ta see ya. Been following you since that night I ‘ave, seenin’ ya at all the victims’ houses.” Jack walked up to Mark, finger pointing at him accusingly, and Mark’s first thought was that he’s cute when he’s angry.

What the hell? Where did _that_ thought come from?

“So you tell me,” The man, Jack, continued, “what you’ve been up to then if you’re not part of it?” Jack seemed pleased with himself, and Mark had to be honest, he was a little impressed. He’s usually very good at keeping hidden, he’s not sure how this man could have seen him.

“If ya must know, I’m investigating the kidnappings. Was sent here by order of the government to find out what’s happenin-” He was cut off by Jacks loud laughter, a sound he tried not to admit he wanted to hear again.

“Now I know your lyin’. Goddamn government don’t give a shite about what happens to us lowly Irish folk. Not since the English took over and took away our rights. They aren’t gonna send someone to an all Irish town over some disappearances.” Jack's voice was bitter. Mark hesitated, having to rethink his explanation.

"Fine, I wasn't sent from the government, but I _am_ investigating the disappearances. Been followin’ them all over Ireland." Couldn't exactly tell him the whole truth, with the way people distrusted anyone not of their own background.

Jack didn't look convinced though. He opened his mouth to say more when Mark shushed him, dropping down, and signalling Jack to follow. Surprisingly he did, but not without comments.

"What? What's going on?" He loudly whispered. Did this man have only one volume?

"Someone's out there." Mark responded quietly. He had heard footsteps, maybe fifty yards or so away. Focusing, he could make out about three sets, moving fast and steady heart beats. They were covered in the scent of fresh blood.

Vampires.

"You need to go. Now." He commanded Jack. He couldn't afford to worry about him when he was going to have to deal with three vampires. Not because the idea of this man, this _stranger_ , getting hurt worried him greatly.

Not at all.

"You don't get ta tell me what ta do here laddie." Jack countered. Mark looked over at Jack and grabbed his arm, and almost let go as he was hit with a force like an electric current running through his entire being the moment he laid his hand on Jack's arm. They both drew in a breath, locking eyes. Mark didn't understand what that feeling was, but as he watched Jack's eyes stare at him through the dripping hair that hung in his face, he knew he wasn't alone in it.

Dropping his hand from Jack's arm, he broke the moment and watched as Jack physically shook himself free of the feeling.

"Jack, if ya don't leave now, I can't promise you'll live through this. Please, _leave_." Mark was basically pleading for him to listen. The others were closing in on their position and Mark couldn't let them get away. Jack looked like he was going to protest again but quickly snapped his mouth closed, nodded, and ran back towards the town. Mark sighed a breath of relief and surprise at him listening to him, ignoring the small twinge of despair as he watched Jack's retreating figure.

Shaking himself of these thoughts, he stood and made his way over to meet the three as they got within sight, taking out his stake.

"This will be fun."

 

 

That has most certainly _not_ been fun.

Mark was hobbling back to town, nursing his right wrist against his chest, along with trying to keep his weight off his left leg. Both were broken and going to hurt like hell as the bones re knit together. While having the ability to heal abnormally fast was great and handy, it was an extremely painful process when it kicked in. Mark was just trying to get to shelter and out of this God forsaken rain before it started. At least the sun was setting so it would be easier to sneak back into town undetected, seeing as he was covered in blood. Might frighten a few people.

As he was coming to the end of the forest he saw someone pacing near the edge, continuously looking into the forest then back to the ground, muttering. He realized with a jolt and pleasant flutter in his chest that it was Jack.

Mark forced himself to keep his pace, even if just to keep from aggravating his injuries further as he exited the trees. Jack's head snapped up at the sound of him stepping out, and he ran over to Mark, concern written on his face.

"Oh my Lord! Are you okay? What the hell happened?!" He screeched loudly, causing Mark to wince.

"It's not my blood before you ask, and I'm fine. The others? Not as much." He responded with a smirk.

“Jesus Christ.” Jack mumbled through the hand he placed over his mouth, the other running through his hair. His eyes searched Mark's body, probably looking for injuries and lingered on his wrist and leg. "You obviously are not fine. God, you look like ya were in a blood bath."

 _You'd be surprised how much blood comes out of a person chest_. "The rain is making it look worse than it is."

"You still didn't tell me what the hell happened. Why did ya tell me ta leave?"

Mark had the sudden urge to tell Jack everything, and had to force himself to bite his to tongue.

"It was some of the people taking part in the kidnappings. I needed you to leave so I could deal with them without worrying about your safety." That had been the wrong thing to say, as he watched Jack's defences go up immediately.

"Excuse me? No one needs ta worry about _my_ safety but me so you can shove it. I could 'ave handled me own." He crossed his arms, chest puffed out. Mark was very amused by Jack's drastic shifts in mood.

"Have ya ever been in a fight before Jack? And I don't mean a scrap yard scuffle or drunken disagreement. A _real_ fight." Jack's mouth flopped open and closed for and few seconds before it shut and set into and scowl.

"I thought so." The rain had finally stopped and the clouds were parting, allowing the few strands of sunlight left to break through. Mark started to leave when Jack grabbed his arm. The same electric feeling he felt before surged up, stopping him in his tracks. He looked back at Jack and was captivated by his eyes once again. The sunlight illuminated his blue eyes, making them shine like gems, and Mark could have started into those orbs forever and never tire of them.

"What?" He spoke when he realized Jack had been speaking to him.

Jack let out an amused huff, a small smile forming on his lips. "I said, where do ya think you’re going?"

"I'm going to rest, so I can go back and continue my hunt." Jack's smile faltered and then he frowned.

"I want to help." Mark had been expecting this.

"No. It's too dangerous. You'll get yourself killed. Besides," Mark titled his head, a grim smile on his face. "I work alone."

Jack was going to argue when he noticed he still had a firm grip on Mark's arm. He drew back quickly, a slight blush dusting his face that made Mark's stomach do flips.

Mark turned to go, calling over his shoulder to Jack, "I'll see ya around, Jack."

"Wait!" Mark stopped again, looking back. Jack faltered for a moment, then smiled. "I don't think it's fair that ya know my name but I don't know yours." Mark let out a laugh, and returned Jack's smile before responding, "It's Mark." He continued on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the shitty parts. And the cliche parts. And for my pathetic excuse for written accents.
> 
> Question; would you want to see multiple points of view in this story? It'll stay in Marks for the past and mainly in the story but during the main plot would you want to see other characters points of view throughout the story? Please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said this was the last chapter in the past, but this one started getting away from me and i didn't want to try and rush out a long chapter or make you wait forever and I liked where this one ended so it'll be this one then one more I swear.
> 
> *EDIT*  
> After some good feedback from At_The_Moment it might be a few more chapters. Still trying to figure out my own writing and pace, it's still something I'm new to and learning and is why I love getting feedback in anyway to make this story better. I really want to make something that people will enjoy and I love incorporating people's ideas. As and artist and in school for fine arts I do it a lot in my everyday life. So please bare with me as I try to sort my thoughts and not royally screw this up LOL. I'll get there. 
> 
> Also, and you'll have probably noticed, I tend to have some grammatical and spelling errors. I don't have anyone that can proof read this for me at home, so if anyone ever wanted to edit anything for me i'd be greatly appreciative. My bets subjects were art, math and science in high school, not English LOL
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I have mixed feelings on it.
> 
> Notes at the end about the question I posed last chapter

Mark let out a groan as he lowered himself onto the ground, pain spiking through his leg. The sun had finally set, the last few strands of sunlight illuminating the room with a dim glow as he leaned back, resting his head against the wall of the cabin. He had found this small shack, abandoned, just inside the town’s limits. He often tried to find abandoned and forgotten homes with each town he came across, usually able to locate one easily, though sometimes he would have to make his own shelter if nothing was available. He didn’t like to stay at an Inn. Too many people around, and it would be much harder to hide injuries and such. Mark leaned over to his bag grabbing some cloth, twisting it around a piece of wood he had grabbed on his way back. His wounds were about to start healing, and this was the best way he had figured to muffle his screams short of knocking himself unconscious. He closed his eyes as he waited, thinking back to the information he had gathered. After Jack had left, he made the jump on the other vampires, taking one out before they realized what was happening. It was a rough fight. They were pretty experienced fighters for sure, whether that was form before the change or after, and it took a while but he had managed to kill one more and pinned down the other to interrogate him, but not without sustaining his own injuries. Mark grimaced a bit at the memory. As much as he despised these creatures, he would never be okay with the idea of torturing another being, but he did what he needed to do. He was already damned as it was, so it wasn’t like he was about to get any worse. He managed to finally get the location of their hideout from him after a few rounds with his stake. Turns out Mark hadn’t been that far off. They were another 100 or so yards north from their position in a cave, entrance concealed with branches and shrubbery. After getting the number of men they had hidden away, Mark killed him too, then burned the bodies.

He groaned as he felt his muscles contract, signifying the beginning of his injuries starting to mend, and stuck the cloth and wood in his mouth and braced himself. He’s gone through this process a few times over the years, but he still was never fully prepared for the pain. It felt like being shot, which unfortunately he had gotten the pleasure of experiencing, but over and over again, in every part of his body. He screamed through the gag in his mouth, head pushing painfully into the wall behind him as the pain started to spread through his body. He strained his muscles reflexively as his body endured the pain. After a few minutes, though it felt like hours, the pain started to focus in on his leg and wrist, and it intensified.

Too bad this process never healed his raw throat afterwards.

 

 

Mark was laying on the ground, panting and covered in sweat. It was night now, all light from the sun fully dispersed, and the first few strands of light from the moon were seeping through. Mark had his eyes closed, as he focused on the sounds of life around him; crickets chirping, owls hooting, wolves howling. It relaxed his mind and body, hearing the sounds of nature, things he never heard so clearly before as a human. If he focused hard enough, he could even faintly hear the lapping waves of the ocean as they smashed against the shore. He found it odd that the sound of the sea could bring him such comfort, given his fear of it, the unknown depths below, and the terrifying strength of its current. After all, it had only taken the power of a small creek bank to take his brother form him, imagine the power that lay beyond the rocky shores. With his eyes closed, he pictured the ocean, but rather than dark, black waters, filling him with dread, he was met with a deep blue, shining as light bounced off the surface creating the most beautiful sparkle. His eyes flew open as those soft blue waves morphed into deep blue eyes, and a kind warm smile.

Jack.

Mark sat up slowly, flexing his leg and wrist, all pain now gone, no trace of the injuries. Stretching out his left leg, he brought the other up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it, and stared off into space, eyes losing focus as he thought about the small and loud Irishman.

He examined the feelings he had before, when he first laid eyes on the man. He didn’t understand why he reacted the way he did, why his heart pounded, his stomach churning, but not in an unpleasant way. He had never experienced these feelings before, at least not this intense. The closest thing he could compare it too was when he and Lukas had been on a hunt back in Germany, and had the help of a friend of Lukas who worked in the same line as him. Her name was Isabelle and he had been captivated by here from the start, like a school boy with a crush. She had been thoroughly amused by him, and gave him quiet the damaged ego by the end of that hunt, much to Lukas’s immense pleasure the bastard. But even then, it was more of the feeling of lust and endearment. What he felt in those woods, what he was feeling right _now,_ just _thinking_ of Jack, nothing could compare to it. He felt a connection to him, something deep within him stirred, something in his _soul,_ if he even still had one, yearned for Jack. And it scared the hell out of him. He let out a huff, berating himself a little. He was being overly dramatic. Yearning in his soul? God he sounded like some love sick poet who’s had a few to many. Still, he couldn’t deny the feeling that were there, and he couldn’t deny that Jack had felt something too. He knew he did. But what could he do about it? Tomorrow he would finish the hunt, and move on to the next. He’d never see Jack again and that’s how it should be, fore more than one reason. Mark worked alone, and even so, Jack was human, mortal.

Not a monster like him.

Mark let out a sigh, lead settling in his gut as he made his way over to the bed he had set up out of some left over linen he found around the cabin. They smelt funny and were full of dust that no amount of pounding could get out, but it was better than the ground. He settled in, feeling the tendrils of sleep start to overtake him, and as he fell under, he found that rather than screams, blood and terror greeting him in his dreams like they did every night, he was met with a lilting accent and eyes full of the ocean.

 

 

The sun was shining today, an odd thing for the season and location, but Mark certainly wasn’t complaining. He loved the sun, always had. He had been dismayed by the idea in the beginning that the sun light would bother him, but it didn’t take him long to get past the discomfort and be able to enjoy the feeling of warmth on his skin, at a higher intensity than before as well. Though right now, basking in the sun would have to wait. He was in the forest on his way to the cave described yesterday by the others, so he could finally finish this hunt. He passed the area he had been at before, and started heading north. He was about 50 yards in when he noticed tracks in the grass, about the size of a person foot. These wouldn’t be from the nest, they wouldn’t be this reckless in tracks this close to their hideout. Was there another person out here? Did one of the victims escape? He studied them further, and no, these were heading _towards_ cave. Mark stood back up now wary of the idea of a person being here. Why would they be here? An image of Jack flashed in Marks mind but he swept it aside quickly. Jack wouldn’t be stupid enough to come back here after yesterday.

Right?

Mark couldn’t decide if he really was surprised or not when after traveling a little further he came upon said man sneaking through the woods, albeit poorly, and felt a couple different emotions flare up in him at the sight. He chose to let anger be the primary one for the moment. He walked up behind Jack as he was wading through thick mud left over from the rain yesterday spoke loudly without warning.

“What they hell are you doing out here Jack?”

Jack let out that same high pitched yelp as before, immediately trying to turn around but his feet got caught and twisted in the mud and he pitched forwards, and would have gotten a face full of mud if Mark hadn’t dove forwards, catching him and pulling him from the mud. Mark pushed him up against a tree, both hands gripping at Jacks shoulders as he stood almost pressed against him.

“Jesus Christ man! I think ya really are tryin’ ta kill me!” Jack screeched and Mark smacked his hand over his mouth.

“For fucks sake Jack, YOU’RE the one that’s going ta get us killed if you don’t shut yer mouth!” Mark spoke with an intensity he hadn’t had in a while, but between the fear he felt for Jack, the feeling of lighting in his body at his touch and proximity to him, and the anger that was being fuelled by both things, it was all he could do not to snap. “You need to keep your voice down do you hear me? The kidnappers could be anywhere around here.” Mark kept his hand over Jacks mouth until he was sure Jack got the message. Jack stared at Mark, eyes wide as saucers, cheeks tinged red. He nodded in understanding. Mark removed his hand slowly, still gripping Jacks arm as he held him against the tree. He felt Jacks warm breath against his hand as he pulled away and he had to fight the urge to shiver at the feeling. Both of them were breathing heavily in the moment with various emotions running through them, eyes locked with each other once again. Mark placed his hand flat against the trunk of the tree beside Jacks head, his eyes flickering down Jacks face to his lips and back. He felt himself leaning forwards slightly, frowned, before pushing himself back off the tree, releasing Jack on his way and ran his hands over his face.

What the hell Mark.

Jack let out a long breath and ran a shaking hand though his hair, his cheeks still red. Mark felt something burn low in his stomach as Jack pulled his hand back revealing his short but slightly tousled hair and flushed face.

Okay, moving on.

“What are you doing out here Jack? Do you even realise how dangerous it is out here? I told you to leave this alone.” Mark was trying very hard to keep his cool with the emotions running rampant through him. Jack was still flustered but he could see determination set in his eyes as he argued back.

“This is my town, my people, and I want ta help Mark.” Mark actually felt his knees go a little weak at hearing Jack say his name for the first time. The way it rolled off Jacks tongue, the pronounced ‘R’, the rough ‘K’, he never thought he’d love hearing his own name that much. He mentally shook himself. He was letting himself get far too distracted, and right now that could get them killed.

“I’m worried about the people in my town, my friends an’ family, an’ I was worried about-” He cut off abruptly, blush retuning full force to his face and Mark refused to let a smile slip. He needed to be angry right now.

“I know ya want to help Jack, but ya don’t understand what we are up against right now. Please, go back to the town, I will handle this then I’ll come back and-” Marks words were cut off as he was thrown to the ground from behind. He landed with an oomph, and felt knees digging into his back. His head jerked up at the sounds of Jack yelling his name. Two men had grabbed Jack and were dragging him away, despite his desperate attempts at fighting back. Marks heart clenched at the fear in Jacks eyes, but quickly gave way to another emotion as his view was cut off by someone standing in front of him. He felt hands in his hair pulling him up as Mark groaned in protest. Two others stood beside him each taking one of Marks arms, hands digging into his skin like claws. He came face to face with his attacker, a sneer on the man’s face.

“So you’re the little shit that’s been tracking us everywhere we go. God, you have been driving us up a wall, being such a pain in the ass. You fucking hunters think you’re so much better than us, but all you’re going to do is get yourself killed.” The man spat at him as he brought Marks head down against his knee. He felt his nose break on impact and tasted blood in his mouth but he ignored that. It was nothing compared to the rage he felt at seeing Jack get dragged away, and the fear in his eyes as he called for Mark.

It had been a long time since he felt anger like this.

He looked back up at the man, and he gave a cold smile. He watched as the man visibly flinch at the look before composing himself and ordered the other two to hold him still as he brought out a stake from his coat. They brought Mark to his knees, pulling him back by his hair and exposing his chest as the man in front of him brought the stake up to strike. “That little Irish boy will be a nice snack for us before we move on again.” He mocked as he moved to strike.

Oh, wrong thing to say.

As he brought the stake down, Mark dropped his shoulder to the left hard, bringing one of his captors down with him covering him as the stake was driven into their back. They screamed and released Mark as he dove at his other captor’s knees taking him down. He grabbed his own stake and using both hands slammed it down forcefully into the man’s chest. Taking it out as he stood he looked back at the last man who had retrieved his own weapon form his friends corpse, with unadulterated fury on his face. The man was trying to keep his face passive, but Mark could see the fear seeping through the cracks.

“I’m sorry,” Mark started as he moved around him, like a monster staking its prey. “But who’s going to get themselves killed here?” Mark moved in closer and the man stepped back. “Because it seems like the only people getting themselves killed, are idiots like you,” He flashed forwards, shoving him against the tree, the same one he held Jack against only minutes before, but this time, the current he felt pulsing through him was anything but positive. “Who think they can get away with your bullshit.” He spat at him, pulled back and drove the stake into his chest. Mark dropped the body to the ground, wiped the blood off his face and set off to the cave.

Set off to get Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.
> 
> And about the POV, I mainly had people wanting this to stick with Marks POV through the whole story which is what I'll probably end up doing, but depending on how certain things go, later on (Like much later on) there may be some other stuff thrown in, but thats not something I'll be worrying about right now. For right now and for near future it'll stay in Marks POV.
> 
> I appreciated your input a lot! I love engaging in the comments and hearing thoughts or ideas or ways to help make this better!
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank The Last Barricorn (Pochimonster) for graciously offering to proof read and edit for me from now on and help me out with some stuff in the story! Big thanks to them!
> 
> Here's chapter 6, enjoy!

It didn’t take long for Mark to find the entrance to the cave. The opening was left uncovered, and he could see a pile of brush off to the side. Apparently they weren’t worried about being found, which their second mistake was.

Mark gripped the stake in his right hand as he made his way to the entrance, being very mindful of the debris around him as to avoid alerting the others. As far as they knew, Mark was taken care of. He had the element of surprise on his side, and he struggled to keep himself from merely rampaging inside the hideout after Jack. Part of him was taken aback at his reaction to Jack being taken, the rage he felt as he watched Jack get dragged away, the scene replaying in his head. That part of him was on the back burner though, as his fore front thoughts were focused on getting inside, getting Jack and killing every mother fucker in there. He stepped inside and moved silently along the wall. The cave was damp and musty due to the amount of rain this area had, which left a chill settle in his bones. Very little light reached into the cave, making it almost impossible to see, if you were human. It was a good way to help prevent people from trying to escape if they couldn’t even see where they were going. For Mark though, it wasn’t much of a problem. The area was still dimmed, since there was very minimal light coming into the cave, but he would be able to see the others clearly. Lukas had explained that the presence of some light was needed in order for them to see clearly at night. Usually, the light of the moon provided more than enough light to see as if it were day, but in situations like this, where almost no light is present, it would hinder their vision. But for some reason, bodies could be seen in these situations.

When there is enough light present, everything looks normal as if the sun was high in the sky. But once the light dissipates, their vision changes, and bodies almost look like they are emitting light, surrounded by a red haze. According to what Lukas had said, no one knows why it is, or why it only happens when little to no light is present, but it’s helpful in situations like these.

As Mark moved further into the cave, there were a few, small branching corridors that lead to dead ends. As he continued down the main one, he could hear sounds of life, voices and laughter. He could see light trickling in from around a corner, enhancing his vision. He slowed his pace as he listened for heart beats. He picked up on seven steady thrums, one slow and one frantic. Someone was unconscious, and the other was definitely a human. Which one was Jack though? He paused in his place against the wall. He needed some kind of plan. At most there were seven vampires in there, and he wouldn’t last long without some kind of strategy. He figured a distraction would be the best way to go, separate them and take them down. Looking back down the way he came, he could see an array of stones and rocks scattered on the ground. He figured that was the easiest and quickest way to go about this. Not wasting any time he made his way back down, grabbing rocks as he went until he got to one of the corridors and ducked into it. Holding the largest rock, he threw it into the wall a little ways down and was satisfied with the echoing crack it made through the cave.

The voices he heard from before halted, and after a moment he heard someone give an order to check on the sound. Three sets of footsteps broke away from the group and started heading towards Mark. He sunk further back into the opening he was in, setting into a crouch, ready to move the moment someone came into view. The footsteps were slow, but they were loud. They didn’t seem to be overly worried about what caused the sound if they weren’t bothering to quite their steps.

Mark held his breath as they neared, readying himself. He watched as he saw two of them step into his view, both unaware of his presence and pounced. He dove straight into the man closest to him with enough force to collide with the woman beside them, taking them both into the opposing wall. The woman let out a yelp as her head bounced roughly off the rocks, stunning her, as Mark used his stake to take out the man above her. As he pulled it out he was yanked back by his shirt and thrown to the ground, but recovered quickly, getting to his feet and readying himself for an attack. He had to get this done quickly, knowing the others would have heard the fighting, and he couldn’t afford to take them all on at once. He lunged for the man that threw him as the woman was still getting her bearings. The man was ready for him and dodged out of the way, but Mark stopped his momentum and pivoted at the last second, diving back and getting his arms around the mans waist. He lifted him up and brought him down to the ground hard, straddling his waist and bringing the stake down again. It was times like this he thanked Lukas for actually training him how to fight rather than relying solely on his enhanced abilities like most.

The woman jumped on Mark's back, having recovered her senses, and tried to use her fingers to gouge at Mark's eyes. Mark threw himself back taking them both to the ground. Her grip loosened and he rolled off, grabbing at her neck as he got to his feet. He could hear others running to their location.

Stake still plunged in the other man's chest, Mark pulled the woman by her hair up to her knees, using his feet to keep her there, He grasped either side of her head and with a groan, he mustered his strength to snap her neck and twisted with enough force until he ripped the head clean off as two more men arrived to the scene. He felt the blood soak through his clothes and cover his arms. He hated this method, always preferring to use his stake or even a sword to behead someone, as it exerted a lot of energy and was pretty horrific to witness. It was barbaric, but it had the desired effect he hoped for as the two others came to a pause at the scene in front of them, giving him the time he needed to go back and grab his stake before advancing on them. Three down, four to go.

Mark took the other two down with ease. They all seemed to be weak fighters compared to the original three he had encountered the day before in the forest. Those had most likely been the scouts who were to keep an eye on the perimeter of the hide out. He was soaked in blood, his body was starting to ache and his face was burning something fierce from that asshole who broke his nose earlier, but he was running purely on adrenaline now as he made his way to the main cavern, now with only four heart beats. The slowly thrum on an unconscious person and three others, all at various frantic paces now. Mark grinned at the fear he could smell off the remaining vampires. He walked right into the cavern, the element of surprise long gone at this point, and barely managing to conceal his reaction on the sight that greeted him.

The room was dimly lit with lanterns strewn around the walls, sheets and dishes strewn around in disarray on the ground. Off to his left was a young girl, barely a woman, who had her hands bound, eyes wide and frantic. She was dirty, hair knotted and greasy and had blood covering her neck and right shoulder from what he could only assume was multiple feedings. She huddled in on herself, shaking with barely contained sobs, though she wasn’t Marks main point of focus.

In front of him were the two remaining vampires, one gripping a stake in her hands, teeth bared as she growled at Mark, while the other, a man, was gripping Jack's unconscious form by the hair and holding a blade to his neck.

Mark struggled to tamp down on his heart as it thrashed in his chest. He could see the man smirk as he heard Mark's beating heart, and he tightened his grip on Jack, pressing harder on the blade as a trickle of blood made its way down his neck. Mark took a step forwards, which was mirrored by the woman, but both halted as the man spoke up.

“Unless you want me to cut this man's throat open I suggest you back the fuck up.” Mark stopped immediately, and after a moment's hesitation went back to his previous position. The woman followed suit. Rage and fear were battling inside Mark for dominance as he tried to work his mind to a solution that would leave Jack relatively unharmed. He looked over Jack for any sign of serious injury. His ankle looked swollen, possibly sprained or broken, and he had some blood in his hair, probably from being knocked out. He was thankful that it seemed they hadn’t fed on him. Mark forced himself to keep his focus on the vampires in front of him.

“The rest of your guys are all dead, and unless you want to join them, I suggest you let both of the humans go and leave.” Mark managed to get that out with more confidence than he felt. The man shook his head, laughing under his breath.

“I have to say, I’m pretty impressed. You took out eleven of my guys, three of which who were fairly skilled fighters, and you’ve barely sustained any harm to yourself. Lukas trained you well.”

Mark's eyes widened fractionally at the mention of Lukas’s name, which did not go unnoticed.

“As you know, Lukas was fairly competent in his… line of work,” the man spoke with disdain heavy in his voice. “And it hadn’t taken long for word to spread that he had taken a young raven head apprentice under his wing, or the skill he seemed to possess. You’ve built up quite a name for yourself there sonny, but you’ve made a mistake today.” He paused, his grip on Jack's hair tightening as he pulled him up, Mark tensing with the action. “You revealed a weak spot.” He loosened his grip after a few moment, but Mark remained tense as he struggled with trying to come up with some plan of action, his options very limited. Any action he made at the man would be intercepted by the woman, and would give plenty of time for him to kill Jack. He looked at the woman, whose teeth were still barred, but she was in obvious enjoyment over the situation. Mark had a hard time containing his own snarl at this predicament.

“Drop the stake, and kick it over here.”

Mark hesitated for a moment, but the slight tightening of the hand in Jack's hair had him dropping the stake and sliding it over. He nodded at the woman who quickly grabbed it and held it in her other hand.

“Get on your knees, keep your hands where I can see them.” The man demanded. Mark obeyed, keeping his palms up and to his sides as he kneeled. He nodded at the woman again, and he made her way over to stand behind Mark. Mark noticed some movement to his left, but he kept his focus on the man in front of him. The woman grabbed his shoulder and raised the stake, and awaited the order form her master.

“Once you’re taken care of, we’ll be moving on, and I think we’ll take him with us. Make him my own personal blood bunter. I’ll make sure to have him _begging_ for me to feed on him, all thoughts of you wiped from his mind and replaced with me.” The man was practically beaming with pride at his words, which had the desired effect on Mark as he seethed, air coming out of his nostrils in short and loud puffs. He signaled the woman behind him, and as he felt her move to bring the stake down, Mark shouted “Now!” Turning and catching the woman’s arm before she had a chance to strike. Behind him he heard the man groan, as the woman who had been crying in the corner rammed into him and he heard the knife clatter to the ground. Mark quickly swung his leg in a sweeping motion and took the woman out at the feet, grabbing his stake from her hand as she dropped it in favour to try and brace her fall,  which was pointless as he brought it down to her chest. He spun around to see Jack on the ground and the man advancing on the girl, his teeth bared, as she scrambled to get away, losing her balanced as her hands were still bound.

“You fucking bitch,” He growled out as he reached for her, a scream tearing itself from her throat. Mark ran at him and knocked him to the ground, the two of them rolling and grappling with each other. The man ended up on top, straddling Marks hips and grabbed Mark's arm that was holding the stake before he could use it. He twisted Marks arm, causing him to release his stake with a yelp, and then grabbed both of Mark's arms, pinning them. He leaned close to Mark's face, snarling. “I changed my mind. Now, I think I’ll kill the brat, but I’ll make it nice and slow.” He paused and smirked down at Mark. “I wonder, how loud do you think an Irish man can really be?”

Mark pictured Jack, loud and expressive Jack, bound and at the mercy of this monsters, as screams were torn from his throat echoing in his head.

Mark lost it.

Using all his might, he bucked his hips up, causing the man to lose his balance and loosen his grip on Mark's arms. Mark rolled quickly switching their positions, and before he really knew what he was doing, he bared his own teeth and latched onto the man’s neck.

The man screamed as Mark tore savagely into the skin, ripping it apart. It fueled Marks rage, which had reached a crescendo in his mind, blanking all his thoughts as he relied on basic primal instinct. He continued to tear and rip at the man beneath him, his teeth scraping on bone, until he pulled back, grabbing the man’s head and ripping it off, tossing it aside. The body stilled, and Mark stayed where he was, heaving as his body tried to come down from the high it was on. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears, and his heart beating out of his chest. He sat there for a while, letting himself calm. When he had his heart rate and breathing under control he stood, his face grim as he walked over to the girl. She started to shuffle away from her place on the ground, but Mark merely walked over to her, crouched down and tore her bounds off.  He was vaguely aware that the she was staring at Mark with wide terrified eyes but Mark paid that no mind has he stood back up and walked over to Jack.

He knelt in front of Jack, as he brushed a few strands of hair from his face, then turned it gently to look at the injury on his head. It has stopped bleeding, but he was likely to be out for a while still. He looked at his neck, the small cut made by the knife already closed. He slipped his arms under his body, and carefully hoisted him up, cradling him into his chest. He turned to the girl still sitting on the ground, eyes still wide as she stared at him. Mark was sure he was quite the sight, with blood covering his body and face, as he felt the man’s blood still dripping down his chin. He looked like a monster.

“Thank you, for saving my life, and Jacks. They’re all gone now, you can safely leave and go back to your home. The wounds on your neck will be healed by tomorrow.” Mark tried to put some kind of warmth in his voice, but he was too drained. His mind was numb, and right now he just wanted to make sure Jack was safe and away from here. He knew once they were back to the confines of the cabin, that Mark would fully comprehend what he had just done, but right now he didn’t have the energy.

The girl stayed frozen for a few more moments, before nodding. She stood slowly, eyes never leaving Marks. She was still scared, he could see it in her eyes, but there was curiosity in there as well. She hesitantly walked closer to Mark who tightened his grip on Jack. She stopped a few feet away.

“You’re like them.” Her voice was soft, and the accent was a bit more subdued compared to the man in his arms.

“Yes.” It hadn’t been a question but Mark answered none the less.

“Are ya some kind of demon? I’ve never seen anythin’ like ‘em before, but I’ve heard stories about blood sucking demons and spirits.”

“We’re vampires, though I guess we could be some kind of demon.” Mark smirked a little. They were much closer to the devil than God.

“Vampire? Weird name.” She paused before continuing. “You killed them and saved me and ‘im. Why?”

“It’s what I do. They are monsters that need to be stopped, and what better way to kill a monster than another monster?” She nodded slowly, and he watched as fear slowly faded to trepidation. She didn’t seem to think he would do anything to her, but after the display she just saw, Mark couldn’t blame her for being hesitant.

“What’s your name?” Mark asked, changing the subject.

She hesitated for a moment before responding “Aileen.”

Mark smiled at her, hoping it he was able to put some kind of warmth into it. “Aileen, I’m sorry for what happened to you, what you had to go through,” _What_ _you had to witness,_ “but you are safe now, you can go home. I wouldn’t bother telling anyone the truth though. By the time you’d be able to bring anyone out here to try and prove it, I’ll have disposed of the bodies and cleaned the mess. Tell the locals that the group moved on, and that you had managed to escape.” Mark was hoping she would keep quiet. He needed time to make sure Jack was okay before he got out of here, and having a mob brought on him would complicate things.

Aileen’s lips twitched slightly. “I’m not going ta tell anyone about ya if that’s what yer worried about. You saved my life after all. Besides, they brought me over from the previous town. Guess they liked my company.” She sighed, looking down at her feet, then back at Mark. Her eyes flicked down to Jack, his arms reflexively gripping tighter. “Is he goin’ ta be okay?” Mark nodded.

“I’m going to make sure he gets the attention he needs.” She looked back a Mark, a small smile gracing her lips and she turned to leave. As she was walking she turned back. “You’re not like ‘em, you know. You’re not a monster.” She didn’t wait for a response as she continued on her way. Mark stood there, watching her leave, wishing that those words were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunter; A low dirty prostitute, half whore and half beggar
> 
> You can thank Pochimonster for actually taking the time and looking up some Irish swear words from back in the 1600's. We had some good laughs at those.
> 
> Also, 10 imaginary points to anyone who can figure out the reasoning behind the night vision and the bodies giving off a red haze.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since this is an AU I have taken some artistic liberties with how LGBT+ are regarded in the history in this story and it's explained a little in the chapter. Sorry for the delay in this one!
> 
> Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Rain started to fall as Mark shouldered the door to the cabin open, careful to not bang Jack's head against the frame. The sun was just starting to set, illuminating the room with an orange glow. He kicked the door shut and brought Jack over to his makeshift bed, gently laying him down. He moved to Jack's ankle to inspect the damage. It was swollen, but not too badly. He didn’t think it was broken but he wouldn't know for sure until Jack woke. He needed to put it in a splint to be safe. He had some rope in his bag, and he went to get two sticks that were fairly straight and sturdy. After putting it together he used a stool to prop Jacks leg up. Satisfied with his work, he pulled the sheet over Jack and brushed a few strands of hair from his face as his hand trailed down to lightly cup his cheek. Mark let out a shuddering breath as he let his hand linger for a moment before retracting it and making his way over to the opposite side of the room settling down against the wall by his bag. He stared at Jack as his mind drifted to the events of today.

After Aileen had left, Mark took Jack outside and laid him down outside in some brush, noting that storm clouds were approaching. He didn’t want Jack to have to be in that cave any longer than he needed to. It had only taken him a minute to round up all the bodies in the cave and pile them in the middle of the cavern before he started the fire. When he got outside, he jumped up to the top of the opening of the cave, and he brought his fists down against the rocks, over and over again, causing the rocks to crack and crumble beneath him. He continued to do this until the mouth of the cave was sealed, picking Jack back up, and setting on his way.

He touched his nose which was still broken, hissing at the pain. It had been dulled by his earlier adrenaline and aggression, then his subsequent senselessness when he brought Jack back here. It was a fairly minor injury though, and would be bearable when it started to heal. Outside it started to pick up, the heavy drops loud against the roof of the cabin, thunder rolling.

Mark closed his eyes as he sighed, leaning his head against the wall, and was greeted by the vision of him, viciously ripping out that man’s throat in the darkness of his mind. His eyes flew open and he felt his heart pick up. What he had done in there, it had been savage and animalistic. It had been monstrous. Aileen’s last words flitted through his mind.

_You’re not like ‘em, you know. You’re not a monster._

She couldn’t have been more wrong.

Mark hugged his knees, his chest restricted painfully as his breathing picked up. He fought the tears that pricked the back of his eyes as he tried not to panic, but the overwhelming feeling of hate he felt towards himself was suffocating. How could he have let himself go like that? To give in to such a primal instinct when he’s tried so hard to reign it in, to be as human as possible, and to show he wasn’t a beast like the others. Yet tonight he proved what he feared the most. It didn't matter if the man was a monster himself, if he deserved to be torn apart, flesh ripped from his bones and-

“ _STOP.”_

Lightning flashed as thunder struck. Mark screeched in anguish, hands gripping his hair hard enough to pull some out. He leaned his head against his knees, squeezing his eyes tight as he felt hot tears escape, trailing down his cheeks. He thought about what his family would think of him, of what Lukas would think of him. They would be ashamed, disgusted, fearful. He could hear his parents voices, calling him a monster, rage and terror in their voices. His shoulders started to shake with barely contained sobs. The voices of his family and Lukas continued to scream inside his head in time with the raging storm outside, until he was curled up against the wall, heart wrenching sobs echoing around the small room. He laid there for what felt like hours as the sobs were ripped from his body, as they slowly subsided to whimpers, then barely breathing as he laid there unmoving, still half curled in a ball, staring ahead unfocused.

The storm had started to calm, flashes of lightning illuminating the small room, followed by quiet thunder moments after. The lightning strike made some broken glass glisten, catching the attention of Mark's half stalled brain. As lightning continued to hit, causing the glass to shine, his thoughts started to travel to the ocean, shining on a sunny day, the water sparkling under the sun. It started to morph until a set of eyes were formed, and soon Mark found himself looking across the room at the unconscious man lying there.

Mark slowly pushed himself up back to his previous position on the floor as he studied Jack. Jack was the main cause of his earlier aggression, was the reason he had lost it in the first place. When Jack had been taken and later threatened, it had caused something to snap inside of Mark, unleashing the beast that laid within him. But why? Mark didn’t understand the intense reactions he had been having because of him. He only met Jack yesterday, for God’s sake. But this Irish man was stirring all kind of emotions inside him. There were some kind of feelings he held for Jack, but he could convince himself that they were due to being alone for so long, added to the fact that Jack was a good looking man and he was indeed attracted to him, he couldn’t deny that.

Mark knew he liked both women and men, knew from a very early age, though he mostly kept it to himself. While people were free to pursue relations with the same sex for fun if they wished, they were still expected to marry and produce children at some point, and many people saw it as sinful and many were harassed, beaten and even killed for it. Years ago, before Mark had been born, it had been illegal for any kind of same sex interaction on a romantic or sexual level, punishable by death and many wish to see that re enacted. His parents never knew, due to their own beliefs, but Lukas had. He was the first and only person Mark had told after finding out Lukas had had many lovers, both male and female. He said when you lived for as long as he had, things like that stopped mattering. It was about the connection. It had been comforting to be able to express that part of himself with someone.

But the anger he felt over Jack? The protectiveness? It was at a level he hadn’t felt since his family was still alive. Mark leaned over to his bag and searched for a moment before pulling out his mother’s wedding band, one of the only things he brought with him when he left his childhood home. He slipped the ring onto his pinky finger before leaning his head back against the wall. He always felt more centered when he had the ring on, bringing him a small sliver of the peace he once had in his life. He looked back at Jack. Whatever these feelings he had for Jack were, they didn’t matter in the end. Once he was sure Jack was going to be okay, he was gone. 

 

 

_Mark chased after Jack as he ran through the trees, stumbling and flailing as he went. He could hear his heavy breaths and panicked cries as he tried to get away. Mark kept up easily, human speed not being a match for Mark, but he was enjoying watching him run, letting him think he had a chance. After a few more minutes though, Mark had had enough of the chase and he leapt forwards landing on Jack's back, pinning him to the ground. Jack screamed in pain as Mark's knees dug into his back, his cheek was flush with the ground and he looked up at Mark from the corner of his eyes in fear._

_“P-please! Mark, don't do this! This isn't you! You aren't a monster! Fight it, please!” Jack was crying now as he pleaded with him._

_Mark let out a low chuckle, strands of hair hanging in his face and he smiled wide at the man below him, teeth bared. He grabbed a fist full of hair, yanking Jack's head back, getting a yelp of pain from the man, as he leaned down to whisper in his ear._

_“I've always been a monster, and now I'm going to show you just how monstrous I can be.” he gently kissed just behind Jack's ear, feeling Jack shiver, before trailing down to his neck, and sinking his teeth in as Jack screamed and struggled beneath him, screaming his name._

_“Mark! Mark please, wake up!”_

“MARK!”

Mark bolted straight up, heaving deep gulps of air as he clutched at his chest. His mind was clouded, as he frantically looked around the room for the source of the voice, his eyes landing on Jack.

Jack was sitting up, leaning back on his hands. The blanket he had placed over him earlier pooling around his waist, his leg still propped up. He met Jack's eyes which held concern and confusion, his stomach doing back flips.

“Are ya alright there? Looked like one hell of a  night fear, way ya were thrashin’ around.”

Mark had gotten a handle on his breathing and was relaxing as he sat up. The room was filled with the gray light of the morning sun. He must have fallen asleep about an hour ago, as he remembers seeing the stars begin to dissipate as the day was approaching. He was a little surprised he had slept at all given he had slept the previous night, but he had been fairly spent after yesterday.

“I'm fine, don't worry about me. How are you? Are ya in any pain?” Mark was still level-headed enough to remember the Irish accent as he stood and walked over to Jack to inspect his head and leg. He gently rolled Jack's pant leg up to see if the swelling had gone down, hearing Jack let out a small hiss. Thankfully, while still a bit swollen, it was drastically less than before.

“Can ya move it?” Jack slowly rolled his ankle, grimacing in pain, but he had full mobility. Mark let out a sigh.

“Well, it's not broken. It'll be sore for a few days though. Be careful on it. How's yer head?” Mark shifted over to kneel by Jack's side.

“Feels like someone drove a nail right through it. What the ‘ell happened? Last thing I remember was those bastards draggin’ me towards a cave when they knocked me right across the head after I managed ta sink my teeth inta one of ‘em. Then I woke up ‘ere, with you in the middle of some kind of fit. What happened to those men who attacked you, and the ones who grabbed me? I assume they were the kidnappers-” Jack was cut off by Mark placing a hand over his mouth, which rewarded Mark with a steely glare.

“Would ya stop and breathe for a second and let me answer ya?” Mark asked with a smile tugging at his lips. The man could probably go on forever if he let him. Mark retracted his hand, still on the receiving end of the Irish man's glare though the heat was gone from it. He started checking on his head wound as he spoke. “After you were taken, I took out the ones that attacked me and I followed the others to there hideout. There were only a couple men inside along with you and another woman. I took care of them as well and got the both of you to safety.” It was a very vague retelling of the events. Now that he knew Jack was fine, he was glad the man had been knocked out. Made the aftermath much easier.

Jack had flinched when Mark first touched his head, whether from pain or the same feeling that shot through Mark at the direct touch, he didn't know. Mark was more prepared for it though. Jack looked at him in shock as he pulled back from his head.  The wound was closing and it didn't seem to be infected.

“What?”

“Ya took them all on by yourself? When those men grab me, I saw at least three on ya, and they had ya pinned.” Jack's voice was full of disbelief.

“They were weak, arrogant and untrained. It was easy enough ta gain the upper hand, and when I got to the cave, the few men left were reeling ripe, barely able to walk let alone fight me. Nothing to awe about.”

Jack seemed to believe the story, he didn't have any reason not to, and Mark had perfected the art of lying under the teaching of Lukas. Jack switched gears again.

“The other woman, was she okay? You made sure she got back safely?” Mark was a little taken aback by the genuine concern in Jack's voice. Most people wouldn't have given something like that another thought. In Mark's experience, people were generally rude, selfish and out for themselves. It was refreshing and endearing, and brought a smile to Mark's face. “She was fine. She was taken from another town, the one the men had previously visited. I made sure she was okay before she left.” Small lie, but she seemed strong enough to make it back to the town. Mark had been too focused on Jack at the time to worry about her, which was causing him some guilt. She had been the main reason they had gotten out of there after all.

Jack simply nodded at Mark's confirmation, before looking around at his surroundings.

“So, this is where ya’ve been shacked up while following those bastards. I used ta come to this cabin when I was a lad, would hide out here when I wanted ta be alone, to get away from all the people and me family. Youngest of five me, two older sister and two older brothers. I'm sure ya can imagine what that would be like.” Jack stopped and looked a bit sheepish as he realized he was rambling once again. He looked over at Mark before continuing. “Do ya have any siblings?”

Mark had been smiling before at his ramblings but the question quickly wiped it from his face as he frowned, thinking of his own brother, along with his previous thoughts of his family. Jack noticed the abrupt change in mood and his own smile dropped. “Mark? What's wrong?”

Mark looked back up at Jack, and just like before he had the sudden urge to tell this man everything. He wanted to open the gates and release everything to him, tell him every detail, every memory, every emotion. He wanted to be able to just _talk_ to someone about how he felt and Jack, with his sincere blue eyes and touching smile made it so easy to want to open up to. Mark bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself quiet.

“I'm sorry if I’ve brought up a bad subject for ya. Ya don't have to answer me.” Jack told him gently, placing a hand on Mark's knee. Mark could hardly believe this was the same man who had the temper of a bull and the mouth of a drunk, now sitting here, so soft spoken and kind. Mark decided it wouldn't hurt to reveal a little about himself to Jack. Found himself wanting to desperately.

“I had an older brother, Johan. He passed when I was eleven.” Mark spoke softly. Jack opened his mouth, to apologize but Mark cut him off. “It's fine. It happened a long time ago.” Mark smiled at him, albeit a little sadly.

“Doesn't make it any easier. Even if it was what, ten or so years ago, based on how old ya look? Losing someone ya love is never easy.” Jack squeezed Mark's knee before retracting his hand, the area quickly cooling from the loss of warmth. Mark was about to correct Jack, as it had been about twenty years since he lost his brother, but remembered that he didn't look any older than twenty five to Jack. There was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment before Jack started up again, a bit hesitantly and not meeting Mark's eyes.

“So, are you going ta be heading on yer way then? Now that the kidnappers have been taken care of?” Jack flicked his eyes back up to Mark's, and he swore he could see some hope in Jack's ocean eyes. Mark hesitated once again. He needed to leave, not only to keep hunting but because whatever these feelings for Jack were, they were dangerous. He could see Jack felt something too, this connection they seemed to have going both ways, and the last thing he needed was someone getting close to him. He would just end up dead.

But the other side of him wanted to stay. He wanted to get to know Jack, learn more about him, see him smile, hear him laugh. He was so sure about leaving the night before but now with Jack here, sitting in front of him with those eyes, he found he didn't want to say no.

“I should continue on my way,” he started and he watched as Jack deflated, his eyes dropping to the ground as he fidgeted with his hands. “But I should probably stay for at least a few more days, make sure that all the people involved are gone and no one else is part of this group.” Mark finished. It's something he should do, and he tried to tell himself it was the main reason he was going to stick around and tried to shut up the voice in his head saying otherwise.

Jack's eyes leapt back up to Mark's and he smiled before schooling his face into a more neutral expression. “Uh, that's great. I mean, yeah that's a good idea. Wouldn't want ta leave and just have ta come all the way back if more of those bastards show up.” Jack flushed a little as he spluttered and Mark was again torn between the sense of his decision, but found he couldn't complain about being able to see Jack all flustered. He let out a huff of laughter as he agreed with Jack. They continued to talk for a little while longer, mainly about Jack's life and his family, before they realized that Jack should probably get home as he was late to his morning duties. He lived on a small plot of land owned by his father which neighboured his family's farm, as he worked for his father. His other siblings had all married and began their own families but Jack hadn't been interested in starting a family even with his parents pushing for it. When he was twenty two and still single he made a deal with his father to have his own place, as to get away from the constant nagging, but would continue working on the farm, and he would look for a wife. That was three years ago and while Jack had courted a few dames, it rarely lasted long. Jack hadn't said it expressly, but Mark thought he knew why Jack had yet to settle with a nice woman and start a family. After making sure Jack was able to walk on his own, Mark stood with him at the door.

“So, if I'm still alive after my father is done with me for bein’ late, I could show you around the town if ya’d like. Could show ya potato’s as far as the eye can see, and then some.” Jack said with a small wink

Mark laughed at the comment which made Jack beam. “Sure. If you're still alive I’ll meet ya near the forest line we were at before.” Jack nodded, shuffled in place for a moment before nodding and setting on his way. Mark watched him go, leaning against the door frame, a smile gracing his face. As he stood there watching Jack walk away, his smile slipped as his dream from the night came back to him. He took a deep breath, telling himself that it was simply his mind playing on his fears. It wasn't him, he would never do that to an innocent, and not to Jack.

As he shook his thoughts away and turned back into the cabin, he couldn't help but be a little confused about one of the details in his dream. Jack's hair was brown and cropped, but the Jack in his dream had longer hair atop of his head.

And it was green.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pochimonster enjoyed that last part there aha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY.  
> This was a beast for me to write. Almost 5500 words man. Gah.  
> Warning, added some new tags to the story for this chapter.  
> Also, I will be really busy this week with a few projects so the next chapter may be later than my usual late.  
> Also the cheese is strong in this one.
> 
> Link to the source I got the folktale from:  
> http://gotireland.com/2012/10/11/irish-faerie-folk-of-yore-and-yesterday-the-dearg-due/
> 
> Special thanks to Pochimonster for helping me edit this chapter. Its like 5 times better because of them.
> 
> Enjoy! Looking forward to your responses!

After Jack had left, Mark went into the forest to feed so he could regain his strength before going back to the cave to make sure it was still sealed and there had been no other vampires lingering around. Once he confirmed it was undisturbed he went back to the cabin to prepare for the evening. He used a pond that was a bit of a walk away to bathe himself, using some soap he had swiped in the last town. He tried not to steal, and usually he had more than enough money to worry about it, both from what Lukas had left over and his own savings taking up jobs here and there. But following the nest from country to country had cost a great amount and the trip to Ireland had been at a great expense, and had exhausted most of his savings. Mark hadn't been about to let the group escape, and he could easily build it back up over the next few years as he had before. Not having to consume food and water at the same rate are humans, along with being constantly on the move made it much easier to save.

Mark dried off and changed back into his clothes and he found himself pestering with his appearance before he scowled and scolded himself for acting like some lovesick boy. He was going to be thirty this year, and if he were still human, it would be half way through his life already. He paused at that thought, a heavy weight settling in his stomach. If he were still human, he'd have settled down with a woman, have bore children and been living his life like every other man his age. Instead he’ll live on, watching those around him perish, forever alone. He found himself asking once again why he was doing this, staying here when it would only end in pain and sorrow on both sides. Mark knew this wouldn't last forever, knew he couldn't give Jack anything, not even himself.

Mark sat on a stool, thoughts running rampant through his mind, sullying his earlier excitement at seeing Jack when he was drawn back to a conversation he had had with Lukas.

 

_“Lukas,” The man in question had been preparing a fire as Mark came back from collecting kindling._

_“What is it Mark?”_

_“You talk about all these past lovers, people you have met and fallen for through your travels and hunts, some of who I assume are long dead.” Mark paused, he wasn't sure if he was going to be crossing a line here, but these thoughts had been plaguing him for a while now. Lukas sat back from the fire that was now starting to flame, giving Mark his attention and signaling him to continue. Mark set the branches down as he took a seat by Lukas._

_“How are you able to talk of these past lovers with such joy and fondness, or even take them on, knowing you will always outlive them, that you will continuously watch each new person you love either die, or leave them to never see again. Does this not cause you great heart ache?” Mark tried to keep the disbelief out of his voice, hoping he wouldn't upset Lukas with his questioning on what he believed to be a sensitive topic._

_Lukas surprised him when he merely smiled, before nodding his head. “It's causes me great heart ache each and every time I part with someone I love, each time more painful than the last.” Lukas turned to look at the fire._

_"T_ _hen why do it? Why let people in, get attached when you know it will only end in heartache?” This was what Mark didn't understand. He didn't understand why anyone would deliberately set themselves up for torment. Lukas sat there silently for a moment before answering._

_Tell me Mark, when you lost your parents, your brother, even though it caused you great pain, great despair, would you wish to wipe them from your mind? To never remember them and the times you shared?”_

_Mark was taken aback by the question and couldn't quite keep the bite out of his response. “Of course not. I loved them, and will always cherish their memory.”_

_Lukas nodded and continued. “For every person I meet, every person I love, I will feel great sorrow as they leave in whatever way it may be, but I will always cherish the time we shared, and the memories I have.” He looked over at Mark. “I have tried to live alone Mark, tried to isolate myself. I became distant and cold hearted, moving from hunt to hunt, consumed by loneliness and isolation. I was unfeeling. I'd rather take the pain of losing someone I love over and over again, and be able to feel the warmth of an embrace and the love of another than to walk about this earth feeling nothing at all.”_

Mark hadn't really understood Lukas at the time, still fresh from the death of his parents and focused solely on his revenge. It hadn't been until after Lukas had been killed did he begin to ponder more on what Lukas had meant. And now with Jack, those words started to ring true in his mind. It had been so lonely these past five years on his own, and he longed for the company of someone who wasn't trying to kill him. Jack was offering this to him, even just as a friend, and he wasn't going to let it go. Decided, Mark stood and made his way to meet Jack, pushing down the niggling feeling of dread.

 

He waited by the forest line for a while before he spotted Jack running up to him. He was sweaty and out of breath, looking like he ran the whole way. Mark had quipped about how alive Jack looked, which Jack responded with some colourful words under his breath causing Mark to laugh. Once he had caught his breath the two of them exchanged an awkward greeting before Mark asked him to show him around the town. They wandered around, Jack constantly spewing facts and stories about everything they passed with Mark throwing in the odd jest here and there at the Irish man's expense. He was still befuddled by Jack's ability to talk without needing to breathe. By the time they parted, it was well into the evening and Mark found himself not wanting to go back to the cabin by himself. Their goodbyes took longer than needed, making plans to meet at the same place and same time. As Mark walked back, his thoughts were full of Jack. All they did was wander around with Jack telling him story after story that really had no relevance, and it had been one of the best nights of Mark's life. He was buzzing with energy and he found himself running, past the cabin, into the forest. He ran and ran, jumping over rocks, swinging from trees, a smile plastered on his face, hollering as he went. He jumped up to a branch and was soon diving from tree to tree, jumping farther each time, laughing when he fell and trying again. He felt like a kid again, running through the meadow with Johan, racing each other back to home, laughing and pushing each other the entire way. When Mark fell again he rolled a few times and laid on the ground, breathing hard and staring up at the stars he could see through the treetops, feeling more at peace than he had in years. His thoughts wandered back to Lukas’s words, and he finally understood.

The following few weeks went by in a similar fashion. Mark would meet Jack by the forest, with Jack running to meet him before they would go on their way, wandering around, and by the end of the night they would part, and Mark would find some way to expel the excess energy he had buzzing in him. In the nights, along with when Jack was working, Mark would check out the cave area, more for something to do rather than actual security. He tried to convince himself he was still doing his job by being there, and he didn’t feel like sitting around waiting to meet Jack. After the first week though, Mark would run to neighboring towns in search of some kind of work to do after him and Jack parted ways for the night.

As time passed, they would move on from more trivial topics to stories about themselves. Mark was reluctant at first but he slowly started to reveal some of his life to Jack, though slightly fabricated due to Jack believing him to be Irish. He told Jack about his brother, and the games they would play as children, the stories they made up, how they put on shows for their parents. Jack always listened quietly when he talked about his family, a smile on his face. He never interrupted the way he would when they would talk about nothing. He liked to think Jack enjoyed hearing about him, as it took Mark some time to open up about his past. Eventually they would stop wandering aimlessly and would go to the pond near the cabin to sit at the edge and talk, and get into more serious topics. He learned that Jack's father had once been a drunkard, would wake up in the morning with a bottle in his hand. The man had developed a temper, and Jack tended to take the brunt of it and it soon turned into beatings. It wasn't long before his mother threatened to leave him that he got himself back together, and hadn't had a drop of alcohol in over ten years, but his relationship with his father had always been strained.

“I still feel like I had done something wrong, ta incur his anger. He never beat anyone else, only me. Feel like I wasn’t a good enough son, not like me brothers.” Jack’s voice was barely above a whisper as he shared his thoughts, not looking Mark in the eyes, choosing to gaze at the shimmering water. Mark felt a surge of anger and protectiveness over Jack as he told the story, and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing Jack's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. Jack, who had shifted his gaze to the ground in front of him to fiddle with the grass, snapped his head over to Mark with a surprised look before giving a smile and squeezing back. They held hands for a few moments before they both started to flush red and retracted their hands quickly. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Mark spoke about his own families troubled past, seeing as Jack revealed something so personal to him. He told Jack that after his brother had passed, his father had taken to the bottle as solace as well, though he never laid a hand on them.

“Sometimes he would blame me for my brother’s death, after bad nights at the pub. He never remembered the next day, or at least never said anything about it.” Jack looked slightly horrified at this, and asked Mark what had happened to his brother. Mark was hesitant at first, he had never shared the nature of his death with anyone other than his parents, still feeling at fault for it, but he desperately wanted to tell someone, to have them tell him it wasn't his fault, that it had been an accident. So he told Jack, about the creek, how he fell into Johan, using a different name, and how he drowned. Mark was staring ahead, lost in his memories, but was brought back when Jack had grabbed his face with his hands and forced Mark to look at him.

“Mark, what happened is horrible, and I am so sorry for yer loss, I can’t imagine, but it wasn’t yer fault. It was an accident. Don’t blame yerself. It wasn’t yer fault.” Jack’s eyes were shining as he stared at Mark. They stayed like that for a minute, and Mark found his eyes flicking between Jacks and his mouth. He felt himself lean in before he quickly pulled back as Jack’s hands fell back to his side. They sat like that in somewhat uncomfortable silence for a bit when an idea came to Mark. With a mischievous grin, he raised his arm and placed it on the small of Jack's back. Jack shivered, then looked at him in confusion before Mark gave him a hard shove, pushing him into the pond. Jack squealed as he hit the cold water, coming up soon after gasping for breath and yelling profanities. Mark was clutching his stomach, gasping through the laughter, Eyes crinkling as he let out nothing but high pitched wheezes.

“Ye fuckin’ bastard! That was bloody cold ya fuck!” Jack continued to spout his foul mouth while Mark was bent over with tears leaking from his eyes.

In hindsight, Mark should have seen it coming, but he was still surprised when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle and he let out a very high pitched yelp as Jack dragged him into the water. The freezing temperature surrounded his body as he was submerged, prickling his skin. He broke through the surface with a gasp and some profanities of his own. He could hear Jack’s laughter as he wiped the water from his eyes, and they waded in the water wheezing.

They fooled around in the water for a little while before there blue lips and chattering teeth told them they should get out and warm up. They stripped to their undergarments and prepared a fire to warm up. Once the fire was going they sat beside each other, shoulders pressed together. They joked and laughed and Jack started to tell some old Irish legends.

“You’d be surprised at how many of the folk here believe the legends, thinking monsters and shit are real. Faeries and spirits. All sounds like a load of bull to me, stories to keep children from wanderin’ to far on their own.”

Mark let out a forced chuckle. “Yeah, silly thing, monsters.”

“Always did love the tales though. One story my ma always told us to keep from wandering off at night was of the Dearg-Due, the ‘Red Blood Drinker’.” Mark felt a chill run through him. “There was this woman, who had beauty beyond compare. Men far and wide would come to her in seek of her hand, and her beauty paled in comparison to the kindness she held inside. Though fought over by many suitors, the younger girl fell for a local peasant, but it would never be. Her father, a cruel man, cared more for money than love. He gave his daughter to a much older man, who had wealth and cruelty in large quantities. While the father relished in his new riches, the young woman suffered greatly at the hands of her new husband. He particularly liked to draw blood from her, to watch as the deep red crimson welled up on her soft, porcelain skin.” Mark repressed a shudder at Jack's description, his mind flashing back to the caves.

“He kept her locked away, allowed no one but himself access to her, as he’d touched her and bled her day after day. She waited in that tower, hope keeping her alive that her love would come and rescue her. But finally she realized that rescue would never come, and she saved herself, by taking her own life. They say she lost her mind, the months of torture twisted and broke her kind spirit, and when she breathed her last breath, she renounced God and vowed a terrible curse for vengeance. Around here, they say you should pile stones atop of new graves to keep the dead from rising, but for some reason, perhaps out of sadness and guilt of the town for doing nothing for the young woman, or remembering the kind soul she once had, they never did this. On the night she was buried, her undead corpse rose from the earth where she laid, driven by the memory of her own blood seeping on her skin, she thirsted for revenge, for blood in return. That night she rose as the Dearg-Due.” Mark looked ahead into the fire though unseeing. He was trapped in his own mind, visions of his parent’s death, Lukas’s death ran through his mind. He saw himself killing that man, tasting his blood on his tongue, the smell of his flesh. The man below him changed, and it was now Jack, screaming and begging for him to stop. Mark's breathing started to pick up slightly as Jack continued on, oblivious of Mark's distress.

“She steals blood from children, from the innocent, and especially from young men. She would call to them, tempt them to follow her to her grave where she pushes them, to punish them as she was, drawing there blood as hers was.” Jack shook his head. “While I don’t believe in that stuff, I would have to admit, if I ever came face to face with some blood sucker, I’d be terrified.” As those words hit Mark's ears, he found himself falling deeper into his mind. Jack finally took notice of Mark's heightened breathing and distress on his face. “Mark? Mark, what’s wrong?”

Jack placed his hand on Mark’s shoulder, but Mark was so far gone in his memories and knowledge that Jack could never know what he was, that the sudden touch shocked him and the next thing he knew, he was atop of Jack, his hand around his throat. Mark was breathing hard and his eyes took a second to focus, and he met Jack's wide and frightened eyes before he realized what he was doing. Horrified he jumped back, stumbling over apologies. Jack sat up rubbing his throat while reaching out his other towards Mark.

“Mark, it’s okay, I’m not hurt.”

Mark tried to calm his breathing, but his mind was reeling. He attacked Jack, he _hurt_ Jack. That tale of the woman, the ‘blood drinker’, had caused his previous thoughts to resurface, locking him in his mind that when Jack had touched him it had been pure instinct to attack. He thought he could control it but he was wrong. This was a mistake, he shouldn’t be around Jack, around people. He would just hurt them in the end.

“I’m sorry Jack,” He gasped out as he stood. “I’m so sorry.” Mark started to walk away but Jack grabbed his wrist. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Mark needed to leave, he needed to get as far away as possible.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. Good bye, Jack.” He wrenched his wrist free of Jack's grasp, grabbed his clothes and ran. He could hear Jack calling after him and his footsteps following behind

When Mark was sure Jack could no longer see him he picked up his speed and quickly arrived at the cabin. He started to shove his few belongings into his bag, his stake, grabbing the sheets and some objects he could possibly trade. Under the bed he moved the floor boards to grab the little money had left and then proceeded to put his clothes on. He was just about to leave when Jack came bursting through the door, fully dressed. Seems the last few weeks of running to meet Mark every day was paying off.

Mark froze in mid reach for the bag and looked up at Jack, the Irish man bent over heaving, trying to catch his breath.

“What the hell Mark?” He said between breaths as he stood up, face still flushed looking confused and angry.

Mark stood back up after grabbing his bag and heaving it over his shoulder. “Jack, please leave.” Jack looked incredulous.

“Like ‘ell I am! What the hell is going on Mark?” His gaze fell to the bag on his shoulder. “What, you were just going to leave? Just like that? Because you got a little spooked and jumped me?” Jack was yelling in disbelief.

“You don’t understand Jack! I need to leave. It’s not safe to be around me!” Mark raged back. Jack was a little taken aback by the force in Mark's voice but he wasn’t backing down.

“What the HELL are you talking about, dangerous? Maybe to those criminals but to me? Ya’ve saved my life!” Jack stepped closer to Mark, and Mark stepped back. “Whatever happened Mark, we can talk about it. Somethin’ happened back there with ya, when I was tellin’ that tale. What was it?” But Mark was shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter Jack. All you need to do is leave and forget ya ever met me.” Mark needed him to leave, to get away from him because he could feel his resolve starting to slip just being in Jack's presence. Jack took another step towards Mark, and he stepped back. “Please, Jack.”

“I can’t do that Mark.” Jack kept stepping forwards until Mark hit the wall behind him and Jack was right in front of him.

“You have to.” Mark muttered, standing toe to toe, Mark against the wall with nowhere to go and Jack only a few inches from him. He could feel the energy rolling off Jack, his eyes blazing bright. Mark could feel his own heartbeat in his chest, raging out of control. He needs Jack to leave, to understand that this is the best option for him, for them. “You can’t be around me anymore, it’s too dan-”

“I swear ta God if ya say ‘it’s too dangerous’ one more time I’m goin’ ta smack ya!” Jack grounded out through his teeth.

“It is! Jack, I can’t explain it to ya, but please, trust me when I say this is for your own good!” Jack threw his arms up and turned away, taking a couple steps from Mark, who immediately deflated a little at the space.

“I can’t believe this is happenin’, that you’re saying this, just when I was starting ta-” Jack stopped, he sighed in defeat, arms falling to his side and his gaze kept downwards. Mark took a hesitant step towards Jack at the sudden silence.

“Jack? Starting ta what? What were you goin’ ta say?” Jack was silent for a minute, and all Mark could hear was his heart. He was going to ask again when Jack took a breath and finally looked back over at Mark, and his eyes looked suspiciously wet.

“Just when I was starting to fall in love with you.”

It was barely above a whisper but Mark heard it. He stopped, eyes wide as he stared at Jack. Love? Jack loves him? But he can’t. No one can love him, not a monster like him. But Jack doesn’t know, doesn’t know what he is. His thoughts were brought to a halt when Jack began speaking again.

“I love you, and I think ya feel the same way.” Mark sputtered a bit, not sure what to say. This wasn’t going where he thought it would. Jack walked towards him again and Mark was back against the wall, looking right into Jack’s deep ocean eyes. “You can’t tell me you don’t feel it, this connection we have. The feeling I get when I touch you,” He brought his hand to Mark's cheek, cupping it lightly causing Mark's breath to hitch at the feeling. “You have to feel it too.”

Mark stared at Jack. The night sky was clear, and the moonlight was shining through the window and framing Jack, making him look like some kind of angel. Mark knew how he felt about Jack, the force of his emotions had been taking over him since day one. It was futile to fight this. The little resistance left in him had been destroyed the moment Jack uttered his love for him. Jack was all he could think about, and maybe, Jack was his second chance, his angel. Mark dropped his bag, and brought his hand up to cup Jack’s cheeks.

“I love you too, Jack.”

A smile lit up Jack's beautiful face and both of them leaned forwards, and their lips met. Mark felt a shockwave go through him at the feeling of Jack's lips on his. Jack brought his other hand up to Mark's face, while Mark brought one hand down to the small of Jack's waist and the other cupping his neck. Jack pressed close to Mark, pushing him against the wall as he deepened the kiss. Mark was so focused on here and now, on kissing Jack and running his hands through his hair that by the time he realized they weren’t alone it was too late.

Beside them the window shattered, and the door was kicked open. Mark ripped away from Jack at the commotion only to be grabbed and forced to his knees as the same was done with Jack.

“What the hell?” He heard Jack yell. Mark had two vampires holding him down while one had Jack. He started to fight back against his captors when a figure waltzed slowly into the room and everyone froze.

The woman stopped and observed her surroundings. She was gorgeous. Long raven hair that framed her face, olive skin, full lips and a slim figure. Mark could feel the power emanating from her in waves as she held total control over the room with her gaze, red eyes burning fiercely.

A natural born.

Lukas had told Mark that once you were turned, vampires became infertile, so the only way to make more was to turn humans, but there had been stories. Stories of vampires who had given birth, naturally created vampires who had power beyond that of a normal one, though no one knew exactly what those powers were. The only physical difference were the blood red eyes. It was extremely rare, and no one Lukas had known had ever actually met one, most believed they were stuff of myths, but there were rumours of one in particular, a woman, who had been spotted a few times over the centuries, always in different locations. They said her gaze alone could freeze you to the spot, her presence in a room would chill you to the bone. Mark had never taken much stock into it, figured something like that would have made itself known by now rather than live in the shadows.

“Well, what do we have here?” Her voice was quiet, but held an authority Mark couldn’t deny. She walked over to where they were being restrained, looking at Jack. “A mortal,” she moved to Mark. “And a beast off his leash.” Mark growled under his breath but was cut off at the sharp look she sent his way. As he swallowed, the tendrils of fear starting to grasp at him. He looked over at Jack, who was paler than ever, eyes wide as he looked at Mark.

“It took a while to find you honey,” they dragged their eyes back to the woman. “When Alan didn’t check in when he was supposed too, I sent a small scout to investigate. Imagine my surprise when they come back with the news that they had been slaughtered.” She grabbed a stool and took a seat, crossing her legs, staring down at Mark. Her nest?

“Naturally, I assumed that another nest had moved in and claimed the town and sent them back to find out what had happened. A few days later they came back, a young woman in tow. What was her name now? Aileen I believe.” She smiled at Mark as he blanched. They had gotten Aileen? How? She was supposed to be back in her town. “My men had found traces of her scent in the cave after they dug it up and followed it to her. Stubborn that girl, certainly didn’t want to give me any information, but I got through to her eventually.”

“What did you do to her? Where is she?” Mark demanded, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. He was hit hard over the head by one of the others and told to shut up.

“After she told us how one vampire had taken down the entire nest, I knew I had to get involved. One vampire against eleven? Astounding!” She seemed to be genuinely happy about this. Jack was looking between Mark and the woman, confusion evident on his face. Mark wouldn’t meet his eyes. “So we came to the town, looking for you, and to my surprise, I see you frolicking about with some mortal.” She spat the word like it burned her. She stood and walked up to Mark, leaning down to look him in the eyes. “What you’re doing with a filthy thing like that I’ll never know. Humans are food and slaves to us, playthings. And here you are,” She looked back at Jack. “Practically courting one.” She looked back at Mark. “Regardless, it doesn’t matter now.” She paused a moment, looking over Mark, hunger in her eyes. “What's your name?”

Mark remained silent. She smiled, ice in her eyes. “I asked you a question.”

Mark felt pain bloom in his side and he let out a yelp. Looking down, he saw a knife sticking out from his side. He breathed through his nose, ignoring the shouts coming from Jack and his shout of pain when the one holding him got him under control. He looked back at the woman, and bit out his name.

“Wonderful to meet you Mark. My name is Esma.” She stood back up and motioned the men behind her. They removed the knife from his side, Mark groaning in pain as it slid out, and they handed it to Esma.

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it already. But please, let Jack go.”

“No, Mark! Don’t hurt him!” Jack struggled against his captor and Mark looked at him, trying to convey all this thoughts in one look. He needed Jack to survive.

“Oh, I’m not going to kill you. I want you alive. You’re strong, but still so young. One day you will be of great use to me.” She walked over to Jack. “As for you,” she wiped the blade on her pants. “You’re nothing but a distraction, a weakness. Having you around does not serve my purposes.” She nodded to the one holding Jack as he lifted him to his feet. Mark felt dread coil in his stomach as Esma’s words registered in his mind.

“No, stop! Just let him go! I’ll do whatever you want, just please, don’t hurt him!” Mark was raging against his captors, fighting as hard as he could to get to Jack but these men were not like the other vampires he has encountered. They were trained, strong. Mark couldn’t get free and was helpless to watch as Esma walked over to Jack, knife in hand. She looked back at Mark.

“Trust me Mark, I’m doing you a favour. Love,” She looked at Jack, who matched her gaze, eyes radiating fear and courage. “Is death.” She took the knife and plunged it into Jack's chest.

The anguish Mark felt could only be rivaled by that of the loss of his brother. He screamed for Jack as the man gasped and choked, before he was dropped to the ground like nothing. Mark felt the grip on his arms lessen as he dove forwards for Jack, cradling his body in his arms. He put his hand on Jack’s chest over the wound as he cradled his head in the crook of his arm. Jack looked up at Mark, tears leaking down his cheeks and blood dripping from his mouth.

“Jack, oh my, God, Jack. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” He kept rambling on, tears gathering in his eyes and blurring his vision as he choked on sobs. Behind him, as Esma and the other’s left.

“One day, you’ll thank me Mark.”

Mark ignored them in favour of Jack. Tears splashed onto Jack cheeks as Mark failed to contain his sobs. Jack brought a shaking hand up to Mark’s cheek, cupping it and wiping away some tears with his thumb. Jack gave a weak smile, eyes shining as he opened his mouth to speak, but it closed as his hand slowly dropped from Mark's cheek, and his eyes unfocused as the ocean receded from them.

“Jack? Jack?! _JACK!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously looking forward to what you have to say about this chapter.
> 
> Pochi "apologizes for any way making this story hurt more (accept she isn't... Monster is in her name after all."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back!
> 
> I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter. I have been crazy busy with end of term projects and some personal drama arose as well. I'm still pretty busy and I'm getting ready to drive back home in less than two week, and preparing for a two day drive on my own. I'll try to get something out before I leave so you guys don't have to wait forever.
> 
> Prepare for some happy angst in this long ass chapter.
> 
> Let me know if you pick up on the little hints I dropped through out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark was sure that rain followed him wherever he went.

He trudged through the busy streets of London, grumbling under his breath as he tightened his drenched coat around himself, attempting to keep warm. He had been in this city for a week, and it had rained for just as long. He was very irritated by it, and it was almost enough to get him to pack up and leave. If it weren't for the nests.

Over the last twenty-five years, Mark had been hunting and killing all nests that were linked to Esma. The woman ran a very large and complex organization of nests, reaching across land and sea. London was one of the central points for one of her larger nests, and Mark had set himself up here in order to track them down and kill them. So far, he had taken down six smaller clans and two large ones, like the one here in London. It had been his mission ever since Ireland. Ever since Jack.

Mark pulled his hat low over his eyes as he turned the corner, the rain pelting harder against his body. His thoughts drifted to Jack, as they often did with or without his consent. After Jack had died, Mark had sat there, clutching his corpse as he sobbed, and long after the tears had dried and he just held him. When he finally had the strength to move again, he carefully picked up Jack's body, trying to ignore the cold feeling of his pale skin, how all colour had gone from his face. He had taken his body to Jack's family, leaving him in his own bed. He had waited around until his father had gone to check on Jack, waited as the family mourned. Waited and watched from afar as they buried Jack's body in the ground, planting an oak tree in place of a cross. He had waited for the family to be long gone as he approached the grave, the sun casting an orange haze across the field. Mark had stood there, so many thoughts had gone through his head, and he had been unable to voice any of them. As a single tear had made its escape down his cheek, he had pressed his fingers to his lips and knelt to place his hand on the earth that had his love entombed forever, and walked away. As he left Ireland behind, he made it his everlasting goal to find Esma, and destroy her.

Mark brought himself out of his thoughts as he approached the blacksmith. He had been sent to pick up on order for the elderly couple that has been housing him. After spinning a tale of sorrow, and turning on the charm, the couple agreed to house him while he was here, and in return he would fix up their house that they no longer had the ability to do, as they had lost both their children and were completely on their own. The man had come before to order the materials from the blacksmith, known as Jonathan Williams.

The shopfront was simple, red bricks, a small window and a door, with a sign that jutted out from above it stating it as “Williams Blacksmith” in simple lettering carved into the sheet metal. Mark opened the door hearing a jingle as he entered the small shop. The walls were lined with shelves holding various tools and materials. Off to the side was a work bench along with an anvil, and a door on the far wall. No one else was present.

“Hello? Mr. Williams?” Mark's voice sounded much louder than it was in the crowded shop. In response he heard a clank and grumbling from somewhere in the back. After a few moments the door opened and a man stepped out, rubbing his head, with goggles on his face.

“Ack, sorry ‘bout that. Lost track of time back there, forgot about the order for pick up.” Jonathan's accent was more posh than Mark expected from someone of his standing.

“Ah, it's quite alright Mr. Williams-”

“Oh, please. That's my father's name. Call me Jonathan, or Jon. And you are?” He spoke with his back to Mark as he puttered a bit at the bench and removed his goggles turning to face Mark as he asked his name.

“Mark, nice to meet-” Mark's breath caught in his throat as he met Jon's face. The man was about half a foot taller than him, he had to look up slightly, blond hair tied back from his face, and his eyes, blue eyes, like the ocean.

Like Jack's eyes.

Jon looked at Mark expectantly, slightly unsure as to why Mark was suddenly frozen in place, lost in his own thoughts.

“Uh, yea, nice to meet you. So, you're here to pick up the materials Mr. Allard ordered, ya?” Jack- no, Jon- asked as he started to gather things from the bench. Mark snapped out of his daze and back to the present.

“Yes, yes. I'm here to, uh, to get the supplies for Chris, er, Mr. Allard.” Mark mentally cursed himself for his tied tongue, though Jon seemed amused.

“Yes, well. He paid for them when he placed the order, so that's taken care of. Just have to go grab a few more from the back. Be just a tick.” Jon left the front of the store and Mark had a few minutes to himself. He was losing it. Had to be. Seeing Jack where he wasn't, he had done it multiple times before, right after. Except the only thing this man seemed to have in common were his eyes. The hair, height, accent, everything was completely different. But those eyes. Mark would recognize them anywhere.

Mark scolded himself. It was merely a coincidence. It's not like there were a ton of different eye colours. He was being ridiculous. He pushed all thoughts of Jack out of his head so he could finish with his business here. Jon returned from the back and bagged everything together for Mark.

“That's everything for ya. Come back anytime ya need more materials.” Jon beamed at Mark and the familiar crinkle in his eyes made Mark's knees weak. He squeaked out a confirmation and reached for the bag. As he grabbed it, his hand brushed Jon's and he felt a familiar, though long missed, shock of electricity jolt through his body. His eyes widened at the feeling, and he heard a gasp from Jon. Both men pulled their hands back and the items dropped to the ground, the metal clinking together within the bag. Mark looked at his hand then up at Jon who was flush bright red and spluttering a bit, his heart rate picking up slightly.

“Oh, Lord. Uh, my apology. I don't know what happened there. Felt like I got shocked or something. Heh. Odd.” Jon bent down to pick up the items, missing the way Mark physically sighed at the sound of his name on Jon's lips. It had a similar inflection to Jack's Irish lilt. God, what was happening here?

Jon stood back up and handed the materials back to Mark, careful not to touch hands again. He let his hands drop to his sides, shuffling his feet awkwardly as they both stood there before Mark realized he should probably leave.

“Well, thank you, Jon, for your service. I'll be sure to return if we need more supplies.” Mark punctuated this with a nod, as he spun on his toes and walked back outside into the dreadful rain. He tucked the bag under his coat, tugged his hat down and started on his way. He got a couple feet when he heard bells behind him followed by “Wait!”

Mark stopped, turning back to Jon whole took a few quick strides up to him, looking down.

“It's just, uh, I don't recognize you, and I know the Allards fairly well and Mr. Allard told me you were living with them for the time being and well, if you needed someone ta, ya know, show ya around the neighbourhood, feel free to stop by my shop.” he wasn't looking Mark in the eye as he hopped from one foot to the other, wringing his hands. The rain was pouring down, soaking Jon only after a few moments. A few strands of hair that had come undone from his tie were dangling in his face and the water dripped down his face. Mark felt a familiar warmth bubbling inside his gut, and he couldn't help but smile at him.

“I might take you up on that.” Was all the said as he turned and left Jon standing in the rain with a surprised smile on his face.

 

Mark was seriously questioning his sanity at this point.

After he got back to the house and dropped off the materials, he warmed himself up by the fire before joining the Allard’s for dinner. He listened as they idly chatted, answering questions politely but minimally. He liked the couple, they were quiet and kind, but Mark could tell they didn’t have much time left. Their hearts were slowing, starting to fail. Mark hoped he could help make the last of their time together more comfortable. After he helped clear and wash the dishes, he retreated to the cot they had set up for him in the main room. The house had three rooms, a bedroom, a kitchen and dining, and a den. Christopher had been a traveling merchant in his early days, but had left to settle down with his wife, Elise, and with the money he saved was able to afford a three roomed house and he worked as a tradesman. For their class, it was a fairly expensive living arrangement, but it worked out well for Mark.

As he laid in the cot he thought of Jon and Jack. When he touched Jon, the same feeling that he received back whenever Jack and him touched had run its course through Mark's body. He had never felt that same feeling again after Jack, and he had never met someone with the same ocean blue eyes. And here comes Jon, with both traits. What were the odds of that? He'd guess pretty slim.

Mark tossed under that blanket, closing his eyes and picturing Jack's face, his bright smile, short brown hair and bushy eyebrows. His bright blue eyes that shone with all the exuberance and excitement that was held beneath the surface. Mark felt tears prick his eyes but he refused to cry.

As he lay there, he thought of Jon's offer to show him around. He had been so shy and timid, so different from Jack yet so similar. He didn't understand and he couldn't help the guilt he felt at these feelings towards Jon's. He loved Jack, he always would. But could he be allowed to feel for another? He knew what Jack's answer would be. Mark heaved a heavy sigh. Should he take him up on his offer?

Part of him wanted to refuse, the part that was desperately clinging onto Jack's memory. But the other, the voice that always sounded like Lukas, was telling him to let go of the past and move on. He knew Lukas had multiple lovers over the years he was alive, and Mark was so terribly lonely. After having a taste of what he did with Jack, he found himself weak against the desire. There wouldn't be any harm in meeting up with Jon. He needed to continue his life, try to find some happiness in the void. He needed to move on. But not forget.

Never forget.

 

The following day he went back to Jon's shop right before closing. Jon was surprised to see him, but quickly masked it with attempted nonchalance. Mark found his slight awkwardness charming and endearing. He waited for Jon to close up shop and they headed out. It was so achingly familiar to his nights out with Jack, yet so excitingly new. There were similarities, both prattled on, though Jon with less confidence. But there were also difference, Jon was an only child, and he lost both his parents in a fire when he was just shy of being an adult. He knew the Allard’s because they had helped him on his feet afterwards and he continued in his father's shop. They were able to connect over the loss of their parents, a pain Jack hadn't been able to understand. Jon was so timid and reserved, but when he got going he could see the energy that reminded him so much of Jack. He loved his job, and was happy with his life. They talked about their love lives, to which Jon openly admitted he preferred the company of men over women. Mark was surprised at his openness, but Jon amended by the fact that London was more accepting of that type of lifestyle. It was still illegal for same sex to wed, but as for courting, it wasn't as reprimanded. Mark found it refreshing to see the world start to change before his eyes. He was about sixty now, and if there was one thing he could enjoy with his apparent immortality, it was to be able to see the world shape and form, hopefully for the better.

This continued for a few weeks, and Mark found he quite liked London, aside from all the rain. The Allard’s were kind people, and he slowly opened up with them more, and he had been fairly successfully in hunting down this nest, picking them of a few at a time. The best strategy he found, when dealing with larger nests in cities, was cornering them when they were on their own or in small groups. He had to make sure he wasn't spotted and was living in an area that wasn't near any of the main nests. It was always a gamble, staying in one area for too long. He put those around him at risks, but so far things had been going well, and he was enjoying being around Jon. Many had started to scatter, as they found they were being hunted. Not as ideal as killing them, but it did break the nest apart, taking down another notch in Esma’s regime.

As the weeks went by, they grew closer and closer, and Mark’s feelings slowly deepened. His feelings for Jon rivaled that he felt for Jack, and as time went by he slowly started to feel his guilt melt away, and part of him wondered if life had given him a second chance through Jon, a second chance at love. They were having dinner together one night, and Jon seemed nervous, barely eating his food and shifting in his seat.

“Jon, what is it? Something seems to be bothering you.” Mark put his fork down, and placed his hand on the table near Jon, offering to him. He had found after the first week that Jon was too shy to initiate any kind of contact, and Mark had taken great pleasure in the squeak and blush he had gotten when he had first taken Jon’s hand when they were walking about. After that is was rare for him to make the first move.

Jon stopped moving, staring at his plate for a moment before making eyes contact with Mark. While Jon was fairly reserved and quiet, his eyes always spoke volumes of expression, at least for Mark. Watching his eyes light up whenever they touched, as that current swam through their bodies. They hadn’t done much past hand holding and the occasional embrace when they were in the confines of his home, but Mark could feel himself yearning for more.

“Mark, I... I know it's only been a few weeks, not a very long time, but I’ve r-really enjoyed the time I’ve spent with you. I-I’ve never felt this way about someone before, and I, uh.” He was starting to get flustered, his heart picking up speed. Mark moved over to kneel at his feet and clasped Jon’s hands that he was wringing together furiously. He watched Jon’s intake of breath at his touch, and watched as he immediately relaxed. Mark didn't think he would ever tire of that feeling, the same as he would never tire looking into those blue eyes.

“Jon, I feel the same way.” Mark squeezed his hands and stood, bringing Jon with him.

“I... I know this is just a temporary installment for you, and you’ll be leaving at some point, but, I can’t let you leave without telling you.. Without making sure you know...” His face was flushed, eyes filled to the brim with emotion. Mark took pity on him, cupping his cheeks and leaning in.

“I love you, Jon.”

Jon’s eyes widened with surprise, before he let loose the most breathtaking smile that lit up his entire being.

“I love you, Mark.”

They shared their first kiss that night, and they slept together in Jon’s bed, holding each other. It had been twenty-five years since Mark had felt this happy, and being in Jon’s arms as he held Mark, arms wrapped securely around his waist, Mark's head on his chest, listening to his steady breathing and beating heart, he finally felt like he could call this home.

Mark didn’t really know why he was expecting this time to be any different.

 

The sun was streaming through the small window into the room. Mark had been awake most of the night, merely reveling the feeling of being in Jon’s arms, but at some point was lulled into a light sleep by the steady rhythm of his heart. He was alone in the bed, Jon had already gone to work, so Mark took his time getting up and dressed. Jon had left some food out for him from his morning meal, but Mark had been here almost every night eating dinner, so he had taken to not eating any other meals during the day now. It was a task to keep up the pretenses of being a normal person when you saw someone every day. As Mark was about to leave, he could hear a commotion outside. Yells and screams, somewhere within the city. He focused his hearing trying to pinpoint the area. His heart stuttered when he realized it was around the district that Jon’s shop was. He bolted out the door, and started sprinting towards Williams Blacksmith. As he neared he could see smoke rising above the shops and houses. Mark picked up his pace, vaguely aware he was running much faster than a normal human would. The cries rang in his ears as smoke hung in the air. He rounded the corner and skidded to a stop, heart stopping in his chest.

Men and woman were crowded around as men worked at the hand tub, spraying water at the ever growing flames that engulfed Jon’s shop.

“ _JON!_ ” The scream was barely heard over the commotion in the street and the roaring flames. Mark looked around in hysteria as he pushed his way through the horde of pedestrians. He spotted Mr. and Mrs. Allard standing nearby and barreled towards them.

“Chris, Elise, have you seen Jon, is he okay?” Mark grasped Christopher by his shoulders, panting in fear.

“Mark! Oh dear boy, we were hoping he was with you. The smith went up in flames merely half an hour ago, it was already opened.” Elise was near tears and Mark turned back to the shop. Jon was in there. He had to be. Mark tore away from the Allard’s, there protests following him as he dodged past the men working to put out the fire and barged into the shop.

The searing heat was immediate and the flames licked at his skin, burning him. He hissed in pain, and looked around, gagging on the smoke that filled his lungs. He yelled Jon’s name, as he weaved through fallen beams and around broken floor boards. He made his way to the back room calling again. Through the sizzling and crackling of the fire he picked up a moan coming from the back of the room. He rushed over, narrowly avoiding the piece of the ceiling that fell, and was met with the gruesome sight of Jon, pinned beneath flaming rubble. His clothing was charred and on fire, blood covered his face, streaming down from his head. He had horrible burns covering his body and half his face. Mark screamed for him, tears streaming down his face and drying from the heat of the fire. He gagged as he made his way to Jon. He tossed the rubble aside, kneeling beside Jon. His breathing was ragged and wheezy, and his eyes were slits. Mark let his hands hover above him, unsure as where to grab not wanting to cause him pain.

“Oh, God. Jon, stay with me okay? I’ll get you out of here. Just stay awake.” Mark carefully slipped his arms under Jon, grimacing at the pained moan that he released. “I’m sorry, it’s okay. I got you, I’m getting you out of here.” His body was covered in grime and soot, his skin was bubbling from the severe burns, half his face looked like it was melting. Mark choked on a sob as he started to make his way to safety. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down at Jon.

“M... Mark-k..” He wheezed. “I’m s-sorry, I-I’m sorry.” Jon coughed and gagged, sludge oozing from his mouth.

“Shh, Jon, it's okay. It’s okay.” Mark was almost out of the store, he could see the street milling with people.

Jon wheezed again. “I’m sorry, for lo-osing t-twice...” His gripped slipped a bit from Mark's shirt. “Mark, I love y-you. Remember me.”  Jon fell lip in his arms just as Mark stepped out into the street.

“No, please, Jon wake up, wake up! You’re okay, see? I got you out, I saved you. I saved you this time.” Mark choked on sobs, falling to his knees and he clutched at Jon, rocking back and forth, wailing into the night surrounded by crackling flames and somber cries.

 

 

 

Mark let out a yell at the pain that shot through his leg, falling to one knee, but quickly pushing himself up. He heard the others chasing after him, gaining ground. Mark ran as fast he could on his injured ankle, fairly sure it was broken. His vision was a little blurry from the blood dripping down his face and he was clutching at his chest, a gaping wound oozing blood. He had been taking down a nest that had been terrorizing a town in the Spanish Empire alongside another hunter he had met up with. He had been looking into the nest already when Mark had arrived. It wasn’t one of Esma’s, but needed attending to all the same. The Hunter was an odd one, very closed off, very professional. Mark had noticed that his hair had started to grey a bit, which, as far as he understood, should not be possible given their biology. He didn’t pry though. He had the feeling it was best to leave personal questions out with this man. He introduced himself as Brian, and proposed they work together on this hunt, though it had sounded more like an order which Mark had bristled at. Though there was something about the man that intrigued him, and he was very intelligent. They moved in quickly on the nest, and things had been going well, until reinforcements had arrived.

They were quickly outnumbered, and it was a fight for their lives just to get out, Mark had taken a stake to the chest, just nicking his heart. It was an unbelievably painful sensation. They had been separated at some point, and here Mark was, barely staying on his feet, racing from his pursuers, trying to keep his from bleeding out. He had been in a forested area and came up to cattle fields. He needed to take the chance and hide, he wouldn't be able to outrun them. He was hoping the smell of manure would be enough to mask his scent and the blood. Running over to the pasture, he dipped down behind a trough. Holding his breath and trying to slow his heartbeat. He had learned a technique that allowed himself to slow his heartbeat down to a rate that could possibly kill a human. He focused his breathing and turned his mind inwards, cutting off all his senses. He felt the blood pumped through his body and his heart rate slowed. Thinking back, Mark should have realized what a dimwitted idea that was, with the damage to his heart. Hfelt his mind blur as he was hit with intense vertigo, dots dancing across his vision. He fell on his back, as he lost consciousness.

 

When Mark woke, he was fairly certain this was the most comfortable he had been in a long time, and he sank into the bed, nuzzling his head into the soft pillow with warm light shining in through the window. After a moment his eyes snapped open as he realized he was no longer laying on the ground in a pasture. He also noted that he was no longer wearing a shirt, and had different pants on. His chest was bandaged, along with his head and his leg was elevated. He began to sit up, quickly derailing that idea as pain blossomed in his chest. He hissed in pain, clutching at his sides as he leaned back on his arm. He looked around the room he was in, it was small, just big enough for the bed and a table and chair. The table had what looked like medical supplies, fresh and bloodied gauze, along with his clothing. He heard a ruffling, and he snapped his head over as a man walked in through the curtain covering the doorway.

“Ah! Good to see you are awake now. Feeling any better, yes?” The man sat at the chair, and began inspecting Mark's wounds.

Mark stared.

“Well, it looks like nothing is infected. You had quite the injury my friend. It was certainly a surprise to find you there, laying on the ground in my pasture. How on earth did you end up there?” He pulled back, turning to the table and preparing a cloth. Mark barely flinched at the electric feeling that had coursed through him.

He stared.

The man turned back, using the cloth to clean some of the grime still on Mark's body and wiping the perspiration from his head. “Are you going to answer me or continue to stare at me like I have two heads?” He paused his actions, looking back at Mark. “Do you not understand francais?”

Mark stared.

The man sitting in front of him appeared to be slightly taller, had long black hair, a van dyke style beard and sun kissed skin.

Along with ocean blue eyes.

Mark continued to stare at him, without really seeing. What was happening? First Jack, then Jon and now this man? It had been nearly thirty years since Jon, and out of the blue this man, and with those same blue eyes and electric touch. Mark felt woozy, and his vision swam. This was too much. He was still weak from his injuries, his heart still damaged. Maybe he was still asleep, laying in that field and this was just a dream. He would wake up and wouldn't be confronted with what seemed like another reincarnation of Jack. He heard the man call out to him as he drifted into nothing.

 

When Mark woke again, he was alone, and the sun was rising. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, he was sure it had been a day at least. He was still fairly immobile due to his injuries. Since his heart was injured, it affected his usual regeneration cycle. His body would heal at a mortal pace while his heart mended itself, and that alone takes a few days. He sighed and laid back in bed. He thought about the man with Jack’s eyes. How has he met three people now, both with the same eyes and same ability to set his nerves on fire just by touch? This wasn’t just a coincidence.

As he thought about it more, Jon had been twenty-five when he had died, which was exactly how long it had been since Jack’s death, right down to his date of birth. Mark had found it odd, but let it slide, though keeping it tucked away for further speculation that never happened when he lost Jon. And this man, whoever he may be, looked to be around thirty himself, from what he saw in his face and expression. Could these men really be the same person? All be Jack? And if so, for what purpose? Both Jon and Jack have died, soon after meeting Mark. Would that be this man's fate as well?

He needed to leave. He couldn't risk the chance of someone being killed because of him. He sat up, groaning in pain, but he pushed through. He swung his legs over the side, breathing heavy and sweating. He tested his ankle, which had been bandaged and splinted, and found he could hobble on it well enough. He grabbed his clothes and made his way out of the room. As he stepped out, the man walked in from outside. Mark stopped in his tracks, meeting his eyes and he closed the door behind him and removed his shoes.

“And where do you think you are going sir?”

“I’m leaving. Thank you for treating my wounds, I will get out of your way.” Mark moved to go but the man stepped in front of him.

“Nonsense, you are still healing, you must rest and recover from your wounds. Please, go back to the bed. It is of no trouble to me.” He gestured behind Mark.

“I am fine, I really should be heading on my way. Thank you for your hospitality.” Mark moved to go around him, but the man grabbed him by the arm. Mark looked sharply over at him, trying to hide the emotions in his face. “Please, let go of me.”

The man paused, but did not release Mark. “Please, you are still gravely injured. It is not safe for you to be out right now, not this close to the border, with the war. Stay here, rest, heal, then you can be on your way.” He pleaded. Mark thought it over. He shouldn’t stay, not with how odd this situation was with him and the others, but he had a point. Mark was still very weak, and between the war with France and the powers of Europe, along with the other vampires still being out there, Mark wouldn’t last long.

The man’s words finally caught up with him. He had been in Spain when in the nest with Brian. On the chase, he must have crossed the border into France. He wondered if his fellow hunter had made it out like he had. Mark sighed, mind made up.

“Very well, I’ll stay, but only until I am healed.” The man smiled, releasing Mark's arm.

“My name is Jacques, Jacques Bennart, at your service.” He gave a sweeping bow to Mark, his hair framing his face as he glanced up at Mark through his dark lashes, making eye contact for a moment before swiftly standing back up. “But you can call me Jaq.” Mark did his best to ignore the flutter in his chest.

“Mark.” He stated, turning back to the bedroom. Jaq followed behind quickly, as Mark placed his clothes back on the table.

“Mark…?” He questioned as Mark slowly crawled back into bed, teeth gritted in pain.

“Just Mark.” he grunted out, and pulled the covers over his legs.

“Well then, Mark, you rest up. I’ll be out on the farm working. I’ll come check on you every now and again. Try not to get into trouble.” He smirked at the withering look Mark sent his way. He turned to leave.

“Are these your pants?” Mark blurted out before he could stop himself, an immediately felt abashed. Jaq turned back and smiled.

“Why, yes they are. Why do you ask?” Mark shifted in place, feeling his neck flush a little. He was only ever an awkward mess under those blue eyes.

“Just asking, I assume you changed my clothes…” Jaq laughed.

“Oh Mark,” His flush worsened for a different reason. “No need to be so shy.” He moved to leave before throwing one more glance back at Mark. “And trust me honey, you have _no_ need to be shy.” He winked before leaving. Mark spluttered, his face red as a tomato. He flopped back down to his bed, staring up at nothing.

This was going to be an endeavor.

 

As the days went, Mark slowly healed. His ankle hadn’t been as severe as they thought so he was able to get up and move about after a couple days. He helped out by preparing meals and cleaning for Jaq while he worked on his farm. Once again, there were similarities to Jon and Jack within Jaq. He was exuberant like Jack, but still reserved like Jon. Though Jaq had much more confidence in his advances than both of them. Every chance he had, his hand would brush Mark, his shoulder, back, sides. He sat closely to him while they ate, and was always throwing sexual quips when possible. Mark thought he was going to implode from the tension that had been building up in him. To make the matters worse, he once again felt himself falling for Jaq. Aside from all the sexual advances, he was a very gentle and caring man. Sometimes he would sit outside and watch him work with the animals. He had such a way with them, able to coax them through any task, and he was so open with them. Mark could see a vulnerability about him that wasn't there when it was just them. Mark had asked him about it, while eating one night.

“I’ve always been around animals. My family had a cattle farm before me, and their families before that. It’s in my blood.”

“Where is your family now?” Mark questioned.

“My parents have recently passed, and my sister married off to some merchant long ago. It’s only me now. These animals are my family.” He flushed a little at the comment, not meeting Mark's eyes. Mark smiled. “Eh, what of your family?” He changed the subject.

Mark didn’t see any reason to lie. It had been sixty-five years since he lost his parents, and while he still mourned, he had moved on from the loss, accepted it. “My older brother passed when I was eleven, and my parents when I was twenty.” Was all he said. He remembered to sound a little more sorrowful, seeing as to Jaq, it would seemed to only have happened a few years ago.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry.” Jaq grabbed Mark's hand, rubbing the back with his thumb. He met Jaq’s eyes and saw a bit of that openness there that he saw with the animals. He felt his defenses crumble a little more.

 

It had been two weeks since he ended up at Jaq’s farm, and he was fully healed. Though he feigned still being sore for the sake of human reasoning. Over the two weeks Mark had grown close with Jaq, albeit against his best intentions, and he found himself not wanting to leave. He also found himself wanting to indulge in the man’s advances and getting acquainted with the French mans mouth. But Mark needed to leave.

He confirmed Jaq’s date of birth was indeed the day Jon had died. The odds of that happening twice were slim to impossible, coupled with the attributes Jack, Jon, and Jaq shared. Hell, even their names were all similar. If this truly was what he thought, he needed to leave before Jaq got hurt. He was packing up to leave when Jaq got back inside.

“Eh well, cattle seemed kind of spooked today. Wonder if there's a storm coming- Mark? What are you doing?” Jaq stopped at the door, as Mark settled the bag of provisions and extra clothing Jaq had given him.

“I’m healed enough, and I’ve impinged long enough on your home. I should be going.” Mark said simply, though he was fighting a wave of desire to take Jaq into his arms, with him standing there all sweaty from his work outside.

“Oh that it, is it?” Mark was taken aback by the anger in his tone. “‘I’m healed, time to go!’ Have you not enjoyed your time here Mark?” He stepped forwards, finger pointed accusingly at Mark.

“Well yes-”

“Are you not sheltered here, fed and cared for?” Jaq was right in front of him. Mark was starting to get annoyed.

“Yes, I have been-”

“Then why leave? You don't have any family, no lover you've spoken of. Why not stay here? I can take care of you Mark.” He had a slight pleading tone infused with his anger.

“I can take care of myself, I must be going.” He shoved past Jaq, he needed to leave now, before his defenses crumble on him once again. Jaq shot around and grabbed Mark, pulling him back to him.

“Hey! Don’t you walk away from me!” He pulled Mark against his chest, and backed him against the wall. “What seems to be the problem here?”

They were both breathing heavily, and Mark was plain pissed off at the events, but he felt lust making itself known in the pit of his stomach, the proximity of Jaq, and the adrenaline from his anger, along with the feeling of his touch was overloading Mark's senses. He gripped Jaq and flipped them, pinning him against the wall. Jaq let out a gasp, eyes wide and Mark stared into his ocean blue eyes. 

“My only problem, right now, is you.” Mark said with a low voice. Jaq shivered in his arms, eyes falling closed before looking back at Mark.

“Why don’t we fix that problem then?” Jaq pushed forward, pressing his lips against Marks, and wrapped his arm around his neck. Mark felt his body explode with nerves, the feeling of Jaqs mouth on his overloading him and sending all kinds of sensations through his body. He felt Jaq run his tongue along his bottom lip, asking, and Mark answered by sticking his own tongue in Jaqs mouth. The two kissed aggressively, both grasping and pulling at each other. When they pulled back to catch their breath, foreheads pressing together, breathing coming heavily.

“So, where were you going again?” Jaq breathed, a smirk on his gorgeous face.

“Right now, we are going to your bedroom.” Mark breathed back before latching back onto his lips and hoisting Jaq up, his legs wrapping around his waist and walking to the bed. 

They made love that night, both professing under the covers in the heat and lust of it, they committed to each other. They lay in bed, holding each other, as the slowly drifted off, calm and serene, only to have it broken by the sounds of screams and cries, the sounds of wood splintering and bodies crushed. The Spaniards had attacked the town they were in, being right on the border. They tore down buildings, burned down homes, slayed families. Mark and Jaq tried to escape, but Jaq wanted to fight. Mark had lost track of Jaq, but when he found him, as he ran up to him, a sword came protruding through his chest. Mark felt something die inside him, as he watched Jaq fall to his knees, reaching out for him, calling Mark's name. Mark froze, then he turned and ran, before he could see his body hit the ground, watch the life drain out of those eyes for the third time. As he ran, his name drifted around him, a familiar Irish lilt filling his ears.

 

Mark sat atop a hill, overlooking the town as it went up in flames. He had not shed any tears for Jaq, rather sat there, this hollow and empty feeling that took over his entire being. Mark had once thought that Jon was his second chance at love, the rebirth of Jack. Now though, with Jaq, he knows what it really was. This was his punishment. He was destined to meet his love, see those eyes, feel his touch, be unable to resist the temptation, and just when he embraces it, his love is snatched away from him, life taken. This is Mark's fate, for the monster he has become. He sat there, watching over the town as the fires slowly went out, his happiness snuffed out along with it 

It would be centuries before Mark found it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mark.
> 
> So did ya see the hints?
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Again, sorry for the wait


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookie here! A chapter!  
> Like. One day I'll have a schedule.  
> This one was written yesterday morning but I kept revising and re reading and agonizing over it, and waited for Pochi to read cause I was really worried I wasn't getting the emotions across. But its here now! 2017 is here! Now we can really get into the story.  
> This Friday I drive home for the summer, and i start a new full time job the following Monday so I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but since I'll be done school I should (HOPEFULLY) make some kind of an update schedule.  
> Get to meet some new characters and some more lore.  
> Enjoy!

Mark groaned as his phone's ringtone cut through the silence of his room, waking him from his sleep. He rolled over with a groan and swatted blindly at his nightstand stand, sighing as he heard the offending object clunk to the ground. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up and stretched his arms over his head, the rays of sun streaming through the blinds cut across his bare chest before leaning over to retrieve his fallen phone. Checking the ID, he rolled his eyes as he unplugged his charger, answering his phone as he flopped back down in bed.

“What the hell do you want Felix. It's seven in the freaking morning.”

“Well excuse me princess, I'm not the one who was out running around all night. When did you even get in?” His Swedish accent sassed him through the speaker.

Mark groaned, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his free hand. “I think it was three, maybe four. I haven't slept in almost two weeks because of these fuckers and here you are, calling me, cutting my beauty sleep short. For what reason I may ask?” Mark closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. He had caught wind of a particular nasty group of vamps in his neighbourhood, snatching people at night from their homes and massacring entire families. He's been tracking them for the last two weeks, out every night, stalking the streets, staking out houses waiting for them. They were young, newly turned and erratic. They had no routine, just struck wherever they saw fit. He’d been slowly picking them off, as going all in against them was not the smartest since cops were crawling all around the neighbourhood looking for them, but between that and his day job, he hadn't been able to catch up on his sleep. He had finally got the last of them in the early hours of the morning.

“I don't know why you even bother working. It's not like you need the money.” Felix tsked.

“It's something to do between hunts. I'd go crazy if all I did was sit around in this house, you know that. But I might take some time off. There's been an increase of activity over the last couple months. Hunts are more and more frequent.” There had been more and more newly turned vampires over the last few months, increasing at an alarming rate. Typically, people are turned when a vampire decides they want to make a new clan or replace the member of a current clan. But these kids are on their own, doing their own thing with no signs of other nests in the area, no leader. He needed to look into it. After he got some sleep.

There was a slight pause before Felix responded. “Hmm that’s weird.” Mark opened his eyes, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Do you know something about this?” He asked with a raised eyebrow even though the man couldn't see him.

“Even if I did you know I couldn't tell you.”

Mark could feel the headache brewing between his brows. He’d been dealing with crypticness from Felix for as long as he's known him, about two hundred years or so now.

He met Felix for the first time back in Germany in the 1830’s. He had been living there for a couple years when he first ran into him. At the time, Mark had been going by his given name, as it was the first time being back in his home country since he first left nearly two centuries ago, and it didn't feel right going by a different name, as he started to use aliases as travel between lands increased. He had visited his old family’s farm to find it had been destroyed and built over as a new and thriving town. It had been hard for him, as he had just lost yet another iteration of Jack, Jinhai Liu, in Tibet near the border of Nepal. It had been a particularly harsh run, Mark had been there solely for the purpose of there being sightings and a ‘beautiful woman with blood red eyes’ running around. The area was not kind to foreigners, and it had proved that when Mark had been sighted snooping around at night by a passing soldier, and chased through old buildings long abandoned.

On the run, they both fell through some old floorboards, and the building collapsed on top, trapping them. Mark had been mostly uninjured by the fall, but the man chasing him had injured his leg. That was how Mark met Jin. The man was stubborn as all hell, and it seemed steadfast in his opinion of same sex relations. China had always been more old fashioned and behind the western world. Mark could see himself fighting the obvious attraction and feelings he had. It was one of the few times he met a Jack that was straight, and they tended to go either way. They didn't have much of a chance this time though. They ended up being trapped in this building for days, and while Mark could manage as he worked on digging his way out, Jin, with his injury, could not.  He lasted three days before he passed, from lack of water and bleeding out.  Mark was left down there with his corpse for two days. What hurt the most about it though was that Jin had to deal with a slow death as Mark couldn't bring himself to end his misery, and he had begun to remember in his last minutes.

It hadn't taken Mark long to realise that each time his love died, he would remember his past lives and remember Mark. It had been heart breaking and chipped away at his soul a little more, and in the building, the last few minutes before Jin passed, he spoke to Mark, telling him how much he loved him and how sorry he was. Mark left as soon as he got out, Esma be damned.

He had been working as a farm hand when the youngest son of the farm owner, Friedrich Bauer, came to him as he was about to retire for the night.

“I know what you are.” Was all he said to Mark as he retreated back to his home. Mark stood there, struck at the implications of this. As he laid in bed that night he planned his escape in case a town full of angry farmers came for him with pitchforks and torches. The next day came and went like any other though. It wasn't until a few days later when some of the farm hands were going out for some drinks that Friedrich approached him again.

“Markell, wait.” He ran up to Mark, and pulled him off to the side letting the others go on ahead. Mark tensed, prepared himself for a fight as he wearily watched the man, but Friedrich merely laughed.

“Calm yourself. I'm not going to hurt you.” He smiled at Mark, who was now very confused but still on guard.

“What do you want?” He questioned.

“To talk. Walk with me?” Friedrich angled his body slightly in the other direction of the town towards a field. Mark hesitated for a moment then followed. This was his boss's kid after all.

“So I’m just going to start talking, and I want you to listen to me until I’m done alright?” He waited for Mark to respond with a nod before starting. Soon, Mark learned there was more to this guy than a simple farmer's boy. Not only did he know what Mark was, the man had a much deeper understanding of souls and reincarnation than Mark ever could in his experience. Friedrich had recently turned eighteen years of age, and according to him, on this date he regains all the memories of his past lives. Many, many lives. He could remember as far back as almost seven thousand years. His soul reincarnates every time he passes, and on his eighteenth, he regains his memories.

Mark didn't believe him at first. Who would? It sounded preposterous. But then he brought up Jack's.

Mark stopped and grabbed his arm roughly. “What do you know about it?” He growled. Friedrich remained as calm as ever though.

“I know that every time he is reborn he eventually finds you in his second decade. I know that you two are soul mates.” Mark barked out a harsh laugh, releasing his grip on the man and walking forward muttering.

“You need a soul to have a soul mate.” Friedrich caught up with him.

“What makes you think you don't have a soul?”

Marked looked at the man like he was slow. “I'm a monster, a ‘creature of the night’. We don't have souls. Not anymore.”

“If you didn't have souls, you couldn't reincarnate. And seeing as I'm here, I'm living proof you do.” He stated. Mark looked sharply over at him. Living proof…?

“Are you saying-?”

“Yes.”

Mark looked away, analyzing this information. He had a soul? He had a _soul_. And Jack was his soul mate? He shook his head. Even if he did have a soul it was still tainted, blackened by his deeds. Images of a cave back in Ireland flitted through his mind. He looked back over a Friedrich. “What else can you tell me?”

He went on to explain how all beings were reincarnated without ever knowing. Some souls are older than others, as more and more people are born into this world, new ones are created. The only way to end a soul’s cycle permanently is if there are more deaths than there are births. Mass deaths like plague are prime examples. There are some like Jack, who remember their lives right at the cusp of death, and even fewer like Friedrich who have the ability to remember their lives once they reach a certain age. Along with this, he is gifted with other abilities.

“Seriously? The future?” Mark scoffed.

“It's not as simple as that. I don't know the future per say, it's more that I have future knowledge about specific things, and sometimes it isn't necessarily the future. It can be things of the past.”

It was how he knew about Mark and Jack. He said it was like remembering something he had forgotten, as if he knew it all along. It was also completely random and came to him at any time. And it wasn't always set.

“Just telling someone what I know can change what happens, so I have to be careful as to what I reveal.” He wasn't looking at Mark, his gaze unfocused on his surroundings. Mark recognized that look, and he knew better than to ask.

From that day on, the two became good friends. Mark would stay with Friedrich until he passed, only to have the man find him eighteen or so years later, different body, name and personality but still the same man. Whenever he remembered, he would be gifted with the knowledge as to where Mark was. It was always odd, how he acted. He would have certain personality traits based on the way he was raised in his current life, but they would sometimes mix and clash with his past selves. He could goof and act like the young man he was, then he would shift, looking so old and so wise, eyes hardened by time, and that was when Mark was truly reminded how old he really was.

Felix Kjellberg was a scrawny man from Sweden who found Mark living in Toronto, Canada when he was nineteen years into his current life. He later convinced Mark to move to LA, pestered him for months. Mark had finally relented and they got a house together in LA, and they had been there the last five years.

“So back to a more pressing topic, why are you calling me at Goddamn seven in the morning, Felix?” Mark groaned as he grabbed his pill from his stand and leaned up against his headboard. “Where are you anyways? It's Saturday, usually you're still in bed yourself dead to the world.” Mark could hear the sounds of engines and horns through the phone. “In fact, I didn't even see your car when I got in.” Mark sat forwards, sheets pooling around his waist as he questioned his housemate, popping the white medication in his mouth and dry swallowing.

“That's why I'm calling. I tried to wait, I didn't want to call you while you were out, especially after the bitching you gave me last time I did that-”

Mark nearly choked on his pill. “You almost got me killed! Who thinks ‘huh. Wonder how my bud is doing on his hunt for dangerous and killer vampires? Maybe I'll call him and have his ringtone alert them to his presence!’” Mark cut him off, exasperated.

“You're the one that left your ringtone on dumbass.” Mark went to say more but was cut off by Felix. “I met her, Mark.”

All the argument and irritation flew out of Mark at Felix's words. “What, really? She's here, in LA?”

“Her name is Marzia, she's from Italy and she's traveling the states right now. She's just as beautiful as the first time.” Felix's voice was dreamy and light, and Mark had a small smile on his face as he fell back against the headboard. Felix found his soulmate again.

Felix had explained that it was very, very rare for anyone to actually meet their soul mate. While everyone had one, there was no guarantee they would be born in the same country, let alone the same time. They could easily be born in a cycle where one is being born while the other is half way through their life. The fact that Mark found Jack within ten years of themselves was nothing short of a miracle, along with how they kept finding each other.

“It's almost like fate.” Felix had said, back when they first met in Germany. The way he said it though, sounded like he knew more than he let on.

He told Mark about how he had met his soulmate once, in 800 AD, and spent their, albeit short compared to the present, lives together. He hadn't found them again since. He, like Lukas, had taken lovers down the road, male and female. Felix wasn’t bothered by ‘simple things as gender’. He himself had been reincarnated as female before, and as such, the idea of it meant very little to him. Mark himself didn't much care for what gender a lover was, though he tended to lean predominantly towards the male physique and mentally, when he found the desire for one. It was often merely to satisfy his physical needs, sometimes the emotional ones that just craved human contact when he was alone waiting for Jack, and more recently, waiting for Felix.

“I've been with her all night. I'm actually driving back home now, we stayed up watching movies and talking and stuff. It was amazing, Mark. It's so different, being such a long period of time and with how much the world has changed, but it feels just the same as when I first met Goda.” Mark could hear the happiness and love in Felix's voice. He was overjoyed for his friend, but couldn't help the pang of sadness that hit him.

“Well, I'm sure it won't take long for you to sweep her off her feet and start your life together.” Mark tried very hard to keep his voice light and cheerful but Felix knew him much better than that.

“Mark... I know this is hard for you, given your history, our history. I know you're happy for me but you don't have to hide your pain either.” Felix’s tone changed to concern and Mark felt instantly horrible.

“I don't know what you're talking about. I'm overjoyed for you, that you found her. I can't wait to meet her.” Mark felt tears sting his eyes.

“I'm pulling onto our road. We’ll finish this in person.” Felix hung up, and Mark dropped his phone, rubbing the unshed tears from his eyes. He was being such a bubble blowing baby right now. Get your shit together Fischbach. He heard Felix's car in the driveway as the motor cut off, and Mark put his phone back on the night stand as he watched the door waiting for him to come in, knees drawn to his chest.

Felix walked in, white hair flopping in his face, brown roots showing through more and more as days passed. His stubble was unshaven and his clothing was rumpled, probably since he'd been wearing them since yesterday morning. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the other side of Mark's bed, settling down in the same position as Mark, with his arms resting on his knees while Mark hung his head, forehead against his knees, arms crossed in front. They sat there for a bit, the sounds of birds and morning traffic reaching their ears, with Mark being able to the conversations of people that Felix could not.

After a bit, Mark dropped his hand from his knees, palm up and open which Felix reflexively grabbed, interlacing their fingers. Mark sat up enough to lean his body against Felix and rest his head upon his shoulder, Felix resting his cheek on his hair.

“I am happy for you, Fe. I really am.” Mark finally spoke after the stretch of silence.

“I know.” Felix whispered, tightening his hold on Mark's hand.

“It's still hard though. Especially with the time and date.” Mark tried to forget, it had been nearly four hundred years, but he could still vividly remember this date, the day that Jack first died in his arms. It haunted his dreams to this day, different scenarios always playing through his mind. He couldn't change the past but that didn't stop himself from trying to see his mistakes. It had also been twenty-seven years since the last reincarnation, and he was due to come face to face him his love soon. After the last, Mark had hit another breaking point. Felix has passed suddenly and violently the year prior, only in his early forties due to a drunk driver and he had lost this Jack in a more painful way than most; suicide. Mark had holed himself away in Canada, only leaving the small and shitty apartment he rented to feed and hunt, his nights haunted by the images of walking in on Joel in the bathtub, water run red, his eyes wide and unseeing in Mark's direction. It destroyed him.

When Felix found him again, he kicked his ass into gear, helping him out of the despair he had fallen into and back on his feet. He eventually suggested LA as a way to start fresh again and try to live his life like a normal man would. Make friends, get a pet, have sex. He hadn't done anything of the sort in decades. Since coming here he had made some good friends, got a job as a game developer and even got a dog, a golden retriever named Chica that he loved to death along with Felix's pug, Edgar.

Felix released Mark's hand to wrap his arm around him, pulling him in close and pressing a kiss to Mark's head. Mark closed his eyes, willing tears back once again. He loved Felix, has for decades and decades, and Felix loved him. It was bound to happen, being they only had each other to count on over the years, especially Mark. Felix would have his family he would grow with until his memories returned, but they would never understand him or know the truth like Mark did. Over time friendship evolved to fondness and fondness eventually evolved to love. It wasn’t the same as he felt for Jack, nor was it as powerful and earth shattering, but he cared deeply for Felix, a way someone would for a partner. Once they tried to be together, as lovers, both having been slowly becoming more and more physical with each other from hand holding, to cuddling, to kissing. And while the sex had been great, it was really just that. Sex, not love making. They both realized this and decided that it would merely be for ‘emergency situations’ as Felix phrased it. In the beginning Mark felt guilty as hell, like he was cheating on Jack, even if they weren’t technically together all the time, but Felix pointed out that he didn’t think Jack would want him to be alone all the time, which was true, Jack had even said so once, when they had had time to actually talk before he had died.

They were still very close, often sought each other for comfort, especially Mark after each of Jack's deaths. And they sometimes found themselves in bed together, sometimes for sex, but usually to chase away each other's nightmares. They had an odd relationship, and Mark couldn't help the twinge of envy he felt that Felix had found his soul mate again, and he would be able to spend his life with her, and Mark would have to watch, keeping him at arm's length and knowing he’ll never get to have that.

They sat there for a while, Felix just holding Mark, both reminiscing of their time together, Mark sat up eventually, Felix’s hand resting on his lower back, and asked him about Marzia. Regardless of his envy and remorse, he couldn't help but smile and feel great pleasure at seeing his face light up the way it did. At the end of the day he loved Felix, and he wanted his happiness regardless of where it left him.

Felix grabbed Mark by the shoulders. “Mark, no matter what, you'll be in my life. I've known you for two hundred years, and no one will understand me the way you do, understand the pain and grief we go through. Not even Marzia will. You are a part of me. Remember, you will always have a place in my heart, for as long as I live.” He gave a cheeky smile as he cupped Mark's cheek. His eyes widened fractionally, before pulling back and getting up.

“Alright, that's enough with the sappy shit, get up. We're going out.”

Mark reeled a little from the extreme change in mood and atmosphere from Felix as he registered his words.

“Where are we going? I'd much rather stay in bed, Fe.” Mark whined, flopping back onto the bed. Felix grinned evilly as he grasped the sheets and yanked them off. Mark yelped, cold air hitting his skin, some more sensitive areas taking the brunt. “Jesus Christ Felix!” Mark scrambled to cover his junk with a pillow, more for warmth than modesty. Felix had seen him naked more than anyone else.

“I want a new tattoo.”

 

 

 

“You seriously got me out of bed to get another impromptu tattoo with you? Why couldn't you have just gone yourself?”

Mark was in the driver's seat of his Prius, Felix on his phone texting who he assumed was Marzia. After changing into jeans and a white shirt with blue and purple flower patterns, Mark let Chica and Edgar outside, fed them, and headed out with Felix. Mark kept fiddling with his hair, trying to get the raven strands out of his face, with minimal progress. He didn’t know why he was so fidgety. He noticed Felix’s sidelong glance at him.

“It's no fun to go alone. Plus we haven't seen Ken if forever. Don't tell me you won't enjoy seeing him.”

Ken was one of their good friends that owned a popular tattoo parlour in LA. They met him when Felix went to get his first tattoo when they first moved here and the three hit it off. It didn't take long for them to exchange numbers and they became quiet close. Felix had had an instant crush on the burly man when they first met, but mentions of a girlfriend shot it down pretty quick. Felix had gotten multiple tattoos from the shop, named Cinnamon Ken, odd name for a tattoo shop but it was catchy. They pulled into the parking lot, and headed towards the shop.

Ken was sitting at the reception desk, eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him, clicking away at the mouse. He dragged his gaze away as Mark and Felix walked through the door. The shop was small, but was designed in a way to feel spacious. Both side walls were lined with couches for waiting, a few people seated in them, small coffee tables on each side lined with various art books and design magazines. Directly in front was the reception desk Ken sat at, a doorway to the left that led to the back with the studio rooms. There was a coffee maker on the desk along with a bowl of mints. The walls were decked with decals and framed tattoo designs by various artists along with Ken’s own personal work.

“Heeeeey! Felix, Mark, how goes it?” Ken stood and came around the desk to embrace both the men in a ‘bro hug’, clasping hands and wrapping the other arm around each other. The man was a bear, thick and tall, with a bushy beard and eyebrows. He had tattoo sleeves on both arms, along with some that scattered his chest and back that just poked above the collar of his band tee. He was very intimidating and was one of the sweetest men Mark knew.

“Felix here has decided it's time for his next inking, and of course we’d come see the best shop in LA.” Mark pulled back from the hug, looking over at Felix as he spoke, before looking back at Ken. “And seeing you is a bit of a plus I guess.”

“Oh, you flatter me Mark. Feel like following suit and getting yourself some ink?” Ken nudged his shoulder, a hopeful tone to his voice. Mark was already shaking his head though.

“The day I let you anywhere near me with that machine is the day the world ends. I'll leave the body art to you two.” He didn't have anything against tattoo, had even thought about getting one, but he would literally have to spend forever with it on his skin he didn't want to deal with that later down the road. Felix, the lucky shit, didn't have to worry about that.

Felix laughed. “Nice try bro, but ya had to know that was coming. Been trying to get the man to get once as long as I've known him. Now,” he rubbed his hands together, smile on his face. “Any openings for your dear Swedish friend?”

“You're in luck. I just hired a couple new artists, Caleb leaves for Sans Francisco in a couple weeks so we have some extra hands.” Ken walked back behind the counter. “Ethan is in the back working on a consultation with a customer right now, he's had some prior experience from an uncle who used to run his own shop back in Maine. I've met the guy a few times and he recommended the kid to me. He has some rad art. The other guy is a fellow from Ireland, just moved to LA last week. He's been working as a tattoo artist for about 5 years now, but has been following my work for a few years. Is a bit of a fan boy but he has some major talent. He should be here any minute and he can get started with you.”

Ken had opened up his shop about ten years ago, a nobody who wanted to make it big in LA as a tattoo artist. He moved from Mississippi when he was twenty-one, and since then he's become renowned in the states and even in some parts of the world. It had been a struggle but he pushed himself through. He met his wife Mary through this shop, gave her her first tattoo and now she helped manage the place. She was down to three days a week now, as they were expecting their first baby in early May.

“How's Mary doing? Ready to pop yet?” Felix leaned his elbows on the desk and popped a few mints into his mouth. Mark followed suit, leaning back against the desk, looking out the store front.

“She's getting there, only a few weeks from her due date now. Can't wait for this baby to come. Pregnant women are mean, man. Do you know how many times I've had to sleep on my Goddamn couch? Far too many in my opinion.”

Mark gave him a sympathetic nod while Felix patted his shoulder.

“The life of a husband and soon to be father is a rough one my burly friend.” Felix pushed himself from the counter leaning back on his heels. “Now, my ink. You say some Irish bean is going to be the one putting that gun to my skin?”

“Yea, today will be his first real day on the job but like I said, he's been doing this for about five years now and from what I've seen he's good. Got no worries with him my man.” Ken's eyes flicked up and back to them. “Actually, that's him there coming across the street.” He came back around the desk to the front as Felix turned and Mark pushed himself back into a standing position. The door chimed as the guy basically ran in, neon green hair brightening the store. Ken walked up to him and shook his hand, then clapping it on his back, the man trying hard to conceal the jolt he got from the slap, still catching his breath as he brought him over to them. The air in Mark's lungs stopped as he forgot how to breathe, his body going rigid and eyes wide.

“There ya are. We were just talking about ya. Meet my good friends here, Felix and Mark. You two, this is my newest employee, Sean McLoughlin.”

Sean smiled wide, blue eyes crinkling, extending his hand, multiple tattoos visible on his arm, disappearing into the sleeve of his tee. Mark kept his eyes on his face, as his mind tried to catch up with his mouth, his breathing still stunted.

“Nice to meet ya! My names Sean, but most people call me-”

“Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost feel bad leaving it there.  
> Almost.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the next chapter up! Thank you so much for your patience! It’s been hectic here starting my new job, it’s pretty draining and little anxiety inducing but I like it so far, and I start working part time on top of my full time soon so RIP me. Still gonna try for updates on weekends.
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted to thank you all so so much for your support! Honestly you guys are freaking awesome. Your comments always make my day, and if I’m feeling down or unmotivated I’ll just go through and read them all. And that you deal with my bull shit update schedule. It amazes me that this has almost 200 kudos and 2000 hits! Like dude, not what I was expecting at all, and it has sparked so many ideas and plans for the future too. So thank you all so much!
> 
> Also huge thanks for Pochi who has helped out so much with this and I’ve had a lot of fun with as well. She’s a God send some days. You should see some of the comments on our edits.
> 
> ALSO  
> I did the first part in Sean's pov, for various reasons. IT wont be all the time, Sean's pov will probably pop in here and there for plot reasons and just to help with the story telling but please let me know what you think of that!
> 
> Enjoy!

_I’m going to be fucking late on my first day._

Sean was running through the street, swerving through crowds and around people. He was met with many profanities and shouts of anger that he did his best to respond with a ‘Sorry!’ and a bright smile. His alarm hadn’t gone off this morning because like a dumbass, he had set it for 7 P.M. rather than A.M. He was just lucky enough to have loud as hell neighbours that woke him up around 7:30 with a bout of morning sex. As soon as he had the money he was getting the fuck out of that crummy ass apartment. After he whizzed through his morning routine, which he managed to cut himself shaving and bang his shin against his bedpost, he booked it to his bus stop only to see it pull away before he could get on, driver pretending to not see him frantically waving his arms, hollering out. Sean let out a frustrated groan and checked his phone. It was 8:10, the next bus wasn’t scheduled until 8:50, and his shift started at 9. After throwing some swears around in his head, he turned on his heel and started booking it to Cinnamon Ken.

He stopped at the lights, hands on his knees as he caught his breath and checked his phone. _8:58._ Sean cursed under his breath, he was still a good ten minutes away. He hopped from foot to foot, waiting for the little white man to pop up before taking off again, many dirty looks being thrown his way. At one point he misstepped around a construction pylon and took a nasty tumble, shouts of alarm reaching his ears. Sean groaned loudly, just loving how this day was going and prayed he’d just get hit by a car and at least have an excuse for being late. He was about to hop back up when a hand popped into his view. He looked up to see a woman, a gorgeous woman, holding her hand out to him. He accepted the help, the two shuffling off to the side near the mouth of an alley way to avoid the pedestrian traffic.

“Thank ya for that. Seemed like the only one to bother giving a shite.” Sean brushed his pants off and readjusted his bag on his shoulder.

“Oh please, don’t worry about it, I’m glad I could help. Highlight of my day.” Her voice drew Sean as he took her in. She had black hair, cut in a short bob, with large sunglasses covering most of her face. He was stunned for a moment before he shook himself, and smiled.

“Glad someone’s day is made.” He looked at his phone again and saw it was five after nine. _Shit_.

“Sorry, I gotta run. Thank you for helping me with my rather graceful goof.” He smiled bright as he turned to run again.

“It was my pleasure, Jack.”

Sean stopped, whipping back around to face the woman, only to have her vanish. What the hell? Where did she go? And how the hell did she know his name? Sort of. He was a little freaked but he didn't have the time to ponder that now. He was already late to his shift. He would worry about it later. God it wasn’t even noon yet and he was already done with today.

It took another two minutes of running and shoving through crowds before he finally saw the store in view. He did a quick scan of the road before sprinting across the street and practically fell through the front door. He stood up straight breathing heavy as he was met with a full view of his new boss who basically beat his back with his hand. Jack did his best not to show his reaction.

“There ya are. We were just talking about ya. Meet my good friends here, Felix and Mark. You two, this is my newest employee, Sean McLoughlin.” Well, he didn’t seem to be angry about him being late, though Ken had seemed like a pretty laid back guy the few times he had been in the store before he was officially hired. He looked at the two men in front of him, Felix, a tall, lanky, white haired guy, who had an easy smile on his face, and over to Mark, when his breath caught in his throat. The man was _gorgeous_ , raven black hair, golden skin, and deep brown eyes. His chiseled jaw and defined body was just perfect and so unfair. Sean straightened up a bit, and berated himself for not choosing something a little nicer, rather than his current band tee and skinny jeans that had seen better days. Maybe this day wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

He extended his hand to Mark, hoping it wasn’t as sweaty as it felt, and put on his best smile.

“Nice to meet ya! My names Sean, but most people call me-”

“Jack”

It took Sean a minute reveling in the man's voice, another perfect aspect to this perfect looking man, to realize that he had said ‘Jack’ at the same time as him. He looked at Mark, taking in the way the man stared at him, eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. Did he seem pale? Felix’s head snapped over to Mark, then back to Sean, his eyes widening as well before he nudged Mark with his elbow. Mark snapped his head over to Felix and the two shared a look before Mark looked back over at Sean, who still had his arm partially outstretched, looking confused along with Ken.

“Uh, sorry about that, uh. Hi, I’m Mark, obviously.” Mark went to accept his hand then pulled back and settled on a small wave. Sean retracted his hand, a little slighted, but still mainly confused, feeling oddly energized.

“Yea, uh, hi.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his feet. “So, did Ken here tell ya my nickname then? Seeing as you interrupted me and beat me to the punch there.” He gave a lopsided smile trying to keep his tone light in what was very quickly becoming an awkward as hell situation.

“Oh, uh, no, he didn’t. You just remind me a lot of someone, a Jack, I used to know, and it just took me by surprise. You two are basically identical, really. Sorry if I came across as rude. It wasn’t my intent.” Mark had seemed to regain whatever composure he had lost earlier.

“Really? Huh. Small world.” He didn’t do a very good job of keeping the doubt out of his voice, at what seemed like a really crappy excuse, but something in Mark’s voice sounded sincere. Last thing Sean needed was stalker, even if he _was_ attractive.

“Yea, it really is.” Sean felt Mark's gaze resting heavily on him, and he felt an odd sort of excitement and warmth. Other than the weirdness that just happened, he seemed like a nice guy, one who was still hot as hell, and Sean sincerely hoped he’d see more of him, which was very possible if they were good friends of his boss. Score one for America.

They all stood there for a moment in silence before Ken clapped his hands together.

“Well alrighty then. Introductions are done, it’s time to get to work boys and girls.” He started on his way to the desk, followed by Felix making some fuss about how Ken looked at him when he said girls. Mark stepped aside, arms sweeping to the side as he gestured for Sean to go forward with a smile that made him weak at the knees. He wanted to see that smile in its full glory. _God I hope you like men._

“Why thank ya, what a gentleman.” Sean thickened his accent as he walked by, giving his hips an exaggerated sway, to be taken as flirting or joking around, and felt quite pleased with the small gasp he heard behind him. He got up to the front and walked behind the counter, shoving his bag underneath before addressing Ken.

“Sorry for bein’ late, about everything that could have gone wrong this morning did, an’ then some. I promise it won’t be a reoccurring thing.” He threw on his best puppy dog eyes, something he learned at a young age being the youngest of five. Had to get your way somehow.

“Don’t worry about it dude, as long as it doesn’t keep happening, a little tardiness here and there never killed anyone. Just don't be late for any scheduled appointments, ‘cause I’m the one that will have to deal with the dissatisfied customer.” Ken waved him off.

“Eh, can’t that bad, you deal with a dissatisfied wife every day.” Felix shot at Ken, then immediately ducked at the hand that came swiping at him.

“Watch it, ya Swedish meatball, or you won't be getting anymore ink from here, and that means full price somewhere else.” Ken glared, but there was no real threat in his words. Felix snickered behind his hands before putting them up in a sign of surrender, With Mark coming up behind shaking his head and muttering something under his breath. Sean tried his hardest not to stare, he really did.

“Alright, I give. Let's get this done then, ya Irish potato.” Felix turned to Sean as he spluttered, redirecting his attention that was starting to drift.

“Irish potato? Who the hell-” He stopped, realizing he was talking to a customer, friends of Ken or not, and looked back at his boss a little frightened, but he was just laughing.

“Come one Felix, give the new guy a break from your shit for like a day.” He turned to Sean. “Feel free to beat this guy if he gives ya any issues. I swear he’s nicer than he looks. Smarter too, sometimes. You’ll be starting with him today, in studio two. Felix, just come on back when you’re ready.” Ken started on his way back. Sean turned to the others, about to give a signature smile to Mark, as Felix and he interacted, his smile slipping. Felix had his hand on Mark's arm, and the other on his shoulder as he leaned in and talked quietly with Mark, who responded with a nod, and a couple murmured words before Felix leaned in to hug him tight with Mark practically nuzzling his face in his neck.

Sean turned away, feeling heat run up his neck along with disappointment. They seemed to be more than just friends, by the way they just interacted. _At least I know he likes men._ He made his way to the studio feeling dejected, where Ken gave him a quick review of the equipment and locations of things when Felix entered the room, and the door chimed at the front.

“That's just Mark,” Felix said to Ken as he was going to check the front. “He had to run some errands, I’m gonna be picking him up later.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it. Just holler if you need anything.” Ken waved them off and he walked back to the front. Sean looked over at Felix and gestured for him to take a seat on the chair there. They discussed the design he wanted, which would be located on his left forearm, then Sean prepared the stencil and started the machine. While he worked they made small talk, discussing family, where they were from, why they moved, etc. He had to admit, Felix was pretty cool. He was funny as hell, and a total goof but had the wisdom about him. Sean asked a lot of questions on what it had been like adjusting to a totally new country and got some helpful tips from him, even gave him his number if he ever needed anything, said him and Mark would be more than happy to help.

Sean hesitated a second before continuing. “So, you and Mark, you guys a thing?” Sean flicked his eyes up to Felix before back down to concentrate on his work.

“Why, you interested?” Felix said looking at him with a coy smile. "I mean I understand, my meatballs have tempted many a’ lads. Not to mention Mark. God his wurst is just... Bellissimo!" Felix said kissing his fingertips with teary eyes. Though the small exaggerated jacking off before resting his arm did not go unnoticed. Sean had to keep himself from spluttering and fucking up the ink. He pulled back for a sec to wipe the arm and composed himself a bit.

“I was just asking, from what I saw earlier, you two hugging and... yea. Just curious is all. You two look good together” Sean could feel his neck heating up as he kept his head down and focused on Felix’s arm.

“Mark and I do live together,” Sean deflated at the comment before he continued. “But we are just roommates, and very, very good friends. Been through a lot together, him and I, he basically family, but no, we aren’t in a relationship.” Sean felt a seed of hope flare back up, and maybe, he had a chance here.

“So, uh, is he seeing anyone? Mark I mean?” Sean tried so very hard not to sound too forward, he was essentially talking to the man’s best friend and would be the first line of defense for potential partners.

“Nope, Mark is as single as they come. Many people have tried to score that piece of fine ass but none have succeeded.” Felix paused and Sean could hear a smile in his voice. “But something tells me that might change soon.”

Sean’s eyes flicked up to Felix’s again, and he gave a small smile before focusing back on his work. _I think I’m going to like it here._

 

Mark ran, ran as fast as he could through the desert area outside L.A., pushing himself as hard as he could. Jack, it was _Jack. His Jack,_ his first Jack. In all the years that he has met him, they never looked the same, other than they eyes, and they had never been from the same place. But now, Sean, _Jack_ , he looked exactly the same, save the green hair and tattoos. Mark came to a stop, he was in the middle of the desert and he threw his head back and screamed as loud as he could. He fell onto the ground and heaved heavy breaths, on the verge of panic.

He knew he would find him sooner or later but not this. He wasn’t expecting this. And when he spoke, Irish accent heavy and thick, it sounded just as he remembered, Jack’s voice clear as day in his mind like it was yesterday.

Why was this happening? Why was he being punished this way? He always loved every iteration of Jack he met, but none had ever been as strong as his first, as Jack McLoughlin had been to him, and he could already feel the force of his pull to him as strong as ever. Mark choked on a sob. He couldn’t watch him die. He couldn't watch Jack, Sean, die the way he did all those year ago in that cabin. Mark didn’t think he would survive it. He _wouldn't_ survive it. He couldn’t get close to Sean. He needed to get away, far away. Maybe this was a sign, maybe this curse, his hell, was ending, going full circle and coming to a close and Jack would finally be at peace and live his life how he was supposed to live it; without Mark there fucking it up.

But Mark had a life here now, friends, a job, Chica. He couldn’t just get up and leave, with no reason, no notice. And Felix had just found Marzia, and he knew Felix would never let him leave on his own, and he couldn’t do that to him. Mark couldn’t leave. But he could still avoid him. They didn’t go to the shop all that often, and as long as Mark didn’t take too many unnecessary adventures, he could easily avoid him. He had to. If this was the end to the curse, maybe this was the last time he would find Jack. The thought sent searing agony through his heart but it would be for the best. He was poison to him, the reason for his deaths, basically a murder weapon wielded by fate to rip him from this world only to repeat the process, to punish Mark for his misdeeds.

He stood back up, looking up into the sun. He knew what he needed to do, what he would do, to protect Sean. What he wanted didn’t matter, and he stamped down on the desire he had to run to Sean, to grab him tight and never let go, to whisper apologies and confessions of love to his ears. He wanted his touch, the feeling of his skin and the electric pulse that accompanies it, to hear that Irish lilt as he whispered his name, to hear what it sounded like when he gasped his name, if it matched the ways he had imagined it so many times, based on the memories of other Jack’s through the years that he had lain with.

Mark shivered and let out another choked sob out. He wanted it so badly, so much that it physically _hurt,_ but he couldn’t. He had to protect Sean, keep him away and give him a chance to live his life and maybe finally break this damned curse that had been plaguing him all his life.

Mark looked over the horizon at the city below that housed the man he loved. He made up his mind. This time, Sean would live.

And Mark would never see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? They have some pretty different thoughts on this matter. Wonder how that will work of for Jackaboy and his quest for Markimoo.
> 
> Bit of a shorter chapter for this one, but I felt like ending it there worked the best.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! And again, thank you all so much!! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm alive :D and Mondays like the weekend, if it was a long weekend...
> 
> So this chapter is not proof read by Pochi, so all mistakes are mine and i don't know how much i like it cause honestly this past weekend has been pretty crap for a multitude of reasons but I really wanted to get this to you guys. It's more of a filler than anything anyways, to help set more stuff up and honestly I suck at group interactions lol.
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoy it, and again I appreciate all your support and dealing with the crappiest updating schedule and I hope you know I love you all <3
> 
> 05/09/17  
> *I added some minor editing and grammatical fixes thanks to Pochi*

It was just after lunch by the time Mark made it back, but the car wasn't in the driveway. It had been a few hours since he had left the shop, and Felix should have been back by now. Mark tried not to let his mind wander to what Felix was probably doing and probably _saying_ to a certain Irishman on his behalf. He got in the house, kicking his shoes off as he shot a quick text to him asking where he was. He gave the dogs a quick hello and let them out back for a pee before entering his office, sitting at his desk booting up his computer. As he was logging in his phone beeped, Felix responding to him.

**had 2 pick sum stuff up for tonight b home in a few**

Mark still cringed at the improper grammar and spelling Felix used when he texted. What was so hard at taking a few extra seconds to type out a proper message?

**What’s going on tonight?**

He placed his phone down to open up his email to sort through his work ones when his phone went off again.

**things ;)**

Well that’s comforting. Mark left it alone, knowing there was no point in trying to understand him. He’ll find out tonight. He still had to talk with Felix about Sean. He knew it was another Jack, obviously, but he didn’t realize that it was _Jack._ Mark had never even told Felix his last name. It was something he never really talked about. When he had left the shop he had told Felix he would explain later, as to why he was so shaken. He didn’t want to have this conversation, knowing Felix would push him to do the exact _opposite_ of what he planned.

Looking through his emails Mark thought back to the idea of taking some time off. The vampire activity in the area was really starting to crescendo and he had no idea why. It seemed like someone was going around turning people willy nilly, and it was starting to become more than he could handle. Adding on the stress of Sean, Mark figured it was as good a time as any to take the time. He hadn’t taken any vacation time since he started, and they had recently hired some student’s temps for the summer, so it worked out pretty well for him. He sent off an email to his boss requesting the time. He had six weeks of holidays, but he'd take them in a couple weeks. Wade’s wedding was in June so he might as well have it correspond with that.

He did some more work on his computer when he heard Chica and Edgar start barking and the front door open, a booming voice echo through the house.

“Mark! Come help me with these.”

He sighed, pushing away from his desk and making his way to Felix.

“Ya know, you could always text me when you get here, rather than screaming and alerting the entire city you’re home.” Mark quipped as he watched Felix come back in the door carrying a couple grocery bags and some cases of beer. “What the hell is this for?”

“Easier, yes. As rewarding? No.” Felix shoved the cases of beer in Mark's arms and closed the door behind him. “And this, is for the company we are having tonight.” Felix started making his way to the kitchen, Mark trailing behind.

“What company Felix? We only have like three friends we see regularly, and we never go to this much trouble for them.” Mark set the cases on the counter and turned to face Felix who was pulling out a platter of assorted foods and chips.

“Well, seeing as Ken has some new hire’s that are new to the area I figured why not have them over and introduce them to the good people we know? So I invited Bob, Mandy, Wade, Molly, and Tyler over and Ken is bringing Ethan and Jack with him tonight. Good chance for them to make some friends.” Felix was smiling but it slipped off slowly as he looked at Mark. “Whoa, buddy, you okay? You look like someone just ran over Chica.” Felix stopped what he was doing and faced Mark.

Mark was sure he looked horrified, and in truth he was. A couple of hours ago he had decided to completely avoid Sean all together and now he was coming over to his house, and meeting his friends, the very few that he had.

“Felix, what the hell? Why didn’t you talk to me first before this? Were you not even present this morning? Sean can’t come here. I don’t even want to _see_ him. Just, fuck!” He balled his fists in his hair turning away. Anger was starting to take control as his primary emotion, covering the ever mounting anxiety he felt.

“Whoa, whoa, there. What are you talking about? First, you’ve never told me I had to ask you to invite our friends over, we aren’t married. And Second, I know you were freaked to see Jack today, but you’ve never been so against it before. Is it because of the day? Or because of Joel?” Felix kept his tone calm, as he approached Mark, arms up.

“You don’t understand, Fe. It’s not just another Jack, its _Jack._ They are practically identical, same face, same voice, same God damn name basically. And the pull, it’s so strong, almost more than the first time. Felix,” He looked back at him, eyes watering as he tried to keep back the tears he had thought he had run out of so long ago. “I can’t see him, I can’t _love_ him, or let him love me. I can’t watch him die again.” He was close to losing it again, and when Felix opening his arms, inviting him, Mark couldn’t resist throwing himself into the embrace, clutching at Felix and hiding his face in his shoulder, still desperately trying to regain control of his emotions, that only Jack could throw so out of whack.

Felix rubbed Mark's back soothingly. “Mark, I know this is hard, but you can’t run from it, you know you can’t. It’s been the same for four hundred years and nothing you have done has changed anything. It’s only going to cause both you _and_ Sean more pain.”

“That’s the thing though, it has been the same for so long, but now it's different.” Mark pulled away once he had managed to regain some composure. “He’s the same, the exact same, and maybe, maybe if I can avoid him, the cycle will end. I can finally save him Fe.” Mark had to.  
“What if it’s the opposite? What if now, you can finally be with him, be with your Jack? Maybe the cycle will end when you accept him one last time.” But Mark was already shaking his head.

“No. I wish so much that could be true, but I don’t deserve it. This curse is my punishment, and if it is finally over, I won't be rewarded with having what I so desire, and Sean deserves better anyhow.” Mark looked away. “Even if it was possible, I couldn’t risk it, risk hurting him, not again. Not like the first time.”

“Mark…” Felix went to say more but Mark cut him off.

“Please Felix, leave it. I’ve made up my mind. I’ll deal with tonight, it would be rude to cancel and it is a good chance for Sean to make some friends here, but after that, we don’t even bring him up. Okay?” Mark was so tired, more tired than he had been in a long time, and he just wanted this to be over. Felix looked like he was going to protest, but he shut his mouth then nodded.

“Okay, Mark. I’ll agree with this. _For now._ ” He turned and went back to preparing the food for tonight, and Mark decided he was going to take the dogs for a walk and try and clear his mind before getting ready for tonight. It was going to be a long night.

 

 

After Mark had gotten back from his walk, he helped Felix tidy the house and finish getting things ready. It was just after six when Bob and Wade along with Mandy and Molly showed up. Tyler had to go to the office today to finish some work and would be over as soon as he could, and the rest would be showing up a little after eight. They talked about the usual stuff, work, bitching about work, complaining about construction, what new games were coming out. All such trivial matters. While Mark enjoyed partaking in these conversations with his friends, really meant so little to him, considering the era’s he had lived through. He was quite pleased when the topic changed over to Wade’s rapidly approaching wedding.

“Planning a wedding is hard man, there’s so many things that need to be done.” Wade flopped back against the couch exasperated while Molly rolled her eyes.

“What did you think went into it?”

Wade shrugged, hands up in a helpless gesture. “I don’t know, I thought you picked a date, place, food and dress. I had to help pick the colour and type of flowers that were going to be placed on the tables, AND the arrangement, AND had to make sure it matched the colour scheme of the table clothes and set up. Like?” Wade had leaned forwards more and more as he went on before flopping back down again. Molly just patted his leg as everyone laughed.

“Aside from the terror that is floral arrangements, are you guys almost ready for it? Getting excited?” Bob asked the couple. Smiles lit up both their faces as Wade grasped Molly’s hand.

“Other than some last minute details, and my dress fitting it’s all basically ready. Everyone we invited is able to make it too which is amazing.” Molly turned to Mark and Felix. “That reminds me, I know Bob has his suit fitted, but have you two gone and done that yet?” Wade had asked Mark to be one of his groom’s men, along with some childhood friends, Tyler, Felix, and Bob, who was his best man. He had been honored to be part of his wedding, and was excited. He had never been in a bridal party before, for obvious reasons. It was rare he even really made friends and stuck around long enough.

“I have my appointment made for May sixth, along with Felix. I made the appointment for you knowing you’d forget to do it.” He cut off Felix’s incoming questions. He pointed his finger at Mark mouth open with a retort, paused then shrugged his shoulder.

“Eh, can’t really argue with that.” He took a sip of his beer while the group laughed.

“When’s Tom flying in?” Bob asked.

“His flight is on the twenty-eighth of May, he’ll be staying with us until the wedding.” Wade responded.

“Shit man, how long is he staying?”

“Three weeks. He had some vacation time stacked up and he also has a possible contract out here with a publishing company that likes his work so he figured he’d kill two birds with one stone.” Wade turned to Mark and Felix. “Tom is a long-time friend of ours. He's a couple years older than us, but he lived on our street when we were growing up. He moved to Ohio when his father passed away about ten years ago to live with his step mom and we have been pestering him to move back here since. I think you’ll really like him, especially you Mark. I can’t wait for you to meet him.” Wade said with a goofy grin. “I look forward to man.” Mark smiled. 

A little while later Ken, Ethan and Sean showed up, and Tyler soon after. Sean immediately made eye contact with Mark, which he held just long enough to manage a greeting before turning away and talking to the others, trying very hard to ignore the forlorn look on Sean’s face. Everyone sat and chatted, drinking the beer Felix bought along with the cases the others brought with them. Mark didn’t join the rest in drinking, the alcohol burned through his system faster than it took for it to get him drunk so he didn’t see the point of consuming, plus he didn’t want to act like he was drunk. He usually just told people he was allergic to it to avoid the pestering he tended to get if he refused a drink. Throughout the night he made sure he was always sitting between anyone that wasn’t Sean or that he was always in a conversation with someone else.

Mark knew he was being childish, essentially hiding from Sean, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t see those eyes, hear that laugh, watch those lips, and not be drawn into the vortex that was Sean McLoughlin. He knew Sean had been trying to get close to him all night, with help from Felix’s, the fucker, who would keep trying to get them to sit near each other, or be alone. Even brought up relationships.

“So, Jack,” Felix started up, well into his fifth beer. “Any Irish lover back home?” Felix had a playful smile on his face and was resolutely ignoring Mark's glare.

 Sean looked confused for a moment, opening his mouth to answer when Felix cut him off. “I ask, to see if we can set you up with any eligible bachelorettes or bachelors in this wonderful city of ours.” He winked at Sean and Mark watched as understanding seemed to dawn on him as his eyes flicked over to Mark's. Mark was about ready to throw Felix out the window.

“No, livin’ the single life. Dated a few men here and there but never really felt right, like they were the right person fer me.” He took a sip of his beer, making eye contact with Mark. He held his gaze for a moment, eyes electric before breaking away and bringing up that Felix had met someone, letting the peanut gallery jump onto that.

It was well into the evening, and mostly everyone was pretty inebriated, and attempting to play Mario Kart. Ken, Felix, Ethan and Wade were all crammed together on the couch, screaming at the game and at each other, Tyler and Mandy standing behind, Molly sitting on the floor beside the couch and Sean and Bob raging right along with the guys from the chairs. Mark was hiding in the kitchen tidying up some dishes as a lame excuse to be out of that room. Since everyone was pretty drunk and preoccupied, no one bothered him.

He had just loaded up the dishwasher when Sean came stumbling into the kitchen and plopped himself down at a stool along the island. Mark stiffened immediately and started looking for an out.

“Oh buddy, do yer friends have quite tha mouths on ‘em. Though look who’s a talkin’. Ya should hear me when I get goin’.” He laughed and a small hiccup escaped him. Some more roaring could be heard from the living room along with a crash which he assumed was Wade based on the cursing that followed.

“Yeah, they’re a rowdy bunch, but they’re good people.” Mark started the dishwasher and turned to face Sean, very aware of his position in the room.

“Yea, they seem like it. I’m glad ya invited me over, I ‘aven’t really made any friends since gettin’ here, other than I guess Ken and Ethan, but that's coworkers. Not the same ya know?” Sean took another swig of his beer finishing it, and plopping the bottle down as he wiped his mouth. “Ya need any help in here?”

“No, I was just finishing up. Why don’t you go back in there with the rest? Try your hand at taking them on?” Mark grabbed Sean’s bottle to put with the other empties and started wiping down the counters he had washed twenty minutes ago, his back facing him.

Sean rested his elbows on the island and cupped his face. “Eh, I’ll probably just make a fool outta myself right now. Besides, in here is better.” He tried to wink at Mark but ended up just blinking at him. Mark snorted at the attempt while he tried to fight back the butterflies.

Mark looked over his shoulder as he spoke to Sean. “If you mean it’s quieter and cleaner, then yes. Which is why you should get yer Irish butt outta my kitchen before you mess it up. I put a lot of hard work into this.”

“Ah yes, that one spot you’ve been wipin’ for tha past two minutes sure is lookin’ good.” Sean pointed out as Mark paused and realized he had been just moving the cloth in the same motion on the counter the whole time. He blushed, before throwing his cloth in the sink and turning back to Sean, leaning against the counter. Sean stood, wobbled a bit before regaining his balance and walked over the fridge to grab another beer. He twisted the cap off then walked, well more stumbled, around the island and mimicked Mark's pose, now right in front of him. Mark did his best to keep his stance lax even though tension and desire were both coursing through him. Sean tipped the bottle to his lips and took slow gulps of his drink, head tipped back. Mark's eyes watched as his adam's apple moved each time he swallowed and he had to forcibly move his head back to Sean's face where he met his eyes, watching Mark steadily.

Mark blushed again, turning his head away from Sean. _Get it together buddy. You’re how old and you’re acting like a horny teenager._ Sean finished and wiped his mouth with a sigh.

“Ah, nothing like tha cool refreshin’ taste of a cold one. Sucks ya can’t drink, I’d love ta see what kinda drunk you are.” Appears that you are a very seductive and confident drunk, if a bit clumsy. Note to self; do not hang out with drunk Sean. Mark swallowed and cleared his throat.

“Yea, too bad.” Mark shifted. “We should get back in there, make sure they don’t break anything. Some of them can’t handle their liquor.” His statement was followed by the sound of something breaking and Bob yelling “That was Wade’s fault!” _And so I can put more space between us because you are killing me right now._

Sean laughed, killing Mark more by the second. “Yer probably right. Though I don’t know what help I’ll be. Probably just make more of a problem for ya.” They stood up straight, even closer together now and Sean went to throw his arm around Mark's shoulder which he quickly side stepped, acting like her was going for the fridge and grabbed a can of pop. He couldn’t, _couldn’t,_ touch him. He didn’t think he’d be able to resist it if Sean touch him right now. He turned back to Sean who looked a little dazed and gestured to the living room.

“Shall we?” Sean looked at Mark and smiled with all his teeth holding his own drink up to Mark. “Onwards, my sober friend. Back to babysitting.” Mark held his own drink up, clinking the can against glass.

“Oh the woe’s of soberness.” Mark smiled a little as he followed Sean back into the living room. He watched as Sean went over and grabbed a controller from the ground, challenging Felix to a round of Mario Kart, claiming he’d “Kick his Swedish ass all the way back to Sweden.” Before plopping rather ungracefully back on the couch. Mark leaned in the doorway, watching him with a small smile before sighing.

This was going to be harder than he had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter!
> 
> First of all, thank you SO much for all the support. It was so heart warming to read all of your comments and support and I can't thank you enough for it, it really helped.
> 
> Things are starting to even out a bit in life now, and my motivation is definitely getting back up to its usual level but I don't wanna get ahead of myself yet, at least not till I see more proof of it over the next week weeks. That being said, I don't know how quickly the next chapters will be up, but I don't plan to be as long as this break was, or at least I don't want it to be.
> 
> Also thank you to Pochi as usual, for being her amazing self and helping me out a lot. <3
> 
> This chapter starts to give you some more insight to the other plot of the story, one obviously being Sean and Marks relationship. I'm excited to see any theories you may have!
> 
> On a side note, the closing of the Pride festival is this weekend and I am SO pumped for the parade. I always end up missing it every year but this year I am DETERMINED to make it. Its the 30th anniversary for my city so I bet it'll be great.
> 
> I hope as always you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think could be happening!

Mark checked the note again, making sure he had the right place before shoving it in his back pocket. He was in an abandoned industrial park, outside an old warehouse that hadn’t been used for much else than storage for a long time. Felix called him while he was at work, telling him the location of a nest in L.A., and that it was tied to the increase of new vampires. He didn’t tell him how, either it was knowledge he hadn’t been given or just couldn’t tell Mark about it yet. He called just long enough to pass along the info before hanging up, leaving Mark scrambling for a pen and paper to write it down before he forgot. After work he went home to change, and get some information on the location. Once the sun began to set, he made his way to the warehouse.

Mark was relieved to finally be getting somewhere with these occurrences, partly so he could put it to an end for the sake of people's safety, but also because it served as a distraction from Sean, who had taken residence inside his head since Saturday. It was half way through the week and he found himself distracted at work, making dumb mistakes and zoning out in meetings. It was very out of character for him and his boss took notice right away, asking him if everything was alright and if it had anything to do with his request for time off.

Mark spun a small white lie, saying there had been a bit of a family emergency and that it was heavy on his mind. His boss told him he could take his holidays starting next week if he desired, and could take the full six weeks. It had been very welcomed, knowing he wouldn’t have to worry about work with everything else that was going on.

Mark was pressed against the wall of the warehouse, between it and another building as he edged along, listening for people around. As far as he could tell, there were no scouts posted outside, and he could pick up on at least three vampires inside the building. He worked his way quickly and quietly to the back of the building, up to the door. He couldn't hear any heart beats near the entrance and based on the undisturbed ground beneath the door, it didn’t look like anyone had been using it for a while.

Mark tested the knob, not really surprised to find it locked. It had a deadbolt which with the flick of his wrist he easily snapped back into place and as quietly as he could. Turning the handle, breaking the lock with it, and opened the door slowly, listening for anyone who may have been alerted to his presence. He still heard only the three heart beats somewhere across the warehouse. Now that he was in, he focused on slowing his heart rate as much as he could to try and avoid detection, since they most likely wouldn’t be expecting any intruders. He could faintly hear the others, so they likely couldn't pick up on him, even at a normal rate. He had always been stronger than the average vampire.

The warehouse was essentially one big room, with multiple shelving units that stretched to the roof all fully stacked with different boxes and cases, some littering along the floors. There was a thick layer of dust further confirming Mark's earlier suspicions that this place hadn't been used much if at all over the years. Mark could hear what sounded like something being dropped or moved echo through the building, but other than that he couldn’t pick up on anything else besides the three heart beats. He skirted through the shelves, following the sounds he could pick up on, weaving through the maze of boxes in the aisle as he began to hear chatter.

As he approached he could make out two more bodies, who would go in and out of range, while the other three stayed stationary. Patrols maybe? He was nearing a clearing in the warehouse, where the three seemed to be hanging around. Thinking of the best vantage point, he climbed up a few shelves and situated himself behind a large crate, peaking around to look into the opening, slowing his heart as much as he safely could.

Two guys were slowly hauling in boxes of stuff, they didn't have any logos or descriptions, but they'd drop the crate off and go out and grab more. The other three were in the room, one was directing them where to put stuff and checking each box as it was dropped off before writing something on a clipboard while the other two were near the edge, a few rows down from Mark's location talking quietly.

“Is this really the best place for this? There are certainly more remote and cleaner places we could get.” The first guy, a tall redhead with a hooked nose and pursed lips complained to his companion, who was slightly shorter, with blonde hair pulled into a loose bun, dark eyes and large lips.

“It's about the location. It's abandoned but still close to the city. We need locations that have easy access.” The blonde replied, dismissing hooked nose with heavy annoyance.

Mark focused his hearing on the two of them, eager to get as much information as possible. This didn’t sound like a regular nest set up.

Hooked nose scoffed before replying. “I know _why_ we have this location. I'm just saying there has to be better places. Rich and his group have an old hospital, and Chelsea has an old hotel. We get a grungy old warehouse that hasn't seen a broom in decades and smells like a rotting corpse.” He turned his nose up, mouth curling as he spoke. “Just doesn't seem fair, considering our rank in the clan.”

Blonde looked at hooked nose out of the corner of his eye. “ _Our_ rank?”

Hooked nose winced, before amending. “Sorry, _your_ rank.” He fell silent. What the hell is going on? Felix told him this was a nest not an outpost or base of sorts. And what was all that about location and easy access to the city? What were they planning? He looked at the crates still being hauled in, trying to find some sort of indication as to what their contents were, but they had nothing detailing any specifics. Hooked nose kicked the ground bring back Mark’s attention before starting up again. “You’d think she'd still want everything in a nice place. The work we’ll be doing does need a fairly sterile environment.”

“Which is why I had the material to set up a quarantine area in order to proceed with the work.” Clipboard said as he walked over to them. “We could be set up in a pig farm and it would still be sterile.” He looked over at blonde. “They've almost brought everything in. We’ll start setting up immediately, if you want to contact Esma and tell her to start sending over subjects, we can be ready within the hour.”

Mark's breathing stuttered. _Esma. Of course that bitch is involved._ That meant she was here in the city. Last time Mark had crossed paths with Esma was in the early to mid 1960’s. He had been in Nigeria, traveling there to help other hunters take down a stronghold of sorts, of one of the largest nests in Africa. At the time he hadn’t been given much information on the take down, just that it needed to be down quickly and efficiently. They had set up in a small town that was about forty miles out from the base, and had been met with a warm welcome as the people had been subject to regular attacks being so close to the nest. It was how he met Jumoke, a young man who was part of the group that had been scouting the base and had offered their help in guiding them. Also the most recent reincarnation of Jack.

Mark had almost left there and then, knowing how this was going to end. But he had made a commitment to help take this nest down and no one would understand why he left except Felix, but he had yet to show up since he last passed, about a decade previous. He couldn’t afford to tarnish his name either with this group, as he was already fairly isolated as it was in the world of vampire hunters, completely by choice, if maybe not the best choice. Abandoning the group would not do him any favours, regardless of how high he was regarded in the ranks due to his skill and strength. So he stayed, and participated in the attack.

When they did attacked the nest, he had found Esma, who it seemed had been residing there. When she had seen him in the midst of the first wave into the building, she fled, with Mark pursuing her immediately. He followed her outside the nest, where more people were fighting, including Jumoke who had followed with the others in his town after being practically ordered by the hunters to stay back, as they would only get in the way and probably get themselves killed. Mark had been able to catch up at the time, pouncing on Esma’s back, but he hadn’t been prepared for him to be there and Esma took his distraction as the chance to get away, launching Mark off with her legs and jumping back up. She looked over at Mark before speaking, “Sorry hun, it’s not time yet.” Before running off. Mark sprang to his feet, beginning to take after her but was stopped by the sound of his name, his _real_ name, being cried out. He spun to see Jumoke kneeling with blood covering his neck from a bite that ripped half his throat out as a vamp behind snapped his neck.

No matter who he was, how he met him, or how long he knew him, Mark would always agonize over losing any form of Jack, never being any less, because even though he had barely spoken to Jumoke, in his final seconds, his eyes conveyed to Mark his fear, his pain; and also his unadulterated love, that had been there for centuries before the light vacated them.

Mark made a valiant effort to keep his heart calm and to keep listening. He barely had any information to go on right now, and he needed to know what Esma had planned, and where she was

“Good. She’ll be glad to get this running. So far the ones we’ve turned have been keeping that hunter busy and off our trail the last few months, but we need to get started on the trials.”

That answered his question about the new vamps in the area, but what trials were they planning to run? Experiments on vampires? It wasn’t uncommon, he knew some people who had perform many of tests on vampires through the years, typically to learn their weaknesses, but this sounded like a different type of objective.

“Agreed.” Clipboard turned away, stopping for a moment before turning back to continue again. “Has she given you any further instructions on the human she's been watching? I know she has tasked you with his retrieval when the time comes. When should I have the containment area set up?”

“No, I'm still awaiting her orders on that. She's being very tight lipped about him. This guy is apparently pretty important to her plans and she doesn't want to risk anything. All I know is that once we get through the trials she’ll probably want him in next before we go to the next phase.”

Clipboard nodded and continued directing the other two while hooked nose complained about everything with blondie ignoring him. Mark’s brain froze when they mentioned the human Esma has been watching. Was that Sean? Was she tracking Sean? He couldn’t think of any other human that would be of any interest to her, unless it had to do with whatever these experiments were, in which case, it could be anyone. But with Mark's past with Esma and Jack, he couldn’t ignore the high possibility of Esma being after Sean. But what for? If she had already found him, she would have easily recognized him as Jack, and Mark knew she had some information on Mark's situation, how though, he had no idea. He tried to keep it very under wraps. She had never, to his knowledge, had any other encounters with him since the first time, but for all he knew she could have been tracking him for years. She had been in areas that he’s met Jack in, which Mark always just accounted to coincidence since he had spent a lot of time pursuing her in the past, so he was bound to run into Jack during those times.

Mark was lost in thought and with his concentration focused on Esma’s plans, he was no longer paying attention to his heart rate, which had started to spike at his fears of Sean being a target, and it was too late to amend his mistake as blonde’s head snapped to the left, in Mark's direction and his stance went from disinterest to alert instantly. “Someone’s here.”

Mark mentally swore as he hid himself behind the crate, holding his breath and trying to calm his heart again, as he started to plan out his escape. He wasn’t all that keen to take on five vamps, and if they knew he was here, they will pack up and leave and Mark would be back to square one.

“Where?” Clipboard responded, and Mark heard as the other two ran back into the room.

“I don’t know. For a minute there heart was clear as day but it’s faded.” Blonde spoke, still alert.

“Someone passing by? This is still a work place. Maybe it’s night staff.” Hooked nose dismissed there agitation, clearly not concerned with the situation. Mark heard someone start to move closer to him and he had to resist the urge to check on the group. Looking out on the warehouse, Mark had few options. Jumping down was a no go, too many chances of being seen and recognized, as one of them, most likely the blonde, had seen him before if they have been tasked with keeping him busy the last few months. He could try climbing up higher, jumping across the shelving, but he was worried about the stability of the racks, if they could manage it. Mark could hear more footsteps following the first pair as they neared his location, the first set going past. As the seconds ticked down, Mark figured his best course of action was to beeline it across the level he was on. He would have to move slowly, and wait for them to move past. If he just made a break for it, they’d be on him immediately, and even if he managed to get out unseen, it would be easy to narrow down who he was.

He listened as the footsteps passed him, as hooked nose whined that they were overacting which was helping hide his movements as he began to slowly make his way across the shelving. It was a slow process, practically minutes passing for every step, but he was managing to make as minimal noise as possible. Being such an old building, it was creaking and groaning constantly so it seemed any sounds he may have been making were being thrown into that category.

Mark was almost to the end of the shelf, about halfway back to the door when the wood beneath him creaked, and gave way, the boxes crashing through the shelves below and to the ground. Mark had managed to grab the shelf above him, hauling himself up and using the cover of the crash to book it down to the end and jumping to the next shelf, swinging himself around another crate and all but halted his breathing as he listened for the others.

They ran to where the boxes had fallen, and he heard someone clamber up the shelving unit, to the spot that had fallen and moving around beneath him.

“What the fuck?” Hooked nose exclaimed from below. “How they hell did these fall?”

“This is an old building Trent, it is possible that strain of the boxes over time wore down the wood and it merely crashed on its own.” Clipboard spoke, sounds fairly convinced of his own hypotheses. “Please, Cole. It was probably nothing, can we continue with the task at hand? These two will tidy up then continue on setting up the containment unit up while you contact Esma. I’d like to keep on schedule if you don't mind.”

The footsteps that had been roaming around the shelving halted, before Mark heard blonde speak. “Really? This happening right after I picked up on another body, and it’s nothing?”

Mark heard clipboard sigh before responding. “You had said yourself, it had been strong for a moment before dissipating, easily meaning it was someone just walking by the building. And even if there was someone in here, we would have detected them. They wouldn't be more than a few meters from us.” Mark, as he had many a times, thanked himself for putting so much work into perfecting this technique, as he continued to keep his heart rate as slow as possible. “Can we please get back to work? You know how... Agitated, she gets when we fall behind.”

Blonde, or Cole as he overheard, mumbled under his breath a bit before he heard him leap off the shelf and land back on the ground.

“Thank you. Now, back to work, yes?” He waited as they made their way back to the area they had loaded before Mark began to move again. He slipped down the shelves, sliding out the back door and booked it back to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? This chapter was a little hard to write cause I didn't know what I should or shouldn't include to make it interesting and have people start theorizing what could be going on. I hope you enjoyed it, and till next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I'm sure you are all dying for more Sean and Mark interaction and we are finally getting into the chapters were that will be happening a lot more now!
> 
> Thank you as always for all of your support and thank you to Pochi for helping me with the chapters as always.
> 
> Anyways I hope as always you enjoy this chapter!

Mark didn't stop running until he was at his street, a block away from his house. It was well into the night, and being in a suburban area, it was fairly quiet. He had objected to a house inside the city when they first moved, but Felix insisted. They agreed on one that was still within city limits but far enough from the centre that he wouldn't be constantly bothered by the noises and atmosphere that accompanied city life. It was nights like these though, as he slowly walked back to his house, that he missed the country. Even with his enhanced sight, he couldn't filter out the immense amount of light that shone from the city, hiding the shining stars he knew were above.

The stars always brought back memories of him and his brother, back on his family farm, how they would climb atop of their home, lying beneath the stars, finding the pictures in the sky and creating stories. Whenever the weather was warm enough for it, they could be found up on that roof, often staying there into the morning unless their parents caught them first. Mark looked up at the sky, trying to find the stars he used to gaze at with Johan that shone as clear in his memory as his brothers smile did.

He sighed, shoulders sagging as he closed his eyes, head still tilted upwards and stood there, letting his mind dwell on times long since gone, over a family never once forgotten. He stayed in his thought for just a few moments, before he started to run over the information he had gathered tonight, pushing those memories back in his mind to a place where they didn’t hurt.

The vampires that had been wreaking havoc in this area were more than just newborns fucking around. They had been set up and tasked to it, by he assumed Cole, one of Esma’s lackeys, to keep him distracted while they got set up for… something. For some kind of experiments? Experiments on vampires. It sounded like they would be turning more humans for this, making him think that these were going to be trials, otherwise why not use themselves? There must be some sort of danger to it. He made a mental note to keep an eye out on missing person’s reports. They might lead him to the other locations they had mentioned, the hotel and the hospital. He would have to research those a bit, surely there couldn’t be that many abandoned one in the city, and it seemed like they picked places that were somewhat remote.

Then there was this guy Esma’s been watching. Cole said they would be grabbing him once the trials are done. Was this guy pertinent to whatever the hell they were doing?

Was it Sean?

That was Mark's biggest fear. The last thing he wanted was for Sean to be dragged into this mess, but as time passed, the more it seemed like all these coincidences were more than that. Between this incarnation of Jack being practically identical to the original, and Esma being here at the same time, Mark couldn't ignore the possibility that everything was tied to whatever they have planned. He needed more information.

He thought about going back, to investigate more but he wasn't sure about how intelligent that was, as it would most likely be crawling with vamps. Maybe Felix had more information for him now that he’s gone?

Mark huffed a quiet laugh as he continued walking. More than likely, Felix knew something more but if he hadn't told him yet then he wouldn't now. Mark understood the importance of keeping some future events secret, and the consequences that came with knowing and trying to affect the future. He had never had firsthand experience but he knew Felix did, and he had paid dearly for it.

But with the idea of Sean being involved, he couldn't help the urge to dig deeper, to see what exactly Felix knew. He’ll do what he needed to keep Sean out of this completely, consequences be damned.

His mind drifted more into the topic of Sean, and bittersweet thoughts churned about. Here he was doing everything he could think to make sure Sean was safe, while at the same time still doing all he could to stay as far away as possible, also for his own safety and the safety of Mark's heart. He did his best to ignore the voice that kept whispering encouragement to forget this distance, that he couldn't hide forever. He squashed those thoughts as far down as he could and locked them away. He was doing the right thing, the best thing, for everyone, especially if Sean was tied to Esma’s plan. He needed to keep him as far away from this as possible. Sean may never understand that, and if everything went accordingly, he never will.

He didn't think his heart would ever stop breaking.

Mark reached his house, noting the front light was still on. He smiled to himself. Even though he had no need for lights to see at night, Felix always left the porch light on when he was going to be home at some point in the night. He walked in the door, locking it as he toed off his shoes, addressing Chica and Edgar as they ran up to greet him.

“Aha, hey there puppers.” Mark crouched down allowing Chica to lavish his face with wet dog kisses as he stroked Edgar who waddled off, content with the quick hello. Mark let Chica steal his attention for a few more moments before standing back up and making his way to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He wasn’t really hungry, but due to living with someone who needed to eat every day, he had acquired a bit of a sweet tooth and often found himself munching on whatever snacks Felix had stashed away. He was just opening the cupboard when felt a hand on his shoulder. His own hand shot up to grab the one on his shoulder, pulling it forward feeling the body slam against his back as he whipped around, twisting the wrist upwards and jabbing for the throat, catching himself at the last second as Felix yelled.

“Whoa, whoa! Chill out man, it’s me!”

Mark let out the breath he was holding and released his grip on Felix. “Jesus Christ Felix, you know better than to sneak up on me.” How he can pick out a voice from a mile away, but the man could always manage to get the drop on him, he’ll never know. He turned back to grab the bag of crispers he had originally been going for and side stepping Felix to sit at the counter.

“Usually you just get spooked and jumpy, not fucking attack me. What the hell was that about?” Felix grabbed a beer from the fridge and joined Mark at the island. Mark raised an eyebrow at his drink of choice given the time to which he just waved him off.

“Sorry, for a second I thought maybe one of the guys from the warehouse had spotted me and followed me back.” Mark shoved some crispers in his mouth before continuing. “Speaking of the warehouse, how much about that setup did you actually know about?” Mark waiting expectantly as he munched on his snack, resting his chin on his hand. God, these were delicious.

Felix popped the cap off his beer and took a sip before resting his elbows on the counter. “I knew about the location, and that they have other similar outposts already set up, but it wasn’t until just before I called that I did. I knew they would be in the process of setting up that one and I knew you’d probably be able to get some information from that.” Felix took another swig before finishing. “As for what those plans are, I don’t know.”

Mark stared at him for a few moments, reading his face and eyes as he spoke. He knew he was hiding something, and the urge to call him out on it was high, but he has always trusted Felix’s judgement in the past, and he didn’t see why he should start now. Mark sighed, his shoulders slumping, chin dropping to his chest as he stared at his hands now in his lap.

“They’re setting up some kind of containment unit to run some kind of tests on other vampires. They were loading in crates of stuff, but I couldn’t see any insignias or logos to identify them. Those newborns that have been causing me all kind of shit? That was their way to keep me out of their hair while they got set up.” Mark put a few more crispers in his mouth. “And it sounds like they will be turning more for these tests they will be running.” Mark paused, looking up at Felix who seemed to be processing all the information Mark just gave.

“Esma is back.”

Felix’s head snapped up to Mark, his eyes widening a little before spitting out various questions.

“She’s here? Did you see her at the warehouse, is she part of the plans? Oh shit, things just got a lot more real.”

Mark was comforted by the response Felix gave. _I’m glad he wasn’t hiding that from me. I wouldn’t have handled that well, safety of the future be damned._ “The guys there were talking about her, said her by name. She seems to be running the show here.” Mark paused again before continuing. “One of the vamps, Cole, he said something about how she’s been watching a human, one who is part of her plans and when the time comes, she’ll be going to pick him up.” Mark trailed off as understanding dawned on Felix’s face.

“And you think this person is Jack?”

“Should I think that?”

Felix looked hard at Mark, his eyes sharpening at the accusation in his tone. “You know me better than that Mark. If I knew he was in danger I wouldn’t hide that from you.”

Mark held his gaze for a moment, before breaking eye contact and looking away.

“Sorry, I know. I’m just really rattled with everything that's been happening.” He offered Felix a sheepish smile, and was glad to see that his eyes change back to their usual soft and welcoming look. Sometimes Mark forgot just who Felix was. He huffed and ran a hand through his hair, realizing too late he just tracked crumbs all through it. Sighing again, he dropped his hand to the table and let his eyes unfocus a bit as he spoke. “I can’t see who else it could be. Yea, sure, technically it could _literally_ be anyone, but with all the things happening at once, it can’t just be coincidence.”

“All the more reason to spend more time with Jack, keep an eye out for Esma and keep him safe, if you're worried about that. These can’t all be coincidences.”

Mark looked up sharply at Felix and his stupid knowing look in his face as he stared at Mark, hand cupping his chin as he took another swig.

“I told you Felix, there’s no way I’m doing that. Staying away is the best, all that getting close to him would do is get him killed. If he is the one Esma is watching, it probably has to do with me anyways, so maybe by staying away, it could deter her.” Felix scoffed at Mark's explanation, vocalizing the same belief he had in his own words. “Look Fe, I _can’t_ be near him. The feelings, the connection, we haven’t even touched and it’s as strong as it was that first time. I know I’ll break if I am. And like I told you before, this is for _both_ our sakes. There's something happening here, and if I can ride this out, maybe it means it's really over.”

“Mark, come on, I know you think that this means it's over, but if Jack really is tied to Esma’s plans in some way, do you really want to risk his life over it?” Felix was getting a little exasperated and Mark couldn’t really blame him. He could hear how it sounded, but he was scared.

“I’m scared Felix. I’m scared about getting to know him, to know Sean and have him be just like my Jack, to love him and feel him and then watch him die again. I can’t do it. It may actually be the end for me. I’ll still protect him, I’m going to hunt Esma down and end her once and for all, and I’m going to let Sean go. Right now, this hope, that Sean, that _Jack_ , can finally be free? It’s all I have.” He chocked a bit on the last words, covering his face with his hands as he leaned on the counter. There was a silence for a bit while Mark composed himself and peaked up at Felix through his fingers, who was looking at the counter in front of him. “What are you doing up anyways? It’s well past your bedtime.” Mark needed a change of subject. There was too much information to process right now.

Felix perked up at the question, changing gears immediately. “Oh, yea, I wanted to ask you if you were free Saturday morning to come for breakfast with Marzia and I. I really want you to meet her, and she wants to meet you too.”

Mark smiled at the excitement on his face, feeling his nerves calm a bit at his enthusiasm. “And this couldn’t have waited till tomorrow?”

“I was excited, kill me. Plus she asked me today, and I didn’t want to bother you tonight, and I wouldn’t have been able to talk to you till tomorrow night, since I quit my job and if I don’t have to be up in the morning I sure as hell won’t be-”

“Whoa there, hold up.” Mark cut him up shaking his head and waving his arms. “Back up there boyo, you quit your job? Why?” It’s not like Felix loved his job, which was the glorious position of being a supervisor at Wendy’s, but as much as he may complain, he wouldn’t be able to sit around all day just as much as Mark could.

“It’s not like I need it, between the money you have saved and the amount I’ve left willed to you over the years neither of us need to work for God knows how long. With everything going on, Jack, Marzia, the wedding and now Esma, it made sense to take the time off and stay focused on this. You start holidays next week anyhow. Plus that place was garbage. I won’t miss it that's for sure.” Felix took one last swig, finishing off his drink, wiping his mouth and tossing the bottle in the recycling, Mark cringing as the shattered glass echoed through the house, sending Felix a withering gaze.

“Why you even applied there I’ll never know.” Mark never understood why he had worked there, knowing Felix could literally get pretty much any job he wanted.

“Eh.” Felix waved the comment off. “Who knows, maybe I affected someone’s life with my fresh, never frozen good.” He winked at Mark before standing. “I think I’ll be off to bed. Big day of nothing tomorrow, can’t wait. You should probably try and get some rest, when did you sleep last?” Mark stayed seated, still munching on his crispers.

“I got a couple hours Sunday night. I’ll get a few in tonight mom.” Mark laughed and shook his head. Felix never failed to mother him, in his own way, especially in situations where he had a lot going on as he tended to forget about the basic necessities that he still needed to some capacity.

“You better there sonny, don’t make me grab the ole spoon and spank you silly on the willy!” Felix put on a crotchety voice while waggling a finger at Mark as he made his way out of the kitchen. “Don’t forget about Saturday.” He shouted over his shoulder.

Mark choked on the food in his mouth, wheezing through his nose before shouting back, “I’m sure you’ll make sure I won't.” Then went back to eating his crispers. If he was human, Mark knew he would have to actually keep up some kind of exercise regime because damn had food evolved over the centuries.

 

 

“Dude, relax. People are going to think there's an earthquake the way you’re shaking.” Mark placed a hand on Felix’s leg under the table, hoping to halt the excessive bouncing, shooting smiles at the couple that kept sending them glares since the shaking was also affecting their table. They were sitting in a booth at a small cafe Marzia had recommended, waiting for her to arrive. It was a small shop, not too overly busy but it was pretty cozy. It had a classic cafe theme with some modern twists to it, and a warm colour scheme. They planned to meet at quarter past nine, and it was now twenty after, and Felix’s excited nerves had started showing through his extremities about two minutes ago.

“Shut up, you’re being ridiculous.” He sent a scowl across the table at Mark, breaking eye contact with the front door for a moment before refocusing on the entrance.

“You are literally shaking the table. Chill out, why are you so nervous anyways? You’ve met up with her multiple times now already.” Mark gestured to the table exuberantly to showcase his point as he watched his drink vibrate in front of him.

“At least I’m not sawing it.” He muttered, halting his leg for a solid five seconds before resuming again. He looked over at Mark, looking a little helpless. “I’m just nervous about you two meeting. That you’ll like her.” He flushed a little at the confession, glancing down at the table sipping at his coffee before returning back to the door. “I mean. I know she’s my soulmate, and I already love her. But you’re the one that’s been there with me, for me, for years, and for years to come and I love you too. I wouldn’t want to, like, choose between you or anything. I don’t know if I could to be honest.” He shook his head. “Ack, ignore me.”

Mark changed his grip on Felix’s knee from restraining to comfort, rubbing circles on his leg with his thumb. “First of all, you’d never have to choose. Even if I hated this chick, which I highly doubt is possible, the absolute worst case scenario is me fucking off until your next life, which is highly unlikely anyways. I would never make you choose between something like that. And honestly, anyone that would be able to put up with you is probably a saint anyhow, so I can’t see me not liking her.” Mark dodged the swipe at his head, but he had managed to get Felix to relax a little. “Seriously though, Fe, this is like, the _last_ thing you’d have to worry about.”

“I know,” he looked back at Mark smiling. “Just ignore me, acting like a schoolboy with a crush. You’d think I wouldn’t worry about this shit given my age.” Mark went to speak before Felix cut him off. “And you know what I mean by that, smart ass.” Mark stuck his tongue out at him which was reciprocated.

They both looked at the door when the chime went off as a petite brunette walked through the door, with large sunglasses and a pink beret. She looked around the shop before her gaze landed on the booth they were at, a smile lighting up her face as she made her way over.

Felix stood up as she approached, welcoming her with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Mark stood as well, waiting to be introduced.

“Oh, sorry being late, my bus was delayed.” She pushed her sun glasses up, brown eyes accentuated with liner and colour watching Felix, a smile still plastered on her face.

“Don’t worry about it. Mark and I were just chilling, enjoying our drinks.” Felix waved her apology off, glancing sharply at Mark as he quietly scoffed into his hand. “I’m glad you could make it. Marzia, this is my friend and housemate Mark. Mark, this is the lovely Marzia.” Mark held out his hand in greeting to her, offering a bright smile.

“It’s wonderful to meet you. God knows Felix doesn’t stop going on about you.” She accepted the hand, her grip surprisingly firm. She flushed a little, looking down as Felix cleared his throat.

“Anyway, you two take a seat, I’m going to get you your drink. Mark, try not to scare her off will ya?” Felix stepped away, letting Marzia sit in the booth as Mark slid back in his spot.

“Me? Scare her off? Please, with a personality like mine you should be more concerned with her running off with me.” He puffed his chest out, holding his hand against it as held his chin up. Marzia giggled as Felix rolled his eyes at his antics.

“Yea, yea, Mr. steal your girl ladies and gentlemen. Marzia, don't be afraid to take a pot shot at him. His ego needs a little bruising sometimes.” He walked off to the counter leaving the two of them.

Mark put his hands flat on the table leaning forwards. “I’ll have you know that my ego needs bruising one hundred percent of the time.” Mark deadpanned after Felix was gone, Marzia giggling. Mark laughed as well, sitting back in the booth, taking a sip of his drink. “So, Felix told me you’re from Italy, but you’re traveling in America right now?” Marzia nodded. “He said you were here working on a book?” When Felix wasn’t gushing about how amazing she was, he actually managed to tell him some actual facts about her, like how after she finished college, she decided she wanted to write, something that had always been a passion of hers and wanted to travel to gain inspiration for it.

“Mhm, yes. After finishing school, and working for a couple years in the fashion industry, I found I wanted to try taking my love for writing and turn it into more than a hobby. I’ve been to a few places around Europe, but this is my first stop overseas. I’ve been here for almost a month.”

“How long do you plan to stay for?”

“Usually I’ve stayed in each place for a few months, but America is much larger of a country than the ones in Europe. And so far I have enjoyed it here.” He gaze slid over to the counter where Felix stood in line looking at his phone. Mark smiled at the open affection on her face. It was clear Felix wasn’t the only one lost in desire.

“What do you do for money while you travel? Do you have funds saved?” She returned her focus back to Mark before answering.

“I try to find odd jobs to do, whatever I can take. I also run a YouTube channel, videos on various makeup routines and fashion styles along with some other things like vlogs etc. make an alright income off of that as well.”

“I’ve heard of people actually doing YouTube as a career. It’s pretty fascinating, seeing people explore their creativity and talents on a platform like that. Felix and I joked about doing our own let's play series once, came up with screen names and everything.” Felix had been pretty drunk that night, and had set up his phone camera to record himself while playing Call of Duty, screaming the name “Pewdiepie” every time he killed someone. He didn’t know that Mark had a copy of that file saved.

“It’s a pretty great community, I really enjoy what I’ve done with it so far.”

They talked more about her videos and the book she was working on while waiting for Felix. Mark had to be honest, a small part of him was hoping he didn’t like her, that same part that was jealous of her connection to Felix but actually meeting Marzia squashed the already small voice into nothing. She was funny and sweet, but quiet and very unique. He honestly couldn’t think of a better match for Felix. Mark laughed at a story she was telling about her dog Maya from back home and he glanced out the store window, body going stiff.

Across the street, through the swarm of people rushing about along the sidewalks, he saw someone standing in the alley way, looking through the store window. A woman, just within the shadows stood there, sunglasses obscuring her face. But even as she moved her hand to her face, removing her shades, Mark already knew who it was. He didn’t need to see those piercing red eyes to recognize her.

Mark mumbled a rushed apology as he abruptly stood, side stepping around Felix who had just came back to the table with the drinks. He called after Mark as he bolted outside the door, into the crowd of pedestrians trailing through the sidewalks. He looked back over to the alleyway, now empty. He cursed, and started pushing his way through the crowd to try and make it across the street. He dashed in front of cars as they honked at him, drivers throwing curses as he made his way to the other side as fast as he could. He was approaching the alley, swerving through bodies, just about to reach the mouth of it-

Mark’s focus broke as he knocked into something solid, falling over, his own grunt mirrored by the yelp that came from the person he had ran into.

“Oye! Watch where the hell yer going there bud!”

If Mark didn't already know that the world hated him, this was just further proof as the Irish accent filled his ears, his body losing all motor controls as he sat there on his ass, gaping like a fish as Sean pushed himself up, turning around to face Mark.

“Oh, Mark, man I didn’t see you. Obviously, you probably didn’t see me either hence the run in. Um.” The irritation on his face slipped away as a series of emotions played out on his face, from surprise, joy, to sheepish. He scratched the back of his head as he huffed a laugh, standing there awkwardly while Mark continued to just sit on the sidewalk staring at him, people giving them odd looks as the passed by. Sean put down the box he was carrying, now slightly crushed due to its run in with Mark's body before offering his hand to Mark.

He looked at the hand offered to him, at first moving to take it then swiftly changing the motion to heft himself up from the ground, avoiding any touch. Guilt immediately flooded through him as he watch Sean slowly retract his hand, embarrassment and hurt flushing his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to make any kind of contact with him, scared of the reaction his body and mind would have due to it.

“Sorry about that, I wasn’t really paying attentions to my surroundings. I thought I had saw someone, someone I knew.” Mark scratched rubbed his face as his eyes darted behind Sean to the alley way, now deserted. “Was just seeing things though.” He looked back at Sean, staring at the bridge of his nose to avoid getting lost in his eyes. “So, uh, what are you doing? Don’t you live more near the west end?”

“Yea, I do but I’ve been trying to sell stuff online to make some extra cash, hence the box.” Sean bent down to grab the box he had been carrying as he spoke, checking the contents inside. “Lucky it was nothing breakable.” He looked up at Mark, a smile playing on his lips. He ran his hand through his hair, offering an apologetic smile.

“What's in the box?”

“Some old books an’ art work I’ve done. The woman who bought it lives in this area, told her I would drop it off at her house for an extra fee. She seems like a shut in and was more than happy ta pay me extra so she didn’t ‘ave to leave her apartment.” He offered the box to Mark to take a peek inside. “Most of the books were my ma’s, so don’t go judgin’ me.”

Mark accepted the box, very aware of Sean’s hands and looked inside. There were some old romance and western novels that varied from decent condition to well-read and loved. He laughed, looking back at Sean, “Yea, I’m sure they are just your mother's.” he quipped loving the way Sean’s ears tinged a little pink, but not refuting the point. He looked back in and dug around a bit looking at the art. He pulled out a framed piece to examine it. It was a coloured piece, a drawing he believed, of a woman who was in the water that just covered her breasts. It was a three quarter view, the woman looking up, mouth slightly agape. She had no hair, but there were various flowers covering her head, that ran down draping over her shoulders and back. The colours were vibrant but earthy, and Mark was blown away.

“Sean, this is amazing. It’s beautiful.” Mark placed it down carefully looking through more. There were various pieces, in different mediums, though the majority seemed to be more traditionally, with pencil and paints.

“Oh, uh thank ya, those are actually old ones I’ve done, back when I did more traditional work. I do a lot more digital now, along with my tattoo designs.” Sean responded humbly, smiling at the compliment.

Mark handed the box back to him before continuing his praise. “Seriously, those are amazing, you’re extremely talented.” Mark truly was amazed. He almost asked to see more, but that would mean seeing Sean again, and while his heart jumped at the idea of seeing him again, he remained resolute in his decision.

Jack accepted the box, shifting it into one arm by his side. “Well, if ya wanted, I could show you more of my work, more recent stuff. Maybe tonight, at the pub near Cinnamon Ken?” Sean’s voice was hesitant but hopeful, as he waited for Mark's response. Mark held his breath, two sides of him in turmoil. Everything in him wanted to say yes, jump at the chance to see him, be with him, but he had promised himself to stay away. He needed to stay strong, and to wipe out any thoughts from Sean’s mind of Mark being a potential partner, because he knew that he was interested, not even needing the past four hundred years as reason enough with the way Sean eagerly awaited for Mark to agree.

“Oh, uh. I don’t know about that, I told Felix I would be home tonight, and I have a lot to do today…” Mark trailed off, trying to do everything he could to ignore the fall of Sean’s face. He knew he was hurting him, and it tore him apart inside. But in the end, the small pain he may feel now would be worth it, if it meant he would never have to face the pain that would come to pass if he were to be with Mark. The ends justify the means and all that. Mark looked at Sean, making the mistake of latching onto his eyes. He could see within the depths of those ocean blues, memories of another life, of sitting by a pond, around a fire. Hearing the laughter of a time long since gone, and feeling the warmth of soft lips against his.

Mark felt his will shatter as he looked into those eyes, Jack’s eyes, _Sean’s_ eyes, the disappointment in his voice as he backtracked on his offer and Mark broke.

“Actually, you know what, I think that would be fun. I haven’t been to that pub in a while and I’d love to see more of your work.” There couldn’t really be too much harm in meeting up once, to see his work, which he truly did want to see more of. And it was just friend, meeting up at the pub on a Saturday night, just themselves, not a date.

Yea.

Sean’s eyes lit up like a sun, as a grin blossomed on his face. “Oh awesome! Okay, cool. We can meet there around eight? I should get your number, just in case something comes up, ya know.” It all came out in a jumbled rush as he grabbed his phone out from his pocket, unlocking it and handing it to Mark to input his contact information.

“Uh, yea sure. Would kind of suck if one of us couldn’t make it and got left there. And yea, eight works. It’s been forever since I really hung out with friends outside my own home.” Mark emphasized the word friends, wanting to make sure that Sean wouldn’t misconstrue this as a date (it wasn’t a date) as his mind both cheered and screamed at him.

He easily picked up on the slight drop of Sean’s grin at the mention of friends, but it was still genuine. Mark put his number n and handed it back to Sean, who sent a quick text so Mark had his number as well. Mark barked out a laugh when he checked his phone.

“‘Hello Markimoo’? Really? Where the hell did that even come from?”

“Has a good ring to it, don’tchya think? Really rolls off the tongue.” He winked at Mark before giggling adorably. “I think I’ll make that your contact name.”

“Just for that, you’re going to be dubbed ‘The Irish Potato’.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side notes:  
> If anyone gets the super subtle reference I made about half way through the chapter I will be extremely impressed. It was just something I had to include.
> 
> Also the art piece I described in this chapter is actually a piece of mine cause I didn't want to use anyone else's art for this and I am in school for art and have been doing art almost my entire life (subtle not so subtle bragging)
> 
> Let me know what you you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!
> 
> As usual, I shall list all my excuses.  
> Honestly, I had about a week and a half where I was in a nasty funk, and did nothing productive at all. Then I snapped out of that, got into it again, then it was Canada Day weekend so I was partying all weekend then Pochi's computer died on her, ao this is only edited by me so excuse the extra mistakes you will probably fine. Once she's up an running she's gonna go through this and I'll re post, I just didn't wanna make you guys wait any longer.
> 
> Now that thats over, I'm excited to share this chapter, this and the next are ones I have been planning for a while, and I look forward to your responses.
> 
> Enough rambling from me, enjoy!

“For the last time Felix, it is _not a date._ ”

Mark was in the process of getting ready to meet Sean at the pub, and Felix was making it very difficult with his constant nagging and commentary about the evening. He threw his hands up in defence at Mark's affronted gaze. “Alright, whatever you say Romeo. Just two guys, going to a pub for a jolly ole pint together.”

“Exactly.” Mark affirmed, straightening out the blazer he was wearing and looking into the mirror that hung in the front hall by the door, fiddling with his hair.

“On a Saturday night.”

“Yup.” Mark ran his hand through his hair trying to push it back, groaning when it flopped back into his face.

“By yourselves, two guys who technically, have just met.”

Mark glanced over at him, hands pausing in his hair. “Yes?” Mark drug out the word, waiting for Felix to get to the point.

Felix crossed his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow as he threw Mark a pointed look. “Two men who have literally been destined to fall in love with each other, and who have countless times over. But you're right, it’s not a date.” Felix ducked as a shoe came flying at his head. “Hey!”

“Whatever his or my feelings may be, this is still just two friends meeting up for a drink.” Mark went back to the mirror and his hair. “Well, _I_ won’t be drinking, but same idea.” He moved to the bathroom to grab some hair spray to try and make his hair a floof and not a flop with Felix following, holding the shoe.

“Come on man, even if you want him to see it as just that, you can admit to me what it really is.” He leaned against the door frame while Mark layered the hair spray into his hair, trying to get it to do what he wanted. “I mean, look at you. You’re dressed for a fancy dinner, not a night out with “the guys”, Felix accentuated the phrase with air quotes. “And this is like the fifth time you’ve messed with your hair since you started getting ready. Since when do you use that much product anyways?”

Mark placed the can on the counter. He couldn’t deny that. Usually his choice of clothing was muscle tanks and t-shirts, with sweats or jeans. Tonight he had elected to wear a white V-neck and slim, black pants, accentuating it with a navy blue blazer. Mark sent a side glance at Felix, ducking a little as he flushed, knowing he was right about his hair. He hadn't even really realized he had been working at it all night. “Fine, so it’s more than just friends meeting up, for both of us. But it’s still not a date. Nothing romantic is going to happen or come out of this. I’m going ‘cause he asked, and to see some more of his artwork.” Mark grabbed the hair dryer, setting it on low and quickly dried the spray in his hair while it was where he wanted it. Checking himself in the mirror, he nodded, happy with what he saw, putting the dryer down again. “And there's nothing wrong with wanting to look nice.” He wouldn't admit to Felix that he still wanted to impress Sean, even if it was obvious. No need to confirm his thoughts.

“When does anything you do ever go to plan?” Felix stood back up and moved as Mark made his way out of the bathroom to the front hall to put on his shoes.

“I’m going to ignore that.”

Felix rolled his eyes as Mark sat on the bench by the door to put on his shoes. “Have you been taking your pills?”

Mark paused, looking sharply up at Felix. “ _Yes._ ”

Felix flinched a little at the force behind the word, once again bringing his arms up in surrender. “Hey, I’m just asking. You know what happened last time-”

“Yes, I do and we don't ever need to bring that up. I take my pills everyday like I'm supposed to.” Mark finished tying his shoe and stood to face Felix. “Are we done now? I'm going to be late.”

Felix didn’t back down from the hard look, holding his ground and meeting the gaze head on. Felix had never really been intimidated by Mark, and it was something he was grateful for, though he would never admit it out loud. Felix was the first to break the eye contact with a sigh and slump of his shoulders. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, that was a dick move. But you know I'm just trying to look out for you. As much as I may joke and push you, I just want you to be happy Mark.”

Mark didn't respond to Felix right away, just continued to stare at him before also deflating and giving the Swede a small smile. “I know. Still amazes me how you still put up with me.”

Mark turned to leave, but he paused, his hand on the door knob as Felix spoke again.

“You deserve to be happy Mark.”

Mark stood there staring at the knob without really seeing it, memories running through his head at high speed and definition. Of thing he wanted to forget. Things he would never forget. “I wish I did.” he whispered, not sure if Felix heard him but leaving before he had a chance to argue back.

 

 

Dark clouds started to roll in as Mark pulled up to the pub, looking foreboding as ever. He turned off his vehicle and sat in the seat, hands gripping the steering wheel. He was parked two rows from the front, and from his spot he could see in through the front window into the pub. He spotted Sean, sitting in a booth sipping on a beer and scrolling through his phone. His arm was blocking most of his body and he was turned more away from the window but the neon green hair could stand out in a meadow of spring flowers. It was just before eight and Mark had half a mind to turn his car back on and get the hell out of here. What was he even doing? This was going against everything he promised himself and going in there was only going to make things worse. He was reaching for his phone, prepared to text Sean saying he couldn’t make it, that Chica was sick, but he found his hand changing direction to the door handle when Sean looked out the window, his face nervous and his eyes shining brighter than his hair. He was walking to the pub door, and before he knew it, was approaching Sean’s table. Sean looked up as he slipped into the booth, startled.

“Oh, hey! Man I didn’t even hear ya coming up.” He smiled at Mark, which chipped away even more at the voices that were telling him to get the hell out.

“I’m pretty light on my feet.” Mark forced a smile, two sides warring within him and tried to relax himself. “I hope you weren’t waiting too long?”

Sean pocketed his phone as Mark settled into his seat, placing his clasped hand on the table in front of him, leaning forwards a bit. “Nah, I only got here maybe five, ten minutes ago.” Sean handed him a menu to look over, and then waved at what he assumed was their waitress when he put it back down. A young woman in an apron walked over.

“All ready now doll?” She smiled, bright eyes and dimples, giving Mark an appreciative once over, then pulled out a pad of paper and pen from her hair, which was done up in a tight bun.

“Yup! I’ll get ‘nother beer, and an order of hot wings.” Sean watched her as she jotted the order down, looking over at Mark at the same time she did.

“A ginger ale, and an order of wings as well.” She eyed him up as she wrote his order down.

“Not too often I get a full grown man _not_ ordering some kind of alcohol on a Saturday night. What, the missus not allowin’ it?” She laughed in Sean’s direction, waiting for him to join in on the fun, but she quieted down a bit when he merely gave a smile her way.

“Ah, I’m allergic to alcohol, believe it or not. So ginger ale it will be.” He smiled politely, very used to the comments by now.

“Ah hell, that’s got to suck. Well, at least there’s always a designated driver.” She laughed at her comment again, before turning to Sean one more time. “Well, I’m sure you’re quite the life of the party, those Irish genes and all.” She leaned down towards him, far too close for Mark's comfort as she whispered into Sean’s ear, to quite for any other person to hear.

Luckily, Mark wasn't any other person.

“Feel free to give me a ring if you ever want to go out and have a good time.” She slipped something into his lap before twirling on her feet, and bouncing her way to the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Sean gave a small body shudder and pulled up a slip of paper to the table form his lap.

“I know I should be flattered when a pretty lady hits on me, but sometimes I wish I had a sign that reads “Gay As Hell” just floatin’ over my head twenty-four seven. Would make these situations a lot less awkward.” Sean put the slip of paper in his pocket.

Mark already new Sean’s preferences, The last Saturday when everyone was over he had already said, so Mark managed to keep himself fairly calm after that little scene with the waitress.

Mostly.

“You probably have some embarrassing stories with that.”

Sean laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “Oh boy, do I ‘ave stories.”

Mark smiled wickedly, leaning in a bit and propping his chin up with his hand. “Care to share?”

Sean jumped into the many stories he had in which he had to turn down various female companions, one in which, ended with a woman spending the night at a club, determined to hook him up with a “hot ass boo” before she left. Mark laughed more that night than he had in a long time. Sean had him practically keeling over the table, clutching his side as he gasped for breath, all previous hesitancy gone from his mind. Sitting there, with him, shooting the shit and telling stories made Mark feel lighter than he had in forever. At some point another waiter had brought them their drinks but Mark barely took notice. He moved onto stories of his family and siblings. Youngest of five, just like Jack, and had spent his life growing up in the countryside, and later in a cabin in the woods. Mark was thankful when the waitress came sauntering back, as he need a moment to collect himself as his laughter had started to get a little more on the manic side at all the similarities that Sean had with Jack, those damn voices starting to gain volume again. She came with their food and a second round of drinks, along with yet another move made on Sean which he decided was time to end.

“Hey, I was actually thinking, maybe ya can come to a party I might be going to next week.”

Marissa, they had learned her name, perked up immediately at that but tried to play it cool. “Oh, maybe. I’ll have to check my schedule first.” Sean glanced at Mark, who was a little confused where Sean was going with this, which he replied to his confusion with a subtle wink.

“Oh, that’s cool. You’ll have ta let me know. I’d love for you ta meet my boyfriend. You would love him.” Sean replied, with an innocent and sweet smile.

Mark almost choked on his drink, which he had been taking a sip of when Sean said that, trying very hard not to laugh at the look of absolute befuddlement on Marissa’s face.

“Boy… friend?” She squeaked.

“Yup! Three years now.” Sean leaned his elbows on the table, cupping his face and looking off behind her. “I think he’s the one. I think he might even propose soon! I’m not sure, but Mark seems ta think so, don’tchya Mark?” Sean and Marissa both directed their attention to him, and his brain stuttered as he completely blanked on what to say.

“Uh, sure. I mean, yea maybe. Saw him with Diamond Factory pamphlets a few weeks ago.” Mark tried his very best to stay as stoic as possible, but he was sure his face was as red as a tomato, trying his very best not to burst out laughing at the situation. Sean put his hand over his mouth and _giggled,_ and Mark was red for a different reason now, as he turned back to Marissa.

“So, what do ya say girl?” He put his chin to his shoulder and held his hand flexed in the air.

Marissa’s face was also now flushed, and she sputtered a bit with her words, managing to choke out a ‘“maybe” and some excuse how she had to get back to the kitchen and practically ran from there table. Once she was out of sight Sean and Mark looked at each for a moment before they both lost it. Mark's eyes were squeezed shut as he laughed, his mouth actually sore from how wide it was stretched as he clutched his side. He could hear Sean’s laughter through his, filling his heart with warmth and joy at the sound. He wouldn’t ever tire of hearing that.

Mark took deep breaths after a minute, rubbing his hands on his face with little bursts of giggles here and there as he tried to calm down. Sean was smiling at him, a grin that lit up his entire face, his eyes bright and shining with joy, and Mark felt his breath catch in his throat. _You’re so beautiful._ He wanted to say it to him. He wanted to say more than that to Sean, and he could feel the words right on his tongue, but he bit them back, latching his teeth onto the side of his cheek.

“And there ya have it. A live show from the Jack McLoughlin. I’m not usually that “flamboyant” as it were, but it’s fun ta play it up a bit every now and again when I need to for situations like that.” Sean took a sip of his beer before continuing. “Also, remind me never ta count on you for that shit. I mean, Jesus man. You almost blew my cover!”

Mark's mouth flopped a bit, words sputtering out as he went to defend himself. “Excuse you, I wasn’t exactly prepared for that. You obviously have done this before and knew what you were doing.” Mark grumbled a bit, crossing his arms, but smiled to show he was joking. If he were honest, he had to admit that hearing Sean talk about being with another man, fake or not, had stirred some jealously in his stomach which he knew was ridiculous for various reasons. He seriously needed some help. The non-swedish kind. He uncrossed his arms and grabbed his own drink. “Hey, weren’t you going to show me your art work? I mean, it was kind of the whole reason for tonight.” Mark immediately regretted the way he had worded that at the small wince he picked up from Sean. He didn’t correct himself though, still needing Sean to see this as nothing more than friends hanging out.

“Yea, one sec.” Sean leaned down, head ducking under the table for a moment as he came back up with a bag that he placed on the seat beside him. “Most of my hard copies have been transferred to digital files, and I do most of my digital work on a tablet.” He pulled out a case form the bag, unzipping it to reveal said tablet. It was a pretty simple design, black casing, but the back had a sticker of some sort.

“What’s on the back?”

Sean flipped it over, laughing a little before showing Mark. “It’s a little logo that was designed fer me. When I was younger I got a gash above my eye after knocking heads with a classmate who had glasses on, and a few weeks later it got infected, and one of my friends, who called me Jack, long story, started calling me Jacksepticeye. It was a nickname that kind of stuck and I use it as a tag name on social media a lot. Anyway, this little guy is Septic Sam, which was inspired by the name. One of my followers on Tumblr, where I first started posting my art online, designed it for me, and I started using it as my logo. With his permission, I made it into stickers and prints for purchase.” Mark could hear some of the pride in his voice as he spoke. Smiling softly, he took the tablet and studied the design.

The logo consisted of a floating eye ball, which was entirely green save the iris, blue to match Sean’s eyes he assumed, and the black pupil. The eye had what was to be the nerves trailing in behind, and was on a green background. The sclera had slightly darker green veins running through it, the nerve an even darker green. It was a pretty neat design. Mark said as much as he handed the tablet back to Sean who opened it up and tapped away at it.

“I made a folder on here that ya can go through, with no worries of swiping too far and seeing anything that I wouldn’t want you seein’.” He flipped the tablet and passed it back to Mark, who accepted it again, smirking at him.

“Like a secret porn stash? Don’t worry, we’ve all had them at one point or another.”

“More like my stash of meme’s.” Sean huffed a laugh, then started chewing a bit on his lip. “More like, personal art work. While some people may write in journals or diaries, I use art as a way to express feelings and emotions. Some, I’ll post, but others are for my eyes and mine only.” His eyes alternated between looking at Mark and looking at the table. Mark didn’t understand why he seemed so nervous, from what he had seen so far, he had nothing to be worried about, especially since Mark couldn’t manage anything more artistic than a stick figure.

Mark started to flick through images, pausing and studying each one. Mark had thought the earlier ones, traditional mediums as Sean had said, were amazing, but these were breathtaking. His eyes were filled varying images, from portraits, to tattoo designs, to landscapes. They were in order from oldest to latest based on the dates, and Mark couldn’t help but feel like there was a story being told, from the way the imagery and colours would change, how some would bring thoughts of joy and laughter, bright with colour and shapes, while others would bring upon more sombre feelings. There were a few that were space scenes, with galaxies and nebulas, stars strewn about. He spent more time on these ones, starstruck by the beauty.

“Sean, God. These are,” He paused. “I don’t have words. They’re breathtaking.”

Sean turned red at the praise, thanking Mark and trying to keep a smile off his face, but failing. “Do you have a favourite?”

“It’s hard to choose, but I love the space scenes you did. I’ve always been fascinated with the beauty and mystery that is the universe. I used to sit with my brother on the roof of our house, staring at the stars, making stories out of the patterns.” Mark realized what he was saying and trailed off, hoping Sean wouldn’t ask him questions about his family. He had been very good at keeping the conversation earlier very one sided on family, evading and deflecting questions about his own, keeping them vague as possible before firing them back at him.

“Oh, that’s really cute. I used to stargaze a bit with one of my sisters. I was the closest to her out of all my siblings. How far apart are the two of ya in age?” Sean seemed very eager to hear some more of Mark's back story, not that Mark could blame him.

“Uh, he was a year older.” Mark mumbled, grabbing his drink and sipping on it. Sean opened his mouth to say something, hesitating for a moment, eyebrows furrowing a bit.

“Was? Did… Did something happen to him?” And there was one of the question he had been trying to avoid all night. Mark looked at his drink, an awkward silence hanging in the air between them. He could sense Sean about to say something, probably change the subject and he decided to speak.

“He passed away when we were kids, in an accident.” Mark spoke quietly, wasn’t totally sure if Sean heard him over the crowd and music. He looked up to meet his eyes, sadness swimming in baby blues.

“I’m so sorry Mark. I’m sorry I even asked, that was stupid of me.” As he spoke he reached to grab Mark's hand. Mark flinched, jerking his hand back before he could take it and putting it on the back of his neck.

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago.” He offered a small smile to Sean, who had brought his hand back to his side, his ears tinged pink and for the millionth time, Mark wished he could hold the other man, and give into his desires, and stop hurting him. Instead he focused back onto the tablet, to finish going through the work, awkward silence filling the air between them.

He neared the end and his breathing hitched. The last piece was different than the others. It featured two people, male, faces both indistinguishable, on the floor of a wooden cabin. One male, with black hair was seated on the ground cradling the other man, hand pressed to his chest which was covered in blood. The other man, brunet, had his hand cradling the other's face. The surrounding area was dim, with what seemed like light emanating from the figures on the ground. The piece as a whole was not overly detailed, done with thicker strokes and dull colours, but that didn’t matter, Mark would recognize this scene even after a thousand years, or in this case, four hundred years. He touched the tablet gently, captured by the scene, one that was seared into his mind like a brand, and he could feel his eyes burning at seeing the scene actually laid out in front of him. He looked sharply at Sean, who was scrolling through his phone, as he choked on his words.

“What, what is this… what made you draw this piece?” Mark turned the tablet to Sean, so he could see the image. Sean looked up at him, then down at the tablet as he rested his phone on the table.

“Oh, yea. It’s a little different than what I usually do. It was actually a dream I had, about a month or so ago. It was weird. I woke up with a lot of pain in my chest and I was crying, and I couldn’t remember what I had been dreamin’ about, but I had the urge to grab my tablet and I started sketching. It’s kind of blurry to be honest. I think I was half asleep still, but I had sketched out this scene and it seemed really familiar so I’m pretty sure that’s what my dream was.” Sean paused, grabbing the tablet from Mark, unaware of the other man's distress. “I don’t know why, but this piece feels… important. This scene. I haven’t got a goddamn clue why, it was just a dream after all, but there's something about it that just...” He trailed off looking back up at Mark, expression thoughtful, which immediately turned to worry when he met his gaze. “Mark? Mark are ya okay? What’s wrong?”

Mark was about ten seconds away from hyperventilating. This was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have come here. He needed to get away, away from Sean, away from his memories. He had no idea what this meant, but it couldn’t be good. “I’m… I-I’m fine, I just need.” He swallowed hard, putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing his wallet. “I’m sorry, but I-I need to g-go.” His hands were starting to shake and we willed himself to just relax for a goddamn minute. Sean looked confused and worried, kept asking Mark what was wrong. He couldn’t answer. How would he explain anyhow? Mark was going for the cash in his wallet when he stopped, eyes snapping up as his body froze. In the midst of the noise, the voices and music, he heard the jingle of the door opening, as two men walked in, faces grim. There was nothing out of the ordinary there, two guys going to a pub, except that the heart rates, they were wrong. Too slow. Mark's eyes snapped over to the door, watching the two men stand by the door, scanning their surroundings, as they locked onto Mark's. They stared at each other for a moment, he watched a flicker of confusion in the man's face, followed by recognition and surprise. Everything around Mark drowned out by his own heart beating at a rapid rate, filling his ears. He could vaguely hear Sean asking what was wrong when the man smirked, sharp teeth peeking through his upper lip.

Vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder whats gonna happen.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!
> 
> I've been really excited to get this one out to you guys, it was one of the first few scenes I had planned when I first started mapping this chapter out and I'm excited to see what you all think! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sean didn't know for sure how this night was going to go, but he hadn't expected this.

He had been ecstatic that Mark had agreed to meet him, even if his comments left little room for him to delude himself that it was an actual date. Though that hadn't stopped his mind from wandering and creating many fantasies of how the night would go down. Most involved the two of them ending the evening in someone’s bed. But in all of his fantasies, the last outcome he had expected was Mark, shaking and panicking as he stumbled through excuses to leave.

Sean didn't know what had happened, the night had been going well. Maybe not to the standards his mind had created, with Mark's continued emphasis on “friends” and avoiding any touch. But he had still been enjoying himself, enjoying the company of the other man. Sean was very quickly becoming besotted with the American, from his devilishly good looks, and smooth, honey voice, to his boisterous sense of humor and the way he intently listened to every word Sean uttered like it was gospel. He was feeling more for Mark in the short time he had known him, then he had for many of his past partners.

Which is why he was so bewildered and concerned when Mark seemed so shaken after going through his work. The last piece he had been looking at before Sean noticed his panic was the one he did after a strange dream he had had about a month ago. He still thought of that dream, and the strange feeling it had left him with. He had tried many a times to remember the whole thing, searching through his mind but the more he reached, the farther it scattered from him. It bothered him to no end. He couldn't help but think it meant something, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. The image itself seemed to be something taken from some prime time drama show set in the 1700s or something. But the feeling was unshakable. Was it the image that triggered this?

“Mark, are you okay? What’s wrong?” He watched as Mark stood, pocketing his things and grabbing his wallet out while purposely looking away from Sean. At least he wasn’t going to dine and dash on him, he thought a little bitterly. Sean kept asking him what was happening when Mark froze, his head shooting up and whipping to the side.

At first, Sean thought that Mark had calmed down, and he tried calling out to him again, to get his attention, but as he took in the man's stiff posture and the strong grip he had on his wallet, he realized that something was still wrong. He followed his gaze across the bar to where two other men were standing by the entrance, also staring back at Mark. They seemed to know each other. Was this why Mark was freaking out? Whoever these guys are? He brought his attention back to Mark, calling to him again when Mark's gaze snapped back to him, and he was taken aback at the fear in his eyes.

“We need to leave. Now.”

Mark grabbed a couple twenties from his wallet and threw them on the table as Sean, who was still utterly confused and now a little scared, grabbed his tablet and shoved it in his bag. Whatever was happening, Mark was spooked and he wasn’t going to get any answers out of him at the moment, so he saw it best just to go along with him for now. They slid out of the booth, Sean letting Mark lead, unsure of where they were even going to go, but was surprised when Mark grabbed Sean’s book bag, dragging him along towards the back of the pub by the strap. They ducked into the hall that lead to the washrooms, a door at the end of the hall. Mark led them to the exit, reaching to open it then pausing with his hand on the handle as he glanced at the fire alarm situated on the wall beside them. He released his grip from Sean’s bag to grab at the lever, sounding the alarm before opening the door and reclaiming his hold on Sean's strap, tugging him outside.

It was dark outside, the sky covered in clouds. Sean could hear thunder over the sound of the alarm and panicked voices from inside. They were at the back of the building, in an alleyway, dumpsters and garbage surrounding them creating a foul smell. Mark ushered Sean forward, releasing his grip on the bag and heading towards the parking lot. Sean stumbled as he moved to keep up with him.

“Mark, seriously, what in the bloody hell is going on? Why did you pull the fire alarm? What are we running from?” Sean’s pleading questions went unanswered as he had to stop himself from running into Mark as the man suddenly halted. He looked out into the parking lot, which was fairly vacant other than the spectators and patrons milling around on the other end and the few parked cars. Sean recognized Mark's blue Prius among the few cars there, along with a man that was weaving between the vehicles, slowly scanning his surroundings. Sean looked back at Mark, more questions on his lips when he felt himself once again being dragged by his strap as Mark tugged him back behind the building and towards the other end of the alley.

Sean let out a frustrated sound as he was once again manhandled, which he wouldn't have minded in a different situation, letting Mark pull him to the other opening as he stopped just before, leaning out to check the surroundings and turning back to face Sean. “I know this is really confusing and probably a little frightening right now Sean, but I promise I will explain. Just please, keep following me.”

A loud clap of thunder echoed through the alley. Sean felt drops of water hit his head as the sky opened above them. They were both breathing heavy, and Sean locked his eyes onto Mark, watching as the heavy rain began to soak his jacket and hair, dripping down his face from his bangs. For a moment, Sean’s surrounding changed. It was still raining, and he and Mark were still locked in an intense gaze, but they were crouched, and instead of hard concrete, Sean could feel mud and grass beneath his feet. They were in a forest, and Mark was looking at him, pleading with him, and Sean felt something akin to electricity running through his veins as a voice in his head whispered to him to _trust him._

The moment lasted half a second before he snapped back to reality, the surreal scene quickly fading as he nodded sharply at Mark, who let some of the tension leak from his body as he bowed his head slightly before turning to leave with Sean in tow.

They jogged through the streets, Sean following as Mark would duck into various alleys and back roads. Sean had no idea where Mark was taking him. Pushing down the need to know what was happening and just letting Mark take the lead was proving to be tougher than he thought, as taking direction without question had never been his style. For a moment the idea that Mark had been acting this whole time just to lure him to some secluded spot and jump him entered his head, but he immediately brushed that aside. He didn’t really know why, but he knew that wasn’t the case. They kept this pattern, changing between alleys and backways, until they were pushing through a path that hadn’t been maintained much at all. At this point the heavy rain was creating puddles that soaked through Sean's shoes, his feet squishing uncomfortably in his socks. He had to push hanging branches out of the way and almost tripped a few times on rocks and twigs covered by long grass before they emerged into a large open field. It was a park, with a play area to their right, soccer fields in front of them and a few baseball diamonds across the way on the other side. It was empty for the moment, save for one person who was walking near the diamonds, hands cupped around his mouth shouting a name.

“Felix?! What the hell is he doing here?” Mark gasped. Sean was impressed. He could barely see Felix himself, but could faintly hear him shouting Mark's name through the rain and thunder. Mark picked up his speed, running for the man, Sean barely managing to keep his pace, slipping a few times on the wet grass. Either he needed to work out more or Mark was just inhumanly fit.

As they crossed the field Mark called to Felix, who spotted them and started running to meet the two half way on one of the soccer fields.

“Mark, are you okay?” Felix quickly grabbed Mark by the shoulders as they met, looking him over frantically. Sean felt a stab of jealousy at the ease Mark seemed to let Felix grab him, swatting him away in annoyance rather than avoiding the touch completely.

“I’m fine, Jesus, what’s wrong? Why are you even here?” Mark kept scanning his surroundings as he spoke with Felix.

“I saw…” Felix began, hesitating as his eyes flicked to Sean then back to Mark, pulling him away a few steps and whispered close to his ear. Sean was starting to really lose his patience’s, anger rising quickly to the surface. What had started out as a promising and enjoyable night had quickly turned to him standing in the middle of a storm, soaked to the bone, running from he had no idea what, and seeming to be the only one who was not included in the loop. He had been ready to trust Mark with whatever was going on, but with Felix here, who seemed to know more than Sean even though he hadn’t even been around all night, his anger was overriding everything else. He was done playing this game.

Mark was pulling away from Felix as Sean marched up to the two. “No, I mean, we’re running from them, or who is probably them, but we’ve managed to elude them so far. We just need to get back before they see us. Last thing I want is them knowing where I live.” Mark stopped as Felix looked over his shoulder again, and followed his gaze to Sean. “Sean…”

“Don’t you ‘Sean’ me, I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but I ain’t movin’ an _inch_ until I get some answers ya hear?” He was almost yelling, adrenaline laced with fear and anger fueling him. Mark was shaking his head, still watching their surroundings.

“Please, I know this is a shitty situation, but we aren’t safe right now. We aren’t far from my place. Let's get back there and I will explain everything. Please Sean, let's go.” Mark turned, and he and Felix began to continue on their way. Sean wasn’t having it. He began to protest again, reaching out and grabbing Mark by the arm to pull him back to face him.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the sky as thunder crashed around them, deafening, but Sean barely registered it. The moment he grabbed Mark's arm, he felt a shock, rock through his entire body. He gasped, eyes wide as he held Mark's bicep, the other man’s head turned to him, own eyes wide, burning intensely into him. Sean felt like his soul was laid bared, and his body was buzzing beneath that heated gaze. His skin was alight, acutely aware of every drop of cold rain that pelted his body. Sean was holding his breath, unsure as for what, waiting for something to happen, _wanting_ something to happen-

“ _Mark!”_

Sean was abruptly snapped from the spell, hand falling from Mark's arm at Felix’s voice, both men turning to see three bodies, the men from early, making their way towards them from across the park. Mark swore and immediately moved, pushing Sean roughly behind him, the same shock going through him again for a moment, leaving him dazed, as he tried to get a grip on the situation.

“Felix, take Sean and run.” Mark's voice was low, feral. Sean shivered at the sound, but was quick to protest.

“We are not leavin’ ya. Whatever is goin’ on, it’s obviously not good. We aren’t leaving you to go up against three guys alone!” Sean moved to stand beside Mark, but was pushed back, farther this time, as Mark flung his gaze to them.

“I said _leave._ I will be fine. Tell him Felix.” He turned his gaze to Felix, who was looking between the two of them and the men who were making their way over, looking helpless.

“Mark... I don’t think we should leave. Not this time.” Felix looked scared, and for the millionth time, Sean was wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.

Mark let out a frustrated sound. “Come on! You know I can handle this, but I can’t with you here!” Mark’s eyes flitted to Sean's before back to Felix.

“But, what I saw-”

“You know there’s no guarantee of that even happening just because you saw it!”

“ _Alright!_ ” Sean roared, done with this whole situation. “I don’t know what the _fuck_ you two ‘re on about, but we are not fucking leaving you Mark. So either we stay or we all go.”

Mark went to say more but was cut off by another voice.

“Oh, don’t leave now, we just got here!”

The three men were suddenly right in front of them, only a couple yards away. Sean was once again taken aback at all the unexplainable things happening tonight, but pushing it down to deal with later. Right now, there were three unknown men before them, who Sean now had a better chance to study. What he quickly learned was that these men brought upon a feeling of dread that quickly enveloped him. There was something about them, some sort of aura that surrounded the group that set his whole body on edge. They were all about a foot taller than him, all dressed in black. They guy in the middle, who had spoken seemed to be the leader, was broad with cropped brown hair. The one on his right was similar build with longer, stringy black hair and the one on the left was scrawnier compared to the others and bald.

“Alright, your shit is with me, not them. Let them leave and then we can have atter. I’m all yours.” Mark moved to a position where he was between the three guys and Sean and Felix. The two of them both took a step forwards, protests on their lips.

The three men laughed, and the leader stepped forwards. “You really think we don’t know who they are to you? Like we would let them get away.” He snarled, moving forwards again, followed by the other two.

Mark looked back again, telling Sean and Felix to run, and Sean, who was too busy keeping his focus on Mark, didn’t see Felix stride up to him until he was right beside him. He turned to Felix, watching as the man brought his hands up to Sean’s head, his face impassive, rain streaming down his face. He mumbled out a quick “what” as he felt fingers grazed his temples, applying pressure there, before he felt a quick shock through his body, as darkness swallowed him whole, everything going black before he even hit the ground.

 

 

 

Mark had been taken so off guard by Sean’s touch that he didn't notice the vampires until it was too late.

He had been so focused on getting Sean, and now Felix, who had come looking for them after he saw them in a fight with said vampires, that when Sean grabbed his arm, he was unprepared for the all too familiar shock that always left him so raw when he experienced it again after the years in between each Jack. For that electric current that carried through every nerve in his body, leaving his skin on fire. Leaving it craving more. It was the strongest one yet, leaving him completely frozen, eyes locked onto Sean's, burning into him, seeing into his very being.

And because of that, he found himself in the impossible situation of three vampires honing in on their position, and two ridiculously stubborn humans refusing to get themselves to safety.

The gears in Mark's head were turning. If it were just Felix, it wouldn’t be as big of a deal, but with Sean here, there was an added problem; there was no way he could hide what he was.

He highly doubted these guys would make any attempt to hide themselves, and there was no way Mark could explain his way out of being able to keep up with them. And if he lost control, which given Sean’s proximity to danger was very high on the probability list, was a situation he wanted to avoid at all costs. He actively squashed down the memories that tried to worm their way in. If Felix would have taken Sean, at least then he could let himself loose, kept the three busy long enough for them to get out of range, but whatever Felix had seen had him shaken, and not wanting to leave Mark's side. This whole situation was all kinds of fucked, and he had only moments to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

That's when Felix suddenly walked up to Sean, grabbed his head and Mark watched in stunned horror as Sean dropped like a bag of bricks, unconscious.

There was a moment of silence, only filled by the sound of the rain and thunder before everything happened at once.

“Felix _what the hell did you do?!_ ” Mark screeched as Felix yelped, stumbling back from Sean’s body as he fell to the ground, visibly shaking as he looked at Mark eyes wide and scared.

“I have no fucking clue!” He looked past Mark and scrambled to his feet. “ _Behind you!_ ”

Mark quickly turned as the leader had lunged at Mark, barely side stepping him, grabbing him by the arm and spinning to throw him back at his lackeys, who both stumbled under his weight, trying to keep their leader on his feet. Mark looked back at Felix. “Watch Sean, keep him safe.” He ordered, before turning back to the others, who were stalking towards Mark, teeth bared and snarling. Mark let out a snarl of his own, feeling his own teeth wanting to extend, as he crouched. Whatever happened with Sean and Felix, it solved one of his problems.

He didn’t have to worry about losing control in front of Sean.

Mark lunged forwards with a yell, barrelling into the leader with his shoulder, pushing him back into the other two, taking them to the ground. From there, he crawled up the man's body, straddling him as he started to pummel his face. The other two moved towards Mark on the ground, both reaching from either side. Mark let up on the one beneath him, grabbing both arms as they came towards him and jerked, bringing the two colliding together. Mark grabbed them by their heads, nails digging in to gain purchase as he brought his arms back and shoved forwards, sending the two sprawling. He returned his focus to the leader, but yelped as his body fell sideways, the leader reversing the position as he grappled with Mark, landing a few hits of his own. Mark brought his knees up and pushed against his chest throwing him off, giving himself enough room to get back to his feet.

These men were weak, no training. Probably at the bottom of the chain in their nests. He didn't think they had been sent after Mark specifically, merely stumbled upon him on their night out looking for a meal. The only problem was Mark didn't have his stake; it was in his car. He was going to have to decapitate them, but he doubted they would be willing participants. He knew he was going to have to wear them down to have any hope of keeping them still long enough to do it.

He squared up with the leader who came in with a right swing that Mark dodged under, jabbing him in the ribs as he went. The leader yelped and let out a frustrated growl before yelling at the other two who were still in the process of getting off the ground. He swung back around to face Mark, letting out a flurry of punches. Mark evaded them all before grabbing him in mid swing and twisting up, bringing his knee up and snapping his leg out, kicking him in his temple. The leader dropped as the other two came rushing in again, and again, Mark dodged each swing and grab, landing his own blows. He felt his energy start to wane, and he saw the leader getting back on his feet. He dodged another swing from the bald one, ducked down and swept his foot out, taking him out by the feet then springing up a few feet away.

Mark held himself ready as he caught his breath. He took a moment to check on Felix who was crouched over a still unconscious Sean. Felix caught his eyes, and he quickly lifted his shirt to reveal a stake, tucked into the waistband of his pants. Mark's eyes flicked back to the vampires as they started to circle Mark, as a plan formulated in his mind. He just had to get over to Felix when they were down, not wanting them to follow and attack that close to Sean's body. Mark kept his gaze on the leader who was in front of him, keeping the other two in his peripherals as they both moved around him, keeping Mark in between the three. They seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move, but Mark wasn’t stupid and he knew if he waited long enough that one of them would grow impatient and attack first.

What Mark wasn’t expecting was one of the lackeys, the bald one, to break off and lunge for Felix and Sean. Mark roared as he dove for him, but was knocked to the side by the other, tumbling to the ground. He got pinned under him, and the leader came flying forwards and began kicking Mark in the ribs. He gritted his teeth, trying to get his eyes on the other. He saw the bald one approaching Felix who was standing in front of Sean, brandishing the stake from his waist, only to have it slapped from his grip. The vampire then grabbed Felix by his throat, choking him.

Mark's heart stuttered; he was unable to yell to Felix as another kick impacted his side. He needed to act or else Mark was going to watch everything he loved crumble in front of him once again. He stopped trying to force the other one off and as the leader came in for another kick, he grabbed his boot, twisting and bringing him down on top of them. The impact startled the lackey on him, and Mark was able to push both of them off his body. He stood and ran at Felix whose eyes were rolling back, hands slipping from their grip on the ones on his neck, swooping down to grab the fallen stake as he marched up behind the man, and drove the stake through his back into his heart.

He screamed, releasing his grasp on Felix’s neck who fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for air. Mark removed the stake, grabbed the vampire by the neck and threw him back away from them. He landed with a thud, twitching for a moment before going still. Mark stood protectively in front of the two humans, glaring at the other two vampires, daring them to take another step. They looked at their fallen comrade before meeting Mark's gaze. The other lackey started to move forward, but was stopped by his leader who was still staring at Mark, his gaze more inquisitive than angry. His follower looked at him in confusion as he continued to stare, before breaking eye contact to grab the body, hoisting it over his shoulder and turning to leave, the other begrudgingly following.

Mark stood there until they were long gone from his sight before turning and dropping to Felix’s side.

“Are you okay?” He gingerly cupped Felix’s face, pushing it slightly to the side to look at his neck. Ugly purple and black bruises forming already. Mark winced at the sight, face crumbling a bit. Felix noticed his expression and placed his hand over Mark's.

“I’m fine, you saved me. I knew you would.” He smiled at Mark then let his hand fall as they turned to Sean. He was still out cold on the ground, mud smeared on his face, clothes completely soaked, but he was unharmed. His face was relaxed and his breathing even. Mark leaned over Sean's face, placing his hands on either side of his head and leaning down to touch his forehead to Sean’s. He took a shuddering breath, embracing the feeling that came with the contact while Sean was unaware of it. He was fine. He was okay. He kept him safe this time. He kept both of them safe. Mark had been so terrified when he first saw the vampires in the pub. His only priority was getting Sean out and getting him safe. He nearly lost it when he watched Sean drop, far too reminiscent of the night he had been forced to remember in the form of Sean’s art. He held his position for another moment before letting out a deep, weary sigh, opening his eyes as he pulled away from Sean, only to scoop him up in his arms, his head tucked in between Mark's shoulder and neck as he carried him bridal style. Felix stood with him, nodding at Mark's silent question if he was good to go, and they started making their way back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Wonder what Felix did?
> 
> It's heavier on Sean's POV but it was more so for effect. I only have a few more chapters planned with him having a decent chunk being his POV
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 17!
> 
> I just want to thank you all again for your support! From the ones who just only hoped on board to the people who have been around since the beginning, it all means so very much to me! Every time you take a few minutes out of your day to leave a comment means the world to me, and I value it all so very much. Y'all are awesome!
> 
> Now that I have you all buttered up, I have family visiting for a couple weeks, and we have a big family reunion this weekend so the next chapter MAY be a little more delayed than usual. Also coming time for me to pack up for my drive back to school and moving into my new apartment and school and all that fun stuff. But I'll do my best to keep with the somewhat stable two week update schedule. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the aftermath of that fight! I hope I did you all justice <3

Mark and Felix walked through the house, Felix going in first to keep the dogs at bay, letting them out back as Mark made his way to the living room, and gingerly set Sean down on the couch. He removed his shoes and socks, placing them on the ground and then moved to take off his sweater, emptying the contents of his pockets onto the coffee table and after a moment's hesitation, took off his shirt as well. He laid them both across the arm of the chair to dry as he grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the couch, laying it across Sean’s body, smoothing it down over his chest and actively avoiding looking at the bare skin. He brushed some of the damp hair from his forehead, rubbing his thumb along his temple. He dropped his hand when he heard Felix walking back into the room, standing with a groan as his ribs protested.

“Let me see.” Felix walked over to him, carefully lifting his shirt up. His side was covered in dark bruises, taking up half of his torso. Felix gently prodded the area and Mark stifled a pained moan.

“You've probably got a couple broken or at least cracked ribs. Some bruised ones too.” He let the shirt fall and stood back up to study Mark's face. “The bruising on your face has already started to fade though, so nothing too serious there.”

Mark nodded, eyeing Felix’s own injuries, his face pained at the handprints on his throat, wishing he could do something for them. His own injuries would start to heal later in the night, but Felix’s would take weeks. At least he had quit his job and wouldn't have to worry about trying to explain his way through that. Mark moved to seat himself down into the other armchair and let out a loud sigh. Felix sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Mark. They sat in silence for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts of the evening before Felix spoke up.

“I think... I think I know what happened. What I did.” He looked up as Mark met his gaze, waiting for him to continue. “Like I’ve told you before, all souls reincarnate. Most are like Marzia, with no knowledge or inclination as to what is happening. There are a few like Jack, who remember at the cusp of death. Then there are the rare ones, souls like me, who are gifted with the knowledge of past lives before their death at a given age that varies from soul to soul, and are also gifted with powers.”

Mark nodded; Felix had explained all of this to him before. Besides the gift of knowledge, he also had the ability to see when a soul’s cycle had begun, its age. For example, Mark's soul had originated sometime in 900 B.C. As far as Felix knew, his soul was a standard one, and when he finally dies one day, it will be reincarnated into a normal human, with no memory of his previous life. He had very mixed feelings about it, and tended to let the thought stay on the back burner.

Jack, on the other hand, had been on his very first iteration when Mark first met him. Mark had been stunned to first hear that, once again amazed at the circumstances he had found himself in with Jack. Though he had quickly become somber about it, that all of his lives had been tainted by Mark's involvement, all his memories would be of him dying far before his time just because of his ties to Mark's cursed soul.

Mark realized that Felix was still speaking, and focused back on the conversation. “One thing I haven’t mentioned yet, and not for any reason other than it just never really came up, is that besides our gift of knowledge, otherwise known as precognition and retrocognition, all other powers vary from each person, and manifest at various times. My ability to see a soul's age came to me hundreds of years later, sometime After Christ.”

Mark sat up in his seat, hissing as he aggravated his side. “Wait, so it's not something that other souls like you can do?”

Felix shrugged. “I’ve only met a couple other souls like myself, and none of them had that ability, as I did not possess theirs.”

“What kind of powers did they have?”

Felix readjusted himself as he spoke, crossing his legs as he sat more on the table. “One woman I met had psychic empathy, she could literally feel others’ emotions as her own. She was a shaman in her village, wonderful woman. The other was a man, who had two other abilities; lucid projection and telekinesis. Lucid projection is the ability to project your non-physical form from your body to anyplace within our dimension, as if you were there in person, though when I had met him, he had only been able to project within a hundred mile radius as the power was still fairly new to him. Telekinesis I’m sure you know, being able to move things with your mind, but he was fairly limited in what he could move.” Felix finished his lecture, letting Mark absorb the information.

To Mark's credit, he had been able to keep up for the most part but he was still astonished and a little speechless by the new information. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he got his words together. “Wait, so all that supernatural psychic bull shit you see on T.V. is real?”

Felix looked slightly exasperated at the question. “You’re a vampire, with a soul mate that you meet again and again as he’s reincarnated, and you’re talking to a man that remembers hundreds of past lives and has psychic abilities himself. Are you really telling me this information is surprising?” Felix raised his eyebrow and Mark look suitably chastised, mumbling a quiet “fuck off” before responding.

“Okay, so you all have different powers. What does this have to do with tonight?”

“I think what I did tonight was another ability manifesting itself. When we receive a new power, it’s not something we are necessarily aware of and it can happen in the spur of the moment when prompted. I’ll know for sure when he wakes up, which probably won't be until morning, but I think what I did was memory manipulation.”

Mark's eyes widened. He looked over at Sean, who was still sleeping peacefully on the couch, and then looked back to Felix. “What do you mean? Manipulated how?”

Felix ran his hand through his hair, his cheeks puffing out as he blew air through his mouth. “I’m not entirely sure.” He continued quickly when Mark went to say more, alarmed by the comment. “He’s going to be fine, I didn’t hurt him and he’ll still be himself. I only started getting bits and pieces of what happened on the walk back. At the time, I had blacked out. That one douche had been talking to you one minute then the next I was beside Jack, and he was crumpling to the ground before me. Scared the living hell out of me.” He readjusted his position again, uncrossing his legs and placing his feet on the ground, leaning his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped. “But I think I changed his memories of the night, or at least erased what had happened with the other vampires. It’s still not very clear in my head, but we’ll know for sure when he wakes up.” Felix sighed, dropping his head down. “Honestly, if I had stayed here, this wouldn't have even happened. You would have gotten Sean back here before they showed up and we would have figured out how to explain everything. Instead I put you both in danger.”

Mark leaned back in the chair, taking in Felix’s forlorn look. “Why did you come? You said earlier you had seen me in a fight with them, but you’ve have had visions like that before. Hell, you’ve been there in  _person_ for some. You know I can handle myself well enough.” This had been bothering Mark, as he was still a little perturbed that Felix hadn’t taken Sean and run when they had the chance. But it wasn’t like Felix to put himself or others in needless danger, so he wanted to hear him out first.

Felix raised his head but didn't look at Mark, pain etched into his features. “I had just gotten back for the evening, I had been out with Marzia. We had gone out for dinner, but didn’t stay out too late because she had to be up fairly early for a meeting. I was just getting settled in for the night when I was hit with the vision. You were fighting with the vamps, and it wasn’t going well. You didn’t have your stake and you were trying to knock them out so you could decapitate them but…” He paused to take a shuddering breath eyes closing. “One of them managed to get a lucky shot in, knocking you down and stunning you for a moment and they all attacked at once and… and they... they killed you, Mark.” Felix looked at Mark, eyes wide and brimming with tears. “I watched as they tore your throat out and ripped your head off.” Felix looked at the floor in front of him. “I  _know_ there are consequences for trying to change what I see, I've paid for them before. But I just. I couldn't…” He put his head down again, eyes squeezed shut.

Mark was silent for a moment, feeling his heart break at the pain Felix was in. He knew that for Felix, seeing these visions was essentially the same as living them. And for him to see Mark die, in such a gruesome way… it was almost as bad if it  _had_ actually happened in front of him.

Mark leaned forward, carefully this time, grabbing Felix’s clasped hands in his own. “Felix, if that's true, then you being there is probably what saved me.”

Felix looked at Mark in disbelief. “How? If I had stayed put, you would have made it home no problems.” Mark was shaking his head.

“We don’t know what would have happened. Before you showed me the stake, that's what my plan had been to begin with. For all we know, if you had stayed put that's what would have happened.” Mark moved from the chair, kneeling in front of Felix to be at eye level with him. “You see possible futures Felix, ones that change just by being seen. We won't know what could have happened, what  _would_ have happened. All that matters is that we are all safe, and hopefully when Sean wakes, he won't even remember what happened which means we save ourselves from awkwardly trying to explain it to him.” Mark moved his hand to Felix’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to see that though. I know how real it seems.”

Felix swallowed and nodded, still not looking entirely convinced, but he wasn’t on the verge of tears anymore. Mark squeezed his shoulder and stood. “You should probably go to sleep. It’s been a long night.” He offered his hand to Felix. “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” Felix looked at the proffered hand, then at Mark who had a soft smile on his face. He didn’t need to sleep tonight, and he wanted to stay in the room with Sean, just to keep his own anxieties at bay, but he knew that Felix would need him tonight to fall asleep. Mark could recall all the times he had needed the man's presences for his own sake, when he had lost another Jack, or when he would finally meet with the next incarnation of Felix, needing to assure himself he wasn’t alone anymore, for the time being. Sean was safe for the moment, and once Felix was asleep, he would come back downstairs.

Felix smiled slightly, taking his hand and allowing Mark to lead them to his room.

  
  


After Felix had fallen asleep, Mark went to his own room, falling onto his bed with a groan and breathing heavily. His accelerated healing had kicked in about ten minutes ago and he could feel his ribs start to mend themselves. He grabbed the gag from his night stand, a piece of wood that had been tightly wrapped in cloth, biting down on it as he turned his face into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself.

It was about an hour later when Mark made his way downstairs, body fully healed and throat only a little hoarse. It was almost midnight, and aside from the quiet snores from Chica and Edgar, all he could hear was the raging storm outside, echoing through the house. He had turned the lights off when they had gone up to bed, and with the storm, it was almost pitch black, the rooms only being illuminated by the flashes of lightning. Mark's eyes adjusted, picking up the infrared light around him. It hadn't been until the 1800s that he, along with the rest of his kind, learned what exactly was happening when there wasn't enough light present and their eyesight changed. That they were seeing the heat, or lack of, that emanated off of the things around him.

He passed the dogs who were both laying in their own beds, Chica’s head perking up as he walked by, watching him as he passed the kitchen, leaning in to turn on the light. With its presence, his sight changed back, and he made his way into the living room and back to the chair that faced the couch and Sean's sleeping body. The kitchen light was barely enough to cast shadows into the room but it was more than enough for Mark to see every detail on Sean’s sleeping figure. He watched as his chest moved slowly, his heart rate steady and strong. He could tell Felix was right, that he was physically fine, but he was more worried about his mind and how that had been altered.

Mark was still sorting through the new information he had learned from Felix. The idea that people had these psychic abilities, some that were quite intimidating, set him slightly on edge. What if one of these people, with souls like Felix, was turned? He knew from Felix that being turned did not affect the abilities. It was one of the things he shared about his time as a vampire. He didn't talk about it often because it was one of the many lives he wished he could leave behind. He had been turned a few years before his eighteenth birthday, and he had admitted to being like most other vampires, just as bloodthirsty and merciless. When his eighteenth arrived and his memories returned, he had been disgusted with himself, horrified at the atrocities he had committed. It had been one of his shorter lives.

Lighting flashed, lighting the room up for a moment, and Mark dragged his eyes to Sean’s face. His hair was dry now and had fallen back across his forehead. Thunder followed a few seconds later, though quieter. The stormed seemed to be passing, the rain relenting in its torrent. Mark thought back to the pub, with Sean. This was his fault. These vamps, they hadn't been seeking Mark out, they had just stumbled upon him. It didn't matter if they were part of Esma’s nest or merely passing through. Mark had created a reputation for himself around the world and it was rare he wasn't recognized, if at least by name, wherever he went. By agreeing to meet Sean there, he put him in needless danger. His presence was a hazard and tonight was further proof of that. Sean was better off without him around.

His mind drifted to Felix’s new ability. Memory manipulation. Felix was fairly sure he either changed or erased Sean's memories of the evening. The idea of that was mind blowing and terrifying. But as Mark thought about it, he saw how useful that could be. Not only in long-term situations with hunts and what not, but in this moment now, with Sean.

He pursed his lips, feeling the familiar burn of tears. If Felix could erase Mark from Sean’s mind, make him forget he ever met Mark, or at least forget his feelings, then it would solve the problem at hand and Mark could make sure to avoid Sean. Without Sean actively trying to be around him, it would make it much easier for Mark. It was a fairly simple solution. And yet…

Images of the time he had spent with Sean, with Jack and everyone in between flitted through his mind. He remembered the times he’d spent with every version of Jack, from the longer relationships he had in the beginning, to the fleeting times he had spent with others through the centuries. Even through the pain and anguish that followed him in every meeting, Mark could still recall every smile, every laugh, every kiss he shared with each. Every beautiful and joyful moment he had with his love, that he would never give away, regardless of the ever mounting grief losing each one had bestowed him. Could Mark really do that to Sean then? Erase himself from his mind? The thought sent searing agony through him, eyes burning with unshed tears. He shook his head. Even if it was the best for Sean, for his safety, Mark didn't think he could actually bring himself to do it. Not to mention it would be violating Sean in a way he would never attempt, and he doubted he would even agree if he remembered anyways. Mark set the idea on the back burner for now. But it still left him with the fact that he put people's lives in danger just by being around them, that he had put Sean’s life in danger tonight.

_ “You really think we don’t know who they are to you?” _

Mark sat up straight, grasping his knees as the memory flashed through his head. The leader of that group, he had said he knew who Sean and Felix were, who they were to him. He hadn't really registered it in the heat of the situation but now the significance of those words were finally hitting him.  _They know who Sean is._

At this point Felix was aware of the danger he put himself in by associating with Mark. As far as most people knew, Mark merely had multiple human “partners” he took through the years, as they chose not to share the nature of Felix's soul. The knowledge of souls in general was not well known; something only a select few were privy too, for the reasons that had become much more frightening now. The idea of someone with a soul like Felix’s becoming a vampire or being used for evil, was a terrifying prospect.

So as much as he wished Felix’s involvement in this part of his life - which was essentially his whole life - was non-existent, they were both aware that many others knew of his connection to Mark with each iteration.

But Sean; he had just met him, and as far as he knew only Esma had any knowledge about the circumstances of his ties to Mark. This guy, this group, they knew what his relation to Mark was. Which meant either more people than he thought had figured it out, which was unlikely given his tendency to work alone, or that these guys were working for Esma.

Then had tonight's attack been less random than he’d initially thought? It had seemed like they were surprised to see Mark there, like they weren't expecting him. He thought back to when they walked in. They had been looking around the pub before they saw Mark. He had assumed they were just looking for some poor unsuspecting human, but maybe it was more than that. What if they had come there for Sean?

The room lit up again as a flash of lightning struck and Mark stared at Sean, his mind whirling. He knew from the other night that Esma had been keeping tabs on a human, someone she wanted. Mark was still fairly sure it was Sean, and he originally thought that staying away would deter her. But if those guys were following Sean, and obviously hadn't expected him to be there that night, then maybe...

The thunder finally followed, rumbling through the sky.

Maybe him being there tonight had  _saved_ Sean. If he hadn't been there, and those men  _were_ looking for Sean, then he could have been killed. He leaned back against the chair and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, then dragged them down his face and let out a frustrated sigh. There was so much he still didn’t know, and it looked like Sean was stuck in the middle of this mess whether he liked it or not. No amount of avoiding was going to change that. Mark knew that he needed to keep his eye on Sean, and to watch for Esma. If not herself, she must have others watching him. He thought back to Cole’s words in the warehouse. He had no idea what was going on, and he seemed to be higher up in the chain. These vamps from tonight didn’t strike him as being anyone important or high up, but maybe that's what she wanted. Low class vamps who could be intimidated and then removed if needed.

The only way he was going to find out more was by checking out the other locations Cole and Trent had mentioned, and by staying close to Sean. Mark again felt his gaze being brought back to the man in question. A part of him was excited at the prospect of being around Sean more, especially after feeling his touch. He had already indulged in it more than he should after he had been knocked out, but it was like a drug. Now that he’d had a taste, he wanted more.

And did Mark ever want more.

His body was itching to move over to him, to grab his hand, hold his face, touch his lips… But he forced himself to stay seated. His plan to avoid contact with Sean had failed, and if he was honest with himself, it had been futile to begin with. Now he needed to keep that touch as minimal as possible. The pull he felt was ever mounting, increased each time he felt the electric pulse that flowed through him at the touch of Sean’s skin. He knew the more he felt it, indulged in it, the harder it would be to resist.

Mark was in for the fight of his life. He knew Esma was planning something big, probably had been for a while. He knew some kind of vampire experiments were involved, and that Sean could be a piece of the puzzle, but beyond that, he knew nothing. He didn't know when the next phase would begin, or how deep it even ran. He had barely anything to go on besides that there were two other locations aside from the warehouse. And on top of all this he had to keep an eye on Sean, keep him safe, while trying to resist the constant pull that threatened his life just as much as Esma did. He couldn’t remember a time that the stakes had been this high, and it was up to him to figure out what was going on, and how to end it.

He feared that it was more than his or Sean’s life that depended on it.

  
  


Mark was in the process of frying eggs and bacon on the grill when he heard Sean waking up in the living room. He listened as he heard him grumble and groan, hearing the cough creak under him as he moved. He kept his back to the kitchen entrance and kept working the bacon as Sean stumbled in. He turned to greet him and choked on his own tongue, spinning right back around to the grill. Sean hadn't elected to put his shirt back on this morning.

“Well, good morning sleepy head!” Felix beamed from his place at the island. He was on his laptop, sipping coffee and had a scarf wrapped around his throat. He pulled a chair out for Sean to sit at the island with him and Sean dropped heavily into the seat, groaning.

“God, is this what death feels like?” He folded his arms and rested his head on the counter, Felix patting him on the back as he shot a look at Mark, who had turned to look at him, and not at Sean's naked torso. So far it seemed like Sean didn’t remember the incident from last night.

“What even happened last night?” Sean asked from the little cave he had nestled his head into.

“What do you remember?” Mark asked, anxious for the answer. He turned off the element on the grill, and dished out the eggs and bacon onto three plates, grabbing the plate of toast he had prepared earlier. He placed them on the island along with cutlery before going to grab the butter and salt and pepper.

Sean sat up as the plate was placed in front of him, greedily digging into the eggs, talking between mouthfuls.

“I remember being at tha pub with you, that waitress, uh, Marissa, hittin’ on me. Then showing you my art. Later on the place started gettin’ pretty packed, it was some big wig’s birthday or somethin’, so they bought the places a few rounds. After that it gets kinda hazy. I think there was singing involved? I didn’t think I drank that much but I have the worst hangover right now.” Sean grabbed at the butter as Mark set it down, thanking him and buttering his toast before shoving it in his mouth. “I can’t believe how hungry I am.” Mark laughed a little as he turned to pour himself some coffee, and Sean, realizing where he was and who he was with, swallowed and put his toast down, smiling sheepishly before apologizing.

“Sorry, ‘m not really a mornin’ person and I tend ta forget my manners at the best of times.” He put his fork down, leaning back and taking a breather. He brought his arms up over his head to stretch, and Mark tried not to watch the ripple of muscles along his stomach. His mouth was suddenly very dry, and he licked his lips and sipped on his coffee before responding.

“Don’t worry about it. You should see Felix when he hasn’t gotten his beauty sleep. Like the walking dead.” Mark sat at the island, offering a cup to Sean who graciously accepted. “Milk’s in the fridge, sugar is by the toaster.” Sean nodded, getting up and moving to the fridge.

“Me?!  _You’re_ the one that basically attacks people when they wake you up. At least I just need my cup o’ joe to bring me back to life,” Felix shot at Mark, closing his laptop and pulling his own plate in front of him.

“That's only happened a couple of times! And that was completely your fault anyways.” Mark pointed with his fork at Felix as Sean sat back down, seemingly amused with the banter.

“Oh please. The bruises I’ve gotten over the years beg to differ. And how is it my fault? Most of the time it’s me waking up your late ass cause you never set an alarm.” Mark almost responded with the fact that alarm clocks had just been invented when most of these times happened, so they didn’t even have one, but he remembered who was sitting right across from him and amended it by throwing a piece of toast at Felix, knowing full well he took the chance to nag at him for things he couldn't defend, if the stupid smirk on his face was anything to go by.

Sean laughed, starting back into his food. “Man, this is really good Mark.” He grinned at Mark around a mouth full of eggs. “Didn't think bacon would taste any better than it already does but I've been pleasantly proven wrong.” Mark thanked him then bit into a piece of toast. He didn't have too much on his plate: an egg, couple pieces of bacon and a slice of toast, more than he even needed today, but he had to keep up appearances.

“Mark here is an excellent cook. Going to make a very good husband one day. Almost don't want to let him go. I can't cook for shit.” Felix casually stated as he ate his own food, watching them both. Mark, for his part, only managed to choke on his toast for a second before swallowing it down and sending a heated glare at Felix who only smiled back. Sean had taken a sip of his coffee, but Mark was pretty sure he saw a little bit of a blush in his cheeks.

“Well you better learn then. Marzia isn't gonna wanna cook for your Swedish ass everyday.”

Felix stuck his tongue out at him.

“How is everything going with Marzia? You guys just met a few weeks ago right?” Sean question Felix.

“It’s going great, we had dinner last night and she wanted to meet with me again tonight after her meeting.”

“What was her meeting for? Her book?” Mark asked as he finished up his plate, offering to take Sean's if he was finished.

“I don't know, she was pretty vague about it but I think she was going to tell me more about it today.” Felix shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth and passed the plate to Mark with a muffled ‘thanks’.

“She's a writer?” Sean asked as he grabbed the condiments off the island and started to put them in the fridge, ignoring Mark's protests.

Felix made a sound of confirmation around the food in his mouth, swallowing before continuing. “Yea, she's been traveling for research on her book. She's kept pretty quiet about what it's about, I think she's still not totally sure what direction it's going in yet, but she's been to a few different countries so far.”

“So she's not from here then? How long is she staying?” Sean asked as he sat back down.

“She usually stays each place for a few months. She’s been here a month so far but I think she wants to stay longer. Though I don't know if she can. She’d need some kind of visa to stay for too long which she’d need a job for. She has a YouTube channel that she makes a decent amount of income from but I don't think it would cut it as a viable job.”

“Man that's a shitty situation. I know it’s easier to get a work visa versus a green card, which I got, but it’s still a hell of a time.”

“Yea, but she said she's gonna figure all that out. I mean. We've only known each other for a few weeks so I don't really fit into her long term plans for obvious reasons.” Felix laughed, but Mark could tell it was forced. To everyone else, Marzia and Felix were two people who just met, barely knew each other. And it was partly true. Marzia wasn't Goda, and it had been millennia since he had last found her. Saying things had changed was a huge understatement, but he knew that didn't matter to Felix. For Marzia though, while she would feel the pull and strong desire, he was still someone she had just met, and he knew Felix was worried that it wouldn't be enough to keep her.

“You still have lots of time to woo her off her feet. And long distance is a thing that's pretty damn easy in this day and age. Don't get too discouraged.” Mark patted Felix’s back, smiling at him. Felix returned the smile, some of the worry around his eyes easing away.

“Yea, Mark's right. If ya are met to be, you'll make it work! Just gotta work for it.” Sean jumped in, enthusiastic, his eyes flicking over to Mark as he spoke. Mark ignored the fluttering in his stomach as he sat back down to finish his coffee.

They sat and talked for a bit longer, filling him in on the heavily edited details of the previous evening; Sean had drank far more than he should have, and Mark had offered him a place to crash since it was closer and he didn't want Sean trying to make his own way home, so he crashed on their couch. Sean was mortified, especially after Mark added that he had gotten up on the bar and starting singing “Betty and the Jets”, not missing the chance to take advantage of his “memory” of singing. He apologized for his behaviour which they both waved off. During the conversation Sean had gone and put his now mostly dry shirt back on, much to Mark's relief and disappointment. Sean was telling them about the crapshoot that was his apartment and his neighbours.

“I swear if I wake up ta the guy moaning one more time, I'm going to barge right in and pour freezing water on them.”

“Careful, some people find that kinky.”

Sean made a face at Felix’s comment. “The place is falling apart an’ I barely have any room for all my shit. It was all I could afford when I first moved here though. I've already been looking at new places, closer ta work too. Just gotta stick with it a little longer.” Sean sighed, pulling his phone out. “Man, it's already one. I think I've imposed long enough on you two.” He pushed away from the island and stood up, Felix and Mark following suit. “I appreciate the food and for letting me crash here. I don't think I would have made it home if you hadn't. Probably would have woken up in an alleyway.”

Felix waved him off. “Seriously it wasn't any trouble. And I'm sure Mark liked being able to show off his cooking skills and having someone shower him with praise. That ego of his always needs a good brushing.”

“Do you want me to stop cooking? Cause I will.”

“Anyways,” Felix continued as they walked with Sean to the door. “Do you need a ride home?”

“Nah, I can bus from here. You've done enough for me already.” Sean grabbed his shoes and sweater from the living room and sat on the bench to put them on, making a face when he realized his shoes were still wet.

“Let me drive you home.”

Sean and Felix both looked up at Mark when he spoke, both surprised by the offer.

“What? Your clothes are still a little damp and wet shoes are not a fun time. It'll take you close to an hour by bus to get home. It’ll take twenty minutes if I drive you.” Mark was a little affronted by the surprise on both their faces but he couldn't really blame them, and he was sure he was going to be grilled by Felix when he got back. But this allowed him to see exactly where Sean lived short of stalking him, and it would give him a chance to check out the area, to make sure there weren't any vamps hanging around.

Mark also didn't mind the chance to spend some more time with Sean, in the safety of a vehicle, with restraints and divisions where nothing could happen.

“Well I mean, I don't want you to go out of your way, but I would really appreciate it. But, you will be accepting gas money whether ya want it or not.” He waggled his finger at Mark who laughed, agreeing to the terms. He grabbed his keys and slipped on a pair of sandals and the two made their way out the door.

  


They spent most of the drive talking about their music tastes, prompted by Mark asking what station Sean listened too. He discovered that Sean was once in a heavy metal band as a drummer until the group disbanded.

“I was pretty bummed about it, but we all had different goals in life. I like to play still, but I had to sell my set in order to have enough money when I moved here. I'm hoping I can get another set once I'm more situated here and have the money.”

Mark listened intently, soaking up the information. He often never had the chance to learn much about each iteration of Jack, usually his own doing, so having the opportunity to indulge in the specifics of Sean's life was fascinating and wonderful. He still kept most of his own thoughts private, only really offering up his taste in music, which was fairly open as he didn't really have a preference for what genre it was. If it was good music, it was good music. He'd witnessed the rise and fall of many different types of genres over the years and it was one of the many things he was fascinated in how it grew and changed. Sean asked if he played any instruments himself.

“I’ve dabbled a bit here and there, I'm not too shabby on the guitar and I can play a mean trumpet solo.”

Sean laughed at that. “Man, I’d love to hear you play sometime. I love guitar but never learned myself.” Mark just smiled, various memories of him playing for another man with blue eyes going through his head, filling him with a painful fondness.

They made it to Sean’s place in under twenty minutes, since the traffic was surprisingly relaxed. Sean pulled out a ten from his wallet, stuffing it in the console between them before Mark could protest. He opened his door and started to get out of the car.

“Thanks again for the ride. I'm sorry about going a little too ham last night, but I really enjoyed myself.” He paused for a moment, taking a breath before continuing. “I’d love to hang out again sometime. Haven't really made too many friends around here yet so I don't have a very active social life. Maybe we can get Felix to join us too, the three of us can hang out?”

Mark could tell Sean was doing what he could to make his request sound as platonic as possible, although adding Felix into the mix was would probably make it less so given his determination to push the two together. Mark was glad that Sean was the one to imply it, even if he was fairly sure he didn't actually mean it that way. It was better than him doing it and having to see the hurt on his face.

“Yea, for sure. You have Felix’s number already right? You can shoot him a text anytime too. He just quit his job so I'm sure he'd appreciate the chance to get out of the house when he can.” Sean nodded, smiling at Mark in a way that never failed to make his heart melt.

“Okay, sounds good. Thanks again for everything. I'll see you around?” It was a question rather than a statement as he waited for Mark's reply.

Mark watched him, one hand gripping the frame of the car door, the other on the passage chair, holding his weight as he peered into the car at Mark. At this point Mark knew he wasn't going to be able to keep away. He'd fallen too far, indulged too much. He could still keep Sean within arm’s length, but watching those blue eyes stare at him, alight with hope and the ever growing desire that he knew far too well, he knew that he couldn't stay away.

“Yea. Yea, you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark's starting to give in little by little..
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter!
> 
> I'm sorry that this ones a lot shorter than usual, I just don't have the time to get anything more out to you without making you wait another few weeks so I figured, while its short, it's better than nothing! It's more of a filler to transition into the next few chapters. 
> 
> I'm getting all packed up to leave Tuesday to do my two day drive back for school and to move into my first apartment (excited!) and trying to see everyone before I go. Last day of work tomorrow too! So life will be busy for me as i move back and go back to school and work and unpack etc, so not sure when the next update will be.
> 
> Not that that's really new for me haha.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Mark watched as Sean entered his apartment building, waiting a few minutes before moving the car and parking a few blocks away on a side street. He got out and started to sweep the area on foot. He walked through alley ways and backstreets, entered every store and restaurant. He got up on the roofs after he was done with the street level, starting at Sean's apartments building and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, scouring the ground from the higher vantage point. It took the better part of an hour and by the end he had found nothing. Nada. He couldn’t find a single trace of vampire presence in the area. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

Mark finally relented his search, deciding he would come back at a later date and headed back to his car. As he drove home he kept trying to figure out a plan of action with Esma, but he found himself being distracted constantly by thoughts of Sean. He tried his best to stay focused on the danger at hand, but after a while he sighed to himself. It was futile to fight it, and really, there wasn’t any harm in indulging a little.

As he drove he let his thoughts drift over to Sean, letting the images of his smile, his eyes, invoke powerful feelings within him, unwinding his tense muscles and leaving him to relax into the seat. His mind's eye could picture him perfectly; his kind smile that showcased his slightly crooked teeth that Mark couldn’t help but find endearing. His ocean blue eyes that held a depth to them that even he couldn’t fully reach. The way his hair would fall into his face, green locks complementing those bright eyes.

Mark thought back to when he had brushed the hair off Sean's sleeping face, the soft strands on his fingers. He wanted to run his hands through them, feel the softness of his hair against his palm. The image of Sean walking into the kitchen, shirtless, danced through his mind, so clear and so close, as if Sean were actually right there with him. He slid his hand down the steering wheel, and felt Sean’s skin under his palm instead...

_He ran his hand down the soft expanse of Sean’s pale chest, fingers brushing lightly over warm skin, while his other hand was still tangled in his hair. He could feel the quiver of muscle beneath his hand as it arched towards Mark, meeting his every touch. Looking back to Sean’s face, he locked onto blue eyes now open, but dark, filled with lust and desperation and begging for more. Mark's eyes flickered down to his parted lips. Sean was breathing heavy, mouthing his name between gasps. He could feel Sean’s breath against his skin, and it left him shuddering. Sean’s hands began to wander over Mark’s body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He held the back of Sean’s head, his other hand sliding around to the small of his back, and he found himself leaning in, moving toward Sean’s parted lips, wanted to taste him, to-_

Mark jolted in his seat as a horn cut through his fantasy, seatbelt digging into his skin. He focused back on his surroundings, looking ahead to see he was sitting at a green light, and the woman behind him was less than pleased, hand held firmly down on the car horn that was still blaring loudly. He hit the gas as he rolled down the window to wave his apology which was met with a manicured finger. Mark shook his head, letting his thoughts dissipate as he turned onto his road. That was a dangerous path to travel down. It wasn't like he hadn't had these fantasies before, but they were usually within the confines of his dreams and not often when he was in the vicinity of his love, other thoughts and fears typically taking precedence. But when Sean was within his reach, thoughts like that were too easy to fall victim to, too easy to yield to. Even now those thoughts still lingered, his own arousal becoming apparent. He needed a cold shower.

Mark turned into his driveway, shutting the car off and dragging himself out of the vehicle. He had barely made his way through the door before Felix was right there, unloading a torrent of questions that Mark had known were coming once he entered the house.

“So? How was the drive? What did you guys talk about? You were gone a while, did he invite you into his apartment? Did you get to see his room?”

Mark pushed past the babbling Felix, making his way to the kitchen. He turned the tap on, cupping his hands beneath the stream of water as he leaned over the sink, splashing his face. He wasn’t going to be having a shower anytime soon with Felix so this would have to do. He repeated it a couple more times, leaning further to drink a bit from the tap as Felix entered the kitchen behind him still nattering away.

“I wonder if he’s a briefs or boxers kind of guy-”

“ _Dude.”_

Felix threw his hands up in surrender. “Well that got your attention at least. So come on man. Fill me in.” Felix moved to sit at the island, alert and ready for the apparent “juicy details” he seemed to think Mark had.

Mark grabbed a hand towel hanging from the oven to dry his face, his muffled words exasperated. “There’s nothing to “fill you in” on. I drove him to his place and we said goodbye.” He rubbed his neck with the towel before putting it back. He grasped the counter behind him, facing Felix. “I was a while because I spent some time scoping out the area to see if there was any vamp activity, anything to signify that someone's been staking the area out.”

“And?”

Mark huffed. “I didn’t see anything that alluded to it. I don’t know whether or not that’s a good thing.”

Felix leaned on the counter, arms crossing in front of him. “What made you do that in the first place? I know you think Esma wants Sean and all, but why would she have vamps stalking him? She could easily just go grab him if the time comes.”

Mark crossed his own arms as he launched into his thoughts from last night, about how the vamps from the pub hadn’t been after Mark at all, but possibly watching Sean. When he was done Felix stayed quiet for a minute, processing what Mark had said.

“That explains why you were so willing to drive Sean home.” He looked back at Mark, the beginning of a smirk on his face. “So does that mean we will be seeing more of the little Irish string bean?”

Mark felt a bit of heat rush to his cheeks. He coughed and cleared his throat, looking off to the side. “Well I mean, he wants the three of us to hangout more. He seems to like your company. Why I don’t know.” Felix stuck his tongue at him. “So it’s probably safe to say we’ll see him around here more.”

“Great, so what's the game plan then?” Felix rubbed his hands together, smiling as he watched Mark.”

Mark looked at Felix in confusion. “Game plan?”

Felix raised his eyebrows, looking pointedly at Mark. “You know, the plan to get Sean in your pants.” He stated like it was obvious.

Mark felt his eyes go wide, standing up straight as he sputtered out his protests, hands up in defense. “Whoa, whoa there, time out. When did this go from “Sean coming over” to “operation get Mark in his pants”?”

“Oh come on Mark. You can’t tell me that’s not on your mind, I know you better than that. I watched you as you walked in and made a beeline for the sink. You aren’t exactly wearing loose pants my friend.” Felix nodded towards his crotch. Mark’s hand immediately shot down to readjust himself, the evidence of his earlier thoughts still making itself known.

“Fuck off.” Mark sat at the island, out of sight from Felix with his face burning. “That doesn’t mean shit all. It’s been a while and you know it.”

Felix raised an eyebrow at him, humming his disbelief. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“Nothing like that is going to happen.” Mark stared at Felix with a level gaze, voice hard.

“Just like how you weren’t going to spend any time with him at all.” Felix leaned back and spread his arms wide. “And that went oh, so well.”

Mark made a frustrated sound, leaning back in defeat. “Okay yeah, that didn’t work out.” He brought his hand up, pointing at Felix in earnest. “But! But, that has more to do with the fact that he could be in danger. So having him around is for his own protection.” It was true, in order to protect Sean, and look out for Esma and the others, he would have to keep Sean close. Didn't mean he couldn’t take some enjoyment from it though. “My original decision still stands. I still need to keep him at arm’s length until I figure out what's going on, how he’s involved.” Mark crossed his arms and eyed Felix. “Why are you pushing this so much? I mean, I always expect a bit of encouragement in the beginning, but then you let it go. You know why I’m doing this.”

Whenever an iteration of Jack entered his life, whatever iteration of Felix he was with would encourage him to make the most of it, but in the end respected his decision, whatever it may be. Usually he would avoid Jack for as long as possible. There was the odd time he would allow himself to fulfill his desires, when they were too strong.

It rarely ended well.

“Because I know it will make you happy, and it’s obviously what Sean wants too. I know you’re scared to let him in. I can’t imagine what you must be feeling, seeing one that is the exact image of your first Jack. But Mark, what if this is a _good_ sign? Wouldn’t it make sense, that you finally end this and get to be with Jack, with Sean, after losing him in the beginning? Him being the same is like the cycle coming to a close, a full three sixty. In the grand scheme, what do you really have to lose at taking the chance, that's different than normal? Isn’t that chance at happiness worth it? I know you think you don’t deserve it but Mark,” Felix took a breath, Mark could see he was getting worked up. “I don’t know anyone _more_ deserving of happiness. Let yourself be happy.” He reached over and grabbed Mark's hands. “Please.”

This was an old argument between them. Mark knew he wasn’t necessarily a _bad_ person, but he had made some horrible mistakes in his past. Mistakes that he can never make up for, and ones he will never forget. Felix seemed to think that he should forgive himself for what he did, that it “wasn’t his fault”. Ha. Wasn’t his fault. The memories of the blood on his hands made that very clear. He would live with it forever and he could never be fully deserving of true happiness. Of Sean’s or Jack’s love. Not after that.

“We’ve been over this Felix. You know nothing’s going to change.” Mark pulled back from Felix’s grip. He wasn’t in the mood to have this conversation right now. “I’m going for a shower. Enjoy your night with Marzia, I assume you’re leaving soon?”

Felix looked like he was going to say more but thankfully dropped it. “Yea, I was going to head out after you got back. I’ll let you know if I’ll be home tonight.” Mark nodded and left the kitchen, heading to the bathroom upstairs.

Mark slowly shed his clothing, letting them drop to the floor likes weights, though he didn’t feel any lighter. Under the hot spray, Mark felt tears slip down his cheeks, mixing with the water as the emotions and events of the last week finally caught up to him and it wasn’t long before he was heaving and gasping through sobs. He circled his arms around his stomach, sinking down to the floor of the shower stall. His shoulders shook uncontrollably under the scalding water. He wasn’t sure how long he was there. The water had gone cold by the time his sobs had petered out to whimpers then to silence, as he sat in the shower, eyes unfocused.

Eventually he got out, dried his body and changed into boxers. He laid down in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The house was quiet. Felix was gone, he hadn’t heard him leave while he was in the shower, too overwhelmed by emotions. He half-heartedly scolded himself. He knew better than to let his guard down like that, but in the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. After having all that raw emotion vented from his body, he was left feeling hollow, empty. As he laid there, Felix’s words echoed through his mind. _Be happy, take the chance._ What if…

Mark scowled at the ceiling, turning on his side. He tried to tamp down on it, that thought, that feeling. He couldn’t afford to think like that, there were too many risks, too many dangers. Tomorrow he was officially on holidays and he had a lot of work to do, starting with finding those other locations. Mark felt himself actually drifting a bit, exhausted by his breakdown. As he slowly let his consciousness slip, that feeling he had, that he tried to barricade away to a place he couldn’t feel, latched onto his heart, filling his night with dreams of green hair and blue eyes.

That feeling of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the fluff will start next chapter. I have so much fluff planned still.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have returned!
> 
> First, I wanna send all my love and support to anyone who has been dealing with the effects and aftermath of the hurricanes in the US. I hope you are all safe and my heart goes out to you. I can't imagine what that would be like.
> 
> I am sorry about the wait for this chapter! Between moving in, work and school, I've been pretty busy. But I'm mostly settled in now, with a semblance of a schedule. Thank you all for being patient with me! I know how aggravating it can be when you have no idea when someone is going to update, but I hope by now I've proven that I wont be abandoning this. Just might take some time every now and again. Real life and all.
> 
> This chapter is edited solely by me, so will probably have more mistakes than usual. And hey! We got some fluff without heapings of angst to go with it! I can't wait to have the next chapter up for all of you. It's got some fluffy ass shit that I think you will love.
> 
> Enough of that. I hope you all enjoy!

Mark pushed away from his desk with a groan, chair sliding across the room to the back wall with a  _ thunk _ . He scrubbed at his face and hair vigorously before dropping his arms to his side, his head falling against the wall with a huff. It had been three days and he was barely  _ anywhere _ with finding Esma’s other hideouts. Mark knew it would take a bit of research to find the locations of abandoned hotels and hospitals in the city, but so far all his efforts had been for moot. Each time he found a location and staked it out, he came up with zilch. At this point, he had visited pretty much everyone in the city and surrounding areas and there was not even a trace of vampire activity. He was at a loss. He checked the time on his phone, displeased to find it was only a little after midnight. It was times like these he hated that he didn’t need the same amount of sleep as humans did. He often spent many nights when he didn't have any hunts or research to do bored out of his mind, waiting for Felix to wake up, or for it to be a respectable time to go out into public.

He closed his eyes with a dejected sigh. He knows what he has to do and he hated it. He hated relying on them for any help, knowing it will bite him in the ass later. But at this point, he didn’t know what the next step would be, and he needed to find these locations.

He groaned as he unlocked his phone and dialed the number.

“Hello.”

“Hey, it’s Mark.

“Ah, Markell, what can I do for you?”

Mark cringed at his given name. “You know I hate hearing that name.” He sighed. “I need some help.”

“Oh? The great Mark Fischbach, vampire hunter extraordinaire needs our help? What an honour.”

“Cut the shit Brian. Is Barry around?”

Laughter traveled through the speaker. “Ah come on, lighten up Mark. It’s all in good fun.” Mark grunted as Brian continued. “You do realize what time it is, don’t you? Unlike us, Barry actually goes home and sleeps each night. What do you need to speak to him about?”

Mark berated himself, forgetting that Barry wouldn’t be in the office in the middle of the night. He really didn’t feel like discussing this with Brian.

“Nothing that can’t wait till morning. I’ll call when he’s in.”

Brian tsked. “Nonsense, tell me what you need and I can forward the information on to Barry first thing. Maybe it’s even something I can help with.”

Mark shook his head, more to himself seeing as Brian couldn’t see him. “No, really it’s fine. It can wait till morning.”

“Mark. If it wasn’t important, you wouldn’t have called.”

He had him there. Brian knew just how much Mark liked to work alone, liked to keep his distance from the organization. He wouldn’t have called if he didn’t need the help.

“I need help locating a couple hideouts for a nest I’m hunting.”

“Is that it? Hardly seems like something you’d need help with.”

“I’ve been looking for a few days now and turned up nothing. I don’t have a lot to go on, and I figured Barry would have better luck, maybe even get me some info on a couple vamps.”

Brian hummed before answering. “Send me all the information you have so far.”

“Alright, one sec.” Mark rested the phone between his cheek and shoulder, moving himself and his chair back to the computer. “All I know is that these hideouts are in an old hospital and hotel. They have to be fairly secluded, not a lot of traffic. They’re moving some big equipment in, probably have a large truck or semi even. I’m figuring they are abandoned. The first one I found was in an old abandoned warehouse. I’m including the areas I have searched already, along with the names and descriptions of two vamps that were at the location.” He paused, debating on whether to tell him, and decided it would be easier if they knew. “They’re with Esma.”

There was a distinct pause on the other end, the sound of Mark’s keyboard echoing through the room.

“Ah, so she has emerged once again. This explains the urgency.” Mark hummed in agreement. It was quiet for a moment as Mark waited for the offer.

“I could send down some people to help Mark, they would be there within the next few days-”

“Thank you, Brian, for the offer, but I’ve got this,” He finished the email and sent it off. “I sent the email.”

He heard Brian sigh. “Yes, I have it. Do you have any other information to give?”

“That’s all I know right now.” Mark didn’t want Brain to know about the supposed experiments yet. It would peak his interest and next thing he’d know, he’d have people from the organization here, fucking everything up and probably scaring Esma off. He needed more time to figure out how Sean was involved first.

“Is there anything else you need?”

“No, thats everything.”

“Alright, we will call you if we find anything.”

“Thank-” The phone clicked, signalling the calls end. “-you.” Mark sighed. “Nice talking.” He griped as he drops his phone in his lap, letting his head thunk back against the wall when he heard Felix yell for him.

Mark was up and out of the office in an instant, and almost took Felix’s bedroom door off its hinges as he barged in, looking for a threat. What he found was Felix, struggling to free himself from his blankets, and only managing to tangle himself more. Mark calmed his frantic heart as Felix let out a string of swears, both in English and Swedish along with a few other languages as he finally managed to get off his bed in one piece.

“Fuck you.” He flipped off his bed, looking a little better after telling it off and quickly moved to throw on a pair of sweats that were on the ground and then into his drawer for a shirt.

“Felix, what the hell. I thought you were being murdered. What’s going on?” Mark relaxed his posture, though he was still a little tense.

Felix tugged a shirt on over his head, his hair sticking up in all directions. “Ken just called, Mary just went into labour. Told him we would head over and meet him at the hospital.”

Felix slipped past him, with Mark right on his heels.

“Oh shit really? Holy crap. Okay, yea, lets go. I’ll drive.” 

  
  


They got into Mark's car and made their way to the hospital. Felix said Ken’s friend Ryan would meet them in the waiting room and let them know what was happening. Most of Ken and Mary’s family lived out of state, and neither had too many friends. Mark had met Ryan a few times over the years. He was a chill guy, had the voice of a storyteller that he enjoyed listening too. If he was honest, Mark had considered getting to know him more intimately, but Ryan wasn’t into guys like that. They parked and hurried into the hospital, quickly navigating to the delivery unit. The waiting room was fairly generic; seats lined against the walls, muted T.V.’s playing, fake plants littering the area. There was a young couple sitting in the room, a man and woman. He was dozing lighting on her shoulder, as she ran her fingers through his hair. The man had tear tracks on his face and the woman’s face was flushed, eyes red. Mark fleetingly wondered what had happened before Felix redirected his attention as he greeted Ryan.

“Hey man, how are things going?”

“Okay as far as I know. Ken came out here a bit ago. Mary’s still having contractions, about fifteen minutes or so apart.” Ryan sat down in one of the chairs, Felix and Mark following suit. 

“When did she go into labour?”

Ryan pulled out his phone at Mark's question. “He was on the phone with me when Mary’s water broke. That was at about,” He paused, scrolling through his phone. “Elevenish? So it’s coming up on two hours now.” He pocketed his phone again. They sat in the waiting room, making idle talk. Mark kept glancing at the couple sitting with them in the waiting room. He couldn’t help but be curious as to what had happened to put them in this state. He often liked to contemplate the lives around him, how every person he met, saw, passed, had an entire life and journey he knew nothing about. It was fascinating and gave him a headache if he focused on it too long. 

Ken came out of the delivery room a few times through the early hours, keeping them apprised. During the night the couple met with another man who seemed in rough shape himself. They talked quietly and Mark did his best not to eavesdrop but they may as well have been right beside him. As the group left, Mark’s heart felt heavy. From what he heard, a mother had a difficult delivery and didn't make it, and the child was struggling as well. He tried his best not to think about it as he waited on further news of Mary’s own delivery.

By seven in the morning, they hadn’t heard anything in a couple hours, and they were all getting a little antsy. Mark was glad none of them had to go to work - Ryan worked from home - as they all wanted to be close by incase there were any complications. Mark had gotten up to grab some snacks for them at the vending machine down the hall. He put in some change when he heard a grunt of frustration to his left, and saw Ken, dressed in scrubs, tapping furiously on his phone.

“Ken? Dude, what’s wrong? Is Mary okay?” Mark wandered over to Ken. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Mary’s fine, she’s almost fully dilated. I need to get back in there but I realized that while I did all this prep for the guys at the shop for when this happened, I never made sure Sean or Ethan had a goddamn key to open, and I can’t get a hold of the other guys.” Ken looked exhausted and stressed. “Obviously I’m not going to leave, but there are two big clients in today, and it’ll cost me big time if they’re missed.”

“Do you have your shop keys here?”

“I left them at the house, they’re sitting on the counter.”

Mark tilted his head, giving Ken a small smile. “Well then, problem solved. I grab your keys and meet the boys at the shop. I can give them the four-one-one while I’m at it. Still leave a key under the porch?”

Ken deflated immediately, his face relaxing. “You’re a lifesaver man. I owe you big time. I haven’t even had a chance to let either know what was happening. Yes sir, same place. They’re sitting on the counter by the fridge, they have a keychain with a little boxing glove on it.” Ken grabbed Mark in a quick embrace.

He waved Ken off. “You owe me nothing. Go get back in there with your wife, I’ll text you that everything's good later.” Ken thanked him again before rushing back towards the delivery room. Mark finished grabbing the snacks, then went back to the waiting room and told Ryan and Felix what was going on. Felix promised to keep him updated, and Mark left to Ken’s place then to the shop.

  
  


It was about eight-thirty when he arrived at Cinnamon Ken and Mark could see Sean standing by the front door, talking with Ethan.

Mark's heart never failed to skip a beat when he saw Sean. He hadn’t seen or spoken to him since Sunday at his apartment building, being preoccupied with his search and also just being a big baby about it. He parked on the street and steeled himself for a moment before exiting. Sean and Ethan looked over as he approached, a smile gracing Sean’s face.

“Hey, Mark! What are you doing here?” Sean moved his hand and gently brushed his fingers at his elbow. Mark repressed a shudder at the touch. 

“I’m here to let you two into the shop.” He dangled the keys in front of them, and moved to unlock the door. “Mary went into labour late last night, still is, and Ken realized he didn’t give either of you two keys to get into the shop.” Mark stepped in and Sean moved to turn the alarm off. 

“Oh damn. Finally happened! Guess that means it’s just us for the day.” Ethan put his hands on his neck, looking a little flustered. Sean moved over to clap him on the back. 

“Don’t worry about it man, Ken prepped us for this. We’ll be fine, just gotta get everything set up quick for our first appointment.” Ethan looked back at Sean, nodding at him with a smile.

“Ken said you guys have two big clients today?” Mark followed as they made their way to the front desk, turning on the computer and storing their bags. Ethan disappeared to the back rooms as Sean turned his attention to the desktop.

“Yea, we have a minor celebrity coming in, Nathan Sharp. He’s a musician on youtube, but he’s gotten a pretty big following. We also have a guy who’s looking at investing in the shop, to expand the name and such.” He paused, looking behind him before lowering his voice. “Gotta be honest, I’m kind of freaking out about that one, especially with Ken not being here. I mean, Ethan and I just started here so we aren’t going to be much help.” Sean ducked behind the counter for a moment, and came back up with the till. “The guy’s aware that Mary was due around now so he knows that Ken might not be here and if he likes what he sees he has no problem on making another appointment with Ken, but that's all relying on us not fucking it up.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. Before I even saw your work I knew you were good. Ken doesn’t hire amateurs and wannabes. If you’re working here, he thinks you’re good. Great, even. He always tries to hire people on par with him or better. Hard to have a high end shop if all the artists aren’t at least on the same level.” Mark watched as Sean puttered through the opening procedures, picking up the nervous ticks that he recognized easily; fidgeting hands, avoiding eye contact, the way he chewed on his lip. Longing gripped at Mark's heart, remembering clearly how he would take those hands, and force those blue eyes to look at him. He could almost feel the grass, hear the water, the birds. Mark resisted his urges and settled on placing his hand on Sean’s arm. Sean’s head snapped over to Mark, a little startled. He didn’t initiate contact often.

“Seriously Sean, it’ll be fine.” He smiled at him, conviction in his voice.

Sean blew a raspberry at him, and gave him a side glance with his own smile. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

Mark stuck around for awhile, just to make sure everything would be okay and to chat with the boys a bit. He hadn’t had much of a chance to get to know Ethan when everyone had been over last, so he took the time to engage with him. He was very bubbly and it was infectious. He often had Mark bent over, roaring in laughter. He liked him, and his innocence. It had been a while since Mark had spent time with someone like Ethan, old enough to not be overly naive, but still retaining that child like innocence that he had lost so long ago.

He got a call from Felix just after lunch. Mary had given birth to a healthy baby girl. Mark forwarded the news to Sean and Ethan, who sent their congratulations. 

“Well, I had better go pick Felix up. He’s probably dead on his feet and annoying the hell out of the new parents. Ken said he’s gonna call the shop in a bit. Tell Ethan bye for me when he’s done.”

“Yea for sure, You gotta be pretty tired yourself.” Sean moved from behind the counter and walked with Mark to the door.

“I’m not too bad. I don’t need nearly as much sleep to function like Fe does. Pretty sure he was a cat in another life.” Sean giggled.

“So uh, hey. I have this Saturday off, and was wondering if you and Felix wanted to chill? Maybe you can show me around a bit. Still don’t know much that isn’t on the route from my house to work.” Sean was keeping his eyes focused on Mark's nose as he wrung his hands and chewed his lip.

Mark gave him a warm smile. “Sure, sounds like a plan. Oh wait,” He pulled out his phone to check his calender. “It’s the sixth this Saturday. Felix and I have some errands to run during the day, but afterwards we can pick you up from your place in the afternoon?”

“Sure, text me when you’re done.” Sean moves his arm up, and Mark thinks he is going to hug him and his brain short wires for a second. Moving on autopilot, he leans in too as Sean’s arm comes up and grabs the door to open it. Mark ends up colliding with the door as it opens. He lets out a yelp of pain, stumbling back a step and bringing his hand up to his face.

Sean snorted, holding back a laugh. “Oh my, god, are you okay??” He moved to Mark's side quickly, checking him over.

“Owww oh my, God. That just happened. Holy shit, that hurt.” Mark groaned as he rubbed his nose and eye. “Fuuuuuuck.”

“Let me see.” 

Mark moved his hand as he felt Sean’s hovering near his face. He stared at Sean, repressing the slight gasp at the light brush of his fingers, gliding along his cheek and nose. 

“Nothing seems bruised or cut. Does it hurt when I put pressure on it?” 

“Not nearly as bad as my pride.”

Sean laughed. “I think you’re okay.” His hands stayed on his face as he made eye contact with Mark. Sean was very close to him right now, he could see his nostrils flare as he breathed, and Sean’s eyes flicking down his face and back up. How often did Mark end up in this position?  _ Not enough, _ a voice whispered. Didn’t seem to matter how many times, it was always just as powerful and intoxicating, having him this close. Mark forced himself to move back slightly, bringing his hand to up to rub his face and to act as a barrier between him and the look Sean was giving him.

“Well that was fun and embarrassing. I need to go get Felix though, he’s probably waiting on me.” As if on cue his phone started ringing and Mark pulled it out to read Felix’s name on the call display and showing it off to Sean.

Sean laughed, taking a step back and grabbed the door once again, holding it open. “Off ya go then.” Sean waved his hand forward to the door.

“My, what a gentleman.” He faked swooned, then laughed as he waved goodbye to Sean and left the shop.

  
  


Sean closed the door, turned around, letting his body fall against it and tried to calm his heart. What the fuck was that. He was sure Mark went in to hug him before running into the door like an idiot, which stunned him, given the man’s avoidance of touch, but then pulled away when Sean was about two seconds from leaning in for a kiss, which he was pretty sure Mark wanted too from the look on his face. He was getting a million mixed signals here and it just made Mark seem all the more endearing if he were honest. He seemed interested but wasn’t letting himself get close. Maybe he could steal a few moments with Felix this Saturday and ask him about it. He seemed to be on board with Mark and him, and he lives with the guy.

He felt a smile slip onto his face. He was going to get to see Mark again, and he was pretty sure Felix would leave them be at some point in the evening. Sean felt excitement and nerves bubble in his stomach. God he was like a love sick teenager.

“You gonna stand there all day, day dreaming about Mark or are you going to get back to work?”

Sean’s head snapped up at Ethan's voice, who was at the front of the shop, smirking at him. He felt warmth flood his face and neck as he pushed himself from the door and made his way to the front. “Shut up, I am not.”

He brushed past Ethan who made a sound of disbelief. “Please, I was standing here for a full two minutes before Mark left and neither of you two doofuses even noticed.” Ethan leaned back on the counter. “So you gonna ask him out?”

Sean looked incredulously back at him. “What? No! We just met. Besides,” He turned back to the desktop. “He’s not interested.” 

Ethan barked a laugh. “Yea right. I saw you two. He’s definitely interested.”

Sean held back a smile. “Well, maybe he is but nothing is going to happen whether I ask or not, I can guarantee that.”

“Well, you just gotta make it happen.” Ethan spun around, his elbows resting on the counter. “Seduce the man, like they do in those stupid romance movies. Jealousy seem’s to work the most in those. Use that potato brain of yours, I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Sean angled a glare at the kid. “Don’t you have a client right now?”

Ethan’s smile faltered as he swore, bolting back to the studio room. Sean giggled to himself before letting Ethan's words swim around in his head. 

Jealousy, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but add that last little bit with Sean's pov.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	20. chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is chapter 20!
> 
> *Warning*  
> This chapter deals with a flashback/panic attack. Now, I've never had a flashback myself, but I have had panic attacks before and I did some research on flashbacks, so I hope it seems realistic enough given the situation and uniqueness of the characters situation.
> 
> So this was done a few days ago but I was really stressing over getting it right so I had a friend who has been helping me with some scene edits read it and we re wrote some parts. They were a big help with this and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Also that fluffy ass shit I promised was gonna be in this chapter but it got to long so it'll be in the next. This still has fluff! Just different type of fluff...
> 
> On a side note my friend and I are going to Marks You're Welcome Tour tomorrow night!! We are driving 5 hours tomorrow morning (We are Canadians eh eh maple syrup) And we are hella pumped. We got VIP so we get the mini concert too. I'm dying here guys.
> 
> Anyways enough from me, I hope you enjoy!

****

“Make a U-turn.”

“ _Fuck off.”_

Mark almost threw his phone out of the window as he moved into the far left lane to “make a U-turn” as the automated voice instructed him.

“Dude, calm down. You’re yelling at a disembodied voice inside your phone.”

“Well if the stupid ass thing actually worked properly, and tracked my location, I wouldn't be yelling at it.” Mark snapped, eyes still on the road.

“We went through a dead zone or something, it’s not the end of the world.” Felix picked the phone up. “We’re almost there anyways. You’re gonna make a right at Dublin, and it’ll be about four streets down on your right.”

“Says the guy who flipped off his bed the other night.” Mark turned onto Dublin, and groaned, immediately hitting a red light. He really hated L.A. traffic.

“Hey, it _attacked me_ , I feel I was justified in my flipping of the bird.”

Mark snorted at Felix’s defense. “Yea, whatever.”

Felix stuck his tongue out at him, which Mark returned. “Ready to get pins stuck in places pins shouldn’t be stuck?” Felix poked at Mark’s crotch, pulling back as Mark swatted at his hand.

“Keep your hands to yourself.”

“Oh yea, right. You have mister Irish green bean for that now.”

“Do you want me to hit you? Because I will. Don’t think I won't.”

“Oh relax. I’m bugging you.” Felix checked his phone before glancing at Mark. “So we’re hanging out with Jack after the suit fitting?”

“Mhm, I told him we would text him when we are done and go grab him.” Mark studied Felix as he stopped at another red light. “What did you do?”

“What? What makes you think I did anything??”

“‘Cause you have this look on your face that usually spells trouble for me.” The light turned green and Felix pointed to the parking lot a couple stores down from the tailor.

“I’m wounded Mark. When have I ever done anything of the sort?”

Mark parked the car and looked blankly at Felix.

“I’m hurt. Truly, you have no faith in me.”

They exited the car and walked up to the shop. As they got closer, Mark could see into the lobby through the large store front windows and he stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted familiar green hair.

“Felix _what the fuck._ ”

Felix turned back, following Mark's gaze to Sean, who was sitting in the waiting room. “Oh, I thought a second opinion on the suits would be helpful so I invited Jack to tag along before we all hung out.” Felix flashed him a toothy grin. “Come on, contrary to popular belief, being late is indeed, not fashionable.” He spun around and strode into the store, with Mark glaring daggers into his back. He might actually hit him.

He took a deep breath and calmed his fraying nerves. He hadn’t prepared himself for this. He had prepared himself to see Sean after the fitting, but not right now. He could feel the beginnings of anxiety - tingling in his cheeks, muscles tensing - but he couldn’t deny the fluttering of joy bubbling up in his stomach. They were such contradictory feelings and they just proved to further ramp up his panic.

 _Get a hold of yourself Mark._ He fortified himself as much as he could, taking slow, deep breaths before he walked into the store.

The lobby consisted of a front desk, a closet and shoe rack, and a few chairs lined by the wall with a gross amount of shrubbery scattered through the area. He nodded at the front desk attendant and walked over to Sean and Felix, who were in mid conversation.

“You sure it’s cool if I sit in with you guys? Like, I’m not gonna get kicked out am I?”

“Nah, you’re good.” Felix noticed Mark walking over to them. “Mark here got us a private fitting, so we can have as many people present as we want.” Felix clapped him on the back, smiling widely in the wake of Mark's still present scowl.

“Hey! Thanks for inviting me. I would literally be sitting in my apartment doing nothing and listening to my neighbours fuck. I’m happy to be out and about.” Sean flashed him a smile, one corner of his lip tugged a little higher than the other, softening his face, and brightening his eyes. Mark slowly felt his nerves and anxieties start to melt away. He couldn’t resist that face, that smile, so achingly familiar. He smiled softly at Sean.

“I’m glad you could come. It’ll be nice to have a second opinion on the suits.” He looked back to Felix. “Did you check in?”

“Yea, they’re just finishing up with another client. It’ll be a few minutes.”

They sat and waited to be called in. Five minutes later, they're in the fitting room, Sean and Felix sitting in the viewing area with Mark in the adjacent room to change into his suit, as Felix insisted he go first. He felt a little uneasy, leaving the two of them alone. The rooms were surprisingly sound proofed, and he couldn’t really make out their conversation. He could only imagine what the two of them could be discussing - most likely him. When the door was opened to hand him his suit, he caught a snippet of their conversation. He huffed a smile as he heard Felix enthusiastically talking about Marzia.

Her “meeting” she had this past Sunday morning, was actually a job interview with a fashion company here in L.A. She had been hired on the spot, and was in the process of applying for a work visa to stay in the U.S. longer. She had told Felix later that day, and he’s been smiling about it since.

As Mark got his suit on, he started to see why Felix had brought Sean here. Looking at himself in the mirror, he had to admit. He looked good. The sleeves and pants were a little long, and it was a bit loose around his waist, but it fit his arms well, showing off his defined muscles, and it shaped his butt fairly nicely. He pulled the jacket tighter around his waist. The tailor would take it in, and it would show off his curves. Mark was begrudgingly thanking Felix now. A part of him couldn’t wait for Sean to see him in the suit.

He stepped out into the viewing room and up onto the stands in front of three full length mirrors. The tailor wasn’t in the room at the moment, so he turned to look at his audience of two.

“So how do I look?” He struck an exaggerated pose, one hand on his hip and the other behind his head.

“Short.”

“Shut up. They have to take it in still. I bet yours will make you look short too.”

“Not as short as you.”

He ignored Felix and turned to Sean for his reaction.

He wasn’t disappointed.

Sean’s eyes were wide and hungrily roving over Mark's body, his jaw slack as his mouth hung open slightly. He seemed to be lost in his observation of Mark's body, so Mark cleared his throat to get his attention.

Sean’s mouth quickly snaps shut as he redirects his gaze to Mark's face, his own turning bright red at being caught. “Uh, you look good, great. It’s a really nice suit. Can’t wait to see it when it fits you properly. Um.” Sean coughed into his shoulder, did another quick once over with his eyes, then licked his lips.

Mark was glad the suit was still loose.

The tailor, a short, middle aged woman, entered the room and gestured for Mark to turn and face the mirrors. As she worked, he watched Sean through the mirror. He kept up conversation with Mark and Felix, but his eyes almost never left Mark. They made eye contact in the mirror once, holding each other's gaze as Felix continued on about the deteriorating integrity of the media. Mark was only able to keep the contact for so long before he had to break away at the intensity. He watched as Sean blinked, shaking his head before tuning back into Felix’s rant. Mark felt a tremor run through his body. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but it felt _powerful._

“Bend over.”

“ _Huh?”_

The tailor looked at Mark impatiently. “Bend over, I need to make sure that the pants won’t rip.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly at the tailor before following her orders. As he bent down he immediately located Sean in the mirrors to watch for his reaction as he all but showed off his ass the man. Sean’s eyes locked onto Mark's butt, and he licked his lips again and Mark could hear his heart beating widely. Sean shifted around in his seat a bit before crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap.

Oh. Well then.

The tailor ordered him back up, finished up her work before sending him back to remove his suit, instructing him to leave it in the change room. When he came back out, Felix went in, the tailor right behind with his suit before leaving the room altogether once again. Mark took his seat beside Sean, who seemed to have calmed himself down.

They sat in silence for a moment before Sean spoke up.

“You looked really damn good in that tux Mark.”

Mark wasn't expecting the outright compliment, and he flushed a bit at it. “Oh, thank you. I appreciate it. I think it’ll look nice once it’s tailored properly.”

“Oh yea, for sure. You’ll have to show me when it’s done. With how it looked on you before any alterations,” He whistled low and long as a conclusion to his comment, and Mark was wondering what the hell happened while he was changing for Sean to go from a flustered mess that he was currently making Mark, to the confidence he was exhibiting now.

Probably Felix.

“I don’t think they will be ready until just before the wedding, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“You better. Don’t tease me like that Markell.”

Mark froze, his smile slipping from his face. “What did you just call me?”

Felix strolled out of the changing room as Mark spoke, loudly announcing his presence and capturing Sean’s attention, missing his question.

Markell. _Markell._ Sean just called him Markell. What? That didn’t make sense. Sean didn’t know his full name. There was no way for him to. The only people still alive that did, hell the only people _ever,_ he could count on his hands, and Felix himself hadn’t even used that name in decades. There was no way for Sean to know that name.

And yet…

Mark watched, vision fuzzy, as Felix paraded around in his suit, trading jabs he couldn’t hear with Sean. He couldn’t breathe. He tried to take a deep breath but all he managed was a short, almost inaudible gasp. He tried again to no avail. He was acutely aware of his own heart, beating loudly in his ears. He flinched violently when he felt a touch on his shoulder, his face snapping over to meet wide and concerned blue eyes.

Jack was crouched in front of him, hands now both up in defense, like Mark was a wild animal. _Jack._ Jack? How was Jack here? He couldn’t be here. _He was dead. He was dead because of Mark. Because Mark got him killed. Mark got him killed._ He focused back onto Jack and jumped. Jack’s shirt was ripped and soaked in blood, his face draining of colour as he called out to him, to Mark, his name on his lips. _No, no no no. Jack, he had to save Jack._

Mark stood abruptly, eyes moving frantically around the room. He saw Friedrich standing in the room with him. What was he doing here, with Jack and him? Mark's breathing was coming in fast bursts, and he was beginning to hyperventilate. He caught movement in his peripheral and he swung back around coming face to face with Jack. His eyes locked onto his, green strands of hair hanging in front.

 _Green? Green. When did Jack get green hair? His hair was brown. Sean’s was green. Sean, green hair. Sean._ “Sean.”

“Hey, Mark. It’s okay, you’re okay. It’s just me and Felix in here.” Mark took in his surroundings again, _Felix_ a few feet away, worry on his face. He was in a suit. _Suit fitting, Saturday, May 6th, 2017._ He looked back at Sean, who still had his hands up near Mark, but not touching him. His shirt unstained and intact. _Los Angeles, California, USA._ Mortification had started to work its way over Mark, his face and neck heating up rapidly as he still tried to get his breathing under control as he re orientated himself in the present. He felt the back of his eyes start to burn,

“Sean, sorry.” It was breathless, the words barely formed.

“It’s okay, I didn’t mean to spook you. Do you wanna sit back down? Or leave? Go get some air?” Sean spoke in hushed tones, still keeping his distance which Mark was thankful for. He didn't think he could handle any stimulation from his touch at the moment.

“I’ll... I think. Yea, air. Air sounds good. I’ll go head back to the car, you two come out when you’re done?” He aimed the question at both of them, looking over to Felix who was still tense with concern for Mark. _Sean, Felix, L.A., May 6th, 2017._ He kept repeating the mantra in his head.

“Sure, it shouldn’t be too much longer. I told the tailor I’d go get them when we were ready again. I’ll walk out to the lobby with you.” Felix walked down to Mark, hand up, silently asking for permission to settle on Mark's shoulder.

Mark nodded slowly, letting Felix gently place his hand. He took comfort in the familiar touch. Felix had held him through many attacks and fits over the years, and it did wonders to help him relax, though it didn’t do much to help with his urge to cry. Mark couldn’t bring himself to look at Sean as they made their way out of the room. He heard Felix tell Sean he’d be right back before closing the door behind them.

As soon as they were in the hall that lead back to the lobby, Mark let his tears fall. He wiped at his eyes, trying to be discreet, but it was no use. Felix knew him too well. He spread his arms, offering Mark a hug. Normally, Mark would be more than happy to let Felix comfort him like this, but he was still reeling from the feeling of Sean’s touch, and he knew that confining physical contact might make it more difficult for him to recover. He gave a quick shake of his head, to which Felix nodded and replaced his hand on his shoulder. He stood with Mark while he cried, patiently waiting until he was ready. After a couple minutes Mark wiped his face, took a deep breath, and the two headed to the lobby. Before Mark left the shop Felix pulled him back.

“Do you want to take Sean home? I don’t think he would question anything too much. We can just go back to the apartment and relax.”

Mark was already shaking his head before Felix finished. “No, it’s fine. I’m already mostly calmed down. Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be good. I’m not ruining the day anymore than I have. Just, tell Sean that if _he_ wants to go home we’ll take him, otherwise, nothing's changed.”

“Alright. We’ll talk about this later though.” Felix paused. “It’s been a long time since you’ve had one of those.” He hesitated for a moment. “You kept saying ‘Jack.’”

Mark didn’t remember speaking, but he hadn’t exactly been in control. “Do you mind checking in with Sean? Make sure he doesn’t think I’m crazy?” Felix nodded, heading back to the fitting room. Mark turned, nodding at the receptionist before walking outside. He was bombarded with the sound of L.A. traffic and life and he bristled at the overstimulation on his senses. He made a beeline for his car, crawling inside and effectively shutting himself off from the rest of the world. Inside the car he could take in his surroundings in peace, to further root himself back in the present and stave off the last of his panic.

Mark leaned back in his seat, staring at the roof of his car. He had the urge to cry again, but he pressed his palms against his eyes, trying to hold it back. The mounting embarrassment he felt was suffocating. How could he even look Sean in the eyes after that? He probably thought Mark was crazy, or unstable. Not that he’d be that far off.

It had been a long time since something like that had happened. The last time had been when one of Sean’s iterations had been killed in a similar fashion to Jack, and he lost himself in his memories. They were rare occurrences. Sean calling him by his birth name, his full birth name… Jack was the only one out of all of them that he had ever told his real name too. That coupled with the identical appearance, Mark wasn't surprised that he had lost his grip on reality.

He brought his hands down, letting them rest in his lap. How did Sean know his name though? There was no way Felix would have told Sean his real name, and the only other people who knew were Esma and Brian; neither of which Sean would have met. Had he misheard him?

Mark closed his eyes. No, he was sure of what he heard. He wouldn’t have lost it like that otherwise. So how then? The amount of unexplainable things happening around Sean were piling up, and he doubted any of them could be put down to coincidences. He thought back to Felix’s words, about this cycle ending once he accepted Sean. What if this really was the world giving him back Jack, in the form of Sean? He didn’t want to let himself believe it, to have hope. Hope was dangerous. Hope got you killed. But once it burrowed its way in, it was impossible to destroy.

Lost in thought, he jumped when the car door opened, Sean getting into the passenger seat and closing the door.

“Hey, Felix is just getting changed before he pays and schedules the next appointment. I figured I’d come out and check on ya. So,” He leaned on the console between them, looking unfazed from the events that had occurred. “Checkin’ in?”

Mark thought he’d feel embarrassment in Sean’s presence, but all he felt was a sense of peace with him being near, just the two of them their own little bubble, cut off from the world around them. “I’m good. Calmed down.” He huffed. “Sean…” Mark stared at the dash in front of Sean, not able to make eye contact. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I’d totally understand if you wanted us to take you home.”

“Whoa, hold up. First, you don't have nothing to apologize for Mark.” Sean turned in the seat, facing Mark fully, expression stern. “We all have shit going on, and whatever happened back there, whatever… triggered you or something, we dealt with it and it’s all good. In the past. Second, I have no desire to go anywhere other than back to your place to hang out and have a good night. Nothing's been changed. Nothing's been ruined.” Sean paused, his expression one of contemplation, before reaching across and taking Mark's hand. He moved slowly, giving Mark ample time to pull away if he wanted to. He watched as Sean first brushed his fingers over the back of Mark’s hand, before he slid it beneath to press their palms together and interlocking their fingers.

Mark looked back up at Sean, who seemed very unsure about the move, before squeezing at his hand, a small smile twitching onto his face. “Thank you, Sean.”

Sean shivered slightly, before smiling back at Mark and leaning back against the seat. “You’re most welcome, Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think this means? Or does it mean anything at all...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm alive!  
> Sorry for such a delay on this even though I am sure you are used to it by now. A lot has happened this past month. My college went on strike three weeks ago and I had a friend visit from out of province and I've been working a lot more with the strike on and co workers quitting. My motivation has been very low and a lot of things like this chapter got put on the back burner, so I'm also sorry if this isn't the best chapter (solely edited by me)
> 
> Anyways, a lot happens this chapter and an **IMPORTANT NOTE** is to pull up and listen to the song Hurt For Me by SYML as it pertains to this chapter (you will see why) and pay attention to the lyrics. (It's also a gorgeous song SYML is great) 
> 
> We are starting to approach some big shit you guys.
> 
> Make sure you have the song ready!!

It was early afternoon when they pulled into the driveway. The three of them entered the house, Chica and Edgar both eagerly greeting Sean who met them with the same enthusiasm. Mark laughed softly as Sean scratched Chica’s ears, her tail wagging furiously as he cooed at her.

“She remembers you from last time.”

Sean smiled up at Mark. “She’s such a sweet pup. I’ve always wanted a dog.”

“These guys are always happy to have new people to shower them with affection.” Felix toed his shoes off walking past them down the hall. “I’m going to go have a shower, Mark can show you around the place more.” Felix jogged upstairs before Mark could protest. He didn’t know what else to expect to be honest. Mark turned back to Sean.

“Well, time for the grand tour.” Sean took an extra few seconds to continue to pet Chica and Edgar before standing to follow Mark, the dogs close behind.

Mark by passed the ground floor, as Sean had already seen it. He showed him upstairs quickly, as there wasn't much up there aside from their rooms, his office and a bathroom. He considered showing him his room and the balcony attached but quickly rejected the idea. It was a little too… intimate.

They moved to the basement which was a large open room mainly used as storage but also had a similar setup to the living room - TV, consoles, couches, etc. - along with a mini bar that was mainly used to store many of Felix’s various whiskeys and other liquors.

“Felix likes his hard alcohol.” Mark commented when he saw Sean eyes up the multiple half-filled bottles.

“If he ever needs help polishing those off, give me a call.”

Sean wandered, eyeing up the consoles, most of them older models and classics while the new ones resided upstairs. He moved through to the other end of the room that had a stool and guitar on a stand sitting off to the side along with a music stand that had an array of sheet music on it.

Sean pointed at the guitar. “That yours?”

“Yea, it is. Wade, you met him and his fiancée Molly the other night, they asked me to play a couple songs for their first dances at the wedding. Majority of the night will have a DJ, but they wanted something more personal for their first dance, father/daughter dance, etc.”

“Are you singing too?” Mark nodded his head. “That’s awesome! I remember you saying you played guitar but I didn’t know you sang too.” Sean walked to the guitar, running his hands over the strings. He looked back at Mark, a sly look on his face. “What would I have to do to get ya to play something for me?”

Mark hesitated at the question. His mind had already offered up exactly the song to play for Sean, one he had been sitting on for a long time. It had taken forever to write. He had finished it when he was with Joel, the day before he had found him. Mark put a stop on his train of thought, fighting back the image of Joel in the bathtub.

“Uh, sure. Yea.” Mark grabbed his guitar, sitting on the stool beside it while Sean settled into the love seat across from him. He could easily play Sean any song - he knew a vast array of them - but the only one that kept coming back to him was that one. Mark fiddled with his pick, chewing on his lip before looking up at Sean through his fringe. “There’s actually this one song, an original. Uhm.” He fidgeted in his seat. Was he really going to go through with this? It’s not like Sean would figure anything out from it, but there’s no way he wouldn’t pick up on the emotion from it. It’s about him after all. About them all.

“Oh really? Yea man, go for it.” Sean smiled encouragingly at Mark which helped him settle a bit. He took a deep breath, looking at his hands and began strumming the beginning chords. As he began to sing, he was brought back to last time he had played for Sean.

It had been the 1930s. Mark had been placed in a forced labour camp in Russia, after he had let his accent slip into his natural German. During this time, if you were not native to the country you were placed into these camps along with criminals and prisoners or war. It had been one of the worst experiences of Mark's life. He had spent many months there before he had finally escaped, though not because he had been physically unable. He could have easily broken out of his cell and snuck away at any point. But his cellmate, he couldn’t leave him there alone.

Jasha had been placed in there the same time as Mark, had been caught stealing food for his family. He was young, only nineteen, one of the youngest iteration he had come across. And he was weak. Malnourished and sick from living on the streets, he wouldn’t have lasted more than a few weeks. Not without Mark. So Mark stayed. He watched over for Jasha, protected him, took over his workload when he could, and took his punishment when possible. At night, he would sing for him, to help lull him to sleep in the dark and dank cells, drowning out the moans and screams surrounding them. Eventually one of the guards - who were not much better off than the prisoners - heard him singing, and brought him a guitar. He would spend his evenings playing for the guards and prisoners entertainment. In return, they would sneak extra meals that he would give to Jasha.

During his time there, Mark hadn’t bothered to keep his distance. Jasha’s future here was bleak, and he knew the odds of any human escaping were slim to none. So he did his best to try and make them as comfortable for him as possible. It was the longest time he had ever spent with his love. After several months, Mark escaped the camp when he no longer had anything keeping him there.

Mark let the nostalgia wash over him as he played, letting the painful and cherished memories flow through him to the strings as he played, his voice filled with emotion, his eyes seeing the small and crowded cell that he spent many months in, Jasha across from him intently watching him as he played and hummed, slowly shifting his body and creeping his way over beside Mark, so hesitant. Mark continued to play, as nothing had changed, and keeping him in his peripheral. Jasha watched Mark as he moved again, placing himself right next to him as he slowly rested his head against Mark's shoulder. Mark couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he moved from humming to a soft lullaby as he felt Jasha’s heart beat steady before slowing down farther as he fell to sleep to the sound of Mark's voice.

The image faded as Mark finished the song. His vision came back to focus on his hands as he played the last chords. The music faded and there was a heavy silence. It took Mark a few moments before he looked up at Sean, his breath catching as he met his eyes.

Sean’s eyes were wide and wet, mouth slightly agape. Tears ran down both his cheeks and he broke the contact to hastily wipe at his eyes, sniffing. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what's got into me.” He huffed, scrubbing his face and looking back at Mark. “That was beautiful. I can’t believe you wrote that. And your voice, it's awesome.” Sean’s eyes filled again and before he could wipe the tears that fell, Mark leaned over, catching the tear with his knuckle as he gently brush it against Sean’s cheek. His eyes flicked up to Sean’s, holding his gaze for a few moments in silence, before they flicked down to his hand and he pulled back, feeling a blush creep up his neck. Mark cleared his throat as Sean shook himself, wiping his eyes again.

They sat in silence before Sean broke it. “So, is that the song you’re singing at Wade’s wedding?”

“Hmm? Oh, no not this one. That was just something I wrote awhile back.” Mark put his guitar back on the stand. “I’m planning on playing Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus for their first dance.”

Sean perked up a bit. “Oh man that’s a great song. I learnt that on drums at one point, it’s a lot of fun. Do you have a band playing backup for you?”

“No, I’ll just be by my lonesome at the moment.” Mark paused, an idea formulating in his mind, half of which was rebelling it with a passion. “Did... I mean, would you want to play it, with me at the wedding?”

Sean looked taken aback at the request. “Me? Play with you?”

Mark looked off to the side, shifting in embarrassment. “I mean, you don’t have to obviously-”

“I’d love to!” Sean practically lunged forwards before reeling back. “I mean,” Mark could see the barely contained excitement in Sean’s eyes, very similar to when he first asked him to the pub last week. “I’m honoured to be asked. Would Wade and Molly be okay with that? I am a stranger to them after all.”

Mark waved off his concern. “They’ll be fine with it.” Most likely.

“Okay cool.” Sean smiled before frowning again. “Wait, I don’t have a drum set though, and I doubt you have one hiding around here.”

“I had already been looking at the possibility of hiring someone to play drums for me anyways so Wade has a set rented for the night.” Mark was going to be googling the shit out of drum sets tonight and where to buy them. “I can get them delivered here.”

“Alright, sounds like a plan!” They smiled at each other when Sean’s phone dinged. He checked it, tapped off a reply then locked it. “I’m just gonna run to the washroom, be right back.” Mark nodded, and he got up, leaving his phone on the stool. Mark set to tidying up the sheet music when he heard Sean’s phone go off again. He looked over and noticed he had a text message, seeing Ethan’s name flash before the screen locked again. He thought it was odd he left his phone here. The phone dinged again and Mark caught part of the message without meaning too, and his interest peaked. Looking over to the stairs, listening for Sean. Hearing nothing, he moved to the phone and pressed the home button, illuminating the screen, reading the message from Ethan.

**Can’t wait to see you tomorrow night :)**

Mark locked the phone right away, moving to sit back on the stool, hands gripping the sides. Ethan and Sean are hanging out tomorrow night. So what? They work together. They’re gonna hang out. Though that message wasn't exactly what you’d send a friend when you’re meeting up. Was it a date? Mark tried to think back to if Ethan had mentioned being in a relationship but he couldn’t recall it being brought up.

Mark shook his head. So what if it is? It’s not like he was going to be dating him. He’s been spending this whole time trying to make sure that Sean _didn’t_ think he was available. This is _good_ if they are. Basically solves half the problem.

The wooden stool beneath Mark splintered under his grip. He let go of it, groaning. He looked back at Sean’s phone. Maybe if he checked…

Mark scoffed, berated himself for even considering invading Sean’s privacy like that. He was being childish. He had no claim over Sean. He could just ask him, when he came back, like an adult.

He heard Sean coming down the stairs. He shifted the stool to hide the damage he inflicted on it as Sean bounded back into the room.

“Felix is out of the shower, said we should come back upstairs and we’d game a bit. And also to grab a bottle for him” Sean grabbed his phone waiting for Mark to lead the way.

“Yea, for sure. Let's go.” They walked up the stairs into the living room. He heard Felix puttering in the kitchen. “Hey, what are you up to tomorrow night? I think some of the guys are coming over if you want to join.”

Such an adult.

“Ah, I’m busy tomorrow night. Thanks for the invite though.” He opened his phone up, clearly trying to hold back a smile as he typed on it. Mark felt a rush of irritation that he tamped down on.

“Anything exciting?” He tried to ask casually. Sean eyed him over his phone.

“Not really. Just some errands and such.” Mark hummed in response. Felix entered the room with food and drinks and they booted up the PS4 and distributed the snacks. The next few hours were spent gaming, drinking and munching, with Mark doing his very best not to act like a jealous boyfriend.

He wasn’t sure how successful he was.

 

 

It was still fairly early in the evening when Mark's phone went off. He checked the caller ID, and excused himself up to his office, closing the door behind him before answering the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mark, long time no talk.”

Mark heaved a sigh of relief. “Barry, hey man, yea it’s been a while. How are you?”

“Other than being in the office on a Saturday, I’m grand. Been working on finding the information you talked with Brian about.”

Mark sat down at his desk, logging into his laptop. “What did you find?”

“I’m sending everything via email right now. There’s not much, but I found some possible locations. Brian said you had looked at all the abandoned locations within the city?”

“Yea, I spent days and found nothing.”

“How do you know that the locations are abandoned?”

Mark leaned back in his chair. “Well the first place was in an abandoned warehouse. And the one vamp - Trent was his name - had said the other locations were in an old hospital and hotel.”

“Old, yes. But not abandoned. Pull up the email I sent.”

Mark opened his email and downloaded the files. He flicked through them, various photos of a hospital and hotel. They both appeared to be in operation, along with a beefed up security detail. “What exactly am I looking at?”

“These are surveillance images of a hospital and hotel in L.A. They were established back in the early 1800’s by Matias Cabello, a businessman who, at the time, owned much of the property, including the land where the warehouse was built.”

“So they’re connected by a man who’s been dead for two hundred years. What does he have to do with this?”

“There's an image in there of Cabello and his family. I think you’ll find the wife of particular interest.”

Mark clicked through the images until he found the right one. He swore under his breath. “Esma.”

“Back then she went by Emilia Cabello. It had been believed that she was the real mastermind behind most of Matias business decisions. I went through the history of the property, and these three location have been passed through various owners that seem to have no connection, except one.”

Mark moved through the images of each new owner, one thing sticking out. “She’s in all of these.” Each image there is a woman, in the background sometimes with a clipboard, sometimes behind a camera, all appearing to be a different woman but Mark knows better. He knows exactly who it is. The last picture was different, Esma standing front and centre, shaking hands with another man.

“And as of six month ago, she is the current owner of all three.”

“She’s been planning this for a long time. Longer than I had even thought. What the hell is she up to?” There were more images of her, entering and exiting the buildings, talking with various men. He saw one of her and Cole outside the hospital.

“That I can’t tell you. But whatever it is Mark, it’s big. Bigger than just you. You should re consider Brian’s offer about taking some help.”

“Its fine, I got this. Now that I know the locations I can finally get a move on shutting her down.”

“Mark seriously, whatever she is planning, it’s huge. I did more digging and over the past two years she has been slowly accumulating property in all major cities in the U.S. under various pseudonyms. The organization is already looking into this as a high priority threat. It would be better if you worked with us on this one.”

Mark sighed. “Fine, I’ll talk with Brian.” He conceded. “Do you have anything else for me?”

“That's pretty much it. There's an employee roster for both places and there background information. Most of it checks out, but there's a few in the management positions that are full of holes. I’ve marked them for you to check out. Be careful Mark, these places have a lot of security and a network that even I had a hard time hacking into. I wasn’t even able to get any surveillance footage on the inside so who knows what you could be walking into.”

“I got it, thank you Barry.”

“Just call Brian. I mean it Mark. You’ll want to be on our side if or when this goes nuclear.”

Mark stiffened. “What exactly is that supposed to mean?”

There was a pause on the other end.

“Barry?”

“Nothing, we just want to make sure everything goes smoothly, and having your help would be a great benefit. I got to go Mark, I’m sure we will talk soon.” The call ended.

Mark looked at his phone, cursing. What the fuck was going on? What was Esma planning? He figured something big was up but not to the scale Barry just revealed. He went back through the files paying more attention. The hospital was St. Germaine and the hotel was the Matron Suites. Along with the warehouse, the three locations were all located on outer edges of the city. Were the possibly more locations they didn’t know about? Ones not under Esma’s pseudonyms? There was still so much unknown.

Mark sighed, taking a step back, looking at what he knew. 

There were three known locations, all under Esma’s ownership. Of the three, two are still in operation as seemingly ordinary businesses. That helps keep a level of disguise up. To have this running she must have higher ups working for her. Mark pulled up the employee roster. There were various names highlighted, in positions of management, finance, security, up to positions of CEO’s and VP’s. This ran deep.

In these locations there are going to be some kind of testing or experiments. He’d been keeping a tab on missing persons reports and there hadn’t been anything out of the ordinary as of yet, but he wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking out for either. The only way to find out would be to go undercover, but knowing Esma, he’d probably be spotted a mile away. He would have to cooperate with Brian on this one, let him assemble a team to go undercover. He really didn’t want him meddling in his territory right now.

And then there was Sean.

He jumped at the knock on his door, Sean’s voice travelling through.

“Hey Mark, everything okay?”

He closed his laptop and moved to the door, Sean backing up as Mark stepped outside of the room into the hall.

“Sorry, that was work. These was an issue with a program that they needed my help sorting. All good now.”

“Okay, I was just checking. Felix wanted more chips so he left to go to a convenience store. Walked, not drive.” Sean assuaged his concern of a drunk Felix behind the wheel.

“Hopefully he hadn’t had too much more while I was up here, otherwise we may not see him again tonight.” They started to make their way downstairs.

Sean giggled. “He wasn’t too bad. I give him an hour tops.”

Mark laughed looking back at Sean, smiling softly. He watched Sean as they sat and picked up the controller's again, the corner of his lips twitching down.

And then there was Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna hear all your thoughts on this! There's a lot going on here.
> 
> Love you all <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the next chapter!
> 
> I hate that it's been taking me so long to update, I truly feel horrible making you all wait . I'm trying my best not to let it go more than a month with nothing. The strike at my school ended but I'm still working full time so I'm at it seven days a week so finding time to work on it is hard, but its not for lack of wanting too! Trust me when I say I'm not getting bored or anything.
> 
> I appreciate you all. I go through the comments regularly because the kindness and support always brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also excuse the dramatic cheese in this. I can't help myself

Mark was sitting in his office, his leg shaking with nervous anticipation. His eyes were locked onto his phone, waiting for Brian to call. Mark finally relented and called him the next day after talking with Barry and had agreed, begrudgingly, to work with them on this. He had to hold back the snark at Brian's over enthusiastic response. He told Mark to give them three days to mobilize a team and plan of attack. It was the evening of the third day and Mark was not so patiently awaiting for Brian’s call. Never thought he’d be _wanting_ the man to call him.

The phone lit up and Mark answered before the first ring had even finished.

“What’s happening?”

“Do you have any manners?”

“Brian.”

“Log onto the network. We’re going to be infiltrating St. Germaine hospital in the next ten minutes. I’ll get you up to speed.”

Mark logged in and was re directed to another site. His laptop had multiple video feeds, one taking up most of the screen along with six smaller ones bordering it. Mark clicked through each one, all on stand by. His desktop had four more feeds, presumably security feeds of the buildings entrances and exits along with a secure line directly to Brian in OP’s. He hung up his phone and put on his headphones as Brian continued.

“We have six operatives going in. Three  as a distraction while the other three will infiltrate, gather information, then evacuate.”

The feeds sprang to life, each video a different operatives camera. In the corner of each video feed was an image of the agent along with name, title and classification; “H” or “V”. There were six vampires and one human.

“What is the distraction?”

“Colbert and Hill are going to bring Sigurdson into the hospital with a knife wound. While the staff treat him, Colbert and Hill are going to create a commotion in the waiting area; I’ve left it up to them to decide on the show-”

“It’s going to be my best performance.” Mark heard a man's voice through his headphones along with another man’s laughter.

“Meanwhile,” Brian continued, “The other three, Manchez, Weiss and Harrell, will sneak in through different points of entry while the staff and security are occupied.”

“So make sure you guys put up a believable performance. I want this to be quick and easy.” A woman's voice spoke up.

“Don’t worry Harrell, quick and easy is what I do best.”

“And even then.”

“Alright everyone. We’re go in two.”

Mark watched the feeds. He clicked on Sigurdsons, expanding it and watched as one of the men - Colbert - approached him with a knife.

“Woah, what’s he doing with the knife?”

Brian spoke to Mark in a patient tone. “We need the injury to be believable in order to give the others enough time to gather what information they can. This wouldn’t last more than a few minutes otherwise.”

“Are you crazy? You’re just going to stab one of your men? And why aren’t you stabbing a vamp? At least they will heal from it relatively soon and won't do any permanent damage.”

“Again, if anyone on the medical team is part of Esma’s group they will likely call it all out before they even get a chance to cauterize the wound.” Mark began to protest again but Brian cut him off. “Mark, Sigurdson volunteered for this, knowing full well what was going to happen. It’s not like we are going to stab the man in the chest. It will be serious but not fatal if treated quickly. This is a top priority mission and we need to keep the risks to a minimum.”

Mark was ready to retort again when another voice spoke up. “I appreciate the concern, Mr. Fischbach, but I am on board with the mission. We need to know what Esma’s plans are.”

Mark wanted to argue this but he knew there was no point and there was a bigger issue at hand. This plan was crazy but he didn’t exactly have any authority here. “Okay, I’m sorry. Carry on.”

“Thank you for your permission.” Mark was glad the line to Brian was only audio. “Alright agents, you have your objectives. Proceed.”

Mark winced as Sigurdson was stabbed in his lower abdomen, around where the appendix was located. He grabbed at his stomach, Colbert and Hill immediately supporting him. They asked if he was good before putting his arms around either man's shoulders and they made their way to the entrance.

“Won’t they see the surveillance equipment when they take him into emergency?”

“The camera’s they have are in the form of contact lenses and the communicators are ear buds half the size of your pinky nail. They have a self destruct of sorts built in, that, when remotely activated, will dissolve both pieces and are absorbed into the body.”

“That sounds safe.”

“If it’s being used, safety isn’t much of a concern anymore.”

“You guys have made quite the.. advancements in the years.”

“More than you know.”

Mark watched as they burst into the doors, yelling for help. The staff rushed in asking what happened and taking Sigurdson into emergency while the other two stayed back answering there questions. Hill and Colbert started arguing, both “blaming” the other for the accident. They escalated it, started pushing and shoving. Hill went as far as to throw a chair at Colbert.

“Someone has some pent up rage.” Mark was a little surprised at the amount of aggression coming from Hill, but it was certainly doing the job. Security had come in to separate the two men.

“You’ve never wanted to throw a chair across a room before? Alright, Manchez, you guys are good to go. You’ve only got a few minutes.”

Mark watched as the other three infiltrated the building. Mark was chewing on his lip to the point where it had started to bleed. There was a lot riding on this. Colbert and Hill continued to keep the guards and staff occupied as the other three made their way through the building. Manchez and Weiss scoured the building, looking for anything out of the ordinary while Harrell made her way into an office and onto a computer.

Mark opened up Weiss’s camera as the agent was standing in front of a door that looked to be under tight lock and key. “I found an area that wasn’t on the blueprints of the building and it’s locked down tight. Facial rec and fingerprint locks.”

“I’m in the morgue and it’s completely empty.” That was Manchez. “Shouldn't there be at least some bodies here? It looks like it hasn’t been touched in awhile.”

“I think I know why.” Harrell grabbed everyone's attention. “The hospital, it’s being used to collect test subject. When someones is brought in with fatal or near fatal wounds, they fake their death and then transport them for testing.”

“Colbert, Hill, get Sigurdson out of there now.” Machez ordered. Mark pulled up Sigurdsons screen immediately. He was still in emergency, nurses and doctors huddled around him working on his wound.

“Stand down.” Brian ordered them. “We can't jeopardize this Manchez. If we try to extract him, it will blow our cover.”

“We can’t just leave him! They’ll use him for there damn experiments whatever it may be.” Weiss sounded astounded, and Mark couldn’t blame him.

“Seriously Brian, this is too far.” Mark spoke up in agreeance. They got the information. Sigurdson didn’t need to be left behind, subjected to whatever the hell they were doing.

“The mission takes precedence. We can not allow Esma to know we are on to her.”

“Sir-”

“Rosemarie.”

Everyone paused at Sigurdsons voice. It was quiet, obviously trying to avoid being heard by the staff.

“What? What does that mean?” Mark asked.

“Matt, come on.” Manchez pleaded.

“Rosemarie.” He repeated.

“You heard him.” Brian’s voice was firm. “Finish with the files then get out. Colbert, Hill, time to go.”

Mark watched as they all systematically made there way out of the building. He kept Sigurdsons camera on screen, watching as a nurse approached him with a syringe in hand, and inserting it into his IV. He slowly lost consciousness, and then the feed lost connection. The self destruct mechanism most likely. Once everyone was out all connections were cut off except the line to Brian.

“Once we have all the data downloaded and have gone through it we will pass it on to you and plan our next move-”

“You just condemned that man to God knows what Brian.”

Mark heard him sigh. “I don’t expect you to understand Mark, but it had to be done. The name Sigurdson said is a codeword. It means that you have been caught or compromised and that they’re to be left behind, no question. He knew what the risks were when he volunteered. They all did.”

“There could have been another way. A way to save him-”

“What's done is done Mark. He will be remembered for his sacrifice.” There was almost no emotion to his voice as he spoke.

“Do you even care?”

There was a long pause, and Mark started to feel uncomfortable. Brian finally spoke up, voice still level, but there was an edge to it.

“I’ve lost many people in my lifetime Mark, and it’s been a long life. I’ve grown accustom to it. But do not mistake that with apathy.” Brain paused again before continuing. “We will contact you when we have the information.” The line dropped and Mark was left staring at two blank screens.

  


Mark stayed the night in Felix’s room.

After the call ended, Mark spent the rest of the evening finding all the information he could about Sigurdson. Matthew Jon Sigurdson, age thirty-two. Unmarried and no kids, parents deceased and no siblings. He didn't seem to have any family to speak of. There didn’t seem to be any trace of him in any type of social media either. Mark wasn’t a hacker of any sort, but he had picked up a thing or two over the years and from what he could see the man barely existed. Most of the information was found through his work files. Mark figured Brian would rather have agents that have no strings attached.

He told Felix about it, and Felix comforted him. Mark never took unnecessary death well. Though as torn up as he was about the fate of Matt, he couldn’t deny the success. They had managed to get important intel that would hopefully give them a leg up.

He couldn’t bring himself to say it was worth it.

  


The next morning Mark was sitting in the living room, brooding. He was still irritated with Brian, though there was some guilt at how their conversation ended, and after trying to get a couple hours of sleep he had ended up dreaming about Sean and Ethan being on a date. So his mind had had free range on all kinds of scenarios to depict for him. None of which went down any kind of path he wanted. He looked like a mopey child but he could care less at the moment.

Felix came thumping down the stairs, calling out to Mark. “Hey, I’m going into the shop to get a couple touch ups down. You coming?” He didn’t wait for a reply, going over to the front door and putting his shoes on.

Mark considered saying no and continuing to brood, but then the previous images of Sean and Ethan flitted back into his mind and he got up off the couch to join Felix. Both of them should be working today.

Felix spent the drive talking while Mark made sounds of affirmation. Halfway there Felix finally had enough of the one sided conversation.

“What’s gotten into you? I know you’re still upset about last night, but you’ve been moody since Saturday. Did something happen with Jack?”

Mark shifted uncomfortably. After seeing the message that Ethan sent Sean, He couldn't get the images and thoughts of the two of them out of his head. Then the dream he had... He knew how ridiculous it was, considering it’s what he wanted, but no matter how he tried, the thoughts plagued him.

Mark kept his gaze forwards as he spoke. “I’m pretty sure Ethan and Sean had a date on Sunday.”

“Oh? What makes you think that?”

“I had, uh, seen a message flash across Seans phone on Saturday from Ethan, saying he “couldn’t wait to see him” with a smiley face.”

“You looked through his phone?”

Mark snapped his head to Felix. “What? No! I’d never invade his privacy like that.” He turned back again. “I just, he left his phone when he went to the washroom and while I was waiting I noticed the message flash across his screen.”

Felix hummed. “Did you ask Jack?”

“Sort of.”

Felix quirked an eyebrow. “Sort of?”

“Well, I invited him over Sunday and he said he was busy with errands and stuff.”

“Well aren’t you a mature adult.”

“Shut up.”

They parked in front of the shop, turning the car off.

“Maybe it was a miss text.”

Mark just looked at Felix, who shrugged. “I’m just saying.”

They exited the car and made their way into the store. Ken was at the desk and looked up as the door opened.

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite customer and favourite loiter.”

“I take offense to that, regardless of the accuracy.”

Ken laughed and turning to Felix. “You’re a little early, Ethan is just finishing up a consultation. He’ll be doing your touch ups.”

“Sounds good. So how is it being a father?”

“Fucking wonderful and exhausting. I don’t think I’ve slept since Layla was born to be honest.”

Mark rested his elbows on the counter. “How’s Mary?”

“She’s doing pretty well, besides being about ten times more exhausted than me. Still trying to micromanage the store from home. I get messages for updates every other hour.”

“Sounds like Mary.” Felix turned. “Excuse me gentlemen, off to the little boys room.” He announced, disappearing into the washroom. Mark and Ken continued to talk until Ethan and a woman walked up from the back.

“You can make your appointment here with Ken. I don’t have any availability until next week though.” Ethan gestured to the front. The woman thanked Ethan with a smile and Mark moved out of the way for her.

“Hey Mark, how’s it going?” Ethan smiled and Mark had to resist the irritation that bubbled forth, but immediately felt guilty for the reaction. Ethan hadn’t done anything and he really did like the kid. He forced down his childish - and unprovoked - jealously and smiled back at Ethan, offering his hand.

“Hey, I’ve been good. What about you? How’s it been working here?”

Ethan shook his hand his smile growing. “Awh man, I love it here. I’ve dreamt of this for years. Never thought it would ever happen, and it’s been better than I could have hoped.” Mark practically melted at the enthusiasm and joy coming off of him. He couldn’t help but smile at it, feeding off on the emotions he himself hadn’t felt in years.

“That’s really awesome. It’s always important to strive for your dreams, no matter what. Not a lot of people have the ambition for it. Be proud”

Ethan beamed at the praise. “So where’s my client?”

“He’s in the washroom, he should be out soon.”

“Cool, cool.”

Mark tried his best, he really did, but he couldn’t help it. “So, made any new friends since moving here?”

“Kind of. I know a couple people from online who live in the area back when I was in Maine. So it’s been cool getting to meet them. Besides that, just my co workers.”

“Mhm.”

Ethan eye’d Mark. “Yea, they’ve been really great. Especially Sean. He’s in a similar boat as me, except I only crossed a country. He crossed a country _and_ an ocean.”

“Ha, yea. I’m glad you guys can support each other.” Mark did his best to keep his voice light. He _was_ glad. Knowing from personal experience, moving to a new land by yourself can be terrifying and overwhelming. But it didn’t mean he had to like it.

Thankfully, Felix chose that moment to exit the washroom, saving Mark from this conversation.

“Hey, sorry. Marzia called me. I’m all good to go.”

“Sweet.” Ethan waved bye to Mark as the two disappeared into the back. Ken was on the phone so Mark took a seat in one of the chairs and pulled out his phone. He was just about to break his record in Happy Fall when he heard Sean’s laughter. He locked his phone, looking up as Sean and an older man who was covered in tattoos came out from the back.

“Let us know if you need any other touch ups done.”

“I will, thanks. Hey Ken,” Ken turned to the man. “You’ve got a fine artist here. Don’t let him get snatched away from ya.”

“I’ll do my best. See ya around Greg.” Greg waved at them both before exiting, another customer entering and going up to Ken. Sean noticed Mark sitting and he smiled, walking over and plopping down beside him.

“Hey, what’s up? Got an appointment?”

Mark couldn’t help the automatic smile that came to his face at Sean’s presence. “Nah, Don’t think you will ever catch me with tattoos. I’m here with Felix. He’s getting some touch ups done with Ethan.”

“Never say never. At one point I said the same thing now look at me.” He brought his arms up to showcase his point. Mark shrugged in agreeance, smiling. Sean brought his arms back down, rubbing his legs. “So, I was planning to take my break now. There's a small park about five minutes from here, I usually go there on my break. Care to join me?”

“Sure, I’ll message Felix, let him know.”

“Great! I just gotta clock out and grab my lunch. Be just a minute.” Sean jumped up and went to the back. Mark messaged Felix, letting him know he’d be home later. Sean came back out and they headed over to the park.

It was small and fenced in, picnic tables scattered around and a small play structure and swing set with a few kids playing on it, parents close by. It was lined in flower beds, with large cedar trees providing adequate shade over the tables. The small lush setting was very out of place, surrounded by skyscrapers and jam packed roadways. They walked in and Sean led them to a table seated near the back of the park nestled right under the largest tree there. On either side of the fencing were parking lots, both with only a couple cars parked in them. It felt almost separate from everything else, and Mark could almost shut out all the noise of the city.

“I pass by here on my walk to work, and thought it would be a nice place to enjoy my lunch. I usually sit here and sketch. It’s really relaxing. I find myself able to block out the various sounds of the city. Still not used to living in a city like this.”

Mark sat across from Sean, turning to continue admiring the little green space. “It’s definitely a nice little nook here.” Mark turned back to Sean. “Do you miss home?”

Sean let out a sigh. “Everyday. I almost didn’t come here to be honest. Didn’t think I could do it, move halfway across the world. But I couldn’t turn down this opportunity, and what it could mean for my future.” Sean paused for a second before continuing. “And as cheesy as it may sound, there was something that felt right about it. I had this pulling feeling, almost like something was telling me to go, that I needed to go.” Sean snorted. “God that sounds so much worse out loud.”

Mark leveled his gaze at Sean. “I don’t think it sounds cheesy at all. There is a lot we can’t explain and our path in life is one of those. Somethings are meant to happen, no matter what choices we make.”

Sean met Mark's gaze. “I’ve always believe that we make our own way in life, but the last few months, it’s felt like someone else has been at the wheel.”

 _That person is me and all I’m going to do is make you crash and burn._ “I can understand that feeling.”

“Mhm.” They kept eye contact for another moment before breaking it, Mark feeling the usual guilt at the ties Sean had to him, the ones that always lead to misery.

“Hey, I wanted to ask, I finally found a new place to rent and can get the fuck out of the building I am in right now. If you guys are free on the twentieth, would you and Felix mind giving me a hand moving? There will be pizza.”

Mark laughed. “I don’t see why not. I’ll check with Fe, but he’ll probably be able to help too. Especially if you are offering food.”

“Awesome! I have a truck rented for the day. It’ll be there around ten.”

“Sounds good.”

They spent the rest of Sean break making small talk. They made plans to rehearse for Wade’s wedding. Mark had managed to get a drum set delivered to his place and he called Wade, telling him if anyone asks, that he rented it for the wedding, cutting the call before he could question why. They walked back to the shop and Mark was surprised to see that Felix was still there. He was chatting with Ethan who was sitting at the desk. Ken was probably with a client.

“Ready to head back?” Felix turned to Mark. Mark nodded, watching as Sean went behind the desk with Ethan. Ethan was filling him in before he took his own break, standing very close to Sean. Mark tried not leer at there proximity. He felt his earlier irritation build back up as Ethan placed his hand on Sean's bicep, smiling at him. His thoughts became possessive, images of him walking up and pulling Sean away, making it very clear that he was _his._

The thought of _mine_ had him backpedaling, some of the aggression ebbing. Those were unattractive thoughts to entertain over someone he was actively avoiding in any romantic sense, but they were inevitable. There was always a part of him the felt he had some claim over Sean, a more primal part of him, that he did his best to keep down. He knew it was best to try and avoid thoughts of Sean and Ethan, and to stop digging and poking at the beast but so far he was batting zero in his self control.

Mark felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, seeing he had an email from Brian. The information from the raid.

At least he had something else for his mind to focus on for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! I am back. 
> 
> As usual, I am eternally grateful for everyone's kindness and understanding. I know you all tell me not to apologize, but I still feel the need to regardless. It took a while but I finally finished this chapter and I feel more in the groove than I have in a while. It's only a few more chapters before things start to get interesting :)
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoy the chapter!

“I gotta give her credit. She’s got a handle on the long game.”

Mark gave Felix a withering look over his shoulder before turning his attention back on the computer. The two of them had been going over the information Brian had sent them. Both the hospital and hotel were fronts. While they still operate normally, Esma’s lackeys operated in the background. They weren't able to get a lot - apparently the security system in place was very complex and they could only get so much while still avoiding detection. But one of the things they _did_ get was an extensive list of people who had been declared dead by the hospital, along with sub divisions of those who were actually deceased and those who were being used for further experimentation.

The same was being done at the hotel it seemed. Brian had the guest roster pulled up and ran the names against LAPD’s missing persons list. At first there was only a few that lined up but Barry got access to security feeds from street cameras and ran facial rec on people entering and exiting the hotel over the last six months. Turns out Esma had been snatching people who used aliases, some being sex workers or drug traffickers. People that wouldn’t be missed.

Harrell was also able to glean a few things on the mysterious experiments they have been conducting. There was a few mentions of a serum, along with what looked like a list of symptoms or side effects, ranging from things like nausea and vomiting, to paralysis, brain damage, and death. Though the symptoms were starting to lessen with each new trail.

“So they're creating some kind of drug, but looks like they haven't perfected it yet. There’s some stuff about further experimentation, but they’re getting close to the next phase, whatever that is.”

“Is Brian gonna send in some kind of attack group?” Felix questioned.

Mark shook his head. “No, not yet at least. He wants to gather more information first. He seems to think this isn’t just contained to L.A. and is sending feelers out to other branches to see if anything similar is happening in their areas.” While Mark hated that nothing was being done, he understood the need of more information. If this does extend past L.A., then by attacking the two locations they are aware of right now would only be an annoyance to Esma and they would lose whatever element of surprise they had.

It also meant that Mark had to stand down as well. Brian had been very adamant about it, and although he didn’t say it, Mark knew he didn’t trust him to ruin everything in order to fulfill his own vengeance against Esma. Mark didn’t really blame him but he was still peeved.

“I hate not knowing. Almost as much as I hate not doing anything.” Mark closed his laptop and the two of them left his office and headed for their separate rooms.

“Tomorrow is a new day my dude.” Felix yawned. “I’m going to get some shut eye. Are you going to actually sleep or?”

Mark leaned against his door frame watching Felix. “Maybe. I don’t know, probably lay in bed pondering on what my life even is.”

“Ah,” Felix tipped his head back, smiling. “My favourite pastime. Right up there with my continuous existential crisis and remembering all past mistakes.” Felix opened his door, waving as he disappeared into his room. “Toodaloo.”

Mark snorted, shaking his head as he stood and entered his own room, closing the door behind him.

His room wasn’t anything special; a queen bed with a night stand beside it to his left, a dresser with a mirror across from him and a closet and window to his right. The walls were a soft beige and almost completely bare save the odd sticky note he put up with various reminders.

True to what he said to Felix he found his thoughts sifting through his life and where he was right now. He walked over to his dresser avoiding his own gaze in the mirror as he removed it from the wall, a small compartment with a dial lock behind it. He opened it up, revealing an assortment of items, from wads of cash, to various passports and IDs with different aliases. He reached passed them and grabbed a wooden box sitting tucked in the back. Putting everything back in place, he took the box with him to his bed, settling down and leaning against the headboard.

He pulled the lid off the box and ran his hand over the contents. He pulled out his mother's wedding ring and slipped it on his pinky with practised ease before looking back at the box.

As much as he wished he could forget many aspects of his life, he never really could let go of his past. The box contained the few items he had kept through his life. Along with his mother’s wedding ring, he had the other items he had taken with him the day he had left everything behind. He twirled another ring in his hands, Friedrich’s family ring - the first reincarnation of Felix he had met. Placing it back down he pulled out a pile of photographs. They were all in various state of disrepair and quality.

He remembered when photography first erupted. Most were unsure, even fearful of it, not being able to understand, but Mark had been intrigued. After being alive for over two hundred years at that point, innovation and inventions were something he learned to stop fearing. During the time when photography and portraits were on the rise he worked as a photographer in the U.S., and, of course, was how he met Jesse.

Holding the black and white photo in his hand Mark could easily picture Jesse, sitting in the chair as the photo was taken, his blue eyes staring just off to the right where Mark had been standing.

He smiled, remembering the way had he spluttered and flushed when he told Jesse to keep his position and line of sight steady on something that could hold his attention long and he chose Mark as his object of interest. He remember returning home for the day to Friedrich and regaling him about the event while he fed him his food. Seeing as he couldn’t move without Mark's assistance he was stuck listening to him prattle.

He moved on to avoid further, less pleasant memories from resurfacing, and continued through the stack of images. As he progressed there were more images of various versions of Jack along with versions of Felix, the quality slowly improving. After digital cameras were invented, he didn’t have as many physical copies but he printed off a few that he felt were important to have copies of. He got to the last of the pile, the most recent photo he had made a physical copy of and his heart constricted in his chest.

The photo was of Joel, curled up on the couch with a blanket around him and writing pad and pencil in hand, and his corgi, Winston, nestled at his feet. His face was focused on the paper in front of him and whatever he had been currently working on. Black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, with a few strands having fallen loose and hung in front of his face. It was taken two days before Joel had killed himself.

Mark stared at the image unable to look away. It had been almost thirty years but he was still haunted by Joel. He blamed himself, like he always did for their deaths, but with Joel it was different. While the others were killed because of Mark, Joel _killed himself_ , because of Mark. Joel had already been struggling for years before Mark ever entered his life, but if Mark hadn’t been around…

He placed the images back down in the box. There was no point in indulging in these thoughts.

Letting the box rest in his lap he fiddled with the ring on his finger, his thoughts wandering to Sean, where they always ended up sooner or later.

He still wasn’t sure what Sean’s place in all of this was. He had been sure he was part of Esma’s plans, but after seeing what an extensive reach she had, she could easily send someone to nab Sean while he slept. He shuddered, pushing away the metal image the thought conjured up. Maybe it was a coincidence that this was all happening at once. It was obvious Esma had been working on this for a long time, the end game was going to happen sooner or later. Maybe Sean really did have nothing to do with it. Unless Esma was waiting for something.

Mark let his head thunk against the headboard. He was just going to run himself in circles. Besides, even if Sean wasn’t involved, he’s still in danger. Nothing had really changed.

He placed the box on his night stand, leaving the ring on his finger and laying on his back. Staring up at the ceiling, his gaze unfocused and just let himself drift off, letting the photos act as fuel for his dreams.

  
  
  


Mark and Felix arrived at Sean’s apartment just before ten to see Sean already loading things into a moving truck. They parked in visitor parking and made their way over to Sean.

“Hey guys! Thanks again for coming.” Sean greeted, holding a few boxes.

“No worries. Has the truck been here long?” Mark and Felix watched as he placed the boxes in the truck.

“No, this was my first load.” Sean grunted. He turned to face them. “Come on, I’ll show ya the way.”

The three of them rode the elevator to the seventh floor and entered his apartment. It was pretty bare at this point, stacks of boxes in what was probably once the living room. There was some furniture still scattered about that Sean had been waiting for help to take down. They started with the big pieces - couch, drawing table, bed - before moving onto the boxes. It took the three of them about an hour and a half to get everything down to the truck. While moving everything they had asked where his new apartment was.

“It’s jus’ down the road from the shop. I was lucky enough to stumble upon it right as a place opened up in the building. _And_ my only neighbour is an elderly couple so no need to worry about overly loud sex.”

“Hey, you don’t know what that couple could get up to.” Felix remarked as they exited the elevator.

Sean shuddered a bit as they walked through his door. “Dude. Come on.” Mark snorted as Felix waggled his eyebrows. “I don’t think I ever want a peek inside your head.”

“You don't, trust me.” Mark cut in before Felix could counter.

“Though today they’ve been quiet. Haven't heard anything from them. Usually they’re on their third round by now.” Sean commented as they loaded their arms back up.

“Probably out for the day.”

“Pretty rare they aren’t home at this time.” Sean shrugged it off and they continued packing up. Once they finished, Sean hoped in the truck with the driver, with Mark and Felix following behind to his new place. It was a pretty lucky find, Mark could see the sign of the shop from his car as they pulled into the back parking lot. It was easier to unload as Sean was on the first floor, taking half the time. When they had the last load off, Sean paid the driver and the three took the last boxes into the apartment.

It was smaller than his other place, but much, much nicer. It had a small kitchen but large living area along with two bedrooms and one bathroom. It also had a small patio area out to the back side, the wall being entirely made of windows.

“I’ll ‘ave to get curtains for those but I’m excited about all the natural light I’ll get in here. It’s so much nicer to work in.”

“Do you want some help unpacking?” Mark offered. Everything had pretty much been placed in the living room besides his bed and dresser which they put in the larger of the two rooms.

“You guys have already helped so much already. I can handle the rest.”

“Are you sure? It wouldn't be a hassle. We don't have any other plans for the day.”

“Well,” Sean looked around the place, face pensive. “I mean, I guess it be nice to have some help moving some of the bigger pieces.”

“Well alright then. Let’s get started.”

“Actually, I have to get going.” Felix piped up. “I’m going to meet Marzia in a bit and I need to at least shower.”

Mark narrowed his eyes at Felix, calling bullshit. He had told him the other day Marzia was out of state this weekend. He went to say as much when Felix cut him off.

“I can pick you up later though Mark. You wouldn’t want to leave Sean alone with all this stuff He could hurt himself.” He grabbed his jacket and waved to Sean. “Enjoy your new place. We’ll have to come by once you are all settled in. See ya later Mark.” He scurried out of the door before Mark could say anything. That little shit. He turned back to Sean, now very aware they were alone in this small apartment.

Fucking Felix.

Sean let out a breath, looking around at everything. “Well, I guess we can start moving boxes into rooms. The boxes should all be labeled for their corresponding rooms. Anything that says “Art Supplies” can go in the second bedroom.”

They spent the next hour moving everything around, and chatting casually. Mark got to hear more about Sean’s family and his life growing up. He soaked in the information like a sponge. They also talked about Wade's wedding, and the song they were performing. So far they had only met once at Mark's place to rehearse for Wades wedding, but it had gone really well. Sean obviously knew his way around the drums and he could site read like the best of them. They wouldn’t need many practices before the wedding. Sean had commented that it felt like they had been playing together for years. Mark had just smiled. He wasn’t really surprised. He had always been able to fall into easy rhythms and patterns with every Jack. Being soulmates, they were made for each other, as Felix put it.

Mark knew he was made for Jack, once upon a time, but he had been broken a long time ago, never to be fixed.

They were currently putting things away in the kitchen when Mark's curiosity finally got the best of him and he asked Sean something that had been in the back of his mind all morning.

“I’m surprised you didn't get Ethan to come help too. Seems like the more people for this the better.” Mark made a point to studiously observe the utensils he was currently unpacking into a drawer.

“I actually had asked him, but he has family in visiting from Maine.” Sean replied from behind.

“Ah.” He paused a minute, turning to unpack another box. “You guys get along well? Have you made any other friends here?” He looked up at Sean who was putting plates in one of the cupboards.

Sean finished what he was doing and turned to face Mark as he answered. “Yeah we do, he’s been pretty awesome actually. He can sympathize with the stress and anxieties with moving so far away. He’s a cool guy.” Sean grabbed another box of bowls and plates. “As for other friends, besides you, Felix, and Ethan, I’ve only really met your friends that one time. I guess there’s Ken too, but he’s my boss and he’s been busy with the baby and such.”

Sean turned back to the cupboard. “Ethan and I have gone out a few times now. He lives near here actually, with his roommates. Amy and I think the other is Kathryn. I’ve only met Amy so far.”

Mark hums in acknowledgement, his mind grasping on Sean’s use of the words “gone out”. As in gone out on a date? Are they dating? The texts and the way they acted in the shop last time came back to him. He was trying really hard to keep it cool but his desire to know was killing him. He knew he had no claim on Sean but it doesn’t change the fact that the idea of Sean being with anyone other than him…

“Are you and Ethan dating?”

The question came out before Mark even registered he had said it. He immediately turned to the cupboard and started to put away the cups, flush crawling up his neck.

Sean halted whatever he had been doing behind Mark, but he refused to turn and look at Sean. He berated himself for his lack of self-control and he was drowning in embarrassment.

“What makes you think that?”

Mark couldn’t read the tone of Sean’s voice, and he really didn’t want to turn around and face him, knowing his face was still a stone's throw away from a resembling a tomato. He cleared his throat and kept on what he was doing. “Well, uh, just the way I’ve seen you two interact, last time I was at the shop and how he spoke about you.” He paused, frantically trying to decide whether he was going to admit to seeing the texts.

Mark put the last glass away and reluctantly turned around to go to another box, purposely keeping his eyes on task. “And when you were at our place last, after the fitting, I accidentally saw a text from Ethan pop up on your lock screen when you were in the bathroom?” He phrased it like a question, looking up at Sean through his eyelashes and putting on his best ‘I’m an innocent baby please don’t be mad’ face. “I promise I didn’t pry, it went off and I reflexively looked over.” Okay that was a stretch but whatever.

Sean’s face was mostly impassive but he could see the humour in his eyes. Okay, so he’s not mad. Good. 

“Why, are you jealous?” 

Mark almost dropped the glasses he was holding, turning right back around as his flush came back with a vengeance. “No, of course not. I’m just curious.” He swallowed past a lump in his throat. “I think you two make a nice couple.”

There was a distinct and heavy pause that followed his comment. No longer wanting to talk about this, Mark changed the topic.

“If I remember correctly there was a promise of pizza.” Mark said over his shoulder.

Sean laughed. “Yes, there was indeed. Once we finish the kitchen I’ll order some. 

Crisis averted, they went back to unpacking and light conversation but Mark couldn’t help but notice that Sean never really confirmed or denied his question. Sneaking a peak at him while his back was facing Mark, the longing he often felt seized him and he had to look away or else be suffocated by his own desires. The air was thick, but only to him he was sure.

He was going to kill Felix when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is pesky and can lead you into some troublesome circumstances...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this? A new chapter in less than two weeks??
> 
> This chapter was originally gonna be part of last chapter but it got too long and I felt it would be better to separate them, so it's a bit shorter than usual. This chapter is also more along the lines of filler BUT does have important plot points. I've started on the next chapter already. Sorry if this one seems a bit choppy. Transitions aren't always my friend.
> 
> Also, if anyone ever wants to ask for updates or anything or just wants to say hello my tumblr is rickrickyrickster. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Once they finished up the kitchen, Sean ordered some pizza and wings for delivery. While waiting for the food, they moved onto the spare room which Sean was going to use as a studio.

The room had a lot of natural light from the large window on the wall across from the door. There was a drawing table along with an easel and standing drawers off to the side, and a ton of boxes, half of which Sean said were still packed from last time he moved.

“They’re mainly old sketchbooks and art pieces. I’ve kept pretty much every drawing I’ve ever done. It’s fun to look back on them, see how I’ve progressed. They're good for my self-esteem when I get angry at whatever piece I'm working on. Or a good laugh”

Mark felt the sudden urge to sift through all the boxes of art. He wanted to see all the work Sean had done throughout the years. So many stories are written within the surface of a canvas, and Mark was itching to see the story of Sean’s life unfold before him. He turned to Sean, asking where he wanted to start in order to distract himself from the desire.

“Anything that’s marked as “Old”, you can leave in the boxes and just put them off to the side. I’ll find a better way to store them later.”

Mark started to divide the boxes up while Sean decided where he was going to put his drawing table and other furniture. Mark's interest was piqued by some of the boxes, which were filled with various, colourful folders, that all had odd little phrases on them.

“Hey Sean, what's with all the folders?”

Sean paused his work with the drawing table, walking over to see what Mark was referring too.

“Oh, those,” He grabbed one from the box. “A lot of my work tends to follow themes, based on whatever mood I'm in and I like to separate them all, keep them organized.” Sean rubbed the back of his neck as Mark noticed the label one the one in his own hand. “I, uh, tend to get a little cheesy in the names.”

‘ _The Thorns of a Rose’_ was written on the red folder in Mark's hand, and after looking at Sean for permission, he flipped through the pages. He was always blown away with his talent. Every image seemed to involve roses in some way, some more metaphorical than others. Mark felt his lips twitch as a smile grew on his face. He looked over at Sean who seemed embarrassed in his sorting methods and Mark couldn’t hold back a small laugh at it.

“‘Ey, don’t laugh. It was something I started when I was young and it kept.” Sean defended himself.

“I’m not laughing at it. I like it. It's creative and unique, like you.” Mark realised a moment too late that he had said the last part out loud. He blushed but smiled at Sean all the same, who let his hackles lower and looked relieved, a touch of red in his own face.

As Mark put the folder down into the box, one of them caught his eye.

He picked up a simple black book with a white label on the front that had the words ‘ _Can you help me breathe?_ ’ written on it.

“Oh, that’s my most recent one. Remember back at the pub? There was that one piece of the two men in the cabin I showed you, that I had dreamt about. Since then I keep having these weird dreams, sometimes there even daydreams. I keep seeing this man, and he’s always with someone. It’s usually different people, but it always… feels the same.”

Mark was only really half listening as he paged through the images. Every single one was of Mark and Jack, but in different times and lives. He saw one of him and Jon, when they first confessed. There was another with Jumoke, with Jasha. There was the one in the cabin Sean had showed him before. Mark’s throat was very dry as he looked through them and it took a lot of effort to keep his voice stable as he spoke through the ringing in his ears.

“What, what do you mean?”

“Like, even though it’s always different people, something about it makes me feel like they’re all actually the same. Like a lost love or something that he’s trying to find life through again. That where the title came from.” Sean huffed a laugh. “It sounds silly, talking about it likes it’s real. I put a lot of myself into my work so I often make a connection with it. And these, I don’t even know where they come from, but they feel… important. I know they're just dreams but it feels like… More.” Sean let out a nervous breath. “I know I’m not really making any sense.”

Mark kept flipping through until the last one. It was of him and Jack, sitting near the pond, a memory from so so long ago. Jack was cupping Mark's face, the two looking at each other. He had just told Jack about his past, about his brother.

_“It wasn’t yer fault.”_

_“It was an accident”_

He was pretty sure that was the moment he really fell in love with Jack.

The sounds of splashing water filled his head, of him and Jack in the pond. The two of them by the fire, looking at the stars. It had been so much simpler back then. Until Esma had shown up. Until his true curse made itself known.

“Mark, what’s wrong?”

Mark snapped his gaze away from the image to Sean’s worried gaze, Sean’s hand on his arm. There was so much concern in those blue eyes, so much _empathy_ , he felt like he was right back in the memory, with Jack sitting across from him.

“Sorry, it just, reminds me. Of someone I knew.” Mark's body felt heavy as he looked at Sean. The hand on his shoulder burning. He kept his gaze locked onto Sean’s eyes, and he watched them as they flicked down to Mark's lips and back up. Mark was held captive by the look Sean was giving him. He felt Sean’s hand slide up his arm to his shoulder slowly, his fingers snaking up his neck, tickling the hairs. Sean started to move in closer and Mark found he didn’t care. Too lost in Jack's eyes, in Sean’s eyes, he couldn’t resist his desires, smothering down the voice in his head that was setting off all kinds of warning bells.

Mark leaned forward himself, his eyes drifting shut. He could barely hear Sean’s heart beat over the hammering of his own-

There was several loud bangs on the front door followed by a muffled voice. Mark jumped in surprise, immediately pulling back from Sean who had also been startled. Mark looked towards the door then back to Sean. “Must be the pizza guy. I’ll go get it.” He placed the folder that had still been in his hand back into the box and rushed out of the room, tail between his legs. _Idiot._ Mark was burning from the embarrassment he felt, along with yelling at himself for what almost happened.

He took a steading breath, not that it did much to his frazzled mind before opening the door. The delivery man handed Mark the food, and Mark tipped and thanked him before closing the door. He placed the food on the kitchen counter, wondering if he should go get Sean or just wait for him to come out here. A few minutes later Sean came in, looking a little tense. Mark was sure he did as well, the awkwardness very apparent in the small apartment.

“You want a plate or just going to eat out of the box?” Mark asked Sean, hoping to settle the tension between them and hopefully just act like the last five minutes never even happened.

“Uh, plate. I’ll take a plate please.” Sean answered back, moving to open the boxes. Mark dished out the plates and glasses, then they loaded up and moved to the living room to sit on the couch. A minute passed before Mark broke the silence.

“Got any consoles we can hook up to the TV?”

Sean looked up in surprise, quickly masking it with nonchalance. “Yea, I have a PS4 we can hook up. It is getting late though, I’d understand if ya had to get going now. I can finish up what's left. You helped a lot today.”

Mark saw right through Sean’s facade. He was giving Mark an out, a reason to leave. And if Mark was honest, he wanted to take it. His barriers were crumbling around Sean. He doesn’t know how much longer he can keep it up.

But at the same time, he wanted more. More of Sean, more of his life, of his story. The pull he felt was so intense. He was so different than all the others, and not just because he looked just like Jack. There was something more to Sean, something he didn’t understand and it scared the shit out of him. Those images, he doesn’t know how Sean can know about them, how he can draw them. But he does know it means _something._ And maybe that something is the end to all of this. Maybe, Mark was finally been given his redemption. So against his better judgment, Mark declined Sean’s offer.

“Nah, I got nowhere to be. Besides, I believe you have some redeeming to do after last time you were over.”

“Hey, you listen here you little shit.” Mark watched the tension leak out from Sean’s body as he started setting up the PS4, trying to defend himself and his gaming skills to Mark.

Mark could still hear the warning bells going off, reminding him the danger in this, and he knew come tomorrow he would have to deal with the consequences. But that was tomorrow. Today, he was lounging on the couch with Sean, eating pizza and playing some video games. Today he was indulging.

  
  
  


It was almost midnight but Sean couldn't bring himself to sleep. He was sitting on the floor in his drawing studio, going through the folder Mark had been looking at earlier, trying to wrap his head around today. Around Mark.

When they had been at the pub he remembered showing Mark the first one in the cabin, but his reaction to it was fuzzy. After watching Mark today though, he remembered now that he had reacted in a similar way the first time. What was it about these pieces that seemed to get Mark so worked up?

_“Sorry, it just, reminds me. Of someone I knew.”_

Had he lost them?

Sean placed the two images sitting in front of him; the scene in the cabin and the scene by the pond. As near as he could tell, due to the painting style - thick brush strokes - it seemed like it was the same man in both with the other one, the raven haired man, who was a constant in all of his work in this series.

Sean had no fucking idea what was happening with these dreams, and at first freaked him out. The emotions he felt right before the image planted itself in his head were so immense, like he was living it. It scared him. But he also felt like he needed to let them happen. He's always felt so much _more_ when it came to his art, and he's sure if he lets it play out it will make sense in the end.

But it still didn't explain Mark's reaction. He seemed so lost in himself. And the way he looked at Sean…

He shuddered at the memory. The way Mark's eyes bore into him with so much intensity and emotion. He had been held captive by those eyes, drawn by them. And his lips, the way his mouth had been hanging open just a bit, his bottom lip begging to be touched. It had made Sean’s mouth water. It had been so automatic, he didn't even realize what was happening until that damn delivery guy came banging on the door. If it had been only two minutes later, he would have finally gotten a taste of Mark's lips. He wanted to put that bottom lip between his teeth.

He had expected Mark to up and run after that, but he stayed with him for hours after, gaming and talking, working some more. Hugged him goodbye. Sean smiled at the memory of Mark's arms around him, the feeling of his strong arms. He was such an enigma. Every time he's with him it's different.

Sean sighed, flopping back to the floor. Mark was the most intriguing and most _enraging_ man he had ever met. And Sean couldn't get enough. Mark felt something, he knows it. The looks he gives him are just too powerful. He’s just not sure what that something is.

Sitting back up, he packed his art back into his box with one final look. He couldn't help but imagine that Mark was the man in his art, in his dreams. He could almost picture it being the two of them, sitting by that pond together.

He scoffed at that, feeling ridiculous. _You're getting a little over your head there Jackaboy._

Sean sighed and moved to his bedroom. He just got into bed when his phone dinged. It was a text from Ethan. Sean had messaged him earlier about today.

Reading Ethan’s response, he felt a smile creep onto his face.

Oh, that could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark's losing his ability to resist and Sean's having some interesting dreams.
> 
> We are only a couple chapters away from some really big stuff guys.. I'm really excited. We're almost there.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter that didn't take a month!
> 
> I'll be honest, I finished this because I'm avoiding writing an essay due in two days that I've barely started. RIP me.
> 
> This chapter is more filler with important plot points, and it's a but shorter than usual. I don't know how well it flows but I'm not sure how else to fix it, so hopefully it's okay to read. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was late afternoon and Mark was stewing on the couch. He was waiting for Bob and Wade, who were coming over with their childhood friend Tom, who flew in yesterday. It had been a week since Sean’s apartment and Mark's emotions had been raging ever since.

He had woken up the next day in turmoil. He had berated himself for letting his barriers crumble around Sean, knowing where it would lead him, where it always led him. But throughout the day part of him, the voice that had been all for this in the beginning, started to fight back. Mark couldn’t deny how it felt. It had been so liberating to spend time with Sean with no worries. He had felt free. The last time he had been totally relaxed was back in London, back when he had yet to understand the severity of his curse.

Sean had come over to rehearse two more times since then. Mark really didn’t think they needed much more practice, it was going so well. And while physically he kept his distance, Mark let himself enjoy Sean’s company more. He knew he was confusing Sean, with his ever changing moods, but it wasn’t like he could tell Sean the truth. He tried that once, and it hadn’t gone over very well.

Mark put his monologue on hold when he heard Felix come down the stairs, hair still wet from the shower. Looking at his phone, Mark scoffed.

“It’s been half an hour. They’ll be here any minute. What were you even doing in the shower for that long?”

“Enjoying myself.” Felix winked and shook his head, sending water droplets flying onto Mark before he flopped down on top of him.

Mark groaned then yelped as Felix dropped all his weight onto him, then shoved him right off and onto the ground. He ignored the protests and curses coming from his feet, hearing the sound of a car pull into the driveway.

“Come on, get up. They’re here.” Felix swore under his breath before heaving himself up, making his way over to the door.

Felix waited for them to knock before he opened the door welcoming them in. Mark listened to them converse from the kitchen, grabbing drinks for everyone. He picked out Tom’s voice as he was introduced to Felix. His voice niggled at something in his mind but he didn't have time to ponder on it as the group walked into the kitchen.

Mark greeted them with a smile as Felix walked in followed by Bob, Wade close behind, and Tom walking in last. He started to introduce himself when he met Tom's eyes and almost dropped the drinks. Mark barely recovered, trying not to alert the others to his sudden mood change. His gaze flew over to Felix, who was looking at Mark with something akin to sympathy.

He knew. He could see it.

Mark looked back to Tom, choking down his growing panic to introduce himself.

“Hey, I'm Mark. Nice to meet you.” He reached out to shake Tom’s hand.

Tom smiled back, grasping Mark's hand firmly as he shook it. “Hey, I'm Tom Fischbach. Same to you. I've heard a lot about you from these two. You made a good impression on them.”

Mark drew away, barely holding back a choked breath. He offered everyone a beer before excusing himself to go grab a bottle from downstairs for later. Bob and Wade took some time off work in order to get Tom settled for the next few weeks, so he knew they would probably get into it eventually, and it gave him the excuse he needed to get away for a minute. He heard Felix excuse himself as well, following Mark to the basement and closing the door behind him.

Mark stood in the middle of the room, gripping his hair. He could feel Felix behind him, flinching when his hand rested on his lower back. Mark felt the tears coming but he tried his best to keep it together.

“It’s him. It's fucking him Fe. After all these fucking years he is here. In my house.” Mark choked back sobs and turned into Felix’s chest, arms wrapped around his stomach. “God, Johan.” Mark sobbed his brother name, the first time he had said it out loud in _years_.

“I know. I saw his soul the moment he walked in.”

Mark was still trying to keep his emotions under control, knowing he still had guests upstairs. How was he going to do this? Why now, of all times? What were the odds? Mark had barely thought of his family over the years, it had been so long. When he did indulge himself, it was always with a somber fondness. But to have him right here, right now, it was like a punch to the gut, bringing up so many memories he had kept buried for so long.

Tom looked so different, but Mark knew as soon as he looked into his eyes. He had never recognized another reincarnation besides Jack. He didn't think it would be possible. It shouldn't be possible.

“How?” Mark managed to get out from Felix’s shoulder.

“I... I don't know.” Felix rubbed at Mark's back. “I didn't even know you could recognize a soul aside from your soulmates. But I know that Tom is your brother’s soul, however many lives it may have already been through.” Felix sighed. “To be honest Mark, there are still things I don’t know about souls. I may have been around a long time, but souls have been around longer. Who knows what there's left to learn. Plus I've always said you were different. Special.”

Felix gently pushed Mark away, moving his hands to his shoulder, and wiping away Mark's tears.

“First Sean, then Esma, and now Tom. Felix, why is this all happening? It can't all be coincidence.”

Mark had had a foreboding feeling in the back of his mind ever since he saw first saw Sean. He knew something was coming. Things don't just _happen_. Not to him.

“I wish I could tell you.” Felix looked sorrowful but something about his choice of words perked Mark's attention. He looked Felix in the eye and he could see it there. The guilt.

“You know what's going on don't you.” It wasn't a question.

Felix sighed. “Mark, come on. You know if I did I couldn’t tell you.”

“But you _do_ know something.” Mark pushed Felix’s hands off his shoulders, grabbing his instead. “Tell me what's happening, future be damned.”

“Mark you know I can't. Even if I wanted to, I can't. I've told you before what happens when this stuff is meddled with.”

Mark shoved Felix back, turning around and grasping his hair again, his breath coming in short burst. Felix called his name, coming closer to Mark. Mark moved away then spun around, hysteria seeping into his voice.

“Fuck Felix tell me! Don’t you care? I can't handle this anymore. Everything around me is crumbling. It's been the same for four hundred years, I've been strong for _four hundred years.”_ His voice cracked, and his shoulders dropped. “I'm losing my will. With Sean, with Esma. I don't know what to do anymore.”

Felix pulled Mark back into a hug, which Mark returned, holding on for dear life.

“I promise you Mark. It will be okay. I don't know fully what's coming, but I know whatever it is, you'll make it through. You always do.” Mark released a sob into his shoulder. Felix gave him a minute to calm down before speaking again. “We’re gonna go back upstairs and you're going to pretend to be on your phone and go right up to your room, and I'm going to tell everyone there was an issue at work. Come back down when you're ready.”

Mark nodded. He probably looked like a mess at this point. He thanked Felix, who grabbed a bottle of whiskey, then Mark followed him upstairs, holding his phone to his ear. He avoided looking towards the kitchen all together as he ducked over to the stairs and into his room. He could hear his friends concern. They had heard yelling, but didn't hear what had been said.

Mark threw his phone onto his bed, following it right after. At this point he was angry with himself for his outburst down stairs. The entire thing was unnecessary and Felix surely didn't deserve it. God Felix had been his rock for _years_ and he hated himself for raging against him. He always did when his emotions got the better of him.

He clutched his pillow like a lifeline. He didn't understand why he was such a train wreck of emotions. He’s usually able to keep it together better than this. Even with being able to feel more than a human, this was still excessive.

He sighed, trying to keep the dam from breaking. He was so tired. He had been for years. Especially after Joel. With everything happening now, it was a reminder of just how little Mark really had left of himself. He just wanted to run away. To leave and not look back. He wanted to forget, permanently.

Mark squeezed his eyes shut at the intrusive thoughts. He couldn’t deal with that on top of everything else. It was too much. He took deep breaths, letting the thoughts settle back down to the back of his mind where they usually lay, noticed but just out of reach. He continued to breathe deep, slow breaths for the next ten minutes, before getting out of bed and moving to the washroom. Looking in the mirror he could tell he was still a wreck. His hair was sticking up every which way and his eyes looked tired. He turned the tap on and scooped up some water, splashing his face and trying to tame his hair. Once he felt like he didn’t look like the living embodiment of distress, he headed back downstairs.

He found everyone had moved to the living room, Felix getting the PS4 set up. Mark sat down in one of the armchairs, all eyes turning to him. He cringed a bit under their stares.

“Hey, sorry about that guys. There was an issue at work. All good now.” 

“Must have been quiet the issue. We could hear your voice from downstairs.” Wade commented.

Mark rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh. Yea, it was a pretty big misunderstanding that could have been pretty disastrous to the company. But it's all solved now.”

Having no reason to doubt him, Wade and Bob accepted the explanation, turning their attention back to Felix and the TV. Mark noticed Tom looking at him for a few moments longer before following suit.

As the night went on Mark found his initial panic at seeing Tom faded, and he was hit with a yearning like never before. He wanted to be close to Tom and talk with him. He had to remind himself that it wasn't Johan anymore, but just like with Sean he could see some of him peek through the cracks. So he moved over to Tom and they started talking.

Tom was an only child, parents divorced but his father remarried before he passed away from cancer when Tom was barely in his twenties. Mark sympathized with him. He chose to share some of his own past, about his family, but it felt odd since he was basically talking about Tom. By now he had come up with a story he used to tell anyone over the years about his family; brother drowned in a lake when they were kids and parents were killed in a car accident when he was in his twenties.

“It’s not something anyone really gets over. Just easier with time.” Tom had said. “I can't imagine losing that much, and so young.” Mark had shrugged at his comments, hoping it seemed more like an unwillingness to talk rather than Mark brushing it off. As far as Tom knew, this barely happened ten years ago. Though with Tom here, Mark thinks he wasn’t as “over it” as he once thought.

“The past is the past. You learn to live with it. I had someone who helped me for a while after their passing.” Mark didn't speak often of Lukas, another one of the things he'd rather leave in the past.

Tom nodded but hadn't looked appeased. But he switched topics. “I've always wanted a younger brother.” He had been a bit bashful at the admission. “Someone to tease or play with. Someone to protect.”

Mark could barely remember being a little brother, it was so long ago and for such a short period but he did remember the emotions and love and desire to protect. He could emphasize. Technically, he had been an only child most his life, but he wouldn’t give away the years he did have with Johan, for anything.

They talked a bit more about their careers, Mark promising to check out his web comic he did online, then they all joined in on a drinking games which sent Wade and Tom into the deep end. A few games later and many drinks, Bob was herding a drunk Wade and Tom out the front door and to the car. They bid them goodnight and Bob good luck before closing the door.

Mark turned and leaned against the door, his body deflating with a long sigh. He made it through the evening, and he was feeling more exhausted than ever.

Mark pushed up from the door, heading into the living room where Felix was seated, sitting at the opposite end of the couch from him. They sat quietly before Mark spoke up.

“I’m sorry, for earlier. I shouldn’t have yelled, or demanded that. I know that you would tell me if you could.” Mark spoke softly, keeping his gaze down.

“I forgive you Mark, and I understand. But I promise you, everything will be okay.” Felix paused for a second before continuing. “This isn’t an easy time, and there’s still more to come but you’re doing your best Mark. You’re stronger than I think you give yourself credit for.”

Mark looked over to Felix, giving him a small smile before getting off the couch to head to his room. He was emotionally exhausted and he wanted to be alone.

Mark tried to fall asleep, to just fade away but he couldn’t. His emotions were weighing down on him so much. He just felt so drained. He felt sad. Everything had finally come crashing down onto him and he was lost. He didn’t want to feel like this. Mark looked over at his phone, and before he could stop himself he sent off a text. He waited tensely, his anxiety building until he heard his phone ding. Sean had answered back.

**Hey Mark, whats up?**

Mark exhaled. This was dumb. He shouldn’t bother him. But Mark's desire to just _talk_ with someone was winning out.

**Not much, been a long day.**

Sean’s reply was almost instant.

**Wanna talk about it?**

Once again, he hesitated before answering.

 **It’s just been a bad day. Found out some bad news.** **Wanted to do something to keep my mind off it.**

Mark dropped his phone on his chest and after a minute it started to ring. Mark was startled to see Sean’s name on the caller ID. It rang three times before he answered it hesitantly.

“Hello?”

“Mark! Hey, I wanted to tell you about this game I recently got…”

And for the next hour Mark listened as Sean rambled on about his day. He told him all about a new game he had played recently, and how it reminded him of the first game he ever played and the games he played growing up with his family. Mark offered input when needed, but mostly listened and reacted. He felt his nerves dissipate, his tense muscles relaxing.

Sean never once asked him what had happened, or what was wrong. He just kept going on about anything and everything. It was impressive if he was honest. Mark started to wonder about what a life with Sean would be like, after everything with Esma is solved. Could it actually be within his reach? He remembered the words Felix spoke to him right after they first met Sean.

_“Maybe the cycle will end when you accept him one last time.”_

As of tonight, Mark knew that Felix knew at least part of what was happening. What if this is what he knew?

Mark felt himself drifting off. The other line went silent as Mark's breathing slowed and he started to fall asleep. Right as he loses consciousness he thinks he heard a voice, and it stays with him as he falls under.

“Sweet dreams Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension is starting to build.. wonder whats going to happen when it bursts.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First I wanna say thank you, I can't believe this story has hit over 500 kudos! And of course thank you to everyone who has supported me, both from the beginning and along the way. You're all awesome!
> 
> Second, I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but I've re read it and edited it a few times and I don't know if I'll ever get it to where I want. It's pretty freaking heavy so just be warned about that. But the next chapter is going to be fluffy as shit because wedding! And then the chapter after that... Well. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you thought! 
> 
>  
> 
> A side note- A friend asked me to do a Hanahaki AU with Mark, its just a one shot (A long one) but I have been working on that on the side and I plan to post it here too. If anyone is interested I'll let you know in the notes here when its up!

Mark had just pulled out his keys when the car pulled in behind him. He turned, waving to Felix as he unlocked the door waiting for him. It was early Sunday morning; Mark had been out feeding for the past hour outside the city. Felix had texted him earlier saying he would be home soon from Marzia’s new apartment.

“So did you two break in the new apartment yet?” Mark asked Felix as he came up the steps.

“Christened every room. The bathroom will never be the same again.”

“Ugh, no need to further explain your exploitations.”

“Do you want to chill and game for a bit?” Felix asked as he tossed his jacket on the bench near the door, much to Mark's distaste.

“Sure, just let me go take my pills. And pick up your jacket.”

Felix groaned, moving to hang his jacket up before going to the living room to set up the console. Mark quickly made his way upstairs. He got into his room, opening his side drawer and paused when it was void of the bottle. Taking a minute he tried to remember if he had moved them somewhere within the last day or so. He didn’t think so, but his memory wasn’t always the best. He checked behind the drawer and under his bed. Moving things around he started to panic as he still couldn't locate the pills. Where were they?

After ripping apart his room he ran downstairs to check the car. Maybe he took them and left them there by accident? He bolted past Felix who called out to him and out the door to his car. He opened all the doors, searching through the glove box, the console, under the seats. Nothing. Mark was in full panic now as he ran back inside calling for Felix.

“Mark, what's wrong?” Felix was already at the door as Mark came back in, breathing heavy.

“My pills, I can’t find them.”

Felix’s eyes widened slightly before he gave a soft smile and placed his arm on Mark's shoulder. “Well, let's look for them. They can’t have gotten too far.”

They spent the next half hour searching the entire house with no luck. Mark was freaking out and Felix was doing his best to calm him, Edgar and Chica close by, sensing Mark's distress.

“Mark, it’s okay. Relax. All you have to do is ask Brian for more.” He had his hand on Mark's back while they sat on the couch.

“Even doing that, its takes like a week to prep them and then get them here. Who knows what could happen by then.”

“You could ask him to try and rush them. We can even go pick them up if we have too. Besides Mark, you’re aware of what will happen, so you can prepare for it. And it’s not like it'll be the same as last time. You can handle one week.”

Mark flinched, his mind already playing the memory over and over in his head.

“You don’t know that. You weren’t there Felix. You may have seen it but you don’t _know._ What if I hurt him again?” Mark let out a pitiful whimper.

“It won’t, you’ve become stronger since then.” Felix’s voice was stern, as he watched Mark, eyes willing him to relax. “Call Brian, see what he can do. Then we will go from there.”

Mark nodded, taking deep breaths as he pulled his phone out.

“Yello’”

“Barry, its Mark.”

“Oh, hey. Man this is getting to be a regular things. Might give a guy the wrong impression.”

Mark let out a weak chuckle at the joke before continuing. “Is Brian around?”

“Actually, he’s not even in this state.” Mark felt his stomach drop. “He’s visiting other branches in the U.S. to try and get a better handle on the situation with Esma. It’s pretty hectic around here. We’ve barely scratched the surface on her plans and we are trying to keep it as low key as possible so she’s not alerted.”

Mark felt like the room was spinning and he had to grab onto Felix for support who was giving him confused and concerned looks. “When is he going to be back?”

“No clue to be honest. What do you need to talk to him about?”

“I need more pills.”

There was a pause before a soft ‘oh’ was heard through the line. “I can get a hold of him and let him know you need them. Do you have any left?”

“No. I lost them.”

“Seriously? Dude.” Barry sighed. “I’ll call Brian and talk to him. I’ll get back to you when I know.”

Mark thanked him before hanging up the phone. He told Felix, and they both waited on the couch for Barry to call. At some point they turned on a game, more for something to do with their hands than anything. It had been half an hour before Mark's phone rang, Mark pouncing on it and answering with a rushed hello.

“Mark, its Brian.” Mark didn’t like his tone. “Barry tells me you need more pills because you lost yours.” Mark nodded, words caught in his throat before he forced them out.

“Yes.”

“How did you lose them Mark?”

“I don’t know. I keep them in the same place but they weren’t there. I searched everywhere.”

“I don’t have any prepared back at H.Q. There was still another three months’ worth in the bottle you had.” Brian sighed, and Mark could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose. “I can get some prepped at the branch I’m at now but it will take time. They don’t have all of the necessary requirements here. And it’ll take a week or more just to get them to you.”

Mark swallowed the lump in his throat. “I understand.”

Brian sighed again, pausing before speaking again. “Could they have been stolen?”

“Who would steal them? And why?” Felix looked up at Mark.

“I don’t know Mark. A lot is happening that we aren’t aware of right now, and it isn’t like you to lose them. Just be on your guard.”

Mark snorted without humour at the comment. “I’m always on guard, comes with the lifestyle.”

“That it does.” Mark heard some shuffling on the other line and a voice. “I have to go, I will do what I can to get the pills out to you as soon as possible. Until then, be careful. You know what the consequences are.” There was an edge to his voice that made Mark cringe.

“I’m aware of them.”

Brian sighed once again, his voice softening a bit. “I’ll keep you posted. Take care.” He hung up before Mark could respond.

Mark took a shaky breath as he lowered his phone, rubbing his temples his eyes closed.

“Do you think they could have been stolen?”

Mark opened his eyes, looking at Felix. “I mean it’s possible. It’s not like the existence of these pills are a secret, but they would have to know I’m taking them, and what purpose does it even serve? As far as they know I could have more somewhere else.”

“There’s a lot going on that doesn’t make sense right now.”

“Brian said the same thing.” Mark muttered.

“I’m just saying it’s a possibility. This can’t just be bad timing.”

“Felix, what am I going to do? It only takes a week for the withdrawal to start to set in and by the sounds of it, it's going to take longer than that for Brian to even make them.”

“Make sure you feed more regularity. That will help. And you can probably nab some blood bags- Mark I know you don't like it but you have to be ready to make some sacrifices.”

“God, Felix I haven't had human blood since... Well since the last time. I hate it, it's too addicting. And without my meds, it could be disastrous.”

“You're going to start craving it either way. At least that way you have a reserve when it's too much. I know your feelings towards it but would you rather the baggie or an actual person?”

Mark knew he was right but he still despised the idea of it. “Alright. I'll go tonight.”

“Trust me Mark, it'll be okay. You’ll get through it.”

Mark wasn't very hopeful but he appreciated the sentiment. They spent the rest of the day gaming, not that either was particularly invested. When it was dark Mark left to go to one of the hospitals in the city - one besides St. Germaine for obvious reasons - slipping past security with ease into the blood banks. Mark wasn't sure if it was just his mind playing tricks on his but even the smell of it tempted him. He quickly stuffed them into the bag he brought and snuck back out.

When he arrived home he stashed them in the garage fridge. He didn't want them in the house, too easy for him to catch the scent of it. Felix was already in bed and Mark figured he'd try to get a couple hours himself. God knows he wouldn't be sleeping for the next few weeks.

He had managed to fall asleep, but he wished he hadn't. His mind replayed that horrid night from so many years ago.

He was back in that wretched tent, tied up alone. He had stumbled upon a tribe and they had immediately known what he was. Outnumbered, they captured him and bound him in restraints that were stronger than the steel he knew today. It was then he first experienced the withdrawal of the medication.

He had recently severed ties with Brian and his team. They had just established themselves and at first Mark had agreed to be part of the small group, remembering Brain from his time in Spain when he had first met Jaq, but after a while he left. He preferred working alone and wasn't prepared to take order from someone else.

While he had been there, Brian had showed him a serum he had concocted. It was meant to suppress blood lust.

“While you still need to feed, it takes away the desire for blood. Or most of it at least.”

Mark had needed a separate serum. His seemingly enhanced abilities contributed to an enhanced blood lust, so the drug needed to be changed accordingly.

“So when I'm taking this I won't be tempted by the smell or taste of blood?”

“You may still get a small itch for it but nothing compared to what you feel now. But I should warn you. If you take this, you must continue to take it, unless you are able to wean yourself off properly. The consequences are dire.”

Mark had dismissed the warning, excited to try this new drug. And it worked. He found his craving was reduced to almost nothing. The problem arose when he left.

Mark hadn't been on it for very long, but it didn't matter. After he left, he had also stopped the drug. He didn't want anything to do with them, any connection. He figured he could handle whatever withdrawal he would go through. It had been just over a week when the blood lust started to creep back in, and then he had been captured. He had been in that tent for who knows how long with no way to feed.

That had been the one and only time Mark had been deprived of blood without the medication. Even in the Russian camp, he managed to feed on animals at times during outside work hours and at that point, Brian had made the serum into pills that he managed to keep hidden on his person while prisoner. He had been weak the minimal feedings, and it had been painful at times, trying to resist the need to feed on those around him but he managed with the help of the pills.

At first it was like an itch you couldn't scratch but it quickly turned into more. Mark had gone periods of time without blood, and while it was horrible, it was nothing compared to this. Mark's throat had burned intensely, often leaving him screaming in pain, voice ragged. It spread through his entire body, his soul screaming, _begging,_ for blood. His body needed it and because he wasn't taking the serum, his lust started to affect his mind.

He would thrash against his bindings, growling and moaning. His teeth extended and retracted on their own volition, no longer able to control it. He would have visions of his family, of Lukas. He saw Jack a few times. Each time he begged them to release him, but they just stared at him, eyes void of emotion, never speaking a word. Eventually he ignored them.

He soon learned the tribe was going to starve him of blood, let him slowly wither and die. Mark didn't know how long it would take, not knowing of anyone to die of blood starvation, but it was slow and painful, only enhanced by the withdrawal.

He would have moments of reprise when he was given food and water, the nutrients barely even a substitute for what he truly craved. He wasn't sure why they would feed him if they were intent on letting him starve from blood. He speculated it may have been their own curiosity or possibly they were simply that cruel. Regardless, it kept him alive during his time there.

It was usually a young girl who brought his food and water. Mark never really got a good look at her, groggy and delirious most of the time. She had a soft voice though, calming almost. She would speak to him during these sessions whenever it was just the two of them, but Mark never registered what she said. He didn’t even remember what language it was.

It was weeks later when he had finally escaped, and that was where his nightmare started.

_He was in the tent, surrounded by darkness. Even his hallucinations were nowhere to been seen. He no longer had the strength to use any of his abilities and he found himself numb to everything. His body and mind were wrecked and at this point he just wanted it to end._

_He felt before he heard the person beside him, fiddling with his bindings. He paid no mind until he felt them loosen. Mark's arm dropped to the ground followed by the other. After a moment he twitched, moving them slowly. His mind started to wake up as he realized what was happening. He was free, his body was free. His mind was on autopilot as it sprang into action, it's only focus to escape. His senses came back little by little, still very weak, and the only thing he could focus on was the smell of the person in front of him, and the intense feeling of their fingers on his face._

_Mark hadn't even thought about it. He immediately pounced on the person. He covered their mouth before they could scream and he extended his teeth, ripping into their throat. Mark's vision changed and he was viewing the scene from above. He looked like a beast; hunched over a tiny form, grasping them for dear life as he lapped up the blood from their body._

_As he drank, he felt his strength returning. His sense came into focus and his mind sharpened. When he finally pulled away he had blood dripping down his face and all he wanted was more. He needed more. After weeks of nothing, Mark wasn't sure if he'd ever get enough. He was about to leave the tent, intent on ripping apart the people that did this to him when he looked down at his victim._

_It was the young girl who had been feeding Mark for the past weeks. She didn't look older than sixteen. Her body was drenched in her blood, mouth open in a silent scream. Her eyes stared up at Mark unseeing._

_Bright, blue, lifeless eyes._

Mark gasped as he shot up in bed, a strangled scream on his lips. His eyes shot around him, taking in the familiar sight of his room that was interchanging with the tent he had been confined in. _My house, L.A., California USA, 2017._ He repeated it in his head, reaffirming his location while trying to wipe the image of Jacks dead eyes from his mind.

Mark choked on a sob. It had been three hundred years but the image was still clear as day in his mind. He had killed her, killed his love reincarnated and he hadn’t even _hesitated_. Her body splayed on the ground after being ripped into by a monster. She had been a kid, barely an adult. She had let Mark go and he had repaid her with a painful, gruesome death.

_I didn't even know her name._

Mark curled around his pillow, dry sobs wracking his body. He wanted to go crawl into bed with Felix but he restrained himself. He didn't deserve comfort. He deserved the pain he felt. He had been trying to make up for that night his entire life, knowing he never would.

He calmed down after a while, face dry. It seemed he had no more tears to shed anymore. He laid awake in bed, knowing if he went to sleep he'd see her again, or Sean. When the sun started to rise he forced himself out of bed and tried to find his pills again. It was useless but he tried anyways. He needed to do something.

He eventually fell back into bed. He didn’t think he'd be leaving it anytime soon. His phone buzzed from his side table and he ignored it until it buzzed again a few minutes later. Sighing he rolled over to check it. He had two texts, one from Wade and one from Sean. He opened Wade’s first.

**Hey, just confirming you'll be at the dress rehearsal Friday. The wedding rehearsal starts at 10 am sharp.**

He sent off a confirmation before opening Sean’s message.

**Hey man! Are we going to meet one more time this week before the wedding on Saturday? I wanna go over the ques and stuff.**

Mark groaned. Shit he forgot to tell Sean about the rehearsal. They'd be going over the line up and placements then.

**Hey, I totally forgot that the rehearsal for the dinner and social is Friday night. We’ll be going over ques and sound check. Are you good to meet then?**

He got a response a few minutes later.

**No problem. Booked the whole weekend off anyways. Send me the address and times. Do you want to meet before that at all?**

Mark looked at the text thinking of the best way to answer it. The less he saw of Sean until he had his pills the better. With his nightmare/memory still fresh in his mind, he wanted to keep as far away as possible.

**It's at Hespill hall on McCreery St. The dinner starts at 5, so I'd show up around 4:30 or so.**

**I'm pretty busy this week with wedding prep, so I'll see you Friday.**

Dropping his phone he flopped back onto his bed. He was still drained but he had pushed his emotions down, ignoring them for now. He had other issues at hand. The wedding was in less than a week and he was going to be in a room full of people. He was pretty sure the withdrawal wouldn't be in full affect until later but it didn't change the fact that we was going to be around excited, high energy crowds of people, blood pumping all night long. He would have to make sure he fed every day this week. He was not going to hurt anyone.

He was not going to hurt Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you finally know about the pills. What do you think is going to happen? 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and theories!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fricken chapter in 5 days. That's a record.
> 
> Yes hello, my name is Rick and I've been sick all day so I wrote a new chapter. This one is so fluffy. More fluff than in the entire story I think. It's in preparation for the next chapters. I don't know if I'll be this quick on the next chapter. It was also a holiday today and my mom is flying in to visit Sunday. So enjoy this piece of sweetness!

Mark flopped down on the couch, Felix following, practically laying on Mark. Looking at the time, it was nearly midnight. Mark groaned. Today had been a blur.

They had spent all day and night with the rehearsals and had just arrived home. It had been a constant cluster fuck, making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. Mark had only been half there through the day, the other half being very aware of every human that was in the vicinity.

Mark let out a sigh. He was exhausted. Felix readjusted himself, scooting up Mark's body and laying his head on his chest.

“Felix,” Mark whined, his body pinned under him. “We need to go to bed.” Not that Mark made anymove to push him off. Not moving sounded much better.

“God, The last thing I want to do is to move. And you’re pretty comfy at the moment.” Mark chuckled, relenting and placed a hand on Felix’s back, the other behind his own head.

Mark waited for Felix to ask the question he knew was coming. After another minute, Felix spoke up.

“So, how did it go?”

Mark closed his eyes. “Manageable. Nothing worse than what it was like before the pills.”

“Mhm. And Sean?”

Mark opened his eyes. “That was… a little more difficult.”

Felix turned his head to look up at Mark. “I noticed you seemed more agitated around him. Why was that?”

“Besides the constant fear I was going to rip his throat out?” Mark deadpanned.

“Besides that.”

Mark huffed. “I don’t know why, but the desire was… stronger around him. It never had been  before.”

Mark had managed the day around everyone but once Sean arrived and they did sound check for the song, he found his attention pulled even more. He had smelled Sean the moment he stepped into the room. He never really noticed before that he had the same scent as Jack.

“Maybe it was just you being hyper aware of the situation.”

Mark tilted his head. “I don’t think it was.”

Felix settled back down into Mark's chest. “Or maybe you just don’t remember it being stronger around him before the pills.”

Mark looked down at Felix, suspicion colouring his voice. “And why would you say that?”

“You and Sean are connected,” Felix continued, not looking at Mark. “You’ve been connected since the beginning. There’s always been a strong pull between you two, but back then you wouldn’t have been able to differentiate and then the pills happened.” 

“What are you saying?”

Felix looked back up at Mark. “Just be wary.”

Mark scoffed. “I’m always wary.” Mostly. He did lose his pills, and he still had nothing more to go on with Esma, although Brian had asked him to back off. He had been missing things for a while now. 

“I know you are, and like you said, you managed today. You’ve been feeding more and you still have the blood bags incase. Try to enjoy tomorrow. It is a wedding after all.” Felix pushed up to look at Mark in the eyes. “You are going to be okay Mark.”

Mark nodded at him, feeling his nerves settle a bit. He believed Felix, but it didn’t stop his fears from running rampant. 

They decided to head to there bedrooms, it was another early start tomorrow morning, and as worried as Mark was, he was excited too. He hadn’t had the chance to go to a lot of weddings over the years, let alone  _ be  _ in one. He was a little giddy about it. Plus, Wade and Molly were so wonderful together. They had just recently started dating when Mark met Wade after he and Felix moved to L.A., and Wade had been a really good friend to him, helping him through his misery about Joel without even knowing about it. 

Mark was going to make sure he did not screw this up for him. 

  
  
  
  
  


The day passed quickly, and before Mark knew it, the wedding was over and Wade was a married man. Mark was still wiping tears from his eyes long after the ceremony. It had been beautiful. Wade had been a blubbering mess, barely even able to get through his vows, and Molly looked regal in her dress. It had gone off without a hitch. 

Mark was now behind the small stage, re-tuning his guitar when Sean step in behind the curtains.

“Hey, how’s it going?”

Mark looked up at Sean, his breath catching. He hadn’t seen him in the crowd, he was probably seated in the back and Mark had been focused on Wade and Molly. He knew Sean had bought a suit for the evening, but he seeing it on him, Mark found his words had escaped him. 

The pants were slim fitting, and Mark really wanted him to turn around so he could see just how fitted they were. His jacket was unbuttoned, showing off the white dress shirt he had on. The suit itself was a navy blue, and he found it contrasted nicely with his hair, which was styled to look messy.

Mark didn’t think anyone should be allowed to look that good.

“Oh, uh hey, you’re here. I didn’t see you in the crowd at the wedding.” Mark’s eyes roved over him once more. “You look good in that suit.”

“Eager to find me eh?” Sean winked at him and Mark would have died if he wasn’t dead already. “And thank you. You’re lookin’ pretty sexy yourself.”

“Well got to make sure my drummer didn’t ditch out. I’d look like a fool tonight then” Mark stood, placing his guitar down so he could show off the properly fitted suit. “Hmm. You like?” Mark turned a bit, striking a pose. He watched as Sean’s eyes scanned him, and he bit his lip. Two can play at this game.

“Oh I do.” Sean said, voice a little rough before adding on. “I mean, I’m sure lots of people will. Man in a suit that can sing an’ play guitar? They’re gonna be swooning.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Mr. Drummer man.” Sean laughed as Mark picked his guitar up again. “Between the two of us, I bet we can make at least one person faint.”

“Oh, it's a challenge now.”

Mark grinned, then frowned, focusing on his guitar again. “So did you bring a date? Or Ethan?” Mark asked in a very not casual way at all.

“No, I didn’t bring any date with me.” Sean pulled out his phone to check the time before moving to grab his drum sticks. “And for the record, I was never dating Ethan.”

Sean walked away and started drumming on the crates nearby, leaving Mark with his guitar, trying not to show his glee at the remark. They finished preparing and then Mark walked out front to address the crowd.

“Alright everyone, can I get your attention.” Mark heard a couple whistles, one he was pretty sure was Felix. He waved them off as everyone settled. “First off, I want to congratulate the happy couple. You two are perfect for each other, and I am honoured to be a part of this moment and your lives. When Wade asked me to be part of the wedding party I had been floored, and then he asked me to be the one to perform the song for their first dance as husband and wife. I’ll be honest, there were a couple tears.” 

“Big surprise there.” Felix yelled out from somewhere, causing everyone to laugh.

“Hey, I’m giving a heartwarming speech here so shush.” Mark cleared his throat. “Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you for including me into your lives. Wade, you were the first friend I made here and you helped me through more than you will ever know. I wish only happiness and love in the years to come. To the bride and groom.” 

“To the bride and groom!” Everyone cheered, as Molly and Wade stood to move to the dance floor. Mark looked back at Sean, who was smiling at him and gave him a thumbs up before counting him in.

Mark started playing as the extra instrumentation started up through the speakers. He stepped up to the mic and started to sing Your Guardian Angel. It was a song Mark had felt drawn too when it first released, the words something he wished his world was. Wished he could be the one to save his true love from falling forever.

As the song built, he looked away from the crowd, from the dancing couple to look back at Sean right as he started to play. The way the stage was set up had Sean off to his left, just slightly behind him, so he could look back and still sing into the microphone. Mark watched as he started on the drums, his head nodding to the slow beat, but he wasn't watching his hands, he didn’t need to. He knew the song and he was a natural at the instrument. Instead, he was looking at Mark, and Mark was looking at him as he sang the chorus.

He wasn’t sure who this song was for anymore.

Mark broke the gaze, turning back to the crowd as he finished the song. He was very aware of Sean’s gaze on his back and Mark couldn’t help the blush that was crawling up his face, but thankful that the lighting would keep it unnoticed.

As the song finished, Molly and Wade pulled apart before going in for a kiss. Everyone cheered again, and the couple turned to Mark and Sean, applauding them. 

Mark turned back to Sean, motioning for him to come up. He turned back then almost squeaked as Sean grabbed his hand, bringing them up for a swooping bow to the crowd. Mark was already buzzing off the adrenaline of the song and his moment with Sean, and the electric current that went through his body from Sean’s touch sent it into a crescendo. He was bubbling with so much  _ positive,  _ but it was overwhelming. He needed a place to calm down. Especially with Sean’s proximity filling his senses.

They walked off the stage, letting the DJ take over again as more people jumped up to dance. They got behind the curtains, both taking a breath.

“Man that was  _ awesome. _ ” 

Mark laughed at Sean’s enthusiasm. Now that it was just the two of them his nerves settled a bit but he was still very aware of Sean’s scent. He just had to step away for a minute or two to collect himself.

“It was pretty cool wasn’t it?” Mark smiled.

“It’s been so long since I’ve performed anythin’. Brought back such a rush. And dude, I swear I forget how well you can sing everytime. It’s captivating.” 

Mark thought about Sean’s intense look while they were on stage. 

_ It wasn’t the only captivating thing.  _

He almost said it, but instead waved him off and complemented his own job well done.

“Don’t forget about yourself. You did amazing.”

“Hell no I won't. We rocked it man.” Sean fist pumped the air then turned to Mark, a full smile adorning his gorgeous face, “Shall we go and greet our fans?”

“I’ll be right out, just gotta run to the washroom.” Sean waved him off, stepping back out to the main hall as Mark ducked through the back, avoiding the crowd.

Once he was in the washroom he went to the sink, splashing some water on his face. Gripping the counter, he looked in the mirror.

_ Keep it together. You’ve made it this far. _

He had managed to keep his cravings under control. The adrenaline and excitement of the day doing a good job of overshadowing it. But of course Sean always made things difficult. After he showed up, it spiked. Not by much, but enough to notice it. Mark was fairly sure he’d keep a lid on it but he still didn’t understand why Sean made it worse. 

Felix’s words from yesterday came back to him and he thought about the times when he was with the others before the pills. He had been drawn to them, in so many ways. Had there also been the craving for blood as well? Had he never noticed? 

It would make sense. After being on the pills so long, it would be easier to pinpoint the desire now that the withdrawal is slowly setting in. The thought frightened him. He needed those pills, not only for himself but for Sean’s safety as well.

For now, he would push the thoughts back and enjoy the rest of the wedding. He exited the washroom and made his way back to the hall. It was in full swing, most people on the dance floor now. He went off to find Felix who was here with Marzia when he was stopped by a couple of women.

“That was  _ amazing. _ You sing so well! We were near tears.” The first woman, a short brunette in a floor length black dress and painted face spoke to him excitedly.

“And Wade has had you hidden away? That is a crime.” The other, a slightly taller redhead in a short green dress spoke next. They were both very close to Mark, far closer than needed.

“Ah, you’re too kind, but I am glad you enjoyed it. If you’ll excuse me, I’m looking for my friend. Enjoy the rest of your evening ladies.” Mark tried to scot passed them but they didn’t let him get away that easily.

“I’m Mary by the way, and this is Gigi.” The brunette introduced herself and her friend.

“Ah, nice to meet you, I’m Mark.” He smiled at them. “I really do have to find my friend though. Maybe we can talk later.” Mark ducked past them before they could say anything else and continued looking for Felix.

He got a few more good jobs from people as he went, including Wade and Molly.

“Dude, that was amazing.” Wade pulled him into a hug, followed by Molly. 

“Honestly Mark, thank you so much.” Molly said as she pulled back.

“Thank you for asking me. It was an honour to do it.” 

“Keep that up and you might make Wade cry again.” Molly staged whispered to him as Wade protested. 

“Wha- I did no such thing! Lies I tell you. Lies!” Wade turned to Mark, his face softening. “But seriously Mark, thank you. It was beautiful.” Wade gave him a clap on the shoulder then the two continued on to talk to the other guests, getting in well wishes and such before they left for their honeymoon. Mark was touched by there compliments, happy he made there special day just a touch more meaningful.

He finally found Felix sitting in the back of the room with Marzia.

“Aha! There he is. Great job man.” He sat beside Felix who clapped him on the back.

“That was wonderful Mark. Felix told me you could sing, but I didn’t think that well.” Marzia spoke softly, and if it weren’t for his hearing he would have missed it over the music.

“Thank you. Man my ego is being groomed like never before today.”

“Like you need that.” Felix commented. “Where's Jack?”

“I'm not sure. I went to the washroom after and he went back out here. Spent the last ten minutes trying to find you.”

“I thought I saw him get dragged onto the dance floor by some girls.” Marzia said as she looked over the crowd.

Mark smiled, thinking back to Seans stories at the pub. “I’m sure he’s having fun with that.”

“You should go out there and join him.” Felix wiggled his eyebrows at Mark.

“Ah, I think it be better if I-”

“Oh Mark! There you are!”

Mark groaned internally as the two girls from earlier - Mary and Gigi - plopped themselves down at the table. Felix and Marzia looked on confused. 

“I see you found your friend?” Mary asked, sitting very close to Mark. Mark looked back at Felix, trying to convey his thoughts of  _ save me  _ on his face. 

“Uh, yea. This is Felix and his girlfriend Marzia.” They waved, Felix slowly picking up on the situation. “This is Mary and Gigi. I uh, met them earlier before I found you.”

“Ah, hello ladies. It’s nice to meet you.” Felix greeted them, then placed a hand on Mark’s back. “I see you’ve become acquainted with my good friend Mark. He’s quiet the fellow don't you think?”

Mark thought it was finally going to be the day he killed Felix. 

He saw Marzia stifle a giggle and swat at Felix. The two girls, oblivious, were giggling and agreeing with Felix.

“Yes, he certainly is.” Mary answered, practically hanging on Mark's side now. Mark was rapidly trying to find a way out of this without coming across as too rude. Mary was snuggling up to his side and filling his senses and he wasn’t enjoying it.

“You should come dance with us Mark. We’re quiet experienced.” Gigi spoke up, leaning across the table. “Maybe we could teach you a thing or two.”

Mark spluttered, trying to find some excuse, when his prayers were answered. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he knew before he looked who it was.

“Oh Mark, there ya are! I’ve been waitin’ for you. Ya left me on the dance floor.” Sean pulled at Mark, bringing him to his feet. “Ladies,” He tipped his head at the girls who were both sitting there a little dumbstruck. “I’ll be stealin’ him, sorry.” He dragged Mark away to the dance floor, ignoring the spluttered protests from behind him.

“God you are my hero.” Mark told Sean as they slowed down.

“Looked like you were in a bit of a pickle there. Gotta love weddings, they bring out the best in single people.”

Mark laughed, then Sean was dragging him again. “What are you doing?”

“Dance floor is this way. What, you thought I wasn’t serious?”

Mark wasn’t sure how he felt about the situation he was in but he wasn’t going to protest as Sean pulled him onto the dance floor. They pushed their way through until they were in the middle, coming to a stop. Mark wasn’t sure what to do now, but Sean took that into his own hands, moving his body in ridiculous ways to the upbeat music. Mark laughed at his antics as Sean continued to dance like a goof. 

Sean held his hand out to Mark, enticing him to join. Hesitant, Mark grabbed his hand only to be jerked forward as Sean grabbed his other hand, spinning them around in circles before letting go to dance again. Mark laughed, joining in, moving his body to the music. They danced like that for ages, various people joining in. They took front and center when the macarena came on, hollering out the lyrics.

Mark held out his hand to Sean, who grabbed it. Mark used his hand to spin Sean in circles before pulling him in to dramatically dip him. Sean’s laugh carried and Mark never wanted it to end.

The song came to an end and as Mark pulled Sean back up, a slow song started next. Everyone coupled up, swaying slowly to the music. Mark looked down at Sean who was still in his arms.

“Shall we?” Sean asked him. Mark nodded, swallowing as he placed a hand on Sean's shoulder, the other coming up to grasp Sean’s hand. Sean placed his other hand on Mark's wasit and they started to sway to the music. 

His mind latched onto the familiarity of the moment, of the last time he danced like this, at a ball, in the arms of a prince. His prince, Juhit. As Mark swayed with Sean on the dance floor, in his mind Mark was dancing across the ballroom floor with Juhit. Mark felt so safe and loved in his arms, before things had gone to hell like always. 

In this moment, Mark was feeling that again. He felt himself falling, giving in. Mark leaned his head on Sean’s shoulder, as the the song faded into another slow one. He breathed in Sean’s scent, intoxicated by it. He felt Sean’s arm tighten around his waist pulling him in closer. 

There were warning bells ringing in his head but Mark ignored them. He was content in this moment, his usual fears and misery subsiding as he was held in Sean’s arms. He knew it wouldn’t last forever but what was wrong with enjoy it right now?

Mark nuzzled into Sean more, his mouth against his neck. He was warm against his lips, and Mark could feel his pulse, pumping steady and strong-

Mark pulled his head back to look into Sean’s eyes. His thoughts had strayed into territory that had awoken his fears again. He was too close. Too close. He could feel his desire, above his regular want for Sean. It was seeping in. He needed to pull away.

But looking into Sean’s eyes, Mark couldn’t. Sean had him captivated, drawn in with no way out. Mark let his hand stray from Sean’s shoulder and move to cup the back of his neck. He could do it, he could kiss him. He could just let it go. 

But as Mark watched the gap close between them, he could still hear Sean’s pulse, the feeling of is against his lips. It wasn’t safe. Not yet. There were too many things that could put Sean in danger. He couldn’t do it.

So as much as it hurt, he turned and placed a chaste kiss on Sean’s cheek, then whispered into his ear, “Thank you, Sean.” Before disengaging and moving away from him without looking back.

Mark made his way through the hall, towards the foyer. There were a few people hanging about saying goodbyes. He slid past outside, taking in the fresh air. Walking around the side he sat on the curb, contemplating.

He was ready to give in. He was ready to throw away his fears and guilt to be with Sean. He couldn’t resist him anymore. But without his pills, with Esma still out there, and his curse, he couldn’t. Mark sighed. He wanted Sean so badly it hurt, but he still couldn't bring himself to give in. The risk of hurting Sean, of being hurt himself...

“Sure is nice out tonight.”

Mark startled, looking up as Tom stood beside him, looking up at the sky. Mark looked up as well, the night sky clear and filled with stars. Wade and Molly had picked a hall that was on the outskirts of the city so the lights didn’t obscure the night sky nearly as badly, but even then, it was surprisingly clear.

“Yea, it is. The stars are beautiful. It’s been a while since they’ve been this clear.”

Tom settle down beside Mark, still looking up. “I’ve always loved the stars. I would stargaze with my dad. I feel like the sky has so many stories to tell.”

_ “Okay Markell, if you look closely, you can read the stories in the stars above. They’re never ending.” _

Mark felt a smile creep onto his face.  _ You would still love the night sky Johan. _

“I’m sorry if I’m prying here, but I have to ask; Are you and Sean a couple?”

Mark looked over at Tom, eyes wide.

“I was watching you two together. You seem very close.”

“We’re just friends.”

Tom watched Mark. “Really.” It wasn’t a question.

“Is that a problem?” Mark asked him.

Tom was silent for a moment before he spoke. “Can I be honest with you Mark?”

Mark blinked at Tom, the question unexpected before nodding.

“Don’t let chances pass you by. I’ve only met you twice and I can see how you feel about Sean, and he obviously feels the same about you. My question is, why stay away?”

Mark looked away, then back up to the sky, trying to find his answer among the stars. “It’s complicated.” Mark murmured. 

“I don’t understand.”

Mark sighed, looking down. “I can’t explain it, but being with Sean… would cause more harm than good right now.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Tom spoke up again. “If there is one thing I’ve learned over the years, is that it’s always too late. Too late to take the chance, too late to tell someone you love them, too late to say goodbye.” Mark looked up at Tom as he spoke. “Life is so full of missed opportunities. We miss them everyday, some more than others.” Tom looked at Mark. “My advice to you Mark? Don’t let the ones right in front of you slip through your fingers. They’re the ones you will regret the most.”

Mark watched Tom, his words tumbling in his head.  _ If only you knew how much regret I already had.  _

“I appreciate the advice, I’ll keep it in mind.”

Tom scrutinized Mark before sighing, angling a smile at Mark. “I’m sure you will do whatever you plan to do. Just know that sometimes, taking the risk is worth the rewards, even if they aren’t right away.” Tom stood up, looking back down at Mark. “Especially when it comes to love.”

He walked away, leaving Mark there with his thoughts. After a few minutes, Mark sent off a couple texts, before he stood, and started walking home.

He had a lot to think about.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sean watched as Mark made his way through the crowd, holding his cheek where his lips had just been.

“M-mark, Mark wait!” Sean called out to him, ready to chase after him when he felt his phone go off, a text from Ethan. 

**So, how did it go?? I need details.**

Sean looked back up, Mark nowhere to be seen. He thought of going to look for him, but he decided against it. He obviously wanted to be alone. Sean made an aggravated noise and answered Ethan back.

**I don’t even know anymore.**

Sean needed some air. There was too much going on and he needed to gather his thoughts. His phone started to buzz, the caller ID showing Ethan's name. Wonderful. He had half the mind just to ignore the call. Pushing through the crowd, he made his way towards the back, going out the exit into a back alley way, the door cutting off the music and rowdiness of the party and answered his phone.

“Hello?”

“Dude. Spill.”

“Really Ethan? Right now?” Sean gasped out. “I’m literally standin’ in a back alleyway beside a dumpster.”

“Ew, why?”

“Cause you called me and it was the nearest exit.”

“Well regardless, what happened tonight with Mark?”

“I mean. It had been goin’ really well all night. I think… I think we almost kissed.”

Sean had to pull the phone away at Ethans exclamation. 

“Seriously!? Wait, almost? What happened?”

“It looked like he was goin’ in for it but then dodged and kissed my cheek then left all together.”

“Tell me everything that happened tonight.” Ethan demanded.

Sean proceeded to retell the details of the evening to Ethan, his own voice getting louder and more frustrated as he went.

“What does he even  _ want?  _ He seems interested but he won't make a move. Gah, I don’t even know why I’m trying so hard. I just can’t get him out of my mind.”

“Well, he was definitely closer than last time. Maybe we just need one more push. The jealousy route seemed to work.”

Sean put a hand to his head. “I don’t think that’ll work. He knows we aren’t datin’ at this point.”

“I wasn’t referring to us. I say you take him to a club.”

“A club? Why a club?”

“Jack, have you seen yourself? Do you know how quick you’d pick someone up at a club?”

“I don’t-  _ oh. _ ” The idea clicked. “Man I don’t know about that. Clubs aren’t really my thing.”

“But if it works, can you imagine what would happen?”

Sean  _ was _ imagining and shivering at the thought. “Okay, I’ll bring it up with him.”

“Make it a group thing, get Felix and his girlfriend to come too. I’m sure you can get Felix on board.” Ethan suggested.

“Too bad you can’t come, you little baby.”

“I will be twenty-one in four months so you shut your mouth-”

Sean didn’t hear the rest of Ethans rant, a sound behind him pulling his attention.

“Hello? Anyone there?” He looked around him, trying to find the source of the sound. The ally way was pretty narrow but it stretch across the length of the building, casting most of in darkness. Listening, he could hear nothing aside from the quiet thumping of music inside and Ethan’s voice through the phone.

Sean brought the phone back to his ear. “Hey, sorry about that.”

“Where did you go?”

“It’s nothin’, I just thought I heard somethin’. Anyways, I’m going to go back inside and see if I can find Mark. Thanks for the idea, I will keep you posted.” 

“Alright, see ya.” Sean hung up the phone and before he could tuck it away a message from Mark popped up. 

**Hey, sorry for bailing, I had to go home. Things are.. Hectic for me right now. A lot going on. I promise I will explain later. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night. I’ll see you soon.**

Sean ran a hand through his hair letting out a breath. This man was going to be the death of him. He tucked his phone away, but before going back inside he looked back down the alleyway. It was eerily quiet, but Sean couldn’t help the feeling of being watched send a chill down his spine. God he was being ridiculous, he was alone out here. But it didn’t stop him from going back inside a little quicker than necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff. Leave me your thoughts!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY Y'ALL ITS 3 AM I DID THIS CHAPTER IN ONE GO BECAUSE OF POEM SO THANK HER THAT YOU ARE GETTING THIS NOW AND NOT LIKE NEXT WEEK.
> 
> Also forgive me for the probably really cringey "sexy" scene I've never written one.  
> (Thats a lie but I was like 13 so it doesn't count.)  
> Song for the chapter is Ed Sheeran, Shape of You
> 
> I was gonna wait a few days before posting to re read it again but I have no idea when that will be with all my final projects so I'm posting it now. Hopefully it isn't trash :)
> 
> Enjoy!

As Mark stood in front of The Veil, he asked himself for the millionth time what the fuck he was doing here.

He was standing in line outside with Sean, Felix and Marzia, waiting to get through security. It was after ten at night, and there was a chill in the air that even had him shivering a bit, the others huddled together to try and keep warm.

“How much longer is this going to take? I’m freezing.” Felix complained from his spot between Marzia and Sean.

“This place doesn’t even open till ten, according to the site, so it shouldn’t be much longer before we get in.” Sean piped up in response, a visible shudder running through him from the cold. “Jesus, I don’t know why I’m cold. The weather here is downright pleasant compared to home.”

Mark moved closer and wrapped his arm around Sean, rubbing up and down his bare arm, making a point not to look at him as he tried to warm him up.

“You are in just a tank top, and it rained today.” Mark stated. But he wasn’t really complaining about Sean’s choice of clothing. His black muscle tank allowed him to see Sean’s lean, tattoo covered arms and that was most definitely a treat. He felt Sean snuggle into his side a touch and Mark got a whiff of Sean’s scent and he had to close his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

It had been a week since the wedding and the effects from the lack of pills were really starting to set in. So far he had kept it under control but he knew what a risk it was to be here. So why was he?

Mark only needed to look down at the man beside him to answer that. And Felix’s constant nattering about it.

He had told Sean no when he first brought it up, but when Sean practically begged him too, along with Felix’s own two cents, he couldn’t say no. The way Sean’s face lit up with excitement had cinched it for him. Brian had also called him earlier that day about the status of the pills. He said they should be in latest the end of next week. He just had to make it until then.

He had a private courier of his own delivering them to Mark. It had taken a large weight off his shoulders to have that solved, but it had been replaced by his next words.

“We think Esma is getting ready to make a move.”

“What kind of move? When?” Mark paced in his office, checking the clock on his computer screen. He needed to go start getting ready for tonight.

“We’re not sure, but there's been an increase of traffic in the hospital and hotel, more people entering and never leaving. It spiked in the last week. We managed to find some more similar locations in various other states, and it’s the same result there. We think she’s getting close to her end game.”

“That’s all you have? It’s pretty damn vague Brian.” Mark didn’t keep his irritation hidden. They had put him on stand by and had barely kept him in the loop. For all he knew, they knew exactly where Esma was and just weren't telling him. They had withheld information from him in the past.

Brian sighed through the phone. “That’s all we know Mark. We haven’t been able to garner more information since the raid. We still have people trying to hack into her system. Our two top techs - Dan and Arin - they’re getting close, but we may not have much time left.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. All the heads are still deciding what our next move should be, seeing as we are going to have to coordinate our efforts.” Mark almost laughed at the hint of exasperation in Brian's own voice.

“I thought you were the one in charge, don't you get the final decision?”

“I may have started this organization, but a lot has changed since you've had any kind of active role here. It’s become a sort of... democracy as we’ve grown across the states.”

“I can taste the disdain from here.”

Brain chuckled. “They didn’t like the idea of one man having too much power.”

“Are they wrong?”

“Perhaps.” Brain responded. “Anyhow, that’s all I have for you. When the council makes a decision, I’ll let you know.”

That phone call had set him on edge the rest of the evening as he got ready. He felt off, and he couldn’t pinpoint the exact cause. He blamed it on the news of Esma, but he was still wary.

“Oh, the line is finally moving!”

Mark broke out of his train of thought, following the others as they made their way to the front. He let his arm slip from Sean’s shoulder, shoving them in his sweater pockets.

They made it through security and coat check were Mark shucked his sweater, revealing his own muscle tank underneath. It was just a plain white top, matched with a pair of black skinny jeans and a nice pair of runners.

Mark could feel the vibrations of the club as they got through coat check. They had another set of doors to go through that were at the end of a staircase going down. Mark could feel his senses overloading as they got closer. The music thrumming through his entire body, the heart beats of every person in there all thumping in time with the beat of the music. As they pushed through the final door Mark’s senses were hit with a wall of _everything._ He was grateful that the group had stopped for a moment as he tried to recollect himself. The last time he had been to any kind of club it had been gentlemen's club, and it had a very different setting than this.

Mark tried to shut down his senses, being bombarded with all kinds of smells and sounds. He felt dizzy, but it wasn’t a bad dizzy. He almost felt loopy. His brain was fuzzy as he felt someone grab his wrist and lead him away. Mark allowed himself to be dragged, knowing it was Sean by the way his skin reacted to the hand. It sent a tingle up his arm and he couldn’t deny how _good_ it felt. He shook his head, trying to organize his thoughts with very little success. What was going on?

They were standing at the bar, the others ordering a drink. Sean turned back to him, handing Mark a drink.

“It’s just coke, in case you’re thirsty.”

Mark took it, nodding in thanks. Sean had to yell over the music, and Mark found he actually had a hard time hearing him. Man, this place was messing with his head but he was loving the feeling of it. The feeling of the music beneath his feet, the sounds of the bodies around him. He could smell the sweat and sex from the couples on the dance floor, grinding and swaying together in a dance of passion and hunger, lights flashing various colours and speeds.

Sean leaned over to Mark, pointing to a couple in the crowd. “Hey, I’m pretty sure those are my old neighbours. The ones that were always fucking.”

Mark followed Sean’s hand to a couple that were practically groping each other. It was a young man and woman, both tall and dark haired. He found himself captivated by their movements, along with the movements of the entire crowd. It was almost dizzying.

He needed to go stand outside for a minute, let his head settle. He leaned into Sean, telling him he was going to go outside for a moment.

“Everything okay?” Sean yelled to him.

“Yea, just never been to a club. Just need a minute to adjust.”

“I’ll come with you.” Felix spoke up from beside Sean. “Sean, you stick with Marzia, don’t let any of these pretty men snag her away.”

Sean saluted him, grabbing Marzia’s hand and leading her to the dance floor, the two standing near the edge of the crowd. Mark followed Felix up a flight of stairs, through a door onto a smoke patio.

It wasn’t too big, and was fenced in by chain link with an opening that lead into an alleyway that was connected to a parking lot. They passed by a few small groups of people who were smoking an assortment of things to a back corner.

Being outside Mark felt himself settle, his mind clearing. “Jesus, I knew what clubs were like from T.V. and shit but being at one is an experience in itself.”

Felix laughed. “You looked like you were high, the way you were just standing there watching everything. You were even swaying a little.”

“Was I? Man. My head was really fuzzy, I couldn’t really think straight. But it was good. The feeling of the music and the buzz surrounding everyone.” Mark looked at his wrist. “Sean grabbed me and the usual tingle I get felt different but _good._ ”

Felix was smirking at Mark as he took a sip of his drink. “Welcome to being drunk my friend.”

Mark eyed Felix. “Is that what it feels like?”

“I mean, it’s a little different for everyone but it sounded like it. Maybe it’s from all the stimulation your sense are getting. Overloading you.”

“Maybe.” Mark looked around him, at all the various people and get ups. Some were dressed more like Mark, casual wear, others were in fancy clothes, dolled up to the nines. There were a few in more exotic wear, one person had an actual top hat on. “Haven’t seen someone where one of those in public since the fifties.”

“People really go all out at a place like this. Lot of people use it as an excuse to dress up like that.”

Mark liked it. It should be like that at any time. He’d seen how fashion had evolved over the years he had been alive and while this time period was certainly the most diverse in tastes, it was still very confined.

“Let’s head back in, see what the others are up to.” Felix nudged at Mark, the two heading back in. As soon as Mark entered the door his senses were once again overtaken by the environment. He was aware that this wasn’t exactly the best thing for him when there was so many things he needed to be on guard for, but he found he didn’t care. He wanted to be able to let loose a bit and enjoy himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he had, and this place was certainly helping mellow him out.

He wasn’t all that keen on dancing, so while Felix went off to find Sean and Marzia, he made his way to an empty booth. Slotting himself in, he observed everyone around him with a sort of serene detachment, caught up in the feeling of the club and the couples dancing together. What felt like a few minutes later but could have been an hour for all he knew, Felix and Marzia slid in the booth, sitting across from Mark. Marzia’s forehead was covered with a sheen of sweat, a smile plastered on her face.

“Ah, it’s been too long since I have gone dancing. It feels so nice.” She wiggled in her seat, bumping Felix who was laughing at her antics.

“It’s good to know you are a lightweight.”

“Just means you don’t have to spend as much on me.” Marzia winked, slapping a wet kiss on Felix’s cheek. He laughed, and Mark could see a slight blush on his cheeks he tried to cover up by sipping at his drink. Marzia turned her attention back to Mark.

“You should go dance! I bet you have some moves you could show us all.”

“Ah, I’m good here. I’m not much of a dancer.” Nor did he want to be that close to other people. So far, this ‘drunkenness’ he seemed to have was dulling his blood lust but he wasn’t going to press his luck.

“Oh come on! Everyone can dance. You can see Sean from here getting his groove on with another guy.”

“What? Where?” Mark whipped his head around, scanning the bodies to find Sean. He found him just within the confines of the crowd, swaying and bouncing to the music. Mark was momentarily distracted by the movement of Sean's body, the way his hips thrusted forwards, his hands traveling down his body then up above his head. It was entrancing, and was completely shattered when he noticed a man sliding in behind Sean, his grubby hands sliding up and down Sean’s sides as he pressed up to him.

Mark was hit with an intense feeling of jealousy and anger as he watched them. He wanted to go up there and shove that disgusting pig away from Sean. The word _mine_ was circling in his thoughts, and Mark found he wanted to be the one running his palms over Sean’s lean body, feeling him pressed up against him. What really took the cake for Mark and had him sliding out of the booth and marching over to the dance floor was the way Sean _reciprocated_ the advance.

Nope. Nuh uh.

Mark pushed his way through the bodies, ignoring the smells coming from them as he kept his focus on Sean and that _brute_ what was with him. As he got closer, Sean noticed him and smiled.

“Mark! Come dance with us.”

Mark looked at the other man with Sean who looked a little pissed off at Mark's presence but after the glare he leveled at him the dude took off.

“Awh man, you scared him away.” Sean pouted, but Mark could see the evil glint in his eyes. Oh, so that's how he wants to play it then?

Mark threw caution to the wind. His mind was a haze of emotions but the only thing he could focus on accurately was Sean. He stepped up to Sean so they were chest to chest. Mark leaned forward so he could talk into Sean’s ear without having to yell.

“So, trying to make me jealous?” Mark felt Sean shift, moving in a little closer, pushing against him and making Mark stifle a groan.

“Is it working?”

Mark pulled back and looked at Sean. They were still very close and Mark felt his heart beating. It was fast, and he could see Sean taking heavy breaths, eyes hooded. He heard the warning bells in his mind, _danger, danger, go back_. But they were smothered with Mark's desire being amplified by his surroundings. He placed his hands on Sean’s hips, Sean automatically bringing his own arms up to Mark's shoulders. He was taken back to last week when he had been in Sean’s arms at the wedding, how nice it felt. It was nothing compared to what he felt right now.

They started to sway to the music. It was tame at first. Mark kept his hands at Sean’s sides, moving up and down from his hips to his waist and back. Sean had his hands at the back of Mark's neck, one hand running up into Mark's hair, tangling his fingers in his thick locks. Mark shuddered at the feeling, gripping Sean’s hips and tugging him closer. Sean moved his hips, grinding gently against Mark.

There was still a part of Mark that was holding back. That last thread of trepidation, the final brick in his wall he had built up so meticulously over the centuries still holding on. He wanted to kick it down, but he couldn't do it alone.

Mark was vaguely aware of the song that was playing, a remix of Shape of You. Sean leaned into Mark, his lips right by his ear, his breath causing a shiver to travel down his spine, and it took Mark a moment to realize he was whispering the lyrics to Mark.

_I’m in love with your body, Oh I oh I oh I._

_I’m in love with your body, Oh I oh I oh I._

_I’m in love with your body, Oh I oh I oh I._

_Everyday discovering something brand new,_

_I’m in love with the shape of you._

Mark felt his last wall crack, as his hands ran around the back of Sean’s body, roving over his ass and up the small of his back, Sean’s voice stuttering as he continued to speak into Mark's ear.

_Come on, be my baby, come on._

_Come on, be my baby._

_Come on._

That last word in Mark's ear hung in the air, the entire club at a standstill for just a moment as he stood there with Sean, the last barrier he had crumbling to dust.

Mark finally let go.

As everything came back into focus, the music thrumming through his body again, Mark pounced on Sean. He flipped Sean around, Sean’s hands immediately coming up to tangle them in Mark's hair. Mark ran his hands over the front of Sean’s body, ghosting over his crotch, letting one hand settle at his hip, the other traveling back up, dipping slightly under Sean’s shirt, his fingers running over Sean’s stomach before letting it fall back down and running his hand further up over his chest.

Sean threw his head back against Mark's shoulder, one of his hands dropping to Mark's hip, pushing back into Mark, grinding against him. Mark returned the push, the two setting a slow and steady pace. Mark let his lips run over the shell of Sean’s ear and down his neck. He felt Sean’s breath hitch and Mark smirked against his neck. Sensitive was he?

Mark let the tip of his tongue run up Sean’s neck back up to his ear, and nibbled on Sean’s ear. “Mm. You seem to like that.”

Sean responded by grinding his ass back into Mark's groin. Mark groaned into Sean’s ear.

“You seem to like that.” Sean breathed out.

Mark settled his mouth just below Sean’s ear and began to suck on it, lavishing the spot with his tongue. Sean moaned and moved his hand farther behind Mark to grab his ass, kneading it with his hand. Mark let his hand roam, letting it dip under Sean’s shirt again and running across his stomach up near his chest just shy of his pecs before dropping back down and going to his other hip. He heard Sean let out a frustrated sound.

“Stop fucking teasing me.”

Mark let out a huff. “I don’t know what you expect me to do in a club full of people.”

Mark went to move his hands again, to continue to tease Sean when he felt him pull away.

“Wha-” Mark began to ask when Sean grabbed his arm and began leading him from the dance floor to the patio. It took Mark a minute but he caught on, now eager to be outside.

They exited and Sean led him to the opening that lead into the alleyway. Sean turned around and before he could speak Mark pushed him up against the wall of the building, and smashed his lips against his.

Sean opened his mouth for Mark, tilting his head a bit, deepening the kiss. Mark all but shoved his tongue into Sean’s, pushing, trying to get closer. Sean put his hands back in their previous position in Mark's hair, while Mark cupped Sean’s jaw with one hand, the other gripping Sean’s hip again.

Mark felt like his body was on fire. The moment his lips touched Sean’s, he felt his entire being get rocked by the electric feeling, stronger than it had ever been. It traveled through his body, coiling up in the pit of his stomach as he continued to lap into Sean’s mouth, who was more than willing to let Mark push into him more and more with his tongue.

Mark moaned into Sean’s mouth, his hand falling down to Sean’s leg and slipping under his thigh as he lifted it, hooking it over his hip, Mark opening his own legs a bit to rut up against Sean’s other leg.

Sean broke the kiss to let out a sinful moan that had Mark stutter, then started kissing and suckling down Sean’s jaw towards his neck.

“God fuck Mark. I’ve wanted you for so long, you have no idea.” Sean gasped out as Mark kept grinding against him. _If only you knew._

As Mark kissed Sean’s neck, he felt the desire to be closer to him. It wasn’t enough, _wasn’t enough._ Mark could feel Sean’s pulse beneath his lips, his tongue paying special attention to the spot as he felt Sean’s heart rate pick up even more from the attention.

Mark could feel the blood pumping through the vein, could hear it, smell it. Mark was already intoxicated with Sean’s scent, and the added smell of his blood fueled him more.

Egged on by Sean, Mark applied more pressure to the spot, sucking. He felt his own blood rushing in his ears.

“Fuck!” Sean’s shout of pleasure in Mark's ear almost made him moan. He wanted to leave his mark on Sean, mark him as his. Mark felt his teeth extend, scraping against Sean’s neck, piercing the skin, hot blood bubbling to the surface, Mark's tongue licking-

He shoved away from Sean hard, stumbling to the other side of the alleyway. He fell against the wall, staring at Sean in horror. Oh God, _oh God, what did he do._

“What the- Mark what the hell?” Sean looked over at Mark, his expression immediately changing from annoyance to concern as he drew in ragged breaths, still high on arousal. “Mark are you okay? What's wrong?”

Mark moved his gaze from Sean’s face to his neck and blanched. There were two small pricks there, blood still pooling a bit. It was starting to bruise already. Mark felt vomit rise in his throat and he bent over, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

“Jesus! Mark, what’s going on?” Sean rushed over to Mark, hands touching his back, but Mark flinched violently, stepping away from Sean.

“Stay away from me! It’s not safe. I’m not safe.”

Sean looked at him like he had grown another head. “What the hell are you talking about Mark? Come here, let me look at you.” Sean stepped forwards again, grabbing Mark's arm.

Mark was still dealing with the effects of his blood lust and lust for Sean, his head still fuzzy and screaming at him, so when Sean grabbed him, he reacted in instinct, and shoved at him, sending Sean flying backwards to the ground.

Sean grunted as he impacted the asphalt, landing on his side. Mark stood there, stock still in shock and horror. “Sean, oh my God, I’m so sorry- Fuck are you okay? God I’m so sorry.”

Mark wanted to go see if he was okay but he stayed put. He didn’t want to be anywhere near him right now, too scared of what he might do. Sean’s blood was still filling his senses. The small taste had blown his mind, sending a thrill through his body that absolutely terrified him, and made him hate himself even more. God, what had he done? What had he been _about_ to do?

Mark heard footsteps from behind him, and he spun to see a couple coming out into the alleyway from the club. They were the couple from before that Sean pointed out, his old neighbours. He tried to think of an explanation for the scene laid in front of them, opening his mouth to speak when all of a sudden they were gone.

Mark’s mind was slow, and he took a minute to process what had just happened when he heard a shout of alarm from Sean.

“What the fuck, get off me!”

Mark whirled around to see the two hoisting Sean off the ground, Sean struggling in their grip and the woman brought her hand up, swinging her fist down and knocking Sean unconscious. She looked over at Mark, giving him a wicked smile, sharp, pointed teeth showing through.

Vampires. And they had Sean,

Mark felt everything snap into focus as the man hoisted Sean over his shoulder, running down the alleyway. Mark went to go after him, calling out to Sean, only to be met with a blow to the stomach.

He looked up at the woman, who was still smirking as she shoved him back, sending him flying into a clump of trash bins.

Mark shook his head, standing up and wobbling a bit. His mind was still out of sorts, but he squashed down all emotions he currently felt, his sole focus on Sean.

The woman had ran after hitting Mark, catching up with her partner. Mark bolted, easily gaining ground on them. He was only a few yards away when he saw a van pull up at the mouth of the alleyway.

Mark felt his mouth go dry as he watched the van doors open and another person was in there, someone he recognized, reaching out as the man threw Sean’s limp body at him.

It was Sigurdson, from the team that raided the hospital.

Which meant that Esma was involved.

“ _No!”_ Mark screamed as he pulled Sean’s body into the van. The other two jumped in, and Mark was barely an arm’s length away when Sigurdson pulled out a gun.

Mark barely had any time to react as he side stepped, hearing the gun go off. He felt the bullet whiz past him, striking the ground behind him. Mark hit the wall hard, grunting. He looked back up just in time to see the van door slam shut, tires screeching as it peeled away from the alleyway.

Mark shot off the wall, running after the van. He pushed himself, harder than ever before. He reached out for the van as he screamed for Sean, but it was in vain. He wasn’t going to be able to keep up with it. The van exited the parking lot, speeding down the road and away from view. Mark stood in the middle of the road, his legs giving out as he fell to his knees, staring where he had last seen the van, the feeling of Sean’s mouth still on his lips.

Mark didn’t know how long he sat there before he felt hands on his shoulders, Felix’s voice in his ear, asking him what was wrong.

“They took him.”

“Who? What happened Mark?”

“Esma. She took Sean.”

And Mark let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I said shit was gonna happen.
> 
> And more is to come. But not till after school is done next week.
> 
> Love you all <3 I'm going to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back. Man I am sorry for the almost 2 month wait for this. Lost like all motivation for a while and life has been Stressful. But that's nothing new for anyone really. But I got off my ass and got through this chapter tonight. The motivational train came roaring into the station.
> 
> I hope you guys all know that even if it takes a while you know I'll be back. I have too many plans for this to give it up. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!

Mark sat on his knees, staring off after the van for a moment before something in his head clicked. His face hardened as he wiped his tears and stood. He turned and started stalking over to his car in the parking lot, Felix following close behind with Marzia in tow.

“Mark, what happened? Esma was here? She took Sean?” Felix asked, alarmed.

“There were two vampires, they were Sean’s old neighbours at his previous place, the ones that he complained about. They were probably placed there to keep an eye on him.” Mark unlocked his car, opening the door before turning to Felix, who looked concerned. Marzia had a death grip on his arm, hiding behind him looking confused and scared.

“Sigurdson was there too.”

“Wait, like the guy from the raid?” Felix’s voice rose in disbelief.

“Yes. I don’t know what that means, but it has to do with what Esma is planning I’m sure of it.” Mark turned to reach into the car to grab his phone and a stake he kept in the glove box. He tucked it into his back pocket and opened his phone up.

“I’m texting you Brian’s number, call him and tell him about Sigurdson. They will need this info.” Mark sent the contact info, hearing Felix’s phone ding in confirmation.

“Woah, hold up. You are not going after him alone. Who knows how many there are!”

 ark gritted his teeth. “I am not going to leave him to the whims of that psychopath. Who knows what she’s going to do to him. I am going and that’s that. You need to call Brian and let him know what’s going on.”

Mark went to leave but Felix grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“I’ll come with you, it’s stupid to go alone Mark. They will be expecting you.”

“No, I’m sorry Felix but it’ll take too long with you in tow and I can’t worry about you,” Mark's eyes flicked over Felix’s shoulder at Marzia. “And you need to stay here with her.”

Felix looked down at Marzia who tightened her grip on his arm, eyes wide and pleading. Felix turned back to Mark, his own eyes full of conflicting emotions.

“You call me the minute you are safe, you hear me?” Felix’s voice was stern, no room for disagreement. Mark let a small smile slip at the demand.

“As soon as I have Sean, I’ll let you know.” And with that, Mark turned and started heading towards the warehouse from before. He knew that would be where they took him, remembering how they had discussed the human Cole would be taking.

_“Agreed. Has she given you any further instructions on the human she's been watching? I know she has tasked you with his retrieval when the time comes. When should I have the containment area set up?”_  
  
“No, I'm still awaiting her orders on that. She's being very tight lipped about him. This guy is apparently pretty important to her plans and she doesn't want to risk anything. All I know is that once we get through the trials she’ll probably want him in next before we go to the next phase.”

Once Mark knew he was out of sight of Marzia, he took off into a sprint towards and alleyway where he climbed up a fire escape up to the roof. From there he lept from building to building, making his way to the edge of the city.

Mark did his best to ignore the thoughts screaming in his head. _What are they going to do? Are they going to hurt him? Kill him? This is your fault. You let them take him. You’re supposed to protect him, you disgusting monster-_

Mark stumbled as he landed on a roof, yelling as he tripped and rolled, hitting the edge of the building.

Mark choked back a sob as he felt the rough ground bite into his skin. He made a sound of frustration as he hit the ground with his fist and forced himself back up.

There wasn’t any time for sorrow or self-pity. He needed to focus if he was going to save Sean. Mark took a breath and pushed down his guilt and his pain and he started again towards Sean.

It took him almost half an hour to get to the warehouse. It just had to be on the other side of the city. He crept up along the side of another building, peering out. He saw the van that had taken Sean parked out front, the back doors open. He could see two guards posted at the main entrance, both scanning the area, but there lax body language suggested they weren’t expecting any attacks. Esma must have failed to inform them just who would come for Sean.

Mark kept at a distance as he made his way to the back entrance where he had entered last time. There weren’t any guards posted outside, and Mark didn’t hear anyone nearby. He snuck up slowly, increasing all his senses as he came up to the door.

He tested the handle, surprised to find it was still broken from last time. He opened it quietly, little alarm bells going off in the back of his head. Had they not checked it since then? Were they the ones to even lock it before?

Mark kept his guard up, ready for a surprise attack. It was the same as before, shelving units full of old crates and boxes. He could hear bodies milling around further down, picking up various heart beats. Mark slowly inched himself closer. As he approached, a structure came into view. It was a large tent, except the walls seemed to be solid metal, steel maybe, while the top was covered in a canvas tarp. There was an entrance that was a plastic sheet and Mark could see bodies moving within through it.

He could only see the one side, so he wasn’t sure how large it was. He noticed that some of the shelving units on the other side had been taken down, probably to accommodate for the space they needed for whatever this was.

_“Which is why I had the material to setup a quarantine area in order to proceed with the work.”_

Mark remembered clipboard guy saying that when he had spied on them before. So this was the quarantine area for whatever experiments they were conducting? The same ones they were doing in the hospital and hotel most likely. Why here though? The other two places were open to the public as fronts to snatch people. This one was in an abandoned warehouse surrounded by more abandoned or rarely used buildings.

Mark kept the question tucked away for later. He needed to find Sean first.

He worked his way around the perimeter. It was about half a football field in size. He was surprised that there were not guards stationed outside of the tent either. He guessed Sean was somewhere inside, and he figured there was anywhere from ten to fifteen people inside, but he wasn't sure. Sensing heart beats was a lot more accurate with smaller numbers.

He thought about just barging in but he’d just get himself or Sean killed that way. Maybe a distraction? He could knock one of the shelves over, at least thin the numbers inside. Mark was thinking of the best way to go about it when he heard a door rattle close to him.

Ducking down where he was, he searched for the source of the sound and saw a vamp leaving a side room that was part of the warehouse. He was speaking to someone on the phone.

“He’s unconscious still, though I don’t know for how much longer. I was just going to get a sedative from Connor’s.” The guy closed the door behind him and Mark had to keep his heart rate down at the flash of green hair he saw before it closed.

He waited for the man to enter the containment area before Mark crept over to the office door. He quickly opened it and ducked inside, closing it as quietly as he could, locking the door behind him.

Mark turned and gasped, immediately rushing over to Sean who was tied up to a chair, dried blood on his forehead.

“Sean..” Mark whispered his name as he gently cupped his face, pushing his hair back to inspect the wound. It was mostly closed now. It was probably from when that female vamp knocked him out back in the alleyway. Mark felt anger boil in the pit of his stomach but he kept a lid on it for now. He needed to stay calm if he was going to get Sean out.

He noticed the bite mark on Sean's neck and he felt his stomach clench. Best not to dwell on that right now.

Mark bent down to remove the restraint on Sean's legs when he heard a soft grumble followed by his name.

“Mark..?”

Mark looked up to see Sean looking at him through lidded eyes. Mark knelt in front of Sean, hands on his face as Sean blinked at him, eyes glazed over.

“Shh, it’s me Sean. I’m going to get you out of here I promise.” Mark leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sean's forehead then brought his gaze back to him. “Just stay calm, I’m going to untie you.”

“Mm.. Mark. You- you’re a-” Sean’s words fell off as his head dipped forwards followed by a groan. “Ngh.”

“You probably have a concussion. Just sit still.” Mark moved around to Sean’s arms that were tied behind him and undid them as well. Sean slowly moved his hands to his head, cradling it, pain etched on his face.

Mark grabbed Sean’s hands, pulling them away. “I know you’re in pain but we have to go now.” Mark waited patiently as Sean processed the words then nodded as he let Mark help him up. Sean was settled against Mark, heavily leaning on him. Not that Mark was bothered. Worst case he’d hoist him over his shoulder. Mark checked to make sure Sean was good and was about to start towards the door when the handle jiggled. Mark swore as he heard a key turn the lock and the vamp from early came in.

Mark froze as the guy stopped midway, staring at Mark and Sean with shock. It only took a moment for him to regain his composure and he took in a breath to yell for help, but ended up just grunting as Mark grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the room, closing the door behind him.

He crashed into the chair that Sean had previously been tied to, breaking it in the process. Sean himself was sitting on the ground, propped up against the wall where Mark had placed him. He watched the scene in front of him with wide but still dazed eyes.

Mark dove at him again, pinning him to the ground with his hip as the man beneath him thrashed. His hand that was holding a needle came swinging at Mark but Mark knocked it out of his grip, bring his own fist down and clipped him in the jaw.

The man's head snapped up with a sickening crunch, blood spewing from his mouth. Mark grabbed his head and brought it up before smashing it down into the floor, a crack echoing through the small room as he went still. Mark quickly stood and ran over to Sean who was looking at the man with wide eyes, his breathing laboured.

“Sean,” Mark spoke his name softly, touching his shoulder as he did. Sean flinched, taking in a sharp breath as he swung his gaze to Mark. “M-Mark.” His voice was shaky as his breathing started to speed up.

“Sean, I need you to stay calm. The others are going to be here any second. We have to get moving.” Mark hadn’t been able to keep his heart rate down anymore and with the ruckus he just made he was sure someone was alerted.

Sean’s breathing hitched and Mark watched as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed against the wall, unconscious.

Mark cursed, but all in all, it was better this way. He hoisted Sean up bridal style, then kicked the door open and made a beeline for the back exit. He heard shouts from behind him but he kept running. When he made it outside he saw the guards that had been out front coming around the corner. Mark cursed again and ran the other way, weaving right and left through the passageways between buildings. He managed to lose them in the maze of warehouses and Mark took a minute to think out a game plan.

Luck it seem was on his side for once when he noticed an unmarked van parked behind one of the warehouses. He sprinted over to it and wrenched the passenger door opened. He gently placed Sean inside, buckling him in before getting into the driver’s side. He searched for a key, and after coming up with nothing her leaned down and set to work on hotwiring the van. He was no expert, but he’d done it a few times and after a couple failed attempts, he managed to get it going.

With a yell of triumph, Mark sped out to the main service road, and from there merged onto the main highway. Mark breathed a sigh of relief as he drove, half his attention on Sean who was breathing steadily, heart rate normal.

Mark pulled into his driveway and carefully extracted Sean from the passenger seat. He took him inside and laid him on the couch as Felix came running from upstairs, Chica and Edgar at his heels.

“Mark! Are you okay? Is Sean okay?” Felix looked over Mark hastily looking for injuries, then to Sean when he found Mark was fine. The dogs were hovering around the two of them, and Mark gave them both reassuring pats before turning to Felix.

“I’m okay. Pretty sure Sean has a concussion from when he was knocked out back at the club. He was conscious but dazed as hell when I got him and he passed out again shortly after.” Mark wasn’t sure if it was from the concussion or the apparent panic attack that had started. Probably both. He was not looking forward to the conversation they would be having when Sean woke up.

“I have to go ditch the van somewhere. Watch him while I’m gone?”

“Of course.”

Mark drove the van to a junkyard, parking it near the back. It was almost two am now, the club would be on their last call for the night. Mark heaved a heavy sigh. This was not how he expected the night to go but if he was honest, he hadn’t really expected it to go smoothly either.

Mark got back to his house and saw Felix sitting in the armchair, barely awake. He looked up as Mark came in and crouched near Sean who was still passed out.

“We’re making a habit out of this.”

Mark scoffed, looking at Felix from the corner of his eye. “Twice is not habit.”

“I’d say it was a coincidence but those don't exist in your life.” Felix tilted his head, smirking a bit before yawning.

“Heh, yea.” Mark stood, Felix mirroring him. “You should go get some sleep. I assume you’ve been up all night. We’ll talk about everything later.” Felix nodded, eyes barely open. “How’s Marzia?”

“She’s asleep in my room. I explained some of what was happening to her. We will have to talk to her tomorrow as well.” Felix’s face was grim. Mark knew he wasn’t happy about her being involved.

“Can’t you wipe her memory like you did Sean?”

Felix shook his head. “I still don’t even know how I did it the first time, and I’m not about to experiment with it on her.”

“We’ll explain it all to her tomorrow. You called Brian?”

“Yea, he wants you to call him ASAP.”

Mark grunted in confirmation, saying good night to Felix as he drug himself to his bedroom.

Mark settled himself into the armchair, sending a text to Brain saying he would call him later today then turned his phone off. Chica came trotting up to him, settling herself between Mark's legs. Mark's smiled, appreciating her support right now as he stroked her back.

Mark couldn’t help but let out a humourless laugh at the similarity of the situation to the last time Sean was lying unconscious on his couch. It had been his fault that time too.

Mark sighed. The scene at the club played in his head on repeat. How he had bit Sean, was about to _drink his blood._ He was repulsed at himself, and it was yet another thing he would never forgive himself for.

But Mark also remembered how it had felt to kiss Sean. His body pressed up against his, lips pressed together in a passion he hadn’t felt is so long. And Sean had been just as into it. He knew how Sean felt, but being able to see it, _feel it,_ had Mark wanting it more than ever.

Mark knew he was a goner. He couldn’t stay away anymore. He knew he shouldn’t be with Sean, especially after tonight, but he couldn’t deny it any longer. When Sean woke up, he would confess to him. Confess everything. Then they could figure out what was going to happen. He just hoped Sean didn’t hate him after. He would deserve nothing less, but it would still destroy him.

Might be easier if Sean hated him though. He would stay away then, out of danger. Mark felt his heart clench at the thought. It would be easier in keeping him safe, but not easier on his heart.

Chica, having seemed to sense his waging battle, turned and rested her head on Mark's lap, eyes looking up at him.

“Heh, you’re such a good girl Chica.” Mark smiled, rubbing her head.

“Ugh, my God.”

Mark's head snapped up and Chica jumped over to Sean who was slowly pushing himself up.

“Sean, you're awake!” Mark stood, and quickly moved over to Sean, kneeling beside him.

Sean rubbed his eyes as he took in his surroundings. When he finally noticed Mark his eyes widened in fear.

Mark felt his stomach drop.

“Stay the fuck away from me!” Sean scrambled to get to his feet, backing away from Mark.

“Sean, what are you doing?” Mark took a step towards Sean, feeling his stomach drop even further as Sean reached for the lamp on the side table, wielding it like a weapon.

“I said stay the fuck away from me you monster!”

Mark froze. _Monster._ Sean called him a monster.

“I don’t know what you or those other things are, but you need to stay away from me.”

Mark watched the disgust and fear on Sean's face as he stood there, body numb as Sean’s words echoed in his head.

_Monster. Monster. You’re a monster. Nothing but a blood hungry monster._

“I’m leaving, and you better not try to stop me or I’ll start screaming.” Sean’s grip on the lamp tightened as he held it, eyes darting from him to the front door.

“Sean, please. Let me explain.” Mark croaked out, his eyes burning and his heart in agony.

“You have nothing to say to me. Now let me leave!” Sean raised his voice and Mark almost thought he was going to start screaming.

“I’m not going to stop you Sean.” Mark deadpanned. He saw something akin to surprise and possibly guilt flash across Sean's face before it set back to anger. Sean held the vase as he backed away from Mark and towards the door. He set it down on the bench by the front door before yanking the door open and slammed it closed behind him as he ran down the driveway and onto the street.

Mark’s legs gave out as he fell to his hands and knees, gasping Sean’s name as tears started to fall from his eyes. He looked back up at the door, feeling a sob build as he watched Sean be taken from him for a second time that night. But really, what did Mark expect?

Monsters don’t get a happy ending after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I made it back with a new chapter two days short of a month! :D
> 
> Anyways, here's the next chapter! Its a fucking doozy and the ending is really intense so be ready.
> 
> As always, thank you so so much for all your support! I know it takes me forever to update but I always appreciate your patience so much. Your comments always bring a smile to my face. 
> 
> Also, I have two other one shots for Mark and Sean if you are interested check them out! I'm planning to do more with the Hanahaki one, but not until I am done this one first! 
> 
> Without further adieu, chapter 30!

Mark didn’t know how long he cried there. At some point he had fallen against the chair, laying limp with his eyes focused on nothing. That was how Felix found him.

Felix kneeled in front of Mark, shaking his shoulders and calling Mark's name, rousing him from the stupor he had been in. It took a minute but Mark slowly became aware of his surroundings. His mind registered Felix’s hands on him and after a couple moments his body acted, moving to sit up. He looked at Felix properly, who was looking at him concerned, and Mark felt tears stinging the back of his eyes once again as he recalled why he was in this state to begin with.

“Felix,” Mark rasped out, trying to keep his unending tears at bay.

“What happened Mark? Where’s Sean?” Felix gripped Marks shoulders, fear creeping into Felix’s eyes, assuming the worst.

“He’s gone, he left.” Mark’s eyes moved back to the door, the image of it slamming behind Sean playing over and over in his head.

“Like he went home?”

Mark shrugged. He assumed that’s where he went. He had to resist the desire to call or text to confirm. Sean obviously wanted nothing to do with him.

“What happened? Did you two talk?” Felix relaxed his grip, but his eyes were still full of concern.

“He woke up a-and-” Mark broke off as he drew in a ragged breath. He clawed at the floor, hands forming fists as he brought them to his eyes, pressing hard.

“Shh, Mark, it’s okay. Take your time.” Felix wrapped a comforting arm around Mark, scooting beside him. Mark took a moment to compose himself, leaning into Felix before he explain what had happened.

Mark spoke in monotone, detached as he told Felix of the way Sean had woken in pure terror at the sight of Mark, how his mouth had spat the word _monster,_ before bolting, door slamming behind him. His voice held no emotion, even though his insides were churning like the ocean during a storm.

Felix listened, his face showing his surprise and sorrow.

“He’s just afraid, Mark. Afraid and confused. When he has had time to calm down and process you can explain it to him,” Felix spoke softly.

Mark scoffed. “What is there to explain? He nailed it on the head.” Mark grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, then yelping as Felix smacked him across the head. “What the hell, Felix?” Mark rubbed his head where Felix had hit him.

“I don’t give a shit what the skinny Irish twink said, or anyone else, yourself included,” Felix pointed at Mark, his voice angry. “You are not a monster. You are a good man who has had some very bad things happen too, and you have done the best that you can in the circumstances. We all make mistakes Mark, you've just had a lot more time to make them.” Felix’s voice softened at the end, but still held his stern expression. Mark swallowed, ducking his head as he tried his best to believe Felix’s words. He _tried_ to be a good person, but just because you try something doesn't mean you are any good at it.

“Look at me Mark, and say the words ‘I am a good person.’”

Mark grunted, hesitating before he dragged his eyes up to Felix’s determined ones.

“I am a good person,” Mark grumbled, wishing Felix would drop this subject.

“Yes you are. Now, being the good person you are, get up and have a shower. Marzia will be here soon, she left earlier to go feed her dog, and we have to explain everything to her. And you smell.”

Mark groaned, shoving Felix as he moved to stand up. “Fuck off,” he glared at Felix but he could feel his lips twitch. Fuck him and his ability to make Mark smile.

“You have half an hour. Go make yourself presentable,” Felix called after him as Mark made his way upstairs to the bathroom. He went through the motions, paying extra attention to what he was doing so his mind would not wander. He was back downstairs in twenty, Felix making eggs and toast. Mark grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and checked the clock on the stove. It was almost eight a.m., about five hours since Sean left. Five hours of sitting on the floor like a kicked puppy.

Mark shook his head, pushing the negative thoughts away. He would deal with that later, right now they had to get Marzia caught up and deal with the aftermath.

“Feeling better?” Felix asked, not taking his eyes off the food in front of him.

“Yea,’’ Mark commented as he snatched a piece of toast from the toaster, sitting at the island, munching on it.

He did feel a bit better, more in control. His emotions, even after four hundred years, were still a train wreck.

_“You will feel things stronger than before; anger, sadness, happiness, love, hate. Again, all things you will learn to control in time.”_

Lukas’s words from so, so long ago, rang clear in his mind. ‘In time’, hah. Four hundred years and he still didn’t have an ounce of control over them. It was better for sure, he had been impossible to reign in once upon a time, but still.

Times like this he wish Lukas was still here. He would know what to say, what to do. And he would understand, more than anyone else.

“Stop worrying about Sean, we will handle that together. It will all be okay Mark.” Felix placed a plate of eggs down in front of Mark, sitting across from him with his own and a cup of coffee.

“I wasn’t worrying about Sean.” Felix gave him a pointed look. “I mean, it wasn’t the forefront of my thoughts then. I was thinking about Lukas. How I wish he was here. He’d know what to do.”

“He’d be telling you exactly what I am, I’m sure.” Mark hummed, not really able to disagree but not wanting to agree either. “So, how much did you tell her last night?”

“I told her that vampires had kidnapped Sean.” Mark choked on his toast. Coughing a few times, he looked at Felix over his hand.

“I’m sorry, you told her the _truth_ right off the bat and she didn’t think you were crazy?” Mark asked incredulously.

“At first she did. But she was willing to listen to me. She puts more stock into this supernatural stuff than most people but she still wants proof,” Felix stated, like it was normal.

Mark, on the other hand, was still trying to comprehend how she seemed to be A-Okay with this.

“So you’re telling me you told her vampires exist and that you have proof for her, and she didn’t call the madhouse?”

“I knew she wouldn’t freak out, and I knew she would find out eventually. So I didn’t bother beating around the bush.” Felix took a bite of his eggs, eyes still on Mark.

“Wish I had that knowledge for last night.” Mark grumbled. Felix choked on his eggs as he tried not to laugh, Mark sending him a glare, though he had a smile playing on his lips.

“So I guess I’m your proof then?” Mark sighed, finishing off his toast.

Felix winked at him. “Yes sir.”

The dogs began to bark, followed by a knock on the door.

“Well, let’s get this show on the road,” Felix spoke with a smile, pushing up from the island to get the door. Marked waited in the kitchen for the couple to walk back in. Marzia looked a little worse for wear, but she gave Mark a small smile, hand gripped in Felix’s.

Mark's eyes flicked down to their joint hands, happy that this whole mess hadn’t destroyed all the happiness.

They decided to sit in the living room for a more comfortable setting, Mark in the armchair, and Felix and Marzia seated together on the couch. Felix kept a respectable distance but was still close by, Marzia unconsciously leaning slightly towards Felix.

Mark always forgot how in tune soulmates were with each other. He never really got to watch soulmates up close before, and he hadn’t allowed himself that close to his own since Jaq, besides Sean. He took a shuddering breath, knowing that he will probably never have that.

“So Felix here told me Sean had been taken by vampires,” Marzia glanced at Felix before back to Mark. “First off, is he okay?”

“Yea, he’s fine,” Mark figured that was close enough to the truth. “He’s gone home.” _Or the police._

“Okay,” Marzia looked a little skeptical but seemed to accept the answer for now. “I’m inclined to think you two are both just crazy but I don’t see Felix making this stuff up and he said you had proof.” Marzia raised an eyebrow at Mark. He held back a smile. For all her bravado, he could tell she was still scared, but Mark could also see her curiosity.

Mark looked at Felix who gave him a nod, then he let his teeth extend, his lips drawing back so Marzia could see.

Marzia jumped back into Felix who was quick to steady her. Mark was going to retract them so to relax her, but Marzia then leaned forwards, bring her face right to Mark's to inspect his mouth.

“Wow,” Marzia murmured in quiet awe, and Mark felt himself blush a little at both the praise and awkwardness of the situation. He had never had this kind of reaction to him baring his teeth.

Mark pulled back, eyes wide. “What else can you do?”

Mark stuttered a bit, his teeth retracting as he stared at her, dumbstruck. “Uh, I,” Mark was at a loss, but Felix came to his rescue.

“We can talk about that later, right now we need to explain to you what's happening.” Felix spoke to her softly, a smile in his voice.

“Right, yea. But after, I want to know everything, which myths are true and which are fake.” Marzia looked positively excited and Mark was again, speechless.

Felix took the lead and they spent the next hour explaining everything to Marzia; who they were, who had taken Sean and what they knew about them. They also explained who Sean was to Mark, though it was a heavily edited version of it. Mark didn’t like the idea of telling anyone his story, but he knew she had to have a basic knowledge of their history.

They also only briefly touched on the soulmate factor, Felix not wanting to have that conversation with Marzia just yet, wanting to have that in private.

By the end Marzia previous enthusiasm had dwindled and she had some of her initial fear back. Mark was worried they were going to scare her off, but Felix had said earlier that Marzia was going to find out and he seemed relaxed and unworried, so he tried to take comfort in that.

“So, essentially these evil vampires are up to something bad and you’re both trying to stop them and Sean is involved because he is your soulmate and has been reincarnated over and over again but he has no idea about any of this or who you even are- a vampire slash vampire hunter and a guy who remembers every life he’s lived?” It all tumbled out of her mouth, laced in both awe and disbelief. Marzia looked between the two of them who were nodding, then she let out a breath and dropped her head to her hands.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked her.

“I just… need to process.” Mark nodded, understanding. It was a lot of information and he’s genuinely surprised she was handling it as well as she was.

“I’m still trying to get past the fact that my boyfriend is basically over a thousand years old.”

Felix barked out a laugh and Mark snorted. “Of all things to be hung up on, that’s what's getting you? And I am not that old, I’m only twenty-eight.” Felix retorted.

“You might as well be, even if your body isn’t.”

“She has a point, Fe,” Mark commented.

“Shut up, I still look better than the four hundred year old vampire.” Felix grumbled. Marzia and Mark both giggled, then Marzia turned her attention to Mark.

“So when they took Sean, and you saved him, did you tell him?” She questioned.

Mark felt his smile drop and the room grew tense. Mark didn’t speak right away, and he heard Felix say Marzia’s name before he cut him off.

“He figured it out himself, and he ran.” Mark deadpanned.

“He ran? What do you mean?”

“Marzia, let’s leave it-” Felix started but Mark cut him off again.

“No, it’s fine Felix.” Mark sighed, dropping his eyes. “Sean saw me for what I am, and he was scared, as he should be. When he woke up, he saw me and his eyes held so much terror. After being kidnapped by monsters then finding himself alone with me when I killed the guard in front of him, I don’t blame him. I just wish I could explain everything to him.” Mark’s voice hitched at the end and he took a breath. He was tired of being weak. He knew this was always going to be the outcome. But he had allowed himself to hope and now he was paying the price.

He was lost in his turmoil and jumped when he felt something touch his hand. He looked up to see his Marzia’s hand, her eyes boring into him.

“I may not know you very well Mark, and I don’t know your past, but I’d like to think I’m a pretty good judge of character and the last thing I’d consider you to be is a monster. Like you said, he was scared. Give him some time and he’ll come around. He’s your soulmate after all, that has to count for something.” She smiled and squeezed his hand.

Mark was touched by the sentiment, and he allowed himself to smile back in thanks, even letting himself believe it for a moment. But Marzia didn’t know him and she didn’t understand their world. Not yet. But still, he appreciated it.

They talked for a bit longer, answering Marzia’s various questions, specifically about Mark's biology. Mark was still amazed that she seemed to accept this as the truth. He could still see the underlying concern in her eyes, the fear of the unknown, which he supposed was where all these questions were coming from. She was trying to understand everything that she could. Felix looked on in adoration. Mark could see the pride on his face for her, along with his love.

Eventually Felix accompanied Marzia home, and Mark knew they’d have their own private conversation. Mark wondered if he was going to tell her about them being soulmates, or leave it for another day, one where she hadn’t just had her entire world turned upside down.

Marzia left Mark with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing Mark to blush a little which Felix snickered at. The two left and Mark was left alone in the house. The silence quickly became suffocating and he could feel himself slipping into his earlier despair. Deciding that he was not about to go back down that road, he whistled and called the dogs and grabbed their leashes.

Stuffing some bags into his pocket, he put their leashes on and they set out for a walk into the warm California sun. It was early afternoon on a Sunday, and there were many other pet owners walking their dogs. Mark greeted them as they passed, chatted with the more familiar ones and Edgar and Chica sniffed the other dogs. Between the two of them, Mark took the dogs out far more than Felix, so he knew most of the people on the block.

It was therapeutic. No one knew who he was, _what_ he was. He was just a regular Joe, out walking his dogs on a sunny day. He could grumble with them about another weekend gone, and having to push through another Monday. He could listen to them complain about healthcare and pretend it affected him the same way, and cheer over the home team’s win this past week, like he actually did something as mundane as follow sports.

He could be human.

Then he would enter the confines of his house and the pretense dropped as he was forced to confront the truth. He hadn’t been human in a long time and he never would be again. Not until the day he died, whenever that may be.

If it weren’t for Felix finding him every lifetime, it probably would have happened already. And Sean.

Always Sean.

It occurred to Mark just then that he had stopped referring to his soulmate as Jack, but as Sean. He had become such a sole focus in so short a period of time. It almost felt like he was betraying his first love, but they were the same person. Especially now.

Mark let the dogs loose in the backyard and he plopped down on the couch. Looking at his phone he hovered over Sean’s contact name, debating on what to do. He didn’t blame Sean for his words, not in the least. And he didn’t want to try and change his mind. But he wanted to explain, to make him understand that he would never hurt him and he needed to make sure he was safe. It was taking everything he had not to go right to his apartment and make sure he was safe with his own eyes but that would probably just end up with a call to the police.

Growling, he tossed his phone on the table and he flopped back, looking at the ceiling.

He would take both Felix and Marzia’s advice and give him some time. Tomorrow. Give him the night to sort through his own thoughts. Until then, Mark figured he had better deal with Brian. When he had turned his phone back on earlier he had a few missed messages from him, some not so nice. At least it was something that would keep him occupied for the rest of the night.

 

 

The next day after spending hours on the phone with Brian in which he gave him an earful for not getting back to him sooner along with discussing the situation - which was mainly Brian telling him to sit still while they handled it, big surprise - Mark sent off some texts to Sean.

_Can I explain? I don’t expect you to trust me but there are things you need to know._

_Please, Sean, I’ll never hurt you. But you could still be in danger._

_Sean?_

_Just tell me you are safe._

After getting no response, Mark decided to visit the shop the following day. Ken greeted him cheerfully and they talked about Mary and Layla. They were doing well, and while they were both sleep deprived, they were happier than ever. Mark asked if Sean was here.

“Jack called in sick yesterday, said he wouldn’t be in for a few days. Said he came down with the flu. Not exactly the best time, but sickness hits us when we least expect it. Besides, gives Ethan more chances to work with more clientele and build up his portfolio.”

Mark felt his stomach drop. Sean was avoiding work. Was it because of what happened or because of something else? He thanked Ken and promised that him and Felix would stop by the house and visit the family soon. He pulled up his phone to call Sean. It rang twice then was sent to voicemail.

_“Hi! You’ve reached Sean McLoughlin. Cannae come to the phone right now but leave a diddy and I’ll catch ya soon!”_

Mark snorted at the over the top and completely ‘Sean’ message. “Sean, please, just give me a chance to explain, and let me know you are safe. I know this is terrifying and you have every right to hate me. But there is so much you don’t know and I just want to keep you safe. Please believe that.” Mark paused for a minute. “Just call me. _Please._ ”

He hung up the phone, and headed back home. 

After a few more days of radio silence from Sean, who had still not come back to work, Mark, worried out of his mind, went to his apartment. He _needed_ to know he was okay.

He parked out front of his building and waited for a tenant to let him in. He didn’t bother buzzing, not wanting to give Sean a reason to book it if he was in his apartment. After practically running to his door, Mark listened first for any signs of life. He could hear the quiet sounds of music in the background and what sounded like pencil on paper.

He took a breath and knocked on the door. The sounds from inside halted and Mark heard tentative steps come to the door. Mark heard Sean’s almost inaudible gasp.

“Sean, please. Let me explain.”

There was no response.

“I know you are in there. I’m not going to hurt you, I would _never_ hurt you. But you need to know what's going on. Come on, Sean. You must know I won’t. In the time you’ve known me, you must have realized this.” Mark hesitated, planning to leave it at that before he pushed on. “You’ve had to feel it too, the connection between us. I know I do. Sean, _please_ , you’re… you’re too important to me to-”

“I’ll say it one more time Mark,” Sean’s voice cut him off, and Mark felt his body cave in on the harsh and detached way he said his name. “Stay. Away. I want nothin’ to do with you or whatever ‘explanations’ you have. Just leave an’ never come back.” Mark thought he heard Sean’s voice hitch at the end but it was overshadowed by the immense amount of sorrow and anguish he felt.

“Sean please-” He began but was startled when something hit the door, stepping back.

“ _I said leave!_ ” Sean screamed and Mark quickly turned and ran back to his car. He heard Sean’s voice echoing in his head as he got into his car and started the ignition, peeling away from the curb.

_Leave me alone. Stay away. Monster. Never come back. Monster. Monster._

Mark felt tears run down his cheeks, and he held back a sob. What was he going to do? Sean hated him. He was disgusted by him. His mind was haunted by the look of pure fear and disgust Sean had when he first woke up. That look would forever be seared into Mark's brain for as long as he lived. He could see it in every single incarnation of him, and he could see is on Jacks face. His Jack, the one who died all because Mark fell for him. Because he loved a monster.

Mark looked at his hands that gripped the steering wheel and he could see blood on them. _Jacks blood._ He yelped, and the car swerved. He looked back up in time to avoid hitting the oncoming traffic, horns blaring at him. When he looked back down his hands were clean, physically. They hadn’t truly been clean in years.

He kept driving until he was on the outer edge of the city, away from pedestrians and traffic. He pushed down on the petal, speeding along the highway in the desert. There were few cars as he made his way onto a gravel road, one that he knew was rarely used anymore, containing mainly abandoned farms and houses. It was approaching night, the sun setting and Mark knew he was being reckless, stupid. But he couldn’t stop driving. His body was shaking and he didn’t know what he would do if he stopped the car now. He had to keep driving, keep moving forwards. Keep focused on something.

He was still going along, lost in thought when a person stepped out in front of him.

Mark swore as he hit his brakes and craned his wheel. Due to his speed he felt the car tip as it skid along the road, flipping as he hit the ditch. He screamed as the car rolled, ears filled with the sounds of creaking metal and shattering glass. The airbags went off, his head bouncing off it, and as quickly as it started, it stopped.

It was silent, the only thing he could hear was his laboured breaths and a ringing in his ears. The car was on its side and he was being held up by his seatbelt alone which was biting into his skin. He felt blood dripping down his forehead. Mark groaned in pain, as he tried to get his bearings. He heard footsteps, and there was a shadow, a person, looming over above him. Mark couldn't make them out, the blood dripping into his eyes and he couldn’t keep focused. Black spots danced across his vision. He felt himself drifting off, the person above him speaking as he lost consciousness.

“Oh Markell, how far you’ve fallen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits a happening my dudes.
> 
> As always let me know what you think!


	31. Update

Hey guys, just some updates.

 

First, don't worry, I'm still working on this story, and I'm going to finish it. That being said, I'm going to be taking a temporary break. My motivation for this story has been very low as of late, motivation in general has been. Work has been getting more and more tiresome and stressful and I'm currently trying to find a new job, and school is starting back up soon and I have to be focused on that as much as I can. 

I'm sorry that I'm really unreliable with updates and such, but I don't want to work on something that I'm not feeling inspired about just to give you a sub par update you know? This project is important to me and I want it to be the best it can be, and right now I think the best thing for it is this.

What I'm going to do it finish the entire thing before I start posting again, or at least get the next couple chapters done. I only have a few more chapters left now, we are pretty close to the end now, and I WILL be finishing this. I have too much I want to do with this story not to finish. I just need some time.

I understand this will probably upset some of you, I know I'd be upset, but I can't express how much I have appreciated all your support, from those of you who have been here since the beginning, commenting every update, to those who view silently. You are all important and appreciated. 

I'm done rambling now, I just really wanted you guys to know what was happening. I didn't want to disappear and leave you guys wondering where I was or if I was coming back. I am, I promise that, I just need some time.

 

All my love, and keep and eye out. I have shit planned for the future when I come back here, don't you worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
